Fire of my Soul
by dolphin62598
Summary: Two lost souls uproot their lives and relocate in search of something more. Fate brings them both to the beautiful beaches of North Carolina, and together they find friendship, passion, and love. AU/AH,OOC,BxE
1. ChApTeR OnE

**A/N: Thank you to Clarisa and keepingupwiththekids**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them**

* * *

ChApTeR OnE

Song for this Chapter: **A Perfect Circle~**_Counting Bodies Like Sheep (To the Rhythm of War Drums)_

BPOV

A tear slid down my face as I watched my beautiful sister strut into the airport. She was headed back to her grand life in North Carolina with her gorgeous husband and her perfect beachfront home. _I'm not jealous nor am I bitter__**. **_This was just another goodbye that left me feeling more empty and less alive. Everyday spent in this hell hole I was living in was another that killed me a little more. I was Isabella Black, master of my domain. _Yeah right, more like master of my own misery._

I was stuck. Stuck in Forks, Washington married to the love of my life. _Cue internal snort._ Jacob Black was my high school sweetheart. _God I was so dumb. _Thinking back to our high school days and the chasing he did for a year brought me so much anguish and pain. How did I let this happen to me? He brought out a side in me that I never knew existed. I was sucked into him in so many ways. He was a handsome swirling vortex that I floated to like a moth to a flame.

_Did you ever feel like you were destined for something so much better?_

I wasn't conceited. I didn't think I was better than everyone else. In fact I liked to blend into the crowd. I liked not be noticed. Jacob noticed me and when I was seventeen I thought it was the best thing that could have ever happened to me. I didn't know how he changed my gears so fast. I was completely infatuated with him. He had been attractive and still was, but he didn't hold my heart anymore-at least not in my eyes. He thought we had the best marriage and constantly scoffed at his friends and their failed attempts at perfect relationships.

"It's all about give and take," he would tell all of his friends. "You have to communicate and learn to sacrifice things."

_Cue internal eye roll._ As if he would know anything about sacrifice. As if he had any idea how little I actually communicated with him. My body, emotions and mind had been on autopilot for three years now. Dating at seventeen, moved in together at nineteen, married at twenty-one. It was the storybook romance that every squealing teenaged fan girl dreamt about. I was _never_ that teenaged fan girl.

Little did I know that my infatuation with this dog-like man would squash any hope I had, any dreams I harbored for my life. I had to admit I didn't stay here just because of him. My sister, Rosalie, three years my senior, left for Duke the day after her high school graduation. She promised me she wouldn't leave me with the sole care of our parents, but she never returned for very long. She met her husband Emmett McCarty in her freshman psych101 class and they'd been inseparable ever since. He was perfect for her. They complimented each other nicely. He was the greatest brother-in-law I could have ever asked for. I truly was happy for her and her amazing life, but my bitterness stemmed from being stuck**. **_Stuck._ It was such a permanent word in my life.

My parents were fabulous to us growing up. We wanted for nothing and they worked hard for everything they gave us. We lived comfortably in a middle class society, in a middle class town, in a middle class world. Things were tight with them now since the economy had taken a turn for the worse and I had to admit I was tired of finagling every last cent of my own budget. It seemed I was trying to squeeze blood from a stone at times, but Jacob didn't want me working. His view of a June Cleaver housewife was seriously skewed. I never wanted to be a housewife. I never wanted to stay in Washington. I was so naive at seventeen. I think back to the time he left for community college and I didn't see him everyday anymore. I felt so dejected and upset that he was several miles from me and I had no way to see him. I could only count on weekends and they never seemed long enough. I wanted to bury myself within him. I put off my college career for him. He asked me to wait for him.

I waited. I waited patiently and worked a shitty job at a local sporting goods store. Jacob finished college and opened his own automobile repair shop. He kept me at arm's length all the time. My car ran just well enough to make it around town and to the airport on the off chance that my sister would visit. I wasn't allowed to go to Seattle by myself or to Port Angeles unless I was picking Rose up. Over the past two years Jacob had become slightly overprotective and less confident in himself. He didn't trust me.

"Tell me you will never leave me," he would say softly as he grabbed my chin with his sausage fingers. "Promise me, tell me, you won't leave. You will always be here."

"I won't leave, Jacob." Even to my own ears it sounded so monotone, void of any emotion. How could he not sense that I didn't really mean it? I guess he just needed to hear the words, but honestly where could I go? I had no job, no skills and no money. I was stuck. STUCK!

Now here I was, twenty-six years old and half dead inside. My dreams, my hopes, my future were nothing more than glowing embers in what once was a raging fire. I counted them endlessly like separate entities of myself. Bodies of their own that floated away from me and left me a little emptier inside when they left. I counted the bodies like sheep and wasted my days away pretending to like my life. I'd given up on loving things a long time ago. The most I could muster was like. That was it for me.

Someday something was going to push me over the edge. I was going to snap and it would be nasty, but until that moment I stood, alone, dejected, barely breathing and mustering the courage to wake up everyday and push forward with my life.

Deep in my soul there was a crack of light I nurtured like the precious thing that it was. I needed that crack of light for my day of reckoning. There had to be a purpose for me in this life!


	2. ChApTeR TwO

**A/N: Thanks to my betas Clarisa and keepingupwiththekids**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them**

* * *

ChApTeR TwO

Song for this chapter: **Apocalyptica~**_ I Don't Care_

EPOV

Yeah, I didn't care anymore. So what of it? I was sick to death of being landlocked in this horrid place. I craved the ocean, the beach, the sand, warm weather and beautiful women. I needed a change of scenery. Things were getting too complicated with Tanya. I'd been with her for too long and she expected too much from me. _God, I sound conceited. _Edward Cullen, conceited? HA!

We met at Carleton in Minnesota during the fall of our senior year. She didn't want to move when we graduated so I stayed. I didn't know what I was thinking. This state was not for me. The college was great and I got my degree in Cinema and Media studies with a minor in music composition and I wanted out. I was currently composing radio and television jingles and I could do that anywhere in the world. What the hell was I still doing in Minnesota?

_Oh right, I loved my girlfriend. Whatever with that._ We had been together for three years now and she grated on my every nerve. As it was I holed myself away in my office for hours upon end to avoid her constant nagging personality. I had taken to sleeping on the comfortable leather couch that was usually littered with sheet music. Tanya hated that piece of furniture and banished it to my office after we moved in together. I think that's why I liked it so much.

The sound of her voice was starting to sound like fingernails screeching down a chalkboard. I shivered in disgust just thinking about it. I longed for a life elsewhere, away from the cold weather and possessive, bimbotic girlfriend. _Is bimbotic even a word? Who cares? It sounds stupendous. Adjectives are so win._

I knew she thought we had a perfect relationship. I heard her talking to her friends before they went out every weekend. She gushed about how busy I was and how much money I was making for her to buy all the nice things she wanted. She gave two of her loner friends relationship advice about finding a man that would take care of them. She coached them, without being asked, on snagging a catch like she did.

I snorted out loud every time she would start on one of her rants with her friends. If she only knew my intentions to be out of this shit hole by the end of summer, she wouldn't be prancing around spouting off about how perfect things were with us. She was such an idiot. How could I not see this three years ago?

_You were looking for a nice piece of ass Eddo, remember__**?**__Fuck off voice. No one asked you._ I sneered internally and furrowed my brows, turning back to my keyboard to drown my thoughts in staccato beats.

"Eddie," her nasally voice called from the kitchen. I ignored her, trying to get lost in the beat I was pounding out. "Darling," she called again coming closer to my office door, "you aren't asleep on the job in there are you?" I bit back a chuckle at her stupidity.

"I'm not fucking sleeping, Tanya. I'm doing this thing called working. You should try it sometime," I snapped back as she entered my office.

She gasped and her eyes narrowed maliciously. "I work everyday, thank you very much."

"Yeah, at the coffee house. What are you going to do with that journalism degree you got?"

"Fuck off, Eddie," she cried out.

I cringed at the nickname she loved so dearly. I hated that name so much. I knew I was being harsh with her, but I was honestly over it. I didn't care anymore.

"I'm done, Tanya. I'm done and I'm leaving. I can't do this anymore. I'm not going to do this anymore." _Am I trying to reassure myself? It sure sounds like it! _I put my pencil down and looked up at her for the first time since she entered my office. Her bottom lip trembled slightly, but I was not going to let her stop me. She already demanded too much of me on a daily basis by just being here. "I'm sorry if that comes as a shock to you, but you knew I didn't want to stay here when we graduated. I've been here because I thought that I was in love with you. I think I was at a time, but I'm not anymore. I have to get out of here. I will not let this place or you drag me down."

My resolve was strong and built of steel as I watched her walk out of my office. I was done. I didn't care anymore. I just couldn't. She just needed to deal with it. She'd been breaking me bit by bit for some time now. The end of my rope had been reached and I wasn't grasping anymore. The free fall had begun. I would let it spiral until it took me to where I wanted to be, however long that took. I was done.


	3. ChApTeR ThReE

**A/N: Thank you to my betas Clarisa and keepingupwiththekids. Thank you for all the alerts and favorites!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them**

* * *

ChApTeR ThReE

Song for this Chapter: **The Bravery~**_Believe_

BPOV

The dismal Washington weather dampened my day further as I awoke to an empty bed. _Why are you surprised that it's dismal? Seriously, Bella. Get a grip. We are in Washington State, for crying out loud!!_ God, that voice was annoying sometimes.

I rolled over and looked at the clock. It was only 9 AM. I made it a habit not to rise for the day before 11 AM. It sounded so incredibly lazy, but when you really had nothing to live for, why get up? I had wasted so many hours of my life sleeping. It was such a welcome reprieve from the hell that I was calling home.

I had a thought yesterday during the time after dinner and before bed. A time I liked to call 'The Daily Death to Bella's Soul.' It was the time of day that I was usually forced to make small talk about inconsequential, inane things with Jacob. I realized yesterday that my life could be much worse than it already was. I could be homeless on the street begging for change. I could have no roof over my head and no car to drive, even though it was a piece of crap. I realized I should be happier that he was attempting to take care of me. I should've been happy in the fact that I had someone.

Yet, I was stuck, wishing for more. Wishing for a real shot at life and a future for myself. I wanted to go to college and get a degree in photography. I wanted to open my own photography studio and take classes on managing my own business. I wanted to live in North Carolina with Rose and Emmett. I wanted out of this place so badly I could taste it.

I rolled out of bed, grumbling and stumbling to the kitchen. I poured a cup of coffee and stuck it into the microwave to heat. Jacob was never considerate enough to leave the coffee pot on for me. Just one more thing about him that irked the shit out of me. He only thought of himself. What a jerk off.

_Whatever. You have three whole days to yourself. Get your ass moving and make the most of it._

I snorted at the voice. What was I going to do to make the most of my free three days while Jacob was out of town? Our neighborhood was crawling with his stupid groupie friends. I was sure he had asked them to keep an eye on me while he was gone.

_Whatever! Now is your time! Make the most of it, Sister!! _

I decided that I would go and visit my parents, Charlie and Renee. I loved my parents, so much so that I was staying Forks, Washington. They were so great. They were just...just great parents. Yeah, that was it. Was I really stuck or was I staying here for others? I could leave if I wanted to, right?

I showered quickly and dressed myself in my usual yoga pants, t-shirt and sneakers. I grabbed the keys to the piece-of-shit Volkswagen, headed out the door, climbed into the car and drove a few miles north to my parents' house.

I splashed into their driveway, my car backfiring to a stop right outside their front door. I could practically see Renee running frantically for the door at the gunshot-like sound. She was such a nosy neighbor. I had to chuckle at that. She was the gossip queen of the tiny street that held my childhood memories. She knew what everyone was doing, and if she saw something going on and didn't know what to make of it, she had incredible persuasion tactics that would make anyone with information talk. I think she was an interrogator in another life.

"Good God, Bella, you scared the hell out of me. Why doesn't Jacob ever fix your car?" Renee bustled out the door and down the steps to meet me halfway up their walk.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Eh, the mechanic's car always comes last. For shizzle my mizzle."

"Oh, Bella, I wish you wouldn't talk that silly nonsense. I know you are making up words. I also know for a fact that Jacob's BMW runs like a top." She furrowed her brows in concern. I brushed it off and laughed at her former comment. I certainlydid make up many words in my parents' presence; I think they thought I was nuts. I knew deep down Renee wanted a better life for me. She wanted me to get out of here and go to college. I was so stupid and _in love_ back in the day. I could see the disappointment in her eyes anytime she looked at me, though, and it cut me deeply.

I placed my hand over my heart and gasped, "Mother, you underestimate my prowess! I am so good at making up words and they sound so believable. How could you question my natural ability to bullshit?"

"You can't bullshit a bullshitter, honey," she grinned as she led me into the house. I followed closely behind, my face mimicking hers closely. This was the closest thing I had to a smile in weeks. Leave it to Renee to have pulled me out of a funk.

She led me into the kitchen where cinnamon and nutmeg were drifting about in the air, causing me to breathe deeply and close my eyes in satisfaction. "What are you making, Renee?" She hated it when I called her or my father by their first names. It made me chuckle lightly every time she reacted to it.

She turned and narrowed her eyes at me playfully, "First of all, my name is Mom or Mother, not Renee. Second of all, I'm trying a new recipe for some sugar cookies. But it's calling for some crazy ingredients. I don't think they are going to taste much like traditional sugar cookies."

I perked up instantly. "Sugar cookies are my favorite."

She smiled knowingly. "I know, dear."

My dad walked in carrying a shotgun and his cleaning case and smirked happily at me. I returned the smile genuinely. I loved my dad. He was so real and tangible. He was my anchor in this life. "Bells," he whispered and nodded before placing his cleaning kit on the kitchen table.

"Charles Norton Swan, get those weapons and cleaning supplies out of my kitchen. I'm baking in here and I don't want it smelling like an indoor shooting range. Take it out to the shed or pay the price."

I snorted at my mom's attempt to be firm. She was such a softy, but she got to Charlie. He gingerly picked up his cleaning case and mumbled, "Yes, dear," before slowly retreating back the way he came.

"Mom, you are so harsh on Dad sometimes. My poor Faja," I gasped and feigned hurt in his defense.

"Your father is very capable of taking care of himself. He just does things to get a reaction out of me. He knew I was baking cookies today, yet he still attempted to clean his gun at the kitchen table. His antics are ridiculous."

I chuckled and realized my dad probably did put that whole show on just to get under her skin. He thought he was so sneaky and stealthy! It really was hysterical.

"So Mom, what's the good word around this neighborhood lately? What's on the DL?"

"Bella, first you need to speak English. What the hell does DL mean anyway?" I just rolled my eyes and shook my head at her before she continued. "Well, Mrs. Newton is messing around on her husband. I guess all those sporting goods keep him busy and he's never home. So their pool boy is her new toy." She snickered darkly as I thought about what Mr. Newton could be doing with all of his time. Surely his sporting goods store didn't require that much attention.

"Maybe Mr. Newton is out getting a little nookie for himself. Did you ever think about that? He's got that face of a fourteen year old and the charm and wit to match. What Port Angeles bimbo could pass that up?" I smirked at my mother's disapproving stare and my eyes went wide. "Oh, wait, I bet his charm and wit aren't what really lures the ladies in. I bet it's the fact that he's a big-time business owner! You know how woman swoon over that."

"Bella," Renee said in a tone of warning.

"Yes, Mommy dearest?"

"Jesus, you are full of yourself today, huh?"

"Jesus is full of himself, Ma'am. As well he should be. He's full of the gospel and the good word. You should attend church more often; maybe you would know these things." I had a hard time biting back a laugh. I could see why Charlie did the things he did now. Renee was so easy to fluster. "Sweet Lord Baby Jesus, lying in your ghost manger just lookin' at your Baby Einstein developmental videos, learnin' 'bout shapes and colors, I want to thank you for bringing this bounty of rain to Washington. What would we do without it?"

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you stop quoting _Talladega Nights_? Will Ferrell is such a bad influence on you. When did you become so sarcastic?"

"Oh Mama, shake and bake. That's right...I said shake...and...bake!" I broke out in hysterical laughter at my Mom's look of bewilderment. I mean, I was not a child anymore. How could she think a movie star was a bad influence on me? It felt so good to laugh like this. I couldn't contain my fits of giggles and soon Renee joined me, leaning hard on the counter to support herself. "You can't say...you don't...like that movie. It's so redneck, it's hard to resist," I said, breathlessly trying to calm down my racing heart.

"Bella." She composed herself and sighed as she went back to folding the dough around in the mixing bowl.

"Seriously, Mom, what's been going on? I feel like I haven't really talked to you in ages. I know Rose was just here and we spent time together, but we never really get to talk. There has to be some juicy gossip going on in this 'hood. I'm sure the Newtons aren't all there is to talk about."

"It's Forks, Bella. What else could there be besides cheating husbands and wives? Oh, the Lodge got new flatware! That's kind of exciting." She grinned and winked at me while she rolled miniscule balls of dough to put on the baking sheets. The Lodge was the only semi-fancy restaurant in Forks and my dad worshiped the lot where it sat. It was a little insane, but perhaps that was where my insanity came from?

"The Lodge is still standing?" I asked laughing. "Shouldn't that place have closed like forty years ago?"

"Bella, first of all, you drive by it everyday. You know it's still open. Second of all, as long as Charlie is living in Forks, Washington, the Lodge will remain open." She finished putting the last of the perfectly shaped balls onto the baking sheets and stuffed them into the oven before turning back to me. "So where is Jacob this fine day?" I swear every time she said his name her voice lowered an octave and it came out almost like a sneer. She always quickly replaced it with a plastered, fake smile, but I knew the animosity was there just under the surface.

"He left this morning for a business trip. He's going to be gone for the next three days." I shrugged and focused on moving the salt and pepper shakers around the table.

"Oh," was her only response. She seemed distracted with something, but I wasn't going to pry. If she wanted to tell me she would. I wasn't pushing for information. Truth be told, I had enough of my own problems. I loved my Mother dearly, but I didn't need her problems too. "Well, dear, I hate to usher you out, but I have to get a move on; these cookies aren't going to bake and packagethemselves."

"What the hell?" I started with my eyes narrowed in her direction. "You are kicking me out? I just got here. Can't I just hang out? I'll just go upstairs to my old room and hang out for a while, Mom. I don't want to go home." I headed out of the kitchen and up the stairs before my Mom called out.

"Bella, I would prefer you didn't go in there."

"Too bad," I yelled back. What the hell was her problem? This was bullshit! I could go into my old room if I wanted! How could she push me away? I reached the top of the stairs and took the familiar left towards my bedroom. I reached out and turned the handle, and the door squeaked slowly open. I felt my jaw come unhinged as it hung open in shock. "What the fuck, Mom?" I screamed down the stairs.

"Isabella, you will not speak to your mother that way! Do you hear me, young lady?" Charlie spat out from the bottom of the stairs.

"What the hell ever! Would either one of you want to explain why my old bedroom is packed from floor to ceiling with boxes?" The anger was hard to contain at this point.

"Please come down here, Bella. We have some things to tell you." My mother was trying to sound sweet and placating, and I wasn't appreciating it. I stalked down the stairs and into the living room where they were seated.

"What is going on?" The words seethed out of my mouth.

"Please sit down," Renee asked nicely so I had to oblige. Charlie was looking rather green and quite nervous. This couldn't be good.

"Isabella," Charlie started quietly.

"Please don't beat around the bush; just tell me already." The words were more flat now.

"We are moving." Renee blurted it out so fast I wasn't sure if I heard her right.

"Where?" I asked shortly.

"To North Carolina, to live with Emmett and Rose." Charlie was starting to sweat. He must think I was going to go ape-shit on their asses. I think I would have if my brain wasn't working so fast. I quickly decided that this was my way out--I was going with them.

"I'm coming too," I said with a smile and determination.

"Bella, you can't just up and leave. What about Jacob?"

"What about him, Mom? I'm done with him. I've been done with him for a while. I can't stand it here and I hate myself for staying. I only did it for him. I should have gone to college and I should be living a completely different life right now. I'm the only person in charge of my destiny. So I'm taking charge. I will ask Jacob for a divorce and I'm leaving with you. When's movin' day?"

"Bella, are you sure this is what you want? Marriage and divorce aren't institutions to take lightly." Charlie wasn't looking so green anymore. I think he was a little relieved that I didn't flip my lid.

"Can it with the ethical talk, Charlie. I'm done with Jacob. I can't stand him. I don't know what the hell I was thinking staying here for him, but I can't do it anymore. I don't even really feel alive anymore! It's quite disgusting actually."

My mom smiled warmly and stood to embrace me. "I'm so glad you are going with us. I didn't know how you would take it, and I didn't want to just come out and ask you to come with us. I should have put my foot down about Jacob when you were still in high school. It's tough when you have an eighteen year old daughter that thinks she knows everything. We all make mistakes though, so you will move on and learn from this. We all will."

She pulled back and held onto my biceps forcefully while she looked me in the eye. "Charlie, call Marcus and have him draw up Bella's divorce papers." She ordered Charlie without taking her eyes off my face. "Then we will go to your house and pack your things and get you out of there before Jacob"--there was that sneer again I knew I didn't imagine it--"comes home."

I smiled brightly as I squirmed out of her arms. "You guys are seriously win! I couldn't ask for better parents! So when are we leaving? Where are you all going to live? Shit, where am I going to live? I need to look into colleges there. I'm getting my degree in photography." My words starting running together and my brain kicked into overdrive as my soul started slowly coming back to life.

"Calm down," Charlie said coolly. "Let's get in touch with Marcus first and make sure this can all be done from North Carolina, and then we will go from there." I nodded my head, happy that my dad kept a good lawyer on retainer. Being the police chief of a small town made him paranoid. He was always worried that some rich kid's parents were going to sue him for booking the teenage degenerates they called children on possession charges.

My dad rose from his recliner, flipped his cell phone open, clicked some buttons and held the phone to his ear. Seconds later a broad smiled traced his features as he bellowed out, "Marcus, my good man. How are you this fine day?"

I sat and listened intently as my dad stared at me with a soft expression. "That's wonderful to hear," he said excitedly. "Well listen, I need a favor. I need some divorce papers drawn up." He chuckled lightly and mumbled, "No, she would never let me leave her." His eyes found Renee's as she looked at him smugly. "They are for my daughter, Isabella, She's done, Mark, and I can't say that I blame her."

The conversation continued with several 'mmhmms' and 'uh-huhs' before he ended with, "Sounds like a fabulous plan. I will bring her to you tomorrow morning. Enjoy your evening and I will talk to you tomorrow." He flipped his phone closed and looked at me with a smile. The relief stretched across his face with the curve of his lips. "We will leave tomorrow morning at eight to get those papers signed. Now I'm going to call Chuck and Tom and we are going to the place you are residing and pack your stuff. You will not go back there until tomorrow when you drop off your divorce papers. We will leave after the divorce is final. It shouldn't take more than a couple of weeks."

"Yes, Daddy," I replied standing up to hug him. "Thank you for everything."

He coughed and mumbled a few unintelligible words before letting me go and heading out back to make his phone calls. I turned to my mother whose face was lit with excitement. "Oh, Bella, this is going to be perfect. Rose and Emmett have built us a house on their property. I didn't know about it until two hours before Rose left yesterday. She begged me to find a way to bring you. They have a suite of their house sectioned off just for you. You will have your own master bedroom, bathroom, sitting room and den. I just had no idea how to go about asking you. Our house here goes on the market tomorrow. Emmett has asked your dad to be head of security at the company he runs with his Uncle. They are going to pay him triple what he's making here and the house they built is just a signing bonus. They lost their chief of security several weeks ago in a car crash and Emmett immediately thought of your dad." I could see the unshed tears in my mom's eyes as she rattled on about the new life we were all about to start.

I felt a trickle of guilt creep up through the pit of my stomach about leaving Jacob with nothing but divorce papers. Doubt clouded my vision as I thought of him contesting everything he could just to get me to stay. Then my mind wandered to the fact that my heart was not here anymore. My soul was being sucked from my very being every day that I spent here. I had to get out and I wasn't in love with Jacob anymore. He thought we had the perfect relationship, but it was far from being perfect. It bordered on mental and emotional abuse with the torture I was put through. He was delusional at best. The excitement crept back in as the crack in my soul with the light shining through widened slightly. I was done with Forks, Washington and I was starting my new life in North Carolina. I didn't care if Jacob liked it or not. I was going. My heart, my soul, my entire being was already gone. My body remained in its lifeless form.


	4. ChApTeR FoUr

**A/N: Thanks to my betas Clarisa and keepingupwiththekids. Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favorites!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them**

* * *

ChApTeR FoUr

Song for this Chapter: **Seether**~_No Jesus Christ_

EPOV

"Twilight Enterprises, this is Jessica; how may I direct your call?" The nasal voice coming through my earpiece reminded me so much of Tanya that I almost disconnected the call.

"Emmett McCarty, please," I stated firmly, hoping for a quick transfer.

"I'm sorry, sir, he's not available at the moment. Could I take a message?" she trilled into the phone, her voice sending unpleasant shivers down my spine.

"Please, either give me his voicemail or interrupt his meeting and tell him that his cousin is on the phone, Jessica. This is important."

"Oh, is this Edward?" I could practically feel the excitement seep through the phone. Obviously I had been talked about in Emmett's office. I would ask for my Dad, but I really didn't feel like talking to him.

"Yes, Jessica, it's Edward. Now can you please put me through to Emmett?"

"Sure, hun, just a sec, okay?"

"Yeah," I breathed out as a soft click echoed into the phone.

"Edward?" Emmett sounded panicked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Em. I just needed to talk to you." I could hear voices in the background and kicked myself for interrupting what was probably an important meeting.

"Couldn't it wait?" he whispered furiously.

"No, I'm coming home and I need to know if I can stay with you for a little while. I don't want to go to my Mom and Dad's. I just need to get the hell out of Minnesota."

"Sure, man, but you don't have to ask. You know you have a standing invitation at my house. When will you be here?" He sounded relieved and excited for my arrival.

"I'm not really sure yet, Em--as soon as I can get there. I just have to get the hell out of here. I'm boxing up my stuff now, and then I'm going to take what I can't fit in my car to the post office and have it shipped. I might leave tonight or tomorrow morning."

"Still driving that Volvo?" I could hear the amusement in his voice and I didn't appreciate it.

"Yes; why?" I replied flatly.

"Just curious. Alright man, I will have Martha get your suite ready and I will see you soon."

"Thanks so much, Emmett; I owe you big time."

"No sweat man. See you in a couple of days. Call me if you need anything on the way or if that car breaks down," he chuckled before ending the call.

I shook my head and smiled. I was finally getting the hell out of this place. I resumed packing my sheet music into folders and then into envelopes. The music took up a good chunk of my belongings. I would give up my leather couch--Tanya would burn it once I was gone. I really didn't care; I could always buy a new one.

I finished packing my music and slipped my keyboard into its case, then set everything in the corner of my office. I packed up the rest of my office into three small boxes and carried them to my car to drop at the post office.

I made my way back into the apartment that I would soon be vacating and headed towards the bedroom I once slept in several weeks ago. I could hear Tanya's screeching voice obviously talking to someone on the phone. I stopped in the hallway just before the door to listen to her conversation. I couldn't honestly care less about her life anymore, but a small part of my brain made me stop and absorb the last of her shallow personality to anchor the reason for my departure.

"Oh, hell no, Margie, I left him. He's a cold-hearted asshole." She paused, snapping her gum. "I don't know where he's going--probably to mooch off his oaf of a cousin in North Carolina. I couldn't give a shit. I do know one thing, though; I'm going to guilt him out of as much money as I can before he leaves. Mama needs some new shoes and possibly a boob job or maybe some Botox." She snickered darkly and popped her gum again before she continued. "Well, Josh asked me out. We will see if he's worth it depending on where he takes me. I'm not trying to get involved with someone beneath me."

I had heard enough. The anger slipped from my pores like sweat on a ninety degree day. I was pissed off and tired of her shit. I knew I shouldn't go in there being this mad, but I didn't care anymore. I pushed the door open as the venom flowed from my mouth. "Christ, Tanya, could you be anymore vapid?" I shot her daggers as I entered the closet and pulled out my suitcase. I started ripping things from hangers and throwing them haphazardly into the case. I was about halfway done before Tanya made an appearance in the doorway to the closet.

"Do you always listen in on my phone conversations?" she sneered and I could feel her glaring at my back.

"It's kind of hard to ignore your voice when you are screeching like a banshee about how you are going to milk me for all I have before I leave," I snapped and turned to look at her as I clenched my jaw shut. There was so much anger flowing through my veins and so many thoughts dancing across the core of my brain that I could hardly contain my rage. Had she been like this since we met and I just didn't see it until the last few weeks? How did I get involved in this? Who was this girl standing in front of me?

"Do you always have to be such an asshole, Edward?" she retorted.

"Obviously with you I do. How else am I going to get any information through that one track mind you have?" I shot back.

"Fuck you, you are such a douche."

I snorted and shook my head before grabbing handfuls of socks from the dresser and throwing them into my suitcase. "I'm not giving you any fucking money, so if you want fake tits, you are going to have to milk some other poor sap. This money tree is dead. I have no guilt about leaving now. Not after hearing that conversation just now. I can't believe I didn't see you for who you really are until just recently. You are such a shallow, materialistic bitch. I feel sorry for the next victim that falls prey to your ways."

I had managed to stuff all of my clothes into the suitcase and pushed past her to load up my hygiene products from the bathroom. I grabbed my travel case and stuffed everything from the counter and the shower into it before throwing that in my suitcase as well. She followed me into the bathroom and I seethed, just waiting for her next verbal attack. I looked up as I was ready to exit the bathroom and head back to the closet when I noticed her bottom lip trembling and tears streaming down her face.

"Why the fuck are you crying? You made your bed and now it's time to lay in it. Your acts don't work on me, Tanya, not anymore." I dropped my gaze to the floor as I exited the bathroom and walked to the closet.

"I'm...s..sorry..." she sniffled. "I don't know how things got so out of hand, but I love you and I really don't want you to leave." She inhaled sharply, obviously trying to make me crumble.

"Cut the shit. I already told you your games aren't going to work on me. I'm done. I'm leaving and you can go on with your shallow existence. Use your vanity. It has served you well so far, it seems." The tone of finality in my voice cut across her features as more tears slid down her face.

"I've never told you this, Edward, but I was abused as a child. My stepfather raped me for two years. I have never told anyone that. I seem to forget those nasty memories when I'm with you. Please, Edward, I can't go on without you."

I snorted at her last ditch effort to keep me tangled in her web. "You shouldn't joke about stuff like that, Tanya; it's not right. Some people are in that exact same situation and you are disrespecting them. It's disgraceful and disgusting."

"I'm NOT fucking lying, Edward," she screamed. "It did happen, but I've never told anyone." She was sobbing now.

A small sliver of guilt crept into my carefully constructed facade. There wasn't really any way that I could be sure if she was lying or being truthful. I stood slowly and went to her and grabbed her arms, "Tanya, look at me." I demanded as she lifted her broken gaze to stare into my face. "If that really happened to you then you need to get some help. I am not qualified to help you in that area, and if being near me helps you, it's only a Band-aid. You really need to talk to a professional about it. I'm sorry that things didn't work out between us, but I can't stay here anymore. I'm losing a little of myself everyday and I can't do it anymore. I'm not putting all the blame entirely on you for this breakup. I think we shared equal portions, but you need to find a therapist and talk about your problems. Pick up the pieces and move on with your life."

She sniffled a little more as I dropped my hands and went back to my suitcase. She coughed a tiny delicate sound before speaking again, "If I can fix myself, if I get help, will you come back to me? I really don't think I can live without you, Edward." She sobbed loudly after her last statement.

I sighed and zipped up my suitcase, "Tanya, we are through. There isn't going to be anymore 'us'. You have to understand that. If it didn't work this time around, what makes you think giving it another shot a year from now would be any different?"

"I will try harder, Edward, I swear to God I will. I just..." she sobbed again as I wheeled my suitcase out of the closet and into the bedroom. "I guess...just...have a safe trip."

I nodded as I wheeled my suitcase through the apartment to the front door and grabbed my keyboard case and the envelopes of sheet music and took them to my car. I sprinted back upstairs, grabbed my suitcase and quickly jetted back downstairs. I arranged the boxes, the suitcase, keyboard and sheet music so it would all fit in my car then gingerly shut the trunk with a grin, proud that I could fit everything into a neat little space and would save myself a trip to the post office.

I dragged my feet back up the stairs and entered the apartment and pulled my key off the key ring so I could leave it on the counter. Opening my wallet I grabbed some cash and left that on the counter to cover rent for the next month. I know I was being generous, but I really hated leaving her with the asshole version of myself. I was just picking up and leaving, so the least I could do was pay the rent for a month. I knew she couldn't afford this place on her own so it would give her a little time to look for another apartment or a roommate.

I walked into my office to do one last sweep before saying goodbye to Tanya. Flashes of our entire relationship lit up behind my eyes--from our first date ice skating to recent months when we would just hang out at home, eating Chinese from the take out cartons and watching cheesy movies. I smiled a little at the nice memories, but just as fast as my lips curled up, they flipped down as I remembered the fights we had had and the conversation I walked in on just a half-hour earlier.

_We all make mistakes, E; take your own words to heart. Pick up the pieces and move on with your life. You are starting a new life. Get your ass moving._

I sighed and hunched my shoulders forward, exiting the room and closing the door softly. A resounding click thudded in my head when the door closed properly. I could see the symbolism clearly. I was shutting the door on this part of my life. It had to be done.

I hurried my steps to the bedroom. Tanya was lying lifeless on the bed staring atthe television. I walked to the side of the bed and she turned her head towards me. I winced slightly at the look of anguish on her face, but her shrill voice telling her friend she was going to milk me for all I was worth rang through my head and I quickly composed myself.

"Where are you going?" She remained lifeless as she spoke.

"I'm heading to North Carolina to stay with Emmett for a little while. I left my key on the counter along with some cash for rent. There is enough to there to buy you some time in finding another apartment or a roommate. I wish you nothing but the best, Tanya," I said quietly.

She nodded her head as a tear slid from the make-up smeared under eyes. "Goodbye, Edward; it was nice knowing you."

"Same to you, Tanya. Take care of yourself." I nodded quickly and left the apartment. I skipped down the stairs feeling lighter than I had in months and hopped in my car. I programmed my GPS with Emmett's address and put my car in gear, following the directions that the computerized voice gave me.

I turned right and started on the pathway to the next chapter of my life. I knew I was going in the right direction. I could feel the pull from deep within my soul towards the coast.


	5. ChApTeR FiVe

**A/N: Thanks to my betas Clarisa and keepingupwiththekids. Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favorites.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them**

* * *

ChApTeR FiVe

Song for this Chapter: **Linkin Park**_~Given Up_

BPOV

I moved around my house methodically packing my things. The air was heavy and damp and full of failure. My soul rejoiced with every piece of myself that went into another box. My stomach clenched with guilt for the way I was leaving things, but it was now or never. The future was within my grasp for once and I'd be damned if I wasn't going to reach out and grab it with my greedy fingers.

My head shot up as the front door swung open in a loud whoosh.

"What are you doing, Isabella?" Jake growled. I looked up, trembling slightly as his nostrils flared.

"Um...what are you..." I stuttered as panic crept into my voice. "I mean, you weren't supposed to be home for two more days."

"I decided to surprise you and come home early. Sam called me earlier today and he's met a girl. He wants us to go to dinner with them to showcase our relationship abilities."

I actually snorted at this, but quickly covered it with a cough. "Jake, I...uh...I'm leaving," I whispered.

"You're doing what? I know you didn't say you were leaving. You promised me," he growled as his long strides across the room brought him closer to me.

I backed up and my brain frantically started trying to process the quickest way out of the house. I had to duck around him to get out the front door, but I could easily back into the kitchen and bolt out the back door. I didn't think about how much faster, stronger and bigger he was. It was the typical fight or flight reaction I always had when faced with confrontation. I always fled.

"Jake, please don't do this." I trembled as he backed me into the counter of the kitchen. "I can't be with you anymore. I'm sorry, but things are not working for me. I have to leave."

"You will do **no** such thing, Isabella. You **promised **me that you would never leave." He spat at me and grabbed my chin forcefully, wrenching my head to the side. "I'm nothing without you, sweetness. You know that. How can you even think of leaving me? We have the perfect union, the perfect relationship." He wrenched my head violently in the other direction as the tears poured down my face.

"Please, Jake," I whispered. "No," I whimpered as he let my chin go. I quickly darted out of his grasp and ran out the back door. I stumbled down the steps of the back porch and took off in a sprint towards the woods. I could hear Jake's howling laughter as the trees pressed into my vision.

"You will never escape me, Isabella. You can run, but you can never hide." His voice sounded like it was right in my ear. I cried out as I tripped over a tree root and fell to the soft floor of the forest. I quickly turned my body over and looked up to see Jacob standing over me chuckling darkly. He reached his arm out for my neck and I screamed.

I sat up in bed gasping and panting for breath. I reached a shaky hand up to brush away the hair that was matted to my forehead. My body had beads of sweat seeping out of every pore. I tried to differentiate between the dream and reality.

"Bella, honey, are you alright?" my mom called from outside Rose's old room where I was sleeping. She waited a second before coming into the room. I must have looked like a panic-stricken mess because she was at my side in two seconds, clutching me and telling me it was going to be alright.

"That was the worst nightmare I've ever had. I can't go back to that house alone," I whispered as my eyes darted around the room trying to grasp anything that was real and tangible. "Where's Daddy?" I whimpered at the childishness in my voice. He was my anchor. I needed him.

"He's downstairs, sweetheart. Why don't you get a shower and head down for some breakfast? You two are going to be leaving soon for Marcus' office anyway." She smiled reassuringly and rubbed her hand up and down my back. I nodded and she left the room.

I stood and quickly grabbed some of Rose's old clothes that she had left in her closet. I wasn't in the mood to rifle through the things Charlie and his friends brought back last night. Her stuff from high school fit me just fine. I showered quickly and bolted downstairs to drink some much needed coffee.

"Bells," my Dad greeted me casually with a nod.

"Hey, Dad," I called back while I grabbed a mug for some coffee. I filled my cup and sat at the table, staring straight ahead.

"You okay, kid?" my dad questioned with a furrowed brow.

I nodded and fixed my gaze on the table. "I just had a horrible nightmare. I can't go back to my house alone, Daddy."

"I won't let you be in that house alone, kid. Don't you worry about it." He smiled and gave my forearm a reassuring squeeze. "You about ready to head out?"

I nodded again as my dad stood from the table. "We'll be back in a couple hours, Nee," he whispered to her using her pet name. I gave my Mom a hug and flinched at her worried expression. I needed all the courage and stability I could get.

"Bye, Mom," I said as she released me from her grasp. I followed Charlie out to the Suburban and climbed in. The ride to Marcus' office was filled with a comfortable silence. My dad never needed to fill the void with inane chatter and I was grateful for that. My brain was still busy trying to process the nightmare that was fresh in my psyche. I knew my dad would never leave me alone in Jacob's house, but I was still petrified to even return there. We still had to take my car back there though. I wasn't taking it with me. We would be taking the Suburban filled with as much as we could put in it. The moving truck would be a day or so behind us.

"You gonna get out, Bella?" Charlie pulled me out of my head as I climbed out of the truck and walked up the stone path to Marcus' office. We walked in and were greeted by his secretary, Jane.

"Morning, Chief Swan, Isabella." She offered a warm smile and continued, "Marcus said to send you right in. I trust you know the way?" She looked pointedly to Charlie and he nodded as he led me through a doorway and down a narrow hall. We came to a stop at the end of the hallway in front of a very ornate door that looked like something out of a medieval castle. Charlie raised his fist and knocked three times. We heard a soft "Come in," before we proceeded through the door.

"Good morning, Swans," Marcus greeted casually without rising from his seat behind the desk.

"Hey, Mark," Charlie greeted. I just nodded my head as Marcus gestured for us to take a seat.

"Well, Isabella, I have some very good news for you." Marcus looked at Charlie briefly and nodded in assurance before turning his calculating gaze upon me. "You do not need to be present for the divorce. I have it written so Mr. Black will be hard-pressed to contest anything. If he does contest, we are prepared to slap him with emotional abuse which would drag things out a bit further, but if he knows what's good for him he won't contest a thing. We do need his signature, but my associates will make sure he signs."

"There is something I should probably tell you about," I said quietly, looking Marcus in the eye.

"Your secret bank account?" he questioned as my mouth fell open and my jaw unhinged.

"How...how did you know..." I trailed off as he interrupted.

"Isabella, nothing is a secret from your lawyer. We have ways of finding things. Charlie had to give me your social security number and I had to search both you and Jacob. It's not a big deal as long as Jacob doesn't know about the account."

"No, he doesn't know anything about it." I was still a little stunned at his ability to take care of his clients.

"Good; then I suggest you go and withdraw your money before leaving. Make sure you close the account and ask them to wipe your slate clean. You don't want any mailings from them or even a record of your account. As a patron you have the right to do that in the state of Washington." He smiled and started rifling through what I could only assume was the divorce contract. "I highly doubt Mr. Black's lawyer will think about you having a secret bank account, but if they decide to snoop then there will be no evidence it ever existed."

"Thank you," I said quietly and looked to Charlie who seemed to be lost in thought.

"Absolutely," he beamed, handing over the thick packet of paper. "Now if you will just go through and sign where marked we can get this show on the road. There are some other matters that need to be addressed, but you really don't need to worry about them. Your dad and I will take care of them."

I nodded and started flipping through the papers in front of me. In some depth of my mind there was a voice screaming at me to get a hold of myself. I was a strong, _well not so much_, independent, _yeah, right_, woman and they didn't need to treat me like a child. I was tired though. Tired, defeated and dejected. I wasn't going to fight them and I was going to let my parents take care of things for once in my life.

As soon as the pen left my hand, Charlie poured me into the Suburban with the contract in hand and we headed home to pick up the Volkswagen. My stomach was a bundle of nerves and I barely registered climbing into the decrepit car that Jacob deemed appropriate for me to drive. All too soon I was pulling into the driveway of the home I was vacating.

Details of the house that I ignored for years seemed to stand out as I stumbled through the house with my father in tow. There were several cracked floorboards on the porch and throughout the house. Cracks in the plaster of the walls splintered through years of neglect. The tap in the kitchen dripped relentlessly. The refrigerator hummed loudly, vibrating across the floor. The light fixture in the hallway hung from one screw dangerously close to letting go and smashing to the floor. The window in the bedroom had a crack that spidered out into a thousand different directions. Paint was peeling off the ceiling in the bathroom. I wondered idly why Jacob had never fixed these things.

_Because he's a tool! Thought you knew that!_

I stood with my feet firmly planted in the dining room as a couple of Charlie's buddies piled through the front door to finish packing what they didn't get last night.

"I need a moment to compose a note to Jacob," I whispered to Charlie. He nodded and motioned for his friends to head into the kitchen. I quickly grabbed a pen and a sheet of paper from the table below the phone. I walked back to the dining room table, scraped a chair across the floor and plopped down into it. I stared at the wedding picture on the wall across the room from where I was seated. A deep crack ran in the plaster behind the picture right through the middle of Jacob and me. It started at the ceiling and went to the floor with our picture placed right over it. The symbolism wasn't lost on me as I touched the pen to the paper.

_Jacob,_

_I have spent the last few years resenting my existence because of you. That's no way to live. I'm sorry if this is coming as a shock to you, but I can't do this anymore. I did what I had to do and I'm sorry to say, but the reason was you. I know I'm coming across as a harsh bitch right now, but I can't hold back. I was destined for things much greater than being your housekeeper and sex buddy. Our relationship was never all that great and I couldn't hate you more for holding me back. That doesn't mean I don't wish you the best in your life, but your life no longer contains me. So please don't come looking for me or try to contact me. Just sign the papers and let's call it quits with no contest. I appreciate your cooperation. Have a nice life._

_Bella_

The foundation of the road to my new life was dug and the blacktop trucks were rumbling their engines waiting for me to give the nod for them to dump. I would bury the past few years under the tar and rock. Things were looking up and I was heading in the right direction. My head told me so and I could feel my heart tugging to the East.

"Let's get this show on the road, gentleman," I yelled as I walked quickly towards the bedroom.

Charlie smiled and patted me on the back as we made our way to the back of the house.


	6. ChApTeR SiX

**A/N: Thanks to my betas Clarisa and keepingupwiththekids. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own them**

* * *

ChApTeR SiX

Song for this Chapter: **Theory of a Deadman**~_Hello Lonely_

EPOV

I drove for a while. I thought for a while. My decisions were justified. I didn't feel guilty. I felt liberated. I stopped after a couple of hours of driving and spent the night in a cheap motel. I had the strangest dream that night of a beautiful brunette. She was scared and in trouble. I woke the next morning feeling dejected and upset that I couldn't save her. I was on the outside of her box looking in, and I tried shaking it off as the day wore. I put more miles on my tires, but she was always tucked in a quiet corner of my brain, humming contentedly.

I was somewhere in the middle of the United States when the starter on my Volvo quit. I took pride in the fact that I knew enough about my car to fix it, but I had no tools with me and had no idea where I could find a parts store. I ended up in a one-stoplight town. It was a little scary that parts of the United States still lived like these people did. The town was crawling with rednecks that loved to display their old living room furniture on their front lawn. I managed to get to the bay service station without too much trouble.

Bubba Ray greeted me in the waiting room of the service station he so obviously ran. His fingernails looked like they were caked with ten years of grease and dirt. He agreed with me that it was the starter that died. After much discussion on my part, I assured him that Napa would not stock the part and he would have to call the closest Volvo dealer.

As my bad luck would have it, the nearest Volvo dealership was close to eighty-five miles away and they would have to ship the part. Of course, once I talked to the parts manager and threw some fancy words around (_aka: threats of bodily harm),_ he promised to have the part overnighted. Bubba Ray picked the moment I returned the phone to its cradle to tell me that FedEx and UPS only delivered to their speck of a town twice a week. Luck was once again not on my side when he told me it was going to be two more days before they were back in town to do their deliveries. _Where in the hell was I?_

I decided to make the best of my situation, as Bubba so kindly pointed me in the direction of the local motel, and write some music. I settled into the dingy room that smelled strongly of truck stop, air freshener and stale cigarettes. The smell of smoke ignited a fire under my ass to find a six pack of some form of alcohol and a pack of Camels. I walked downstairs and into the convenience store attached to the lobby of the motel. Norma Jean greeted me with a beaming smile showcasing her four remaining teeth. I shivered slightly as I worried briefly that the redneckism_--is that even a word? Who cares?--_would rub off on me before I could get out of here. She graciously handed me a pack of Camels, an orange Bic lighter and a six pack of Pabst Blue Ribbon beer. I scowled at their only choice of beer, but thanked her anyway. She beamed and made me aware of the buffet dinner they were offering at the diner next door tonight. I smiled graciously and headed back to my room.

I stayed holed up for two days waiting for the starter to arrive. On the third day, Bubba Ray assured me that I would be on my way by early afternoon. I packed my things and decided to hang out in the waiting room of the service station. At least I could fill my tank up before I left this godforsaken town. I stared out the glass wall towards the road waiting for something. I wasn't sure what, but the familiar twinges of anticipation crawled up my spine making me feel jumpy. I'm sure I must have worn a puzzled expression as these emotions raced through my body. I chalked it up to the excitement of getting back on the road to my final destination.

Dust blew in from the road and I wondered for a moment where it could have come from, when it finally settled and left in its wake a dark blue Suburban. Steam was coming from under the hood and I could hear the hissing from inside. _Thermostat--_I snorted at my own internal automotive problem solving skills.

_Good luck trying to get parts in this town. _

The passenger door opened and a middle-aged woman stepped out and held her hand up to her eyes to shield the sun and look around. She scrunched her nose, squinting her eyes and taking in her surroundings. Before long a man joined her, wrapping his arm around her waist. He looked to be a little older than her, but his moustache was pretty killer. _Yeah, I just admitted a middle-aged man's 'stache was cool, so what?_ For a brief moment they both turned their attention back to the truck as the rear passenger door opened.

The brunette from my dream stepped out of the SUV. I swallowed hard and my eyes widened as I took in her appearance. She was even more beautiful in person. I toyed with the idea that I could possibly be having psychic dreams, but quickly dismissed it, not really believing in things like that. She scoffed something at the middle-aged couple that obviously consisted of her parents as they started walking towards the door to the waiting room of the service station.

I couldn't take my eyes off her as she looked around the small town and then towards the old men gathered on the couches in front of the door. She crouched down as she picked at some stones in the dirt parking lot. Sometimes it's hard to read another person's emotions if they don't wear them on their faces or in their eyes, but she was easy to read.

Her face held anguish and loneliness. She straightened up and proceeded to follow her parents into the waiting room. Gray form-fitting yoga pants were slung low on her hips. A tight black wife beater shrouded her torso. The hem stopped just above the waistband of her pants showing a sliver of creamy, pale skin. As she got closer to the room, I realized I was staring, but she hadn't noticed. She was too busy staring at the old men on the couch in complete disgust. One of them asked her parents something, but I didn't pay attention since I was too busy watching her features change from anguish to frustration to horror as she took in her surroundings.

They all stepped into the waiting room and I quickly grabbed a magazine trying to busy myself with an article about growing corn and grain for livestock. Bubba said something to her parents and they nodded and thanked him profusely. I looked up from the magazine as the mom spoke.

"Bella, your father and I are going to go check out that antique shop down the street. Can you stay here and wait for Bubba's diagnosis?"

_Well, her name fits her. Wonder if what's under those clothes is beautiful?_

"Mom," Bella hissed, "I don't want to stay here. Can't we just have the Suburban towed somewhere? It's a little scary here. I mean, did you see the teeth on these people? Haven't they ever heard of dentures or dentists for that matter?" A small chuckle escaped my lips, but it was quiet enough that they didn't hear me. I think the dad snorted a bit too.

"Isabella," her mother scolded, "if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all. Take a seat and wait for the mechanic to figure out what we are going to do. We'll be back shortly." Her mother quickly wrapped her arm around the father's and they were out the door, leaving Bella shocked and still standing in the middle of the waiting room. The only other chair in the room was close to mine and she eyed it wearily.

Then she looked at me and her eyes lit up slightly. It was as if she didn't even notice me before that moment. Perhaps she hadn't. She was rather distraught about even being here in the first place. "Is that seat taken?"

"It isn't," I said and gestured towards the seat with my head. She nodded and offered a small smile before sitting. I hadn't noticed the cell phone clutched tightly in her hand until she flipped it open and started composing a text. Moments later **Limp Bizkit's **_Break Stuff_ started filtering out of the phone. She tilted her head down to the screen and quickly flipped the phone open.

"Jesus effin Christ, Ro, we are in the birthplace of redneckism. Wait, is that even a word? Who the hell cares? Anyway...people here have serious dental dysfunction and the freaking mechanic has a mullet," she hissed into the phone. She sounded mortified and I had to chuckle at her use of redneckism. Apparently I wasn't the only one that made up words.

She said a bunch of "uh-huhs" and "noes" and several moments later the conversation was over and her phone was closed. She rested her elbows on her knees, dropped her head into her hands and sighed dramatically.

"Business in the front, party in the back." I don't know what made me say it, but when I was a kid that's what we called mullets and it stuck with me.

She looked up at me curiously with a grin and said, "Kentucky waterfall," and then snorted. Then she continued as her eyes lit with laughter, "Short on top for the fellas, long in the back for the ladies."

I chuckled and replied, "The 10/90 is a little...uh...out of style for the times."

She arched an eyebrow and said, "The 10/90?"

"Yeah, 10 percent in the front, 90 percent in the back."

"Oh, god," she howled with laughter. I was filled with a warm sensation of seeing the genuine smile on her face. She was more than beautiful; she was exquisite. The way her chocolate hair fell in loose waves around her shoulders and her light green eyes sparkled with laughter was nothing I'd ever seen before in a woman. "That was priceless." She howled again clutching her stomach from the convulsions raking through her body. I had been chuckling with her before, but I couldn't help the guffaws escaping my lips now. I guess laughter was contagious.

"How did you end up in this...this...place?" she asked with a tender expression. The laughter was still crinkling her eyes, but she composed herself enough to ask her question.

"My starter took a shit. I've been here for three days now. Bubba assured me I would be out of here this afternoon and I hope he isn't lying." I offered her a smirk and her eyes danced with mischief. I wondered briefly why this girl was in my head before I even met her, but quickly pushed that thought out of my mind. I wasn't going to dwell on the strange workings of my brain.

"Oh shit, I hope we aren't stuck here for three days. I might cry or have a breakdown." She plopped her forehead back into her hands and groaned.

I leaned closer to her and whispered, "Just don't let them rub off on you. Their...ways...are a little contagious."

She inhaled sharply and turned her head to the side to look at me. "How did you avoid it?"

"I got a room at the motel down the street and stayed in it until a couple of hours ago." I smiled in reassurance again. "You should think about doing the same."

Before she could answer, Bubba came out and told me my car was ready. I nodded and stood up to settle the bill with him. He reassured me that he changed the oil and filled the gas tank this morning too. _Huh, maybe rednecks aren't as bad as I thought._ He turned to Bella while I gathered my receipt and told her he was going to look at their Suburban right after he took a bathroom break. She nodded and rifled through the magazines on the table.

I gathered my bag and stood in front of her just trying to absorb the beauty that I would never see again. "Well, Bella, it's been a pleasure chatting with you, but I've got to be on my way. Be safe and don't let them...rub off on you."

I turned to leave, but she called out, "Wait, what's your name?"

I swiveled back around and grinned. "Edward," I said as she nodded.

"It was nice meeting you, Edward, and thank you for the normal conversation. Drive safely." She smiled and it melted my heart a little. I returned the gesture and headed out to my car. I quickly dropped my bag into the passenger seat and closed the door. I was in the driver's seat and back on the road in minutes without a second glance at Redneck Central.


	7. ChApTeR SeVeN

**A/N: Thanks to my betas Clarisa and keepingupwiththekids.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

* * *

ChApTeR SeVeN

Song for this Chapter: **The Black Crowes**~_Soul Singing_

BPOV

I don't know where we were, some middle state over halfway to the Carolinas, when the Suburban started making terrible hissing noises and overheating like crazy. Charlie pulled off the Interstate to the smallest, one-stoplight town in existence.

It reminded me of that town in the movie _Cars_ where Lightning McQueen gets stuck. It was terribly desolate and I felt a little sad for the children standing at the street corner watching the stoplight change colors. They probably didn't even know what McDonald's was. This place made Forks look overpopulated.

Charlie pulled into the only service station on the small strip of road that made up the town. My spirits instantly deflated when I saw three impossibly old men sitting on a decrepit couch outside the entrance to the office. Apparently we were in the birthplace of Rednecks.

The 'rents happily climbed out of the truck mumbling things about 'quaint village' and 'homey feel.' I scoffed, but quickly followed them out of the truck worried about being left alone in such a backwards place. I crouched down and picked at some of the rocks in the driveway before following Charlie and Renee to the office.

"Afta'noon, folks," one old man drawled from his position on the couch. "Ya'll havin' some car trouble?" I snorted unable to hold back as the Suburban hissed loudly behind us. _And there's yer sign._

"Sure looks that way," Charlie chuckled and glanced back at the truck.

"Well, Bubba Ray's workin' on a convoluted Volvo in there so it mightn' be a minute for he gets to ya." The old man smiled while the other two started grumbling about 'foreign piece of shit,' and 'shoulda bought 'merican made.'

"We're in no rush," Renee politely smiled and walked into the office. Charlie and I followed behind her like mindless sheep.

The mechanic named Bubba who had like five teeth left in his mouth and a freaking mullet came to chat with Charlie and Renee about the Suburban. I paid no attention as I stood in the middle of the waiting room. I was too busy worrying about how long we were going to have to be in this awful place. Charlie and Renee thanked Bubba and then turned to me when he disappeared back into the service bay.

"Bella, we are going down the street to check out that antique shop. Please wait here for Bubba to get done checking out the Suburban so we can get a diagnosis." Renee narrowed her eyes just waiting for me to protest.

"Mom," I hissed, "did you see how many teeth that guy had? Please don't leave me here. Do you wonder if any of them have heard of dentures? Or even a dentist for that matter?"

"Isabella," Renee scolded in a firm voice, "if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all. Have a seat and wait for the mechanic to give us the diagnosis. We'll be back shortly."

Just like that they were gone, walking hand in hand across the parking lot. I stood in the waiting room staring after them, just a little pissed off that they left me here. _God, I sound like a four year old. _I was broken from my trance when I heard paper rustling at my side. I snapped my head in the direction of the noise and was greeted with the most pleasant sight I'd ever seen.

Bright green eyes smiled at me as I raked my eyes up and down his body, trying to quickly assess if he was a redneck or a normal human being. I concluded abruptly that anyone looking like him couldn't be a redneck. He was wearing khaki-colored cargo shorts, Reef flip flops and a black t-shirt that clung to his body in all the right places. His hair was the strangest shade of copper or maybe bronze. _Heh...it's cronze...oh, oh, oh...how about bropper? Heh...I amuse myself. Ooo...kay...back to the real live Abercrombie & Fitch model sitting in front of me._

I brought my eyes back to him and willed my voice to sound normal when I asked, "Is that seat taken?"

"It isn't," his voice came out smooth and deep. If the smile wouldn't drop some panties his voice definitely would. I felt like asking him if he was a radio deejay, but I held back. I sat and flipped open my phone to send a text to Rose.

_Stuck in one stoplight town of Hell. Suburban overheated. Waiting for redneck with mullet and three teeth to tell us what's wrong with it. ~B_

I closed my phone and waited for her reply, but she called instead. I had to fight the urge to break into a head banging session when **Limp Bizkit** started playing. I flipped the phone open and sighed. "Jesus effin Christ, Ro, we are in the birthplace of redneckism. Wait, is that even a word? Who the hell cares? Anyway...people here have major dental dysfunction and the freaking mechanic has a mullet," I hissed into the phone.

I held the phone tighter to my ear as Rose's laughter cackled through the earpiece. "Oh, Bella, it can't be that bad," she snorted in between fits of giggles and I smiled a little.

"Do you know when you will be back on the road?" she asked, trying to hold her laughter in still.

"No," I replied tersely.

"Are Mom and Dad driving you up a wall yet?"

"Uh-huh," I said, my voice an octave higher than it normally was.

"Okay, well, call me when you find anything out. Hopefully you guys get here before the moving truck does."

"Yeah, okay, I'll call you back tonight." She said her goodbye and I closed the phone. I propped my elbows on my knees and dropped my head in my hands, momentarily forgetting about the god sitting next to me.

"Business in the front, party in the back," his smooth voice floated to my ears and I turned to look at him curiously. Did he seriously just comment on a mullet?

"Kentucky Waterfall," I said with a grin and a snorting laugh. "Short on top for the fellas, long in the back for the ladies," I said as smooth as I could with a giggle.

He smiled and made some comment about the '10/90' being out of style. When he relayed what the '10/90' actually was, I thought I was going to bust from laughing so hard. _The bropper head is not only gorgeous; he's also a comedian, ladies and gentlemen._ I snorted as I asked him how he ended up in this place. He explained his car's starter took a shit and then told me he had been here for three days. I almost cried on the spot and felt my lip tremble. Just the thought of having to stay here for a few hours was more than I could handle. I don't know where these four year old temper tantrums were coming from, but they were flowing out of me as if I'd kept them bottled up for years. _You should really think about growing up and acting your age. How bad could it really be?_

Then he started rambling on about not letting 'them' rub off on me. That being said, I made an executive decision that I would follow the beautiful man's advice and stay in the motel room for the entire time we were here. Thank God for the wireless card in my laptop.

When Bubba came out and told the A&F model his car was ready, I almost did cry. Who was I going to talk to now? Several moments later he was telling me to be safe and heed his advice about the motel. I didn't even know his name.

"Wait, what's your name?" I called out to him.

He turned back around wearing the sexiest smirk I think I'd ever seen. _How can a smirk be sexy? Find out his name, dimwit--you can't call him A&F in your fantasies._ "Edward," he said quietly. Of course he had a name like Edward. What else could it be? _Edward Bropper Cronze Fitch. That's his name. I hope that I don't wear it out in my head. _I couldn't help but smile at the ideas I was already spinning in my mind. "It was nice meeting you, Edward, and thank you for the normal conversation. Drive safely." He smiled back and in the blink of an eye he was gone.

I inhaled sharply and sat back in the seat waiting for Bubba's diagnosis on the Suburban. Before long, Charlie and Renee sauntered back into the waiting room and I breathed a sigh of relief at not having to deal with Bubba and his redneck lingo.

Renee prattled on about how she was so happy that such quaint, small towns still existed in America and how we should all think about getting back to the basics of life. I ignored her as Charlie just nodded his head dumbly in agreement. Before long Bubba had emerged from the door of doom and delivered the news that it was the thermostat and he could have it fixed tomorrow. A second sigh of relief left my lips as we all walked out of the office, grabbed our overnight bags, my laptop, and some snacks and headed down the street to the motel.

Charlie took care of getting a room for us and I wandered around the 'store' part of the building. I laughed at the dairy case when I saw the glass bottles of milk waiting to be sold. I wondered if the milk was even pasteurized. I shook my head to clear my thoughts as Renee came to fetch me and lead me to our room.

We climbed the stairs located at the back of the building and found our room quickly since there were only three doors on the second floor. Charlie opened the door and I almost passed out at the heady citrus aroma that floated out at us. It smelled like a truck stop bathroom. My head instantly started pounding as Renee smiled before we entered the room. There were two full sized beds and a television on a small table. That was it. No other furniture, recliner, or anything. I threw my bag down, pulled the curtains back and opened the only window in the room. I greedily sucked in the fresh air and turned around to see Charlie grinning and Renee scowling.

"What?" I asked.

"It's not that bad. We have to make the best of it," Renee sang as she flitted around the room, rearranging their belongings from their bag.

I didn't reply as I pulled my laptop out of my messenger bag and pressed the power button. I turned on the television and started flipping through the stations as I settled on the bed.

"You are not staying in here all night, Bella," Renee scolded.

"I am too," I replied firmly, my gaze not wavering from the television.

"What about dinner?" she asked smugly.

"I'll starve," I deadpanned.

"Isabella," Renee spat. I could feel her glare even though I wasn't looking. "You will not stay holed up in this room for the remainder of our stay. You need to get out and experience the culture of a small town."

"I'm not leaving," I said forcefully.

"So glad your inner four year old could come out to play. Did you keep it bottled up all that time you were married to Jacob?"

"Quit treating me like a four year old and maybe I will stop acting like one. I'm an adult and while I greatly appreciate everything you've done for me to get me away from Jacob and out of Forks, I need time to just be myself. If that's me acting like a four year old, then it is what it is." I looked at her, pleading with my eyes for her to just leave me alone.

She softened her expression and quietly replied, "Alright honey, we will bring you back a sandwich or something for dinner."

"Thank you," I said with a smile. Charlie looked visibly relieved that Renee and I had mended fences. I hadn't even paid attention to where he was in the room. Since we started on this trip, he kept very quiet when it came to Renee and me disagreeing on something. I was almost positive that he figured he should just keep his mouth shut and let us duke it out--he was smart, very smart when it came to us Swan women.

Moments later, I was alone in the dingy room with the wind whipping through the open window. My mind drifted to the bropper-headed guy. I wondered idly where he could be going. _If boys in North Carolina look as good as him, I might be in trouble. The senses can only take so much stimuli._ I snorted as my phone beeped, signaling I had a text message. I flipped it open and almost dropped it like it had a highly contagious disease.

_I WILL find you. Just because your lawyer sweet-talked me into signing the papers doesn't mean you don't still belong to me. I love you, Bella. You are my life. I am nothing without you. ~Jacob_

I expected a call or a text from him. I just didn't know when I would get it. He came home before we left, but made no move to ask me to stay. He just said he was sorry that it didn't work out between us. For a moment I was thankful that he didn't throw a big giant fit, but then my common sense took over and I realized he was probably still in shock and it wouldn't be the last time I heard from him. Common sense is always right. I closed the phone and tried to turn my mind off by watching reality television. Thank God Redneck, USA, has satellite.


	8. ChApTeR EiGhT

**A/N: Thanks to my betas Clarisa and keepingupwiththekids.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them**

* * *

ChApTeR EiGhT

Song for this Chapter: **Bush**~_Letting the Cables Sleep_

EPOV

_Finally._ I breathed a sigh of relief as I turned onto the paved, wooded drive. After the first twist in the driveway I noticed a large house nestled back into the trees; I assumed it was for guests. Before long, I pulled into the circular drive with my jaw hanging open. This house was ridiculous. I thought my parents' house was big. Emmett pulled out all the stops. The two story house was shaped like the letter H. I figured the ends of the house were the wings with the bedrooms. The entire back of the house faced the ocean. In front of the house the circular drive shot out to the right side to a bank of garages or you could park right in front of the massive marble staircase that led to the front door. There was a circular grassy area in the center of the driveway that had an enormous fountain. It was all very extravagant, and I couldn't believe Emmett had done so well for himself.

I shut the engine off and climbed out of the car, heaving my lead-weighted legs up the front steps. I didn't even take my bags out, assuming they had someone named Jeeves or Balderdash to retrieve them. I stood at the front door unsure of how I should alert someone to my presence. I saw no doorbell and as I looked around, I noticed a large rope hanging next to the intricate door. I yanked on the rope as hard as I could and immediately heard a bell chime in the distance.

"Can I help you?"

I jumped back at the voice, quickly looking around for a speaker or some kind of device to direct my voice.

"Uh..." I stammered.

"Is someone there?" The voice crackled slightly.

"Rose?" I asked.

"Edward?"

"Yeah, it's me," I said, staring dumbly at the door.

"Hold on a second; let me get Franklin to come unlock the door."

I stepped back and waited a few moments before I heard a click and the heavy door swung open.

"Mr. Cullen, I presume?"

I nodded my head and he moved aside for me to enter. Rose came bounding through a door towards the back of the foyer.

"Oh, Edward, I'm so glad you made it safely," she cried as she threw her arms around my neck. "How was the drive? Emmett said you got stuck in a tiny town waiting for a starter or something."

I chuckled. "Yeah, it was epic. Those people were such rednecks. I was glad to get out of there. I don't think I would have lasted another day."

Rose giggled and said, "My parents are on their way here too and they got stuck in a town just like that."

"That sucks," I said lamely. I really didn't care about her parents or what was going on with them. I just wanted to be shown to my room so I could get a shower and some sleep before dinner. Being on the road for so many days left me feeling cranky and tired.

"You must be exhausted. Let Franklin get your bags and I will show you where your room is." Rose gave the butler guy a pointed look and he fled out the front door swinging it shut in his wake.

"This place is amazing, Rose. Emmett has really done well for himself," I said looking around at all of the ornate fixtures, paintings, and sculptures. I was amazed that the foyer looked like this. I couldn't even begin to fantasize what the rest of the house looked like.

"Thank you, but he hasn't done it all himself. A couple of my concepts have sold in the automotive market so I've contributed quite a bit," she said with a bite of venom. I had no idea that she designed cars. I really should have listened to Emmett when he talked.

"That's great, Rose; now about that room?" I didn't want to rush her, but I felt like a zombie.

"It's this way." She smiled and started up the huge, winding staircase. "You will be staying in the south wing. There are two suites there. I hope you don't mind, but my sister will be occupying the other one starting tomorrow. I was going to put her in the north wing, but we keep that mainly for guests and Emmett is expecting some clients, people from Montana, in a couple of weeks so we wanted to keep that part vacant for now. I'm sure you will get along with Bells anyway. She's great." Rose prattled on about her family and her sister as I glanced around the hallways we were walking down in awe trying to take in my new surroundings.

The hallway we were walking down opened up into a large rectangular area with a small love seat and two armchairs facing enormous windows. I stepped a bit closer to the windows and noticed they were actually doors that led out onto a sheltered balcony. The ocean churned in the distance.

Rose walked to a door straight in front of us and opened it with a flourish. I walked in behind her and felt my jaw drop. The first room was rather large and had a sectional couch with a large flat screen television. Behind the television was another set of enormous windows shrouded with deep green velvet curtains that cascaded down and pooled on the floor, tied back with a rich gold rope. The windows did not have the same dual purpose as they did in the hall, but were aesthetically pleasing. I turned around to peer at the other side of the large room and noticed a nook with another set of windows and a window seat. Next to the nook were a desk and a large stereo system. I smiled knowing that I could at least blast music tonight with no worries of disturbing neighbors.

Rose smiled at my expression. "Want to see the bedroom?" she asked with curiousity.

I nodded my head as she opened a door almost directly across from the door that led us into the large sitting room. I followed her inside and let a wide grin creep onto my features. There was a California king-sized bed in the middle of the room with windows lining the entire wall behind the bed. The same velvet curtains hung tied back in the same fashion as the living room. The woodwork and bed frame were a rich, dark wood. The room gave off an air of comfort and I couldn't wait to sink my body into that entirely inviting bed. I turned my attention in front of me and noticed the large French doors that opened onto another balcony. I gaped at the furniture on the balcony. I wondered how it didn't get weather beaten from the ocean being so close.

Rose giggled at my expression. "The bathroom is through that door," she said and pointed to a door on my left. I nodded in thanks as she continued, "I hope you don't mind, but the balcony is shared with the other suite, so it's not completely private."

"It won't be a problem, Rose. If I haven't told you yet, thank you for letting me stay here. This is more than I could have ever asked for." I smiled and tried to express my gratitude through my tired features.

"Oh, Edward, it's a pleasure for us to have you here. I know your parents are a little wounded that you aren't staying with them though." I groaned and rolled my eyes a bit. It wasn't that my parents were difficult. I loved the both of them, but I didn't want to be under their roof. "That being said, you are welcome to live here as long as you like. We love having people here with us and it's not as though you will be under foot. This house is big enough for forty people." She giggled again and smiled warmly at me. "I will let you get cleaned up and get some rest. Franklin should be up with your bags any moment. Dinner is at six."

"Thank you again, Rose." I smiled and nodded my head as Franklin walked into the living room and dropped my bags.

"Oh, Franklin," Rose called from the open bedroom door, "please bring the rest of Edward's belongings up also. He only has a few boxes. I'm sure Mario will help too if you need him. Please leave them here in the outer room. Edward needs to get some sleep," she demanded sweetly.

"Rosalie, that's not necessary," I stated as Franklin sneered at me behind Rose's back. I arched an eyebrow in his direction as he glared and rolled his eyes.

"Nonsense, that's what he's paid for." She grinned and turned back to Franklin and nodded pointedly at him. "Get some rest, Edward; I will see you in a couple of hours."

I nodded and watched her walk out of the bedroom and then the living room, then followed her and retrieved my bags. I dragged them into the bedroom with me and rifled through them, pulling out a clean pair of boxers and a t-shirt. I closed the bedroom door, not wanting to deal with Franklin's glare when he returned with my possessions.

_He better not fuck up my keyboard or I will fuck up his face._

I walked to the bathroom door and pushed it open, amazed at the room that sprawled out before me. The shower was big enough for two people and there was a large Jacuzzi tub that had a huge plate glass window beside it looking out over the ocean. The glass was tinted and I could tell it was mirrored on the outside so no one could see in for obvious reasons. There was a huge vanity with a double sink. Everything was done in green and gold. It was all very warm and welcoming.

I showered quickly and headed to the enormous bed, climbed in and was asleep within minutes. Bella meandered in and out of my dreams as I woke with a start at five thirty. I sat up in bed trying to ease the giddy feeling in the pit of my stomach. I had no idea why I would be feeling this giddiness, but it was bubbling up quickly. I shook my head to clear my thoughts, chalking it up to the new chapter of my life that started a couple of hours prior to my nap.

I dressed quickly and searched for my cell phone. When I found it, I flipped it open and dialed Emmett's number. It rang twice before his jovial voice answered.

"Hey, cuz," he drawled into the phone.

"Em," I greeted happily, "are you home?"

"Yes, I am. I hope you're hungry. Rosie has been so excited for your arrival that she ordered Henderson to make some good old Carolina bar-b-que for dinner. I must say he tore that pork up good," Emmett chuckled.

A laugh escaped my lips as I started salivating. "Well, I can't wait to eat some good ol' pulled pork. Can you give me some directions on where I should be going to eat this meal?"

I had to hold the phone away from my ear so my eardrum didn't burst. Emmett's loud laugh boomed through the earpiece of the phone. "I will send Franklin up to get you." He hung up without saying goodbye, still laughing.

_Great, the butler that hates me. He might lead me to the smokehouse instead of the dining room._

Moments later, he was standing in the hallway glaring at me again. "Frunklin..." I nodded at him. He sneered at me with the alteration of his name and motioned for me to follow him with a quick jerk of his head.

I tried to pay attention on our walk to the dining room, but there was so much to look at, I couldn't help but stare at everything in awe. It would take a while to get used to this.

_Ahh...but get used to it you will. Fucklin will not ruin your new life...hehe...Fucklin. Oh, that's rich. _

The handmaid or butler or whatever he was, led me into a sitting room off the kitchen facing the ocean. Emmett stood quickly and strode over to us, giving Fucklin a quick nod. We embraced in the handshake-one armed hug that men do and I smiled as we pulled away. It was good to see my cousin; it had been too long.

"Glad to see you made it in one piece," Emmett grinned. "Redneck, USA didn't rub off on you, I see," he chuckled.

"Fuck off, Em," I smirked as he led me to a large couch facing an enormous flat screen that was tuned to Sports Center. "I made it in one piece just fine. My car is fine. It was no big deal."

He snorted and shook his head as he sat down. "You want a beer?" I nodded as he stood and walked a few feet into the kitchen and grabbed two beers. He handed me a bottle and sat back down. "How you been, man? You never did explain what happened with Tanya, or whatever her name was."

The eye roll and groan were impossible to suppress. "I'm much better now that I'm here. Her name is Tanya and nothing happened with her; I was just done. I couldn't handle her anymore and I'm glad I got out when I did. I caught her telling her friend before I left that she was going to milk me for all I've got."

"Are you fuckin' kidding me, Ed?" He looked at me with wide eyes.

"Nope," I replied taking a long pull on my beer.

"Dinner's ready," Rose called from somewhere behind us.

Emmett stood and I followed him across the room and out a set of French doors and onto a flat concrete patio. There was a large circular table with an enormous umbrella towering over the dining set. I smiled at Rose as she sat and started piling some pulled pork onto a bun. I took a seat across from her and closed my eyes relaxing as the gentle, salty breeze blew in from the ocean. The sun was still slightly high in the sky but behind us as it was starting its final descent for the day.

"It looks great, Rose; thank you." I complimented her with a smile.

"Well, you can stop thanking me. Henderson is the one that's been slaving over this pork for two days." She laughed as Emmett piled the pork onto two buns and took several heaping spoonfuls of coleslaw.

We ate in comfortable silence as twilight descended upon us. We talked for another hour or so after dinner just trying to catch up on life. Rose informed me that my parents would be over for dinner tomorrow night and her family would be here as well. I excused myself sometime later feeling totally relaxed and exhausted again. I did need to make some phone calls and I wanted to do it before bed.

I headed back to my room after Emmett gave me directions, laughing the entire time. Apparently getting lost in his enormous house was humorous to him. I settled into the couch and turned on the television flipping through channels until I found a rerun of Family Guy. I opened my phone and quickly sent a text to Tanya letting her know I arrived safely. I toyed with the idea of not even letting her know, but I wasn't that much of an asshole.

Inhaling deeply I dialed the number I was dreading and hit send. My mother answered seconds later.

"Edward?" She sounded groggy.

"Hey, Mom," I started, trying to keep a smile in my voice. "I just wanted to let you know I made it safely. I'm just getting ready to head to bed."

"Oh, honey, I'm so glad you made it safely. Why didn't you want to stay with us?"

I sighed and steeled myself for this conversation. "Mom, I didn't want you and Dad to be put out. I know I'm your son, but you just got rid of Alice and me. I'm sure you guys are enjoying your privacy. Besides, Emmett has enough room for ten of me." I chuckled at that statement.

My mom let out a whisper of a breath on the other line and I felt my face drop slightly. "We would love to have you back home, Edward; you know that, right?"

"Of course I do, Mom. I just need to do this by myself, alright? I'm here to start a new chapter of my life. I came home to start over. I need to do it alone, but I promise I will come over for dinner every Sunday if that's what you want."

She giggled into the phone and said, "I'm going to hold you to that. I can't wait to see you tomorrow." She sounded so excited.

"I know, Mom, I'm excited too. I really should get to bed, though. I'm exhausted."

"Oh, of course, dear, you must be so tired. I will see you tomorrow."

We said our goodbyes and I threw my phone onto the table. I watched television until Family Guy was over, chuckling through the remaining minutes of the episode and headed into the bedroom. I was asleep within moments of hitting the pillow again, the soft crash of the ocean waves lulling me into a comfortable sense of security.

BPOV

_Thank fuck...we are finally here._

_"_"Oh, that's our house," Renee squealed as we passed the house nestled back into the woods. "It's beautiful. I can't wait to get in there and decorate." She practically bounced in her seat. I very rarely got that excited and when I did, I never bounced like that. I think Charlie gave me more of himself when I was created.

It was early afternoon and he was already yawning. I'm sure he must have been exhausted. Between my mother's mindless chatter and us bickering back and forth, it had to have eroded the wall he constructed to block our arguing. I wondered briefly if Emmett's cousin had made it in yet. Rose informed me that I would have to share my wing indefinitely with Em's cousin. Apparently he was starting over too and they didn't expect him to leave anytime soon.

Charlie parked the Suburban right next to the front steps knowing I had to unload the few boxes of my belongings. Their stuff would be coming on the moving truck tomorrow. We all climbed out of the truck and I reached my arms up high above my head and stretched my body as far as I could, inhaling the sweet, salty scent of the ocean. The smile crept slowly across my face as I realized that I was finally ready to start my new life. I had some things to let go of, but it would come in time.

Renee bounded up to the dark wood door and pulled the rope handle for the bell. I wondered briefly if Rose thought she lived in a castle. The house was ridiculously large. I could hear Rose's squeals through a loudspeaker somewhere and the door swung open seconds later. There were tangles of arms and shrieks and shouts as I was gathered in Rose's arms. Charlie snickered at the female reactions of his wife and daughter while looking around, absorbing his surroundings. Rose led us inside and my jaw came unhinged at the ornate foyer that surrounded us.

"Christ, Rose, what the hell is this place? You cannot really call it a house. It's like a freaking resort." I looked around trying to drink in the details.

Rose giggled and replied, "I know, it's great isn't it?" She started walking through the foyer towards the back of the house. She led us through a formal living room, a sitting room and kitchen and then a lavish dining room. She informed us that the other side of the house was kept closed for parties and get-togethers. Apparently, Emmett had to impress potential clients.

"Want me to show you to your suite, Bells?" Rose asked.

"Sure," I replied with a warm smile, happy that I was finally here. She led me up the staircase, down a couple of hallways and into a square sitting room. I gawked at the beautiful furniture and window coverings. It was amazing. We finally came to a door down the hall from where we were standing and she opened it with a smug smirk.

She led me into what could only be described as a living room. The furniture looked so comfortable and I was amazed at the space and room to work. My eye was immediately drawn to the desk, stereo system and window seat nestled into a nook in the large room. She smiled again and led me to another door that opened into the bedroom. I smiled and longed for the comfort of the California king-sized bed that stood in the middle of the room. I couldn't wait to step foot on the balcony that waited outside the French doors either. The entire room was done in a rich maroon with dark wood and silver accents. "The bathroom is over there," she pointed to another door off the bedroom.

I nodded and audibly swallowed. "The balcony is shared with the other suite so there won't be much privacy out there, but I'm sure you'll get along with Em's cousin. He's nice, but kind of quiet and broody." She smiled at me knowingly and I rolled my eyes. I was not looking for a relationship so soon after getting out of one, but if he was hot I wouldn't be opposed to eyeing him up like a piece of meat. Man candy I could handle.

"I can have Franklin bring your bags in so you can at least take a shower. Do you have a lot of boxes?"

"No, just a few. There are some heavy ones though, full of books." She smiled and nodded as she walked back into the living room. I followed her out of the room and down the stairs back to the foyer.

Franklin was standing at attention when we reached the bottom of the steps as Rose asked him to bring my bags and boxes upstairs. He smiled warmly at me and said, "It would be my pleasure."

I smiled and thanked him, then followed him outside to gather a couple of the lighter boxes. Rose disappeared to the back of the foyer to find our parents I assumed. Franklin had my bags in one hand and assured me they would have the heavy boxes upstairs shortly. I thanked him again and nodded while I went to work finding the two lighter boxes that were packed with my name on them. I quickly gathered them, pulled them to my chest and made my way back through the front door.

The boxes were just high enough that I couldn't see over them so I peeked around the right side trying to navigate through the foyer. I met some resistance suddenly and the boxes went flying.

"Jesus, can't you watch where you're going?" A pissed off voice rang out through the foyer.

I scoffed and immediately bent to retrieve the contents of the boxes scattered on the floor without looking at the annoyed person. "Well, since I was the one carrying the boxes and couldn't see over them and you were carrying nothing maybe _**you **_should have been the one watching where you were going, asshat."

"Bella?" the voice was colored with curiousity.

I looked up for the first time and my heart beat wildly at the sight of the person standing before me. "Edward?" I whispered. He smiled and all of his features lit up with what looked to be excitement. "What are you..." I started.

"What are you..." he started at the same time as me and we both chuckled nervously.

"Why are you here?" I finally asked after several seconds of a pause.

"Emmett is my cousin. Why are you here?" he asked quietly while running his hand through his hair. I wondered if it was a nervous habit.

"Rosalie is my sister." I smiled and then dropped my eyes to my feet.

"So, you are sharing my wing?" Edward asked with amusement laced through his tone. My dreams of him and his bropper hair didn't hold a candle to the real thing. He was really beautiful. His jaw was hard and angular, but oh so sexy. His green eyes glinted in the sunlight streaming from the doorway. They held a hint of mischief and sadness.

"I suppose I am sharing your wing. Could we call it _our_ wing?" I batted my eyelashes and attempted to look flirtatious, but I'm sure I just looked like I had something in my eye.

He chuckled and narrowed his eyes playfully, "_Our _wing it is then." He smiled warmly as I dropped back down to the floor to pick up the scattered contents of the boxes. "I see the rednecks didn't rub off on you?"

I wasn't sure if it was a statement or a question. I arched an eyebrow at him and sunk my teeth into my bottom lip. "What if I told you they did rub off on me?" I chuckled nervously as he eyed suspiciously.

"Did they?" he asked with wide eyes.

I tried to keep my face straight and devoid of emotion, but it didn't work. I broke out in a fit of giggles and tried to compose myself long enough to speak. "No, they didn't, but you really looked scared there for a moment."

"Please just don't get your hair cut into a mullet. It's far too beautiful to have that kind of hideous style." His eyes went wide again and I wasn't sure if it was because of his words or that he hadn't meant to say them.

"Thank you," I whispered as the blood rushed to my cheeks. "Sorry for calling you an asshat."

"Don't be. I was being an asshat." He smiled as we finished packing up the two boxes. "How about I help you carry these up the stairs? We don't want Fucklin catching us loitering in the foyer. He might try to chop off our heads."

"Fucklin?" I questioned as I furrowed my brow in confusion.

"Oh, shit, did I say that out loud?" He turned as we started our ascent up the stairs and I nodded my head.

"It's just that he seems to have taken a dislike to me. Why? I don't know, but he glares at me every time I see him so I've taken to calling him Fucklin in my head and Frunklin out loud just to piss him off." Edward laughed nervously, I'm sure waiting to see if I would think he was nuts.

"That's hysterical. I love making up words. Adjectives are win." I laughed as he visibly relaxed. "I do have to disagree with you about Franklin though. He was very welcoming when we came in."

"Hmm..." he hummed thoughtfully. "Well, you are a hell of a lot easier to look at than I am so maybe that's why?"

My breath caught as his compliment washed over me. "Thanks," I whispered almost inaudibly as the color stretched across my cheeks for the second time since I'd been in his presence. "You aren't so bad to look at yourself, you know," I started as we reached the top of the stairs. "If Franklin was a Franklina then maybe she would be sneering at me and being super duper nice to you."

"Super duper nice, huh? We aren't the Brady Bunch, Isabella, so maybe you should refrain from using phrases as corny as that."

"Fuck off, Edward," I crowed and quickly covered my mouth with my hand as my eyes widened. It just tumbled out of my mouth automatically. I hope he didn't take offense to it, but before I could worry about it for another second, he was cracking up with laughter.

"I'm glad you are comfortable enough with me to tell me to fuck off. I can be a major prick so let's make a pact right now," he said as he stopped in the large sitting room outside of our suites to look at me. "If I am being an intolerable douche you can tell me to fuck off and I will take that as my cue to shut up. It goes the same for me though, okay? I can already tell that you are a smart-mouth firecracker."

"Snarky," I started. "I'm snarky, not a smart mouth, and I say it's a deal." I smiled and held out my hand so he could shake it. He quickly grabbed my hand, pumped a couple of times, then drew my hand up and pressed his lips to my knuckles. "Oh, you're a smooth one, huh?" I tried to mask the sensations of his touch flowing through my body, but it wasn't working. My breathing picked up and my heart was rushing in my ears.

He smiled smugly and dropped my hand before blowing a breath of air across his fingernails and rubbing them against his shirt.

_Mmmhmmm...he's smooth, alright. Smooth like butta._

I giggled and walked to my room. I swung the door open for him and he followed me in with my boxes. Franklin was obviously faster than we were as my three boxes of books sat stacked neatly next to the window seat waiting for me to unpack them. My bags were sitting in front of the door to my bedroom.

"Where you do you want these boxes, Bella?"

"The bedroom is fine," I replied as he nodded and walked through the door to the bedroom. He was back in seconds and smiling wicked, beautiful, and full of shiny white teeth.

"Dinner is at seven. I'm sure you want to shower and relax for a while before we eat. Do you know how to get to the kitchen?" He snickered as my features puzzled.

"I'll come get you at six thirty. I spent the whole morning trying to familiarize myself with this house."

"Thank you." I breathed out a sigh of relief as he nodded and smirked.

"Sleep well, Bella; I will see you shortly." I smiled as he left the room and shut the door behind him.

I rifled through my bags, pulled out a set of white cotton boy shorts and a tank top. I rushed through my shower and fell into the bed, passing out almost immediately.

EPOV

I couldn't believe it. She was here. _She_ was _here_! All morning as I roamed the house the feeling of anticipation crawled up and down my spine and I couldn't figure it out; for some reason I had a connection to Bella. I had no idea what that connection was, but I would find out eventually.

I left her in her room and headed down to the kitchen. I could hear Rose and her mother chatting away happily.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. I intended on heading down to the beach for a walk, but Rose interrupted me before I could leave.

"Edward, come meet my parents," she yelled into the kitchen from the patio. I walked out into the bright sunshine and saw the same middle-aged couple from a couple days ago. "This is my dad, Charlie," she said pointing to the guy with the killer 'stache. I extended my hand and shook it, squeezing slightly. He smirked and nodded, approving of me so far. "This is my mom, Renee," she said as she pointed to her mom.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Edward," Renee stated as she held out her hand for me to shake.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mrs. Swan." She blushed and looked exactly like Bella. I had to smile at that fact.

"Oh, please," she replied flustered, "call me Renee." She giggled and gave Rose a pointed look. Rose nodded and sat back in her seat sipping her lemonade. "I wonder what's taking Bella so long," Renee asked, looking back through the open door into the kitchen as if Bella would just materialize.

"She's actually showering. Then I think she was planning on laying down for a nap," I stated nonchalantly.

All three of them stopped mid-fidget and stared at me with curious expressions.

"You met Bella?" Charlie asked.

"Actually, I met her in Redneck, USA. I was waiting to get my Volvo fixed when you pulled up with the Suburban hissing and overheating. I was sitting in the waiting room of the service station. We talked for a while before my car was finished."

Charlie nodded thoughtfully and Renee and Rose broke out in a round of giggles. I didn't think I would ever understand women. What the hell was so funny about me meeting Bella?

"Did you figure out that she was my sister?" Rose asked skeptically.

"No, I had no idea. We only talked about mullets and how out of style they are," I replied honestly. Both Renee and Rose nodded. No one said anything for several seconds so I took that as my exit stage left. "I'm headed down to the beach for a walk. I told Bella I would show her down to dinner so I will be back shortly."

Rosalie's face broke out into a smug grin and Renee's face followed suit. I shook my head and looked to Charlie who seemed to be oblivious to the women scheming right under his nose. "Have a nice walk. It was lovely to meet you, Edward," Renee called out as I made my way down the steps and into the yard. I gave a little wave and headed off towards the beach.

I was extremely pleased with the beach and how clean it was. It was obvious that this stretch of sand and water was private. A wooded area flanked the yard on both sides leaving only a small pathway to get to the beach. The pines stood tall and swayed gently in the breeze. Once out on the sand you couldn't see the house behind the trees. It was a very relaxing and private area. The swells foaming and washing to the shore were so captivating.

I milled around in the sand trying not to think about Bella and look at my watch every ten seconds. The pull I felt to get back to the house was unrecognizable to me. I had no idea why I would feel this way towards someone I hardly knew. Why did I dream of her when I'd never seen her in my life? It was confusing to say the least.

_She's fucking hot and you know it...that's why you're drawn to her. Quit trying to deny it. _

Whatever. It felt more like an instant attraction. An instant pull. I'm connected with her and I have no idea why.

I headed back towards the house, taking my time and observing my surroundings carefully. I made it back to the house and into my room by five forty, just enough time to shower and change before escorting Bella down to dinner. The giddiness was back and my step bounced as I headed into the shower.

_You're turning into a woman. Why don't you go ahead and squeal like a fan girl, too?_

BPOV

I woke suddenly, disoriented with my surroundings. In between my sleep and awakened state, I thought I heard knocking, but as my eyes darted around the room I heard nothing but the waves crashing in the distance. I sighed deeply trying to shake the sleepiness from my mind and the knock sounded again.

I jumped up and ran through the bedroom and into the living room. I threw open the door to see a freshly showered man. I smiled as a smug grin crept across his features. "Come in," I said as I turned away from the door to head deeper into the living room.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked with the smug smirk firmly in place.

"I did, thank you. I had a hard time remembering where I was when I woke up." I giggled as his eyes strayed down my body. My face immediately turned red as soon as I remembered that I was clothed in nothing short of underwear. "Christ," I stuttered, "let me go put some clothes on."

He chuckled and said, "I wasn't going to tell you. I would have enjoyed the looks on everyone's face when you came to dinner in your underwear."

"That's not nice," I said with a slight pout, "and for your information this is mortifying." I quickly retreated to the bedroom and slammed the door shut. I rifled through my bag looking for a particular dress I had in mind. Once I found it, I pulled it out and shook it to release the wrinkles. I hurried into the bathroom and threw it over my head.

The dress was perfect for a beach dinner. It was a floor-length, cotton, gauzy gown. It had two layers of cotton. The bottom was a very light blue and the top was a see through white. The strapless bust was gathered and stretchy so I didn't have to wear a bra.

I stripped out of my tank top leaving my boy shorts on and threw the dress over my head. One glance in the mirror made me cringe and I went to work trying to do something with my hair and face. I ended up tying my hair in a knot at the base of my neck and applying some light brown eye shadow and a clear gloss. I finished everything off with a spray or two of Victoria's Secret Heavenly perfume.

I walked back into the living room to find Edward leaning against the door. He was a vision standing with his ankles crossed and his thumbs hooked into the pockets of his jeans. I could feel my mouth pop open so I quickly closed it with an audible snap.

I walked towards him as he tilted his head down and looked up at me through his lashes.

_Isn't that a chick move? Who the hell is this guy? I am predicting now that bropper-headed boy is going to be your downfall. You are so far gone already._

"You look..." he started and paused, searching my face, "beautiful."

"Thank you," I whispered. I smiled as he held out his arm to escort me out of the room.

"Aren't you going to put shoes on?" His knit his brow in confusion.

"For what? We are on the beach. I'm not wearing shoes unless I absolutely have to," I replied honestly. I thought I heard a groan from somewhere deep in his chest, but I quickly dismissed it. My ears must be sending fake signals to my brain.

"So what are your plans while you're here?" he asked as he led me down the hallway away from our rooms.

"Well, I already applied to Carolina Coastal for the Arts. I got accepted and start in a couple of weeks. Other than attending school I have no idea what I plan to get out of being here." I concentrated on the floor while we walked hoping and praying that I didn't trip and bring us both down when I inevitably fell.

"What are you majoring in?"

"Photography." I left it at that, not really having any particular reason behind me majoring in that other than the fact that it actually held my interest.

He nodded thoughtfully as we descended the stairs. "My parents will be here for dinner."

I had no idea what they had to do with anything. Maybe I should be nervous about meeting his parents. Were they slightly crazy? "Okay?" I replied with a question because I had no idea why his parents being here had any relevance.

"They can be a bit overbearing at times," he stated. "I just thought I should warn you. Oh, and by the way, I met your parents earlier this afternoon."

It was my turn to groan. "Renee didn't act stupid, did she? Did you tell her that you helped me bring things to my room?"

"We had a little conversation about how we met in Redneck, USA. Renee was wondering what was taking you so long and I told them you were showering and then napping. It almost seemed like she and Rose were scheming or something."

I stopped dead in my tracks with a surprised expression quickly making its way across my features. "I'm sorry," I stated right away. "I'm sorry for that and I'm sorry for any future torture they may put you through."

He chuckled and waved his hand in the air dismissing my concerns. "It's no big deal. I'm sure since we are both single and probably not looking for a relationship we are going to be thrust upon each other a lot. Especially if my mom and your mom hit it off. We may be doomed."

I giggled and slapped his arm playfully, "We aren't doomed. We are both adults and can make our own decisions. If they don't like that, it's too bad."

He nodded in agreement and said, "If nothing else, at least we'll get to know each other a little better. I have a feeling we will be spending some time together."

I smiled as we walked into the kitchen where everyone was gathered. I dropped Edward's arm and made my way over to the island where there was a veggie tray just waiting to be devoured.

"Bella," Renee started, "so glad you could join us."

"Believe me, Mother, the pleasure is all mine." I smirked as she glared playfully at me.

"Did you meet Edward, dear?" she asked innocently. She really thought she was smooth, but I knew her game.

"Yes, Mom, I met Edward and yes, Mom, he's single," I whispered, giving her the evil eye, silently begging her to drop it. She knew I had met him back in the middle of the United States when we were stuck. Why did she have to play dumb?

She looked smug with my reply and snickered under her breath. I walked to my Dad and gave him a hug. "Thanks for getting us here safely."

"It's my job, Bells; it's my job." He grinned and took another sip of his beer.

"Emmett should be here any moment along with Carlisle and Esme," Rose stated.

"You into football, Edward?" Charlie asked. I was sure he was looking for an escape route from the kitchen of torture.

"A little bit," Edward replied, grabbing a beer from the fridge.

"There's coverage on the Steelers' training camp on ESPN right now; care to join me?"

"Absolutely," Edward replied with a smile. He grinned at me as he passed and retreated into the sitting room several feet from where we were standing.

"Bella," Rose hissed quietly.

"What, Rosalie?" I asked, still picking at the veggie tray and refusing to meet her gaze.

"He's SINGLE," she emphasized, "he's HOT, and he's nice. You should go for it."

"Alright ladies, I'm only going to say this one time, so listen and listen good. I'm NOT here to find a relationship. I'm here to start a new chapter in my life. If that chapter happens to include Edward in more than a friendly way, then so be it. I'm not pushing him or myself into anything and I'm pretty sure he just got out of a relationship too. I don't think he's looking for something either. So drop it. If it happens, it happens." I went back to munching on my carrot and took a seat on one of the island bar stools.

"Your babies would be beautiful," Renee whispered wistfully. She had that glazed-over, far-off look that she got when she was thinking about being a grandma. She was disappointed that Rose hadn't gotten pregnant yet so I decided to throw my dear sister under the bus for her previous comment.

"Rose and Emmett's babies would be beautiful too." I smirked at Rose as she narrowed her eyes at me.

"That's right, Rosalie; why haven't you two started your family yet?" That did it. Spotlight officially off me. _Good play, Swan! You know Rose's words rang true though, right? I mean, he is single and he most definitely is hot. Go for it!_ I scoffed at my internal voice and made my way out onto the patio. I walked around the corner of the patio so I was at the back of the house facing the ocean. The breeze drifting off the ocean was heavenly and cut the humidity to a tolerable level for an early August evening.

Several moments passed and I heard someone coming out the door from the kitchen. I kept quiet, not wanting to give up my solitude just yet. I leaned against the brick exterior wall of the house just out of view until Edward appeared around the corner. "Dinner's ready," he said softly. I nodded and followed him into the house.

A beautiful woman with the same cronze hair as Edward greeted me. I assumed this had to be his mother. "Oh, you must be, Bella; how nice to meet you, dear. I'm, Esme, Edward's mother."

I smiled and extended my hand before replying. "It's so nice to meet you, Esme; I'm glad you could join us for dinner tonight."

"Oh she's polite too." She turned and winked at Edward who just rolled his eyes. "Carlisle," she called. I glanced towards Edward when the most handsome man I'd ever laid eyes on rounded the corner of the island. He was tall with sandy blonde hair. His piercing blue eyes captivated me the moment I saw them. His features were angular and masculine, but warm and comfortable at the same time.

"You must be Bella," he said. "I'm Carlisle, Edward's father."

I extended my hand once again and smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Carlisle." He reached for my hand and pulled it up to his mouth brushing a whisper of a kiss across my knuckles.

_Ahh...so that's where Edward got his smooth moves. I'm sure all the ladies fall right at Carlisle's feet. Esme is one lucky lady._

"The pleasure is all mine, Bella." He smiled and returned my hand. Edward grunted and rolled his eyes again in exasperation.

I blushed slightly and asked them if they had met Charlie and Renee. They said they had and Carlisle explained that he was quite taken with Charlie's antique gun collection. He couldn't wait until it arrived on the moving truck so they could examine it together.

We exchanged more small talk and pleasantries before Rose summoned us all to the dining room. I didn't know when Emmett had gotten home, but he swept me up into a big bear hug before I knew what was happening. I giggled and he set me back down on the ground. Ironically my seat happened to be right next to Edward's. There was an empty seat next to Renee, but Rose assembled everyone around the table and I'm sure this was her not-so-subtle way of forcing us together.

Dinner passed by with comfortable conversation. I was oddly at ease with Edward seated next to me. He brushed my arm and hand several times while passing dishes or grabbing silverware. I had a hard time ignoring the shock his touch sent through my body. As the breeze floated in through the open French doors, I breathed deeply. The salty scent of the ocean mixed with sandalwood and jasmine was creating an intoxicating scent. It took me several moments to realize that it wasn't the breeze creating the scent. The captivating aroma was blowing towards me in waves and it was coming from Edward. I hardly thought that jasmine would smell good coming from a man, but it was just a hint of the scent. It was divine.

"So, Bells," Emmett started as I groaned quietly. "What are you going to Carolina Coastal for?"

Rose snickered and I glared as I responded, "Rocket science, Em. I'm going to build and launch rockets." Edward chuckled as Renee gasped.

"Isabella," she chided, "don't be so obnoxious."

I was saved by Emmett's laughter though. "It's alright, Renee; I deserved that." He smiled and chuckled a little more before asking again, "So what are you majoring in?"

"Photography," I stated smugly.

The table was filled with a collective nod of understanding. Renee quickly changed the subject, probably worried that I would embarrass her again, and turned to Esme to prattle on about the local garden club. I sighed in relief as I clinked my fork against the dessert plate.

Conversation continued as almost everyone got up from the dinner table to mill around in the kitchen or sitting room. I waited until everyone was deep in conversation before I slipped out the patio door and made my way across the pitch-black lawn towards the ocean. The moonlight danced across the lawn leading me towards the water.

I sighed and smiled when my toes touched the sandy path that led down to the beach. I hurried down the path, anxious to get to the water's edge. The sound of the breaking waves became louder and I ran until I could feel the warm water envelop my feet.

I smiled and crouched down, soaking the bottom of my dress, to run my fingers through the water. The moon was casting just enough light to see through the darkness that surrounded me. My thoughts immediately drifted to Jacob and how I left. I was so glad we were finally here, but I was regressing in my hasty decision to come here in the first place. Jacob and Forks were the only things I had ever known. What if I fell flat on my face here? What if the other students in my classes shunned me because I wasn't fresh out of high school?

_Cut out the self-pitying shit. You are going to do fine. You had to do this. You had no choice unless you wanted to continue living your life for Jacob and not yourself. This is a new start. Let's have a new attitude...shall we?_

My internal voice cut me down immediately. I couldn't help the tears that dropped from my cheeks into the ocean. The weight of my decision was crashing down on me and there was no going back. New life, new routine, new chapter. I took a deep breath trying to steel my resolve, pick up the pieces and move on with my life.

EPOV

I saw her slide out the patio door. She thought she was undetected, but she wasn't. Dinner was nothing short of annoying. I hadn't heard most of the conversation until Bella told Emmett she was going to Coastal to be a rocket scientist. I couldn't help but chuckle at Bella's smart remark and my cousin for walking right into it.

I had a hard time focusing after that conversation. Bella's scent had me completely captivated as I took several deep breaths trying to place the scent. It was flowery, but not really. It was divine and had my complete attention. She had my undivided attention and she acted as if I wasn't even here.

I assumed she was heading to the beach. There wasn't anywhere else to go and since no one else saw her leave, I took it upon myself to make sure she was alright. She couldn't get into too much trouble, but I wasn't going to wonder what she was doing when I could follow behind at a safe distance and just observe.

She practically ran to the water as if it was a relief to be so close to it. I watched as she crouched down and ran her fingers through the foamy wetness. I almost went to her when her shoulders shook, but I held back as her body tensed. She stood and looked towards the moon kicking the water around at her feet. She was truly a vision as the moonlight kissed her skin making her features glow. I pulled a Camel from my pocket and lit it. I inhaled deeply letting the nicotine calm me. I took a hesitant step and walked towards her. She jumped when she saw me moving, but relaxed immediately when she realized it was me.

"What are you doing?" she asked quietly.

"I could ask the same of you," I replied without answering her question.

She sighed and I watched her breasts bounce lightly with the movement. "I'm just trying to release the demons of my past. I think it's going to take more than one trip here."

I nodded as I kicked off my flip-flops and stood next to her at the water's edge. "I need to release a few of those too."

She smiled, but it was small and reserved. She turned to me and whispered, "Can I get a drag?"

I nodded and held the butt up to her lips. She took a drag and closed her eyes as I pulled it away. Her features relaxed visibly with her exhale. "Are you ok though?" I started and hesitated. "I mean...I just...I saw you leave just a little bit ago. You..you're alright?"

_Very smooth and sophisticated, idiot. What are you, in kindergarten? _

I rolled my eyes at myself as she nodded and dropped her gaze to the water. "I'll be okay. I'm not really okay now, though. I need time, you know? Things have just been so crazy for the last couple of weeks. I can't..quite grasp..." she shook her head and ran her hands down her face. She was pained. I couldn't imagine what could make her feel like this or react like this. I prayed that it wasn't a boyfriend or something. I had this sudden urge to protect her and if someone hurt her I would hurt them.

I held the cigarette up to her again and she finally raised her head and took another drag. She turned towards me and I could see the tears streaming down her cheeks. "Christ, is there anything I can do?" I asked. Her lower lip trembled slightly and she shook her head. I threw my cigarette into fire pit behind us and moved closer to her. I pulled her into my arms and she tensed for a moment before she relaxed and melted into my touch. She rested her cheek on my chest and folded her arms up in between our bodies. I held her tight hoping that I could offer her the slightest bit of comfort. I could feel her body shaking with each sob she was holding back and I just wanted to make her feel better. I wanted to make her hurt go away.

"It will be alright, Bella," I whispered, but she didn't respond. "Whatever it is that's happened in your past, it's over now. Your past is your past. Now is the time to move forward with your life. Whatever you do, it will turn out alright."

She nodded slightly against my chest and I continued to hold her. This woman was going to be a challenge. I could feel it, but I couldn't understand the conflicting emotions that were raging within me. Part of me wanted to know every last bit of information I could about her. Another part told me to walk away right now. She was obviously a train wreck waiting to happen and I didn't know if I could handle the carnage that would be left scattered behind her. I decided to make no decisions in this moment and just enjoy holding her tiny body against mine. I would figure things out tomorrow.


	9. ChApTeR NiNe

**A/N: Thanks to my betas Clarisa and keepingupwiththekids.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them**

* * *

ChApTeR NiNe

Song for this Chapter: **Smashing Pumpkins**~_Mayonnaise_

BPOV

The next week passed by in a flash. Leaving Jake and my life behind in Forks was one of the best things I could have done, but I was still having doubts. Even conversations with Edward everyday didn't quell my fears completely. I learned so much about him in that week. Each day was like a new discovery of myself. We had so much in common under the surface, but disagreed on so many topics.

My eyes fluttered open as the sunlight streamed through my window. I sat up in bed while his words echoed in my head from the previous week.

_Monday 7:37 AM_

"Favorite color?" he asked as I sipped coffee. I was seated on the patio outside of the kitchen reading email on my laptop.

"Orange," I answered automatically. "Yours?"

"Brown," he said softly, "but if you would have asked me a week and a half ago, I would have said green."

I looked up and adjusted my glasses as I furrowed my brow in question, but he just shook his head with that sexy smirk in place.

_Monday 4:24 PM_

"Favorite book?" I asked as I put the last book on the shelves in my living room.

"Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire," he answered with a chuckle.

"You are so strange," I said as I shook my head and grinned at him. "Are you twelve?"

"What's your favorite book?" he asked, ignoring my second question.

I thought for a moment as I glanced over all the spines in front of me. "Angels and Demons," I answered as my eyes settled on the orange and yellow spine of the book in question.

"Interesting," he said as he broke down the last empty moving box. "Favorite movie?"

"_Office Space_," I answered without hesitation. "I could watch that movie a million times and never get sick of it." I giggled. "What's yours?"

"_Super Troopers_." He smiled and continued. "Car Ramrod gets me every time."

"That movie is hysterical," I admitted.

"That it is," he agreed. "We will have to do a movie night sometime soon."

I smiled and nodded in agreement.

_Tuesday 7:36 PM_

"Favorite thing about photography?" he asked as the opening credits for _Office Space_ flashed across the flat screen in his living room.

"Capturing life in motion for eternity. Pictures really tell a story. It's hard to ignore that special moment captured with the press of a button." He grinned and stuck his hand in the popcorn bowl. "What's your favorite thing about writing music?" I asked.

"Expressing my feelings, getting my frustration out and creating something from nothing," he mused as he shoved more popcorn into his mouth. He never moved his eyes from the television screen, letting me observe his profile without embarrassment. He was beautiful. His jaw was so angular I wanted to reach out and touch it. I could almost feel the scratchy stubble under my fingertips. His hair was a complete wreck, but it worked. He looked like a tall drink of sex. Not water, sex.

_Thursday 10:49 PM_

"You are going to get schooled, Bella," he snickered as he gripped the white steering wheel in his hands.

"Pssshhh...the princess always wins," I said cockily. "You will never beat me at Mario Kart. I am champion."

"Why did you leave Forks?"

I almost dropped the steering wheel. There it was, the million dollar question. Why did I leave Forks? I answered as honestly as I could.

"For a change; I was closed off there, doing what was expected of me, and it was horrid. I have great memories of some things, but the last couple of years were...torture in one of its purest forms. I must have been wretched in a past life because karma really came around to kick me in the ass this time." I chuckled, trying to make light of the situation, but he wasn't having it. I cut my eyes towards him and he was staring with a concerned look on his face. I was happy for the distraction when my cell phone buzzed beside me. I flipped it open without checking the caller ID. Big mistake.

"Bella." Jake's voice was low and rough.

I looked at Edward who was still staring, concern flooding his features. I must have had a look of terror on my face as his eyes narrowed.

"Jake," I said softly, "what do you want?"

"Please, babe, come back to me. I promise I will be better," he was slurring slightly. Jack Daniels must have been on the menu tonight. This wasn't the first time I had gotten a call like this. I always checked the caller ID. I never answered when it was him.

"No," I said firmly, trying not to let his pleading reach what was left of my deteriorating heart. "I can't do that. I won't do that. I need to move on with my life, Jake, and so do you. Pick up the pieces and move on. I've already apologized. I can't do it anymore."

"Please," he begged.

"Goodbye, Jake," I said and flipped the phone closed.

I gave Edward a small smile and dropped my gaze to the floor. "That's why I left Forks," I admitted quietly.

"You can tell me when you're ready," he whispered and inched closer to me as tears dropped from my eyes straight to the floor. I was so sick and tired of crying.

_Friday 11:17 PM_

"Twat swatter," I snorted and doubled over in laughter as Edward's eyes widened. "It's the girl version of cock blocker," I slurred. Beer bottles littered the balcony outside of our suites as the conversation turned raunchy.

"Are you fuckin' kidding me?" His loud laugh filled the balcony; I prayed no one was awake and outside downstairs. "Where in the hell did you hear that?" He continued chuckling, letting a snort escape every so often.

"Dane Cook," I laughed. "He's a funny bitch." I took a long pull from my beer and laughed again when he stuck his head between his knees trying to catch his breath.

"Fruit bowl," he said in between deep breaths trying to keep the laughter at bay.

"What?" I asked breathlessly.

"It's when a guy takes his junk and tucks it behind him. You've got two oranges and a banana. It's the fruit bowl," he said as he sat up and threw his arm up onto the back of the love seat where we were seated. He looked at me expectantly and I grinned.

"That's disgusting and vile. Where did you hear about that?"

"The movie _Waiting_," he answered. "I've had a hard time eating in a restaurant ever since seeing that movie. Oh, and, taking a piss in a public stall is a little strange too. That movie was funny, but scarred me slightly."

"I've never seen it," I admitted.

"What?" he nearly screamed as his eyes snapped opened wide. "You have to see it. We have to watch it, like right now."

I shook my head, "I'm not going to make it through a movie. I've had too much to drink. I'll fall asleep in minutes." I turned my head and his face was only inches from mine. I gasped quietly as he moved in closer.

"Bella," he breathed. I closed my eyes and let his intoxicating scent wash over my face. "Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?"

"Mmmm," was the only sound that escaped my lips. His close proximity evidently made forming words next to impossible.

"I don't know why, but I'm drawn to you. I can't help it; you pull me in. Everything about you pulls me in."

I hummed again as his fingertips brushed lightly against my cheek. I opened my eyes and was met with his green depths full of wonder and sex. It poured off of him in waves. "Why are you here?" I asked softly.

He pulled back, surprised at my question. I had avoided asking anything about his past in the few days that we had spent together. "Change," he answered simply. "I wasn't where I wanted to be in life. I was the only person that could remedy that problem. So I did." He brought his hand up and brushed several strands of hair off my forehead. "Now," he started in a low whisper, "I'm pretty sure I'm right where I need to be." I inhaled sharply as he dropped a sweet kiss on my cheek. "I think you should be getting to bed. You've had enough for one night." I wasn't sure if he was referring to the alcohol or himself, but I agreed and let him help me into my room. I resisted at first, but when I stumbled slightly, he grabbed my arm and led me to the bed.

I was pulled from my thoughts of the last week when Rosalie barreled through my bedroom door and threw herself unceremoniously onto my bed.

"Morning, sunshine!" she cried. "What's on the docket for today?"

I groaned at her overly cheery attitude. "I'm going to get a new phone and look at cars," I stated without a fleck of emotion. By Friday afternoon, Edward insisted that I go and get a new phone with a new phone number. I was sure he was tired of seeing me break down because of Jake. I'm sure he was also tired of scolding me over and over again about checking the caller ID before I answered.

"Oh, what kind of car are you going to get?" she asked as she flipped over on her back to stare at my ceiling.

"I'm not sure--something cheap and practical, perhaps?"

"Nonsense," she scoffed. "You don't even need to go get a car. I have a 2009 Pontiac G6 in the garage that I've never driven. It's not even registered or insured. You can have that. I'm never going to drive it so before you argue with me you might as well take it. We don't have room in the garage for another car."

"Rose," I warned, "I can't take your car."

"Yes, you can, and you will. I won't accept no for an answer. I'm your sister, Bella; let me take care of you. The rest you can do by yourself. Let me do this for you as a sort of thank you for taking care of Mom and Dad after I left for college."

"Thank you," I whispered as she climbed up to the head of the bed and wrapped me in a hug.

"You are welcome, my dear sister." She giggled and hopped off the bed. "Alright, I'm off for the day. I've got to meet with some execs from GM. Have fun and go get that car registered so you can start driving it!" she exclaimed and blew me a kiss. "Oh, and I will leave our insurance guy's information on the kitchen table. Call him and get your insurance before you go to the DMV. I'll pull the title so you can go and get it registered."

"Thank you, Rose," I said. She waved and left the room. I climbed out of bed and searched my wardrobe for something cool and comfortable. I finally settled on a short, blue chino skirt and a white polo shirt. I headed to the bathroom while mentally creating a list of the errands I needed to run.

I was showered, dressed, and downstairs within the hour. I walked into the kitchen, poured a cup of coffee, and grabbed the title for the car off the table. I made a quick call to the insurance company and settled onto the comfortable patio chair with my laptop and steaming mug of caffeine.

"Morning," Edward said groggily as he plopped down in the chair next to me.

"Good morning," I replied not taking my eyes off the computer screen. "What are you up to today?"

"I'm not really sure yet. I have to wake up before I can decide what I want to do. How about you? Any plans?" he asked with a yawn.

"Actually, yes, I do have plans," I said with a beaming smile. "Would you like to hear what's on my agenda for the day?" I was bursting to tell someone that Rose had given me a car and since no one else was around, why not tell Edward?

"Please tell me. I can hardly contain myself," he deadpanned with an eye roll.

I narrowed my eyes and furrowed my brow before I replied. "Forget it," I said as I turned my nose up in the air and returned my attention back to my laptop.

"Bella," he whined, "I was just kidding. Tell me what you have planned, please?"

I turned my gaze back to his; he had the most adorable puppy-dog eyes, and his bottom lip stuck out slightly. "Fine," I huffed trying to sound annoyed. "If you must know, first, I'm going to the insurance company's office to pick up the cards for my new car, and then I'm going to the DMV to get it registered. Third, I'm stopping at AT&T to get an iPhone, and last, I'm stopping at the college to pick up books for my classes that start next week."

"Wow, you've got a busy day," he said with a smug smirk. "How are you going to get to all of these places? And when did you get a car?"

"Rose gave me the Pontiac G6," I beamed. "As far as transportation goes, I'll just..." I started and paused because I never thought about transportation to my varied destinations. "Um...have my dad take me?" I scrunched up my nose in thought.

"He's working today," Edward stated.

"My mom, then," I shot back, groaning internally about having to be cooped up in the car with her for the day again. If I was ever with her in a car again for longer than twenty minutes it would be too soon.

"She's with my mom at Garden Club."

"Shit," I whispered in a defeated tone. I threw my body back into the chair and searched my brain for a solution to this problem.

"How about you ride with me? I need to go to the insurance company and the DMV anyway. My phone number needs to be changed, so, really, I'm not going out of my way."

"Are you sure?" I asked as I turned my attention to him and arched an eyebrow in concern.

"Of course I'm sure. You really need to get a new phone and cut ties with that Jacob guy anyway. So this trip will be for my benefit too." Edward smirked playfully.

"I'm so sorry, Edward," I cried. "God, you must think I'm a complete train wreck."

"No, Bella, you aren't a train wreck _yet_, but when you get there...when you let go of all this baggage you are holding and the explosion happens, it's going to be beautiful."

My eyebrows knit together as I stared at him in curiosity. I've never heard anything more terrifying and appealing in my entire life. "Okay?" I said as more of a question because I really didn't understand what he was saying. He just shook his head and turned his gaze to the floor as a smile played at the corners of his mouth.

"Let's get a move on then. I'd like to be back before dinner."

I nodded and headed in the house to grab my purse and some shoes. Anticipation spread from my spine throughout my body as I thought about the day ahead of us.

EPOV

Beautiful disaster--the only two words that came to mind when I thought about Bella. It was going to be utterly gorgeous when she finally let go. She had so much she was holding onto. The past week with her had been comfortable and enjoyable. I ached to learn more about her. She was truly fascinating, but the pull I felt towards her terrified me.

I made a promise to myself on Saturday night after I almost kissed her that I would keep my distance. I didn't come here looking for a relationship. I needed to get myself together before I could jump into something serious with someone else. I kept that promise to myself on Sunday and stayed in my suite for the majority of the day working on new compositions. I didn't see her until late that night and she was on the balcony in a short cotton nightie staring out at the ocean. It took every ounce of self-preservation not to go to her, but I held fast to my will power and stayed inside, admiring her from afar.

I broke my promise to myself today when I offered to cart her around town running errands. She was practically seething happiness when she spoke of all the errands she had to run. I knew she hadn't thought about how she was going to be transported to any of these places. When she ran out of options, I failed to mention the four cars in the garage that were registered and insured. Emmett drove a Jeep and Rose drove a BMW, but there were still the Lexus, Mercedes, Hummer and off-roading Jeep housed in the garage just waiting to be driven. My mind screamed at me to show here where the keys were, but my soul reacted with joy at the prospect of spending the day with her.

_After today, you have to stay away. She's not yours and she doesn't need you to get herself back together. Keep your hero complex in check._

Stupid fucking voice. It was right, though. I needed to stay away. I was going to have to find other ways to spend my time. She would be in school soon. Some other guy would come along and keep her occupied. She was too beautiful to go for long without the college boys lusting after her.

She came bounding down the stairs with a vintage-looking messenger bag slung across her chest. I nearly groaned as her tits popped out on either side of the strap. Her nipples were pebbled from the exertion of running and the friction of fabric against them. I licked my lips and waited until she reached the bottom step. "Ready?" she asked breathlessly. I nodded and led us to the garage. We hopped into my Volvo and she never paid any attention to the other cars parked in the garage. I sent a silent prayer of thanks to whatever God was looking out for me as I sped out of the garage and down the driveway.

We made it in and out of the insurance company and DMV in less than two hours. I was so impressed and Bella was bursting with excitement, holding her new license plates and driver's license. I grinned as she prattled on about the guy at the counter in the DMV. He asked her for her phone number which she gave up happily, looking like a nice, decent human being. Little did the asshat know her number would be changing within the next couple of hours. She giggled and smiled before she chastised herself for being so evil and underhanded.

I insisted we go to the college bookstore first and then grab lunch in the cafeteria since it was well past noon. Then we would head to AT&T. Bella agreed and I steered the car to the proper exit off the interstate. Bella wandered around the bookstore searching for used books in the subjects she was taking. I headed to the music section and looked at the composition books they had for sale. Before long, she was tugging on my arm begging to get lunch. I smirked again at her eagerness and we headed out of the bookstore and down the hall to the cafeteria. We each grabbed a sandwich and bottled water before finding a table in the corner of the bustling cafeteria.

"I think this has been the best day of my life. Thank you for dragging me all over," she smiled before taking another bite of her sandwich.

"It was my pleasure, Bella," I replied with a warm smile. We ate in a comfortable silence for several more moments before I heard a shrieking voice call my name.

"Edward?" the voice called. I stiffened as my mind immediately raced to Tanya. "Edward Cullen?" The voice got louder as I turned. I groaned internally as Jessica Stanley came into view. She was the most annoying, persistent girl in my high school graduating class. "What are you doing here?" she asked as she smacked her gum and ran her plastic fingernails through her hair. It was a poor attempt at trying to look seductive, but as she got closer, I could tell the years had been kind to her.

"Hey, Jessica," I said with a genuine smile. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good, but you didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?" She smacked her gum again and smirked as she looked down into my lap. I knew what she was implying, but I was hesitant on accepting. I didn't bang her in high school for a reason.

"I brought Bella to the bookstore," I said as I motioned to Bella sitting across from me.

"Oh, hi, I'm Jessica," she snarled at Bella as she held out her hand. Bella took her hand and winced when Jessica pulled away.

"Damn, I didn't know fake fingernails could be so sharp," Bella exclaimed. "Look you can be as nasty to me as you want, but I'm not dating Edward, so if you want to ask him out then go ahead. You aren't stepping on my toes."

My jaw immediately dropped as I stared at Bella with wide eyes. My mouth snapped shut when Jessica giggled. "Oh, honey, I **know** you two aren't dating. You aren't Ed's type."

"I really don't have time for this immature nonsense," Bella stated casually. "So if you'll excuse me, I'm going to wander around." She gave Jessica a nasty look and turned to me. "Call me when you're done with that," she said, motioning to Jessica. My eyes were still wide in shock as I tried to form words, but none would come out as I watched Bella walk away.

"Edward," Jessica cried as she dropped into the seat next to me, "what do you have planned for this Friday night?"

I tore my gaze away from Bella's retreating form and looked at Jessica. "Did you have to be so catty?"

"Come on, Edward," she scoffed. "I know she's not your type. _She_ obviously doesn't know she's not your type. So I figured I would save you the trouble of telling her yourself."

"You really don't know anything about me, Jessica," I said with a slight bite.

"Well, how about we remedy that? Let's go out on Friday night and catch up." She batted her lashes in a lame attempt to look appealing. My instinct told me to say no, but with my new promise in place, I figured it probably wouldn't hurt to get away from the house for a few hours.

"What time?"

She squealed and pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled down her number and address. "Pick me up at seven," she giggled and kissed me on the cheek before bouncing out of the cafeteria. I looked down at the paper in my hands and groaned. Something told me that the only thing coming from this _date_, if you could even call it that, would be disaster.

_Give it up; she's fuckable._

I shook my head and stood up from the table to toss my trash. I walked out of the cafeteria and down the hallway to the doors that led to the quad. I pushed them open and pulled my phone out of my pocket to call Bella when I noticed her sitting on a bench not that far from the door. Three guys surrounded her and the smile on her face lit up the area. I walked towards her quickly, but slowed my steps as I got closer. I didn't know if I should interrupt. I had just gotten a girl's phone number and she had left me alone to do it. Although I didn't know what was happening at the time, she still gave me privacy when speaking with Jessica. I stopped and stared at her beautiful face and the laugh lines forming around her eyes.

_She's not fuckable. She's long-term and you know it. Stick with the fuckables._

I was caught off guard when she turned her head and spotted me standing in the middle of the sidewalk. "Edward," she called and waved me over with that beautiful smile on her face. I walked towards her slowly while she stood and stumbled forward. I picked up my pace just in time as I grabbed her arm and steadied her while the idiots around us just stared dumbly. "Thanks," she said softly as the pink color spread across her cheeks.

"Way to pay attention," I said icily to the guys flanking us on either side. Each one grumbled an excuse as Bella giggled.

"Edward, I'd like you to meet Mike," she said as she pointed to a mundane blonde guy. "This is Tyler," she nodded towards a tall guy with dark hair and dark eyes, "and this is Ben," she said, pointing to a short guy with light brown hair. None of them seemed too spectacular, but I realized that she had only been out here alone for several minutes before three guys approached her. She wouldn't be single for long and a part of me rejoiced about that. The other part cried out in protest.

"Edward Cullen?" the mundane blonde asked.

"Yes?" I replied, narrowing my eyes at him.

"You don't remember me?" he asked and I shook my head. "Mike Newton," he said excitedly. "I graduated from the same high school as you. I was a year behind you."

"Oh, right, you played soccer and ran track." I stated facts, completely uninterested in trying to carry on a conversation with this idiot. "Are you ready to go, Bella?" I softened my voice and my features when I turned my attention back to her.

"Yes, I'm ready," she said softly. "I'll see you guys next week," she smiled and they all nodded enthusiastically, Mike especially.

"Bella," Mike called before we could walk away. "We are having a party on Friday night. Why don't you come?" He put on his best puppy-dog face, pleading with her to say yes with his eyes. I nearly snorted at his lame attempt at looking attractive.

"Where is it?" she asked with curiosity. Surely, she was just trying to act interested. She couldn't be thinking of going. Could she?

_Of course, she's thinking about going. You are going out Friday night anyway. Why do you care?_

_I don't care. That's right, I don't. _

"It's at Ben's house--starts at eight," he said as he pulled out a flyer from his backpack that was slung on his shoulder. "Here are the directions."

"Thanks, Mike; I don't see why I couldn't come. I don't have anything going on." She smiled and waved as we turned and headed back to the car. We got in the car and headed to the cell phone store in a strained silence.

"So, you're going to the party?" I asked trying to break the thick tension that hung in the air.

She shrugged. "I guess. I don't have anything else to do and from the sounds of your conversation with the Barbie earlier, you won't be around to keep me entertained." She smirked as I narrowed my eyes at her.

"She's not a Barbie; she's just...overly enthusiastic." I pursed my lips at my lame attempt to sugarcoat Jessica.

"Well, the fact stands that you **are** going out with her. I have nothing to do, so why shouldn't I attend a party where some of my fellow classmates will be? I need to get myself acclimated to the college life." She sounded so sure of herself, but one glance at her face and I knew she was a nervous wreck.

"Why don't I cancel with Jessica and go with you?" I suggested, hoping she would take me up on my offer.

"No," she stated firmly. "You have a date and I have a party to attend. That's the plan and we're sticking to it."

I nodded and turned my attention back to the road. I started dreaming up ideas to cut my date short with Jessica on Friday night. I could figure out a way to get the information off Bella's flyer.

_What are you doing, guy? Leave her be. Let her do her own thing. This is what you wanted and you are already trying to break your promise to yourself. You wound me, man, you wound me._

"I have a question," she mused as she furrowed her brow in confusion. I nodded for her to go on. "We've met two people that you went to high school with. They are your age. Why are they still in college?"

"Good question." I pursed my lips in thought. "I really don't know unless they are specializing in some field of art. I guess you will just have to ask. They might be wondering the same thing about you." Secretly I'd hoped she would tell me why she was just starting college now, but I never pressed for details.

"That's true," she said as I slid into a parking spot in front of the AT&T store.

"Are you sure you want an iPhone?" I asked as I held the door into the store open for her.

"Yes, why?" She arched an eyebrow at me as she asked.

"Just curious," I stated as we walked to the front counter.

"Edward Cullen?" I looked up into the face of Lauren Mallory. She was tall, thin, and blonde with eyes that could pierce your soul if you stared too long.

"Hi, Lauren," I sighed dejectedly. If I remembered correctly, she was best friends with Jessica in high school and they were rightfully labeled the bitch brigade.

"Oh, my god!" She exclaimed. "It is you. How have you been?"

"Good, but we are here to get some new phones, so could we take care of that?" I was not in the mood to play catch up with her too. Bella snickered by my side as she walked off to look at the phones.

"Right, well what can I do for you?" Her brightness dimmed slightly as she glared at Bella. I explained that I needed a new local phone number and Bella needed a new phone. She had my new phone number and my phone reprogrammed within ten minutes.

Bella made her way back to the counter and explained to Lauren that she wanted an iPhone. Lauren pulled the box with the new phone out from under the counter and started removing the packaging. "Have you ever used an iPhone?" Lauren asked with a condescending tone.

"No," Bella replied timidly. Where was the ferocious kitten that snapped at Jessica earlier?

"You might have to download the full instruction booklet when you get home then. The booklet included only has the basic user information."

"O..okay," Bella stuttered.

"This phone is not for someone that is computer illiterate. If you don't know your way around the internet or a computer then it's not for you," Lauren sneered as she looked down on Bella.

"Lauren," I warned as I narrowed my eyes at her.

"What, Ed? I'm just forewarning her. We have a strict return policy and I don't want her to start using it and hate it because she doesn't understand it," she said waving her hands around wildly.

"I'm not computer illiterate, and I think I can handle an iPhone. So please just set it up so we can move on with our day." Bella's voice was thick with venom as she glared at Lauren. So the angry kitten had returned.

Lauren scoffed, turned to her computer and typed furiously. She asked for Bella's driver's license and a credit card. Bella provided the documents and Lauren had the phone turned on and set up in several minutes. "You're all set," Lauren said dryly after several moments.

"Can you have her other phone turned off?" I asked, hoping to help Bella avoid the task.

"If it's not AT&T, I can't hel-"

"It's not necessary. I can take care of it myself," Bella snapped.

Lauren smiled at Bella with fake enthusiasm and turned her attention back to me. "So what are you doing this weekend?" She asked as she batted her eyelashes just like Jessica had earlier.

"I've got plans," I said quickly. Bella started to walk away and I turned back to Lauren. "Thanks for your help, Lauren. Talk to you soon." I turned and fled the store after Bella. She was already in the car adding contacts to her new phone.

"I'm done going out in public with you. I think the thing that irks me the most is the fact that if I were your girlfriend, it wouldn't matter. They would still be trying to get you to go out with them. Are all the girls around here like that?" Her face was slightly pink with her anger and the exertion of spitting out that mouthful of snark.

"No, they aren't all like that and I'm sorry," I said quietly.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Edward." Her voice dropped as she concentrated on her new phone.

The rest of the ride was silent. I tried to absorb the fact that this place was crawling with former classmates. I knew it was inevitable to run into a few old acquaintances since this is where I grew up, but I didn't expect so many reunions in one day. I certainly didn't expect to see Jessica or Lauren, and definitely not Mike.

I sighed as I pulled into the garage and put the car in park. "Thank you for running all over the city with me today." She never lifted her head from the phone as she spoke.

"You're welcome. Give me those license plates, insurance cards, and registration," I said and reached for the items as she held them out to me. I got out of the car and walked over to the Pontiac. It really was a sporty car. It was bright red with jet-black accents and a black leather interior. I hoped that it had air conditioned seats. When parked outside, the sun and humidity would heat that car to sweltering in no time. I found a screwdriver and some stainless steel screws in one of Emmett's toolboxes and proceeded to affix the plates to the holders. Bella was standing at the back of the garage leaning against a tool bench watching me.

"I can do all that, you know," she stated.

I waved her off and handed her the registration. "Here; you put this on the windshield." She giggled and complied. I finished with the screws and had her insurance cards and registration in the glove box. "You owe me a ride," I said playfully.

"You'll get your ride," she said sarcastically. I looked up into her playful eyes. My mood dimmed at the sadness that still lingered in the shadows.

_Don't break your promise. _

_I know, damnit. _


	10. ChApTeR TeN

**A/N: Thanks to my betas Clarisa and keepingupwiththekids**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them**

* * *

ChApTeR TeN

Song for this Chapter: **Muse**~_Starlight_

BPOV

I think someone needed to medicate me. My moods were violently swinging from one end of the spectrum to the other throughout the entire week. After Edward carted me around town to run errands, I came to the dark realization that he wasn't going to be around to entertain or distract me all the time. As it was, I felt completely estranged from him all week. I stopped at his door several times during the week, poised to knock, and chickened out at the last minute. I mentally chastised myself every single time I felt like he was ignoring me. He had a real life job to do and was possibly quite busy. I didn't really know if he was busy since we had exchanged little more than ten words since our day out on the town. I beat myself up over the fact that I gotten used to his company the first week in my new home.

The second week was indescribable. I spent some time with Rose and Emmett. Emmett was always entertaining and a great distraction. I spent time with Renee and Charlie. It was somewhat comforting to know that they were settling in nicely. Renee was enjoying the garden club and had their yard looking immaculate with no help from the landscape crew Emmett and Rose employed. Now that she had something to focus on besides me, things were more comfortable between us. Charlie loved his job and took it very seriously. The first real action to happen on the job was when a reporter tried to break through the security checkpoint and it really tested his limits. He made fast friends with most of the police force in town and the men working under him were amazed at his dedication. He was a great role model.

I wiled away most of the hours reading my books for school. So many times I got lost in them and was completely captivated and excited about the things I was going to learn this semester. The only time I was truly happy was when I was reading. I spent most of my time on the balcony outside of my suite. I liked to think I picked that spot for the view, but I knew I picked it hoping Edward would come and join me. I didn't see him in the mornings for coffee; I didn't see him at night after dinner. I tried my best not to think of him or wonder what he was doing, but failed miserably. I don't know why I let myself get used to him. His antics, snarky tongue, and beautiful features starred in almost every daydream. I didn't come here looking for a relationship and I kept reminding myself of that.

I snapped out of my thoughts when my phone rang. I didn't recognize the number on the caller ID, but since it was a local exchange, I answered.

"Hello?"

"Bella?" The male voice flowed easily through the earpiece.

"Yes, who's this?" I asked curiously.

"This is Mike; we met on campus last week. I gave you the flyer for the party tonight."

"Oh, right, Mike," I started as I let out a sigh of relief, "what's up?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted me to pick you up for the party tonight. I can't drink because of my job. So I thought I'd offer you a ride so you can enjoy yourself."

"Wow, that'd be great, Mike. Do you need my address?"

"You live with Rose and Emmett McCarty, right?" he asked.

"Yes," I said hesitantly. How in the hell did he know so much about me, and how in the hell did he get my phone number?

"My dad works with Emmett's uncle and he told me about your arrival." He answered my silent questions. "Pick you up around eight?"

"That sounds great. I'll be ready. See you then," I said.

"Bye, Bella," he breathed out quietly before disconnecting the call. That was strange. Was he trying to flirt with me?

_Yes, you idiot. he was trying to flirt with you. Now hop on the beauty train and get your ass moving for tonight. We've got big plans!!_

I rolled my eyes at the voice. It was always so boisterous no matter how much I tried to ignore it. I looked over at the clock and realized that it was already six-thirty. I jumped off the bed and ran downstairs to find something to eat. I made my way into the silent kitchen, assuming everyone went out to eat tonight, when I caught sight of the bropper-haired boy sitting at the table. I inhaled sharply as his profile came into view.

_Still as gorgeous as last week. You really should try to hit that._

I opened the refrigerator as quietly as I could and rooted around for an apple. I found one, grabbed it, and closed the door. I turned to say something to him, but decided against it as I made my way out of the kitchen.

"Can't say hi?" he asked as I was almost through the sitting room.

"What?" I questioned as I turned to face him. He had lifted his head and was staring at me.

"I asked you if you couldn't say hi," he repeated with a stoic look on his face.

"Hi?" I said, unsure of what he wanted. I wasn't really ready to hold a conversation with him since he hadn't said anything to me all week. Seeing the look on his face right now sent my self-doubt spiraling out of control. I was sure he was avoiding me.

"If you're going to a party tonight, you should really think about eating something more than an apple," he stated seriously.

"Okay, Dad," I replied with a sarcastic smirk. "I think I can handle myself."

"Whatever, Bella," he snapped and turned his attention back to the table. I noticed a newspaper laid out over the surface. "Have a great night," he huffed as I furrowed my brow. I realized the conversation was over so I turned and left the room without another word to him.

I hurried up the stairs, chomping on the apple with every step. I finished the fruit by the time I made it to my bedroom and rushed through my shower routine. I flew through my closet like a junkie looking for the next fix. I emerged several moments later clad in a dark grey mini jean skirt, white skin-tight tank top, and the hottest black strappy stilettos that I had ever seen. I was pretty clumsy, but I felt so confident in these shoes that it completely overrode my klutziness.

_Quit trying to fool yourself and get your ass downstairs so cronze-head sees what he's missing._

I hurried down the staircase at a quarter till eight and rushed into the kitchen. My breath hitched slightly when I took in Edward's appearance. He looked absolutely heavenly. His cargo jeans hung low on his hips and the black t-shirt left no question if he worked out or not. Black Diesel sneakers peeked out from under the hems of his pants. His hair was beautifully disheveled. I took a step back when he turned his fiery gaze on me. If eyes could fuck, that's exactly what his would be doing to me. His lids lowered slightly and the green of his irises took on a much darker hue. I swear I heard him utter a _fuck_ under his breath as his eyes raked up and down my body.

"You don't approve, Dad?"

He snapped his head up and glared at me. "You are going to the party wearing that?"

I arched an eyebrow in defiance as he continued to glare. "Uh...yeah. Is there a problem?"

"Have you ever been to a college house party, Bella?" His tone was condescending and his mouth twitched into a smug smirk.

"N..no," I stuttered.

"That's what I thought. You should think about changing into something that shows...a little less skin," he clenched his teeth as he spoke and muttered, "not that it would matter," under his breath.

"I'll take my chances. I'm going to wait outside for Mike. See you around, Edward," I all but snarled. I thought my mood swings were bad. His were causing a dull throb at the back of my eyes.

_Maybe his beauty is blinding. That could be why you are getting an eye-ache. Could have been all that eye fucking you did to __**him**__ though. _

"What?" Edward asked as I turned to leave the room. "He's picking you up?" His teeth were still clenched and the rage in his eyes was unmistakable.

"Yes," I said quietly drawing out the 's" in yes. "Do you not approve of that either? You know, I **am** a big girl. I can take care of myself."

He snorted and stalked across the room towards me. "You are still a child on the inside--a child that never got the chance to grow and experience life. That façade may fool the people around you, but it doesn't fool me, Isabella. Your carefully crafted exterior has fallen swiftly in my presence. The explosion will happen, and I think it's going to happen soon." His fury was raging through his features, but the passion pouring from his mouth was melting me with every word.

"You really don't know what type of lion's den you are walking into tonight, Bella. You don't know any of these people. They are going to treat you like a piece of meat," he huffed as his gaze flickered to the couch beside us. He ran his hands through his hair in a move of frustration as he took a deep breath. "You know what?" he asked quietly. "You're right. You **are** a big girl. So, I will leave you to your little party. Have a good time," He lifted his eyes back to my face and the light was gone, like his fire had been extinguished. I stared inro his eyes for a moment waiting for the fire to return. When the spark didn't reignite, I silently left the room. I escaped through the front door and waited on the front steps for Mike. I couldn't stand to be in the same room as Edward.

EPOV

I don't know what I was thinking when I made that promise to myself. I was staying away from Bella, but it was taking every shred of self-control I had. I wasn't ready for a relationship and this was the only way to get away from her siren call.

I disgusted myself with how much time I actually spent watching her and what she was doing. Slowly as the week progressed, I watched her slip further and further back into herself. Her eyes were guarded and the bricks I had torn down the previous week were slowly being rebuilt. I had never met someone with such a roller coaster of emotions. I figured out quickly that she was happiest when she was reading. I watched her almost every afternoon on our balcony, reading her new textbooks, her eyes darting across the pages, absorbing as much as she could, as fast as she could. The corners of her mouth would twitch and curl into a faux smile. It wasn't the real smile that lit up the room. That was gone somewhere around Tuesday afternoon.

I feared I was turning into a stalker. I watched her hang out with Rose and Emmett. I observed her from our balcony when she would meander down to the beach. I watched her go to her parents' house until I couldn't see her retreating form through the trees anymore. It was sick--I was sick in the head.

_Get yourself some ass. You know Jessica is good for it. She will be all over that shit. Ridin' the Ed train all night long._

Even the voice was begging to get laid. I was such a sick fuck. I almost lost my shit when she walked into the kitchen wearing _that_. What the fuck was she thinking? Obviously, she had no idea what type of party it was going to be. I had to give her the benefit of the doubt. At least the angry kitten was back when I questioned if she had ever been to a college party. My smugness got to them every time. Girls liked cocky bastards. Did they have no self-preservation instinct?

I had a hard time keeping it together when I revealed I knew of her mask. She drew the most intense reactions from me. My instinct was to gather her in my arms, take her upstairs, and lock her in my room.

_Yes and strip her naked. She's got a hot little ass. I bet she's fuckhot under that skirt._

I don't know when these instincts popped up, but I brushed it off as she searched my face for a moment then turned and swayed her hypnotic hips out of the sitting room and out the front door. I snapped out of my trance once the front door slammed shut.

I flipped my cell open and texted Jessica to ask her if she was ready yet. She told me to pick her up at seven and that had been changing every fifteen minutes for the last hour. If she wasn't ready by now, I was going without her. I wasn't in the mood for her inane chatter anyway. She was probably going to drag me to some lame ass club, get piss-ass drunk and puke four times on the way home. Girls were so predictable.

_Correction, most girls are predictable. Not all the time though. _

I headed out to the garage and hopped into my Volvo, thankful that Mike at least offered Bella a ride instead of risking her drinking and driving. I was somewhat glad he had a shred of decency. _Asshat_.

Jessica was ready by the time I got to her house. I didn't even get out of the car; I just honked the horn twice in quick succession. It was a total dick thing to do, but I really didn't want her to think that this was more than it really was.

"Hey Eddie," she squeaked when she got in the car.

"Don't call me that," I snapped as she buckled her seatbelt. She just giggled and told me we were going to some college party. "Great," I said sarcastically. I couldn't help when one side of my mouth lifted into a smirk as I thought about being at the same party as Bella. That would kill two birds with one stone for sure. I could keep an eye on the drunken idiots that would no doubt be trying to get in her pants and appease Jessica with small talk at the same time.

Jessica leaned over and kissed me on the cheek as she prattled on about how Lauren was so excited to see me. Then she mentioned Mike.

"Wait, you fucking know him?" I scoffed.

"Yes," she smirked and batted her eyelashes. "Why?"

"I saw him at the college the other day when I was there. I remember him, but only what sports he played. I can't really place him," I stated, trying to cover for my outburst.

Jessica just nodded and before I knew it, we were at the party.

"Whose house is this?" I asked, thinking if I heard the name again it might ring a bell.

"Justin Cassidy's--why?" She narrowed her eyes waiting for me to protest. I searched my brain for that name, but it didn't ring a bell.

"Just curious," I sighed as we climbed out of the car and made our way to the front door. Things on the outside of the house seemed normal. You couldn't really tell there was a party going on inside until the door swung open. The sea of drunken college students spilled out onto the front lawn as the noise level tripled. I furrowed my brow as we walked through the crowded house looking for a table with drinks of alcohol of some sort.

I lost Jessica in the crowd and when I finally found the alcohol, I stuck close to the table. I wasn't one for drinking and driving and I knew my limit. In a way, I was thankful that Jessica had disappeared. I could observe the idiots around me in peace without her yammering in my ear about some bullshit I could care less about and did not want to hear. My peace was short lived as Jessica came bounding through the crowd making a beeline straight for me.

"There you are," she yelled, slurring her speech already. "Lauren wanted to say hello again." She smirked and Lauren stalked around Jessica to stand in front of me.

"Hello, Edward," she grinned and tossed her hair over her shoulder. I'm sure she was trying to look seductive or attractive, but it wasn't doing a thing for me.

"Lauren." I nodded my head towards her and turned my attention back to the group of boys trying to do keg stands.

"So what brings you back to the beach? Did you miss the weather or the girls?" she asked trying hard not to slur her words, but failing miserably.

"I needed a change," I stated simply. I huffed out a breath of air in annoyance and turned my attention towards her again. "What do you want, Lauren? You obviously had Jessica drag you over here for a reason, so out with it." I was done beating around the bush. _Literally._

She feigned innocence and widened her eyes before replying. "I just wanted to say hello, Edward." She batted her eyelashes and I rolled my eyes in obvious annoyance. She wasn't getting the message.

"So who was that girl you had with you the other day?" Jessica shouted, coming in between us.

"Bella," I stated, hoping they would drop it, but I knew it was a futile attempt. These girls were the gossip vultures of our town.

"Who is she to you, Edward?" Lauren asked, getting annoyed at my avoidance.

"She's Rosalie's sister. You know my cousin Emmett's wife?"

"Right," Lauren sneered. She was such a bitch. "Want to get out of here and head to Ben's party?" Lauren turned her attention back to Jessica who nodded furiously.

"I heard that Marcus was going to be there tonight. I need to see him before school starts." She winked and I tried to ignore their exchange, but when Ben's name left Lauren's mouth, my ears instantly perked. I was sure that's where Bella would be. "Wanna go, Eddie?" Jessica tilted her head and stuck her lip out slightly.

"Yes, let's go," I replied as I led the way out of the house back towards my car.

The ride to Ben's was full of Lauren belittling every girl at the party we just left. Girl X was wearing last season's Jimmy Choos. Girl Y's hair was a putrid color and made her skin tone look like death. I tried my hardest not to let them kill anymore of my brain cells with their screeching chatter, but it was hard to ignore when they both had such grating voices. When we finally arrived at Ben's ten minutes later, the girls bounced out of the car and up the walk to the front door arm in arm.

I strode into the house behind them and my eyes immediately began scanning the crowd for Bella's chocolate mane. I knew she was here; I could almost feel the energy that normally surrounded her hanging in the air. I started walking through the crowd towards the kitchen to find something to drink. I received several surprised looks from people that I quite possibly was supposed to know. I smirked at the fact that people still recognized me as The Big Man on Campus. The title still followed me even though I had been away from this town for years.

"Edward," a deep voice resonated against my eardrums as I turned to see Marcus Faraday strolling towards me.

"Marcus," I smirked and held out a hand for him to shake. We met each other in high school and became good friends when we ended up playing all the same sports. We had our pick of the girls at the school as we both shared the popularity. "How's it going?" I asked as he smirked towards a group of drunken girls in the corner making out with each other. I laughed as I followed his gaze. "Haven't changed a bit, huh?"

"Not one bit," he laughed with me. "How are you? I haven't seen you in ages."

"Yeah, I'm good. Decided to head home for a fresh start. Anything new going on in this place?"

"Nah, man, it's the same old shit, just a different lay...I mean...day." He chuckled darkly and I rolled my eyes at his obvious man-whore ways. The evil grin that crept across my face was involuntary as I stared at the group of girls slowly removing their clothing.

"Man, we got some fresh meat up in here tonight." Marcus' lips twisted up evilly as I arched an eyebrow in curiosity. "There is this one chick that came with Newton. She's totally fucking trashed right now, but fuck, she's hot--long brown hair and legs that don't stop. She's wearing the shortest fucking skirt I've ever seen, and some fuckhot shoes." Marcus' eyes glazed over as a grunt bubbled up from his throat.

I thought about who he was describing as the anxiety slipped down my spine. "Is her name Bella?" I choked, out trying to keep the panic from my voice.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" The left side of his mouth lifted up into a grin as he started again. "Man, if you aren't going to hit that shit let me know. I want in on that."

"Where is she?" I asked through clenched teeth.

His brow furrowed as he stared at me in curiosity. "What? Why do you..."

I cut him off as I repeated my question.

"Right there," he pointed behind me just as Pink's _U and Ur Hand_ blared out through the speakers of the sound system behind us. I turned quickly searching the crowd for her beautiful eyes. I found her quickly as my eyes stopped and latched onto hers. She was staring at me and screaming the lyrics of the song while bouncing around with a bunch of girls. She looked like she was having the time of her life, but as I took in the people around her I noticed every guy within a ten-foot radius was staring at her tits bouncing with her every move. The fury and rage flared immediately as the urge to protect her became unbearable.

_Fuck. I am so fucking screwed. _

BPOV

Mike showed up at the house at eight on the dot. I liked punctuality even though I was always late no matter how early I left. He was eager to please me and I took advantage of his niceness, reveling in the fact that I had made the decision to let go for one night. I would take it all, absorbing every bit that I could.

We made it to the party relatively fast, even with Mike's careful driving. Small talk floated through the car as we tried to fill the silence. I discovered that he had a passion and eye for art. He was studying to be a museum curator. I found that fascinating and asked him if there were any museums in the area worth visiting. That set him off on a tangent and he continued telling me of all the fascinating museums in the area and some within a short drive of the town. We discussed the art in each museum all the way through the first hour of being at the party. I had knocked back several drinks and was feeling pretty numb when he started introducing me to people. I met some guy named Marcus that eyed my shoes and me as if they were cake and he was a deprived fat kid. He was very good looking in a man-whore sort of way, but he skeeved me out so I kept my distance from him.

I was introduced to a group of girls that all seemed really down to earth and approachable unlike the skanks I was faced with during my day on the town with Edward. Angela was the coolest of them all and seemed to be the ringleader of the little coven they formed. She was slightly taller than I was with dark hair and an olive complexion. Her features were very soft and her dark eyes expressed every emotion that crossed her face. Bree was short and tiny with blonde hair and blue eyes. She was very cute in a childlike way. Irina was tall with brown hair and bright green eyes. She was attractive in a subdued way. They all made me feel very comfortable and welcome as we discussed photography and the arts as much as my alcohol fogged brain would allow.

"Edward Cullen is here," Angela whispered loudly trying to be heard over the music, but not drawing attention to our circle.

My eyes immediately narrowed as I scanned the crowd for his unique hair. I found him standing only a few feet from us talking to Marcus. Bree giggled loudly as she looked at me. "You like him," she accused.

"I live with him," I seethed. I was completely pissed that he was here. The alcohol burning through my veins didn't help the anger that had been bubbling all week.

"You live with him?" Irina asked with her eyes wide.

"I do; he lives in the suite right next to mine at my sister's house. He's an insufferable ass," I stated as I raised my chin in defiance just as Pink's _U and Ur Hand_ came blasting through the speakers. I laughed loudly as I started bouncing around bobbing my head to the music. All three girls joined me as we bounced happily and laughed. I spun in a circle and looked back towards Edward just as he turned his head and locked his eyes with me.

_I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight _

I screamed the lyrics looking right at him. The shocked look vacated his features and was quickly replaced with a dark smugness. He smirked at me and raked his eyes up and down my body. He looked to my left and right quickly and met my gaze again with anger burning through his face. _Why the hell would he be mad?_

"He's giving you the 'come fuck me' look," Bree giggled.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Whatever; he can go fuck himself." I turned my body and angled it towards Angela so I didn't have to stare at his smug face anymore. I spun so I had my back to Edward and as I looked up, I noticed five guys dancing around me. I grinned and yelled, "Dance?" They all smirked and nodded. I moved closer to them as they formed a circle around me, each one trying to get me to give them individual attention. I just laughed and shook my head. I continued turning in circles glancing at Edward every so often. That Jessica girl was standing at his side saying something, but his eyes never left mine. The fury and rage were getting hard for him to control and I could tell it wasn't going to be long before he came stalking over here to try to rescue me. I was ready to give him an earful.

The music quickly switched to Usher's _Caught Up_. I laughed as I could almost pinpoint the second that the dam broke and Edward marched over to where I was dancing.

"Alright assholes, you've had your turn. Get moving," Edward sneered as I continued dancing. The alcohol was working wonders on my dance moves. They were getting more seductive by the minute and the guys around me didn't budge at Edward's request. I smirked and rolled my eyes at him. "Get the fuck off," he growled as one of the guys reached out to grab my hips. They all looked at him and scattered as soon as they realized he meant business.

"What the hell, Edward?" I stopped dancing and narrowed my eyes at him. "I don't need a fucking hero--especially only when it's convenient for **you**. So fuck off and go eye fuck the lesbos in the corner some more."

"You are absolutely infuriating," he hissed as he grabbed my hips and started grinding himself against me. I almost melted at his touch, but held myself together.

_I'm so _

_Caught up  
Got me feelin' it  
Caught up  
I don't know what it is  
But it seems she's got me twisted  
I'm so  
Caught up  
Got me feelin' it  
Caught up  
I'm losin' control  
This girl's got a hold on me_

Usher's smooth voice thumped through the speakers keeping our rhythm in sync. My flesh was quickly overheating from the contact of Edward's body and the hooded gaze he had fixed upon my lips. I raised my arms and tilted my head back slightly as I ran my fingers loosely through my hair. I swear I heard a groan rumble through his chest and I nearly jumped when he put the palm of his hand at the hollow of my throat, letting his long fingers splay out across my collarbone. The span of his hand almost reached across my chest. He was only a few inches short on each side.

I gasped again as he slid his hand down slightly and pushed me gently back while securing his other hand at the small of my back. I complied with his silent demand as I leaned back as far as I could go. I slowly dragged my right leg up his and hitched it around his hip. He lowered the hand at my throat down in between my breasts and stopped where my tank top rode up and exposed the flesh of my abdomen. "Fuck," he whispered as he pushed on my back to bring me back to eye level with him. I smirked as lust flashed in his gaze. He ground his erection into my hip causing a moan to filter up through my vocal chords. I closed my eyes and threw my arms around his neck. "You are so maddening, Isabella," he whispered into my ear.

_"_You're intolerable," I slurred back. "I don't need to you to fucking save me. I want to be here and I want guys dancing with me."

"I don't want you to get hurt," he whispered and I groaned as his tongue darted out and traced the shell of my ear.

"I'm a big girl, Edward," I said through clenched teeth. He was obviously trying to distract me and I wasn't over my anger. I wanted to be pissed at him for a little longer. "So fuck off," I ended brilliantly as he pulled back and stared down at me.

"Are you out to get yourself into some trouble?" he hissed angrily.

"Why do you care?" I shot back.

_"_Why wouldn't I care?" His eyebrows knit together in confusion as he ran his hands up and down my back.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that you've ignored me all week has led me to believe that you couldn't give a shit about what I'm doing or who I'm doing." I smiled cockily as his eyes narrowed again.

_"_You're right; I shouldn't care, but I do. I can't fucking help it. I have this urge to protect you. I don't want to see you get hurt. So fucking sue me." He dropped his hands from my back and took a step back. "Do whatever or whoever you want, Bella, but when you come crying to me after your feelings get hurt don't expect me to be waiting." He turned and left me in the middle of the dance floor.

_"_Fuck you, Edward," I screamed at his back. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned slowly. He walked quickly back to me and grabbed my hips forcefully before he crashed his lips to mine. It wasn't a slow or soft kiss, and at first, I was so stunned I didn't move a muscle. When his tongue insisted on invading my mouth, I gasped and mistakenly let him take control. He thrust his tongue into my mouth forcefully as our lips mashed together and teeth clanked and clashed. We were pushing and pulling at each other, wanting more but not going any further.

He pulled back quickly and grasped my upper arms roughly. "We're going home," he said in between pants. His lips were swollen from my kisses and as he spoke, I couldn't take my eyes from his tongue. He was the most beautifully infuriating man I'd ever met. "Now," he demanded as he dropped my arms and grabbed my hand leading me through the crowd. Jessica found him halfway through the living room and barked some kind of nonsense in his ear. "Find a fucking ride. I have to take this hot mess home," he snarled and she retreated quickly.

Mike approached us as we neared the front door. I just stared at him dumbly as Edward dragged me out the door. He threw me against the passenger side of his car and pinned me in between his lean, muscled arms. I stared wide-eyed and curious as he crashed his lips to mine again. I reached up and knotted my hands in his hair, tugging forcefully. "Shit," he pulled away and whispered, "Do you have any idea what the fuck you do to me?"

_"_"No," I squeaked out just before his lips crushed mine again. He was still frenzied, but I had calmed down slightly, bringing the intensity of the kiss down a few notches.

"Shit, so fucking hot," he whispered as he peppered my neck with kisses. My labored breathing snapped him out of his trance long enough to open the door to his car and shove me in the passenger seat.

We made it home in ten minutes and my eyes were drooping heavily. Apparently when consuming large amounts of alcohol it's never wise to stop moving. "Bella," Edward's velvety voice was coming from my right. I opened my eyes wide enough to see that we were parked in the garage and he had the passenger side door open trying to coax me out of the seat. I tried standing gracefully, but fell back into the car. I decided that my shoes were preventing me from walking properly so I bent down and clumsily attacked the offending straps. I had them off moments later and Edward helped me out of the car.

_  
_We walked towards the house and I stumbled a bit, earning me an arm around the waist and a gentle tug into his body. "Do you want me to carry you?" He snickered as I glared at him.

"Fuck you, Edward," I slurred sleepily. "Haven't you ever been drunk before? Shoes aren't alcohol-friendly when you're drunk."

_"_It's not the shoes, Bella. Shoes are never the problem when you're drunk." He chuckled as I tried to comprehend his words.

_"_Cake," I cried out. "Do we have any cake? I think I really want cake...with frosting."

_"_No cake for you; it won't taste good the second time around."

_"_Fine," I huffed as he helped me up the stairs towards our suites. He walked me into my living room and through to my bedroom and deposited me onto the bed. I looked up into his face and he was smiling. My features stretched into a wide smile as he gently caressed my face with his fingertips.

_"_You're not wearing that skirt out in public ever again," he said still smiling.

_"_For the millionth time tonight, fuck you, Edward." He smirked and leaned down to brush his lips with mine. I fell back onto the bed as he started backing towards the door. "Please stay," I whispered as I rolled over towards the middle of the bed wrestling with my skirt. "Don't leave me again," I whispered as I stripped my lower half of the offending article of clothing.

He sighed and I heard his clothes rustling before he climbed into bed next to me. We lay motionless facing each other for several moments. I reached out and touched his face with feather-light pressure and he grabbed my wrist as he tugged my body towards his, tangling me up in his arms. I took a deep breath inhaling his scent and buried my head in his chest as the electrifying sensation raced through my body.

_Fuck this feels good. I think I'm in trouble. I'm so screwed. _


	11. ChApTeR ElEvEn

**A/N: Thanks to my betas Clarisa and keepingupwiththekids**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them**

* * *

ChApTeR ElEvEn

Song for this Chapter: **Coldplay**~_Trouble_

EPOV

Sweet lavender, vanilla and strawberries flooded my senses. I felt something warm pressed to my lower body and nearly jumped out of my skin when the warmth moved. I reached out blindly and rested my hand on the solid, soft mass lying next to me. I cracked one eye open, unsure if I really wanted to know who was in bed with me. I was met with the beautiful sight of a dark-haired angel's sleeping form right next to me. Her hair was fanned out behind her, knots and tangles galore sweeping over her forehead. Her bottom lip puffed out slightly and its rosy color turned white as she sucked in a breath and drew the plump skin in between her teeth before a beautiful smile stretched out across her face. She sighed and snuggled her face into my chest, inhaling deeply.

"Edward," she whispered. I craned my neck back and lowered my eyes to her face. Was she still asleep and dreaming of me? I was flooded with memories from last night and realized that she asked me to stay with her. She was drunk and I briefly wondered if she would remember the heated kiss we shared. She was so infuriating and so beautiful at the same time. The passion that flowed freely from her mouth when she was mad was a big turn on.

The kiss was unlike anything I'd ever experienced ever. I had done my fair share of kissing girls, but all previous encounters failed in comparison to Bella's mouth, her lips, that velvety soft tongue. She was aggressive and timid, soft and hard. It was almost too much for me to take, but take it I did.

I didn't know what her thoughts would be on our lip lock the night before, but I decided in that moment that I couldn't keep my promise anymore. The previous week had been torture. Trying to stay away from her was more distracting than being in her presence. I resolved to be with her in any way that she would have me. I briefly considered pushing to take things to the next level, but decided that maybe being friends first was more of a wise choice. I would be her friend and confidant. She would need that with school starting next week.

She stirred again in my arms and raised her head. Her eyes were still closed, but I could tell she was waking. I loosened my grip around her upper body, not sure how she would react to me being in bed with her.

_Fucking idiot. You should have snuck out while you had the chance. She's probably going to rip you a new one. That song she screamed out last night wasn't exactly conducive to a morning romp. _

She opened her eyes and the confusion was apparent as she furrowed her brows and looked up at me. I reached down and brushed the tangles of chocolate strands away from her eyes. "Morning, sunshine," I whispered, unsure of how bad her head would be pounding.

She winced and squeezed her eyes shut before lowering her head to the pillow with a groan. It must have been bad if whispering caused her to wince. "Edward," she croaked throatily, "what are you doing here? Did we fuck?" She buried her head in the pillow further, but I could see the flesh of her neck redden.

"No, babydoll, we didn't fuck," I whispered. "You asked me to stay after I helped you into bed. Is your head pounding?"

"Fuck," she whispered as she turned her body slightly so she was on her back. "Remind me not to drink ever again." She groaned again as her arm came up to cover her eyes and part of her forehead. "Thank you...for staying...I mean since I asked you..." she trailed off and I bit my lip as I held back a chuckle.

"It was my pleasure," I stated as I rubbed small circles on her arm soothingly. "I'm going to go get you some Motrin and water, okay?"

"Bacon," she blurted out before I could remove her from my arms. "I need bacon and orange juice and water," she stated.

"Um...yeah...okay. I'll get right on that," I chuckled and got up from my comfortable resting place. She groaned when my arm slid out from under her and rolled to her stomach. Her head rested on the mattress as her hair covered her face completely. I grinned, threw my pants on, and headed downstairs to see what food I could throw together for her.

Once I was in the kitchen, Rose popped in from the patio. "Hey, Edward," she sung brightly.

"Morning," I chirped, feeling good about not having to keep my promise anymore. It was too damn hard to stay away from that girl.

"Do you know if Bella's up yet?" she asked curiously, searching through the cabinets for something.

"Uh...she's awake, but I don't know that she would take kindly to visitors right now. She had a pretty rough night." I chuckled as Rose whipped her head in my direction as my answer sunk into her brain.

"How would you know that?" she clipped curtly.

"Well, I ended up at the same party as her and she was quite...um...inebriated? So I brought her home. She asked me to stay with her after I helped her into her room, but don't worry, Rose; I didn't sully your sister. We just slept." I snarled out the last part.

"Oh," she said quietly. "Well, when she's up and around, can you tell her that I need to see her? We are having a business dinner party here in a couple of weeks and I want her to be our photographer for the night."

"Sure," I replied, happy that Bella might have her first real job as a photographer. Rose exited the kitchen quietly as I threw some bacon in the microwave and gathered water and orange juice, silverware, napkins and plates. I retrieved the bacon from the microwave, grabbed the Motrin from the medicine cupboard and put everything on a tray.

I made my way back upstairs and into Bella's suite. I walked into her bedroom and noticed the bed empty and a horrible sound coming from the bathroom. I set the tray down on the end of the bed and walked into the bathroom to find Bella hugging the toilet. "Shit, Bella, are you okay?"

"Hell, no," she rasped out. "Get out; this is fucking disgusting," she spat at me without lifting her head from the toilet. Her whole body was heaving and in that moment she looked so tiny and frail.

"I'm not leaving," I said as I fought my gag reflex as the smell of sour alcohol floated towards my nostrils. I reached over and flipped the exhaust fan on then made my way to Bella who was retching horribly again. She wasn't throwing anything up, but the dry heaves were wracking her body. I gently lifted her hair, held it back from her face and knelt down behind her as she threw up a little more. I kept my eyes away from the toilet, knowing all too well that nasty brown color would have me heaving right beside her.

After several more moments of just hanging her head over the toilet, she managed to sit back slightly. She wobbled in her crouched position and fell back into me. I caught her easily and clutched her to my body. "Any better?" I asked quietly.

"Hell, no," she sobbed quietly. "I think I'm dying," she whispered as tears ran down her face. "God, I'm such a baby," she babbled.

"First of all you're not going to die. It just feels like it and you're not being a baby. Puking makes me cry like a starved infant," I admitted, hoping she would feel a little better.

"I have to pee," she whispered as she tried to sit up. "I'm okay now; you don't have to stay in here to watch me pee." I wasn't sure if the flush in her cheeks was from the heaving or from her worrying about me watching her pee. She reached up and flushed the toilet before she quickly crumpled to the ground. It was then that I realized she was still only in a tank top and panties.

_The cutest fucking panties I've ever seen, too._

I had to bite my lip to keep from moaning as she struggled against my back to stand. I snaked my arms around her abdomen and effortlessly lifted her from the floor. She grasped the wall next to the toilet as she tried to steady herself on her feet.

"I'm okay," she mumbled as she lowered her chin to her chest. "Can you do me a favor, though?"

"Anything," I breathed out as my gaze lowered to her delectable ass.

_Do you have no couth? The poor girl has just puked her guts up and you are staring at her ass? Not that it's not smokin' hot...but..._

"Can you get me some cotton shorts? Second drawer in my dresser."

"Sure," I said as she turned to face me. I gazed into her bloodshot eyes and fought back the urge to press my lips to her forehead. I quickly retreated from the bathroom and closed the door to give her some privacy. I rooted through her dresser and found a black pair of cotton shorts. I waited at the door for her to tell me to enter. When I heard the sink turn on, I knocked on the door. She mumbled for me to come in and I followed the sound of her voice as she was bent over the sink brushing her teeth.

_Lace is the fucking sexiest material ever made. Who cares about her puking? She's clearly better now. Stare away, Edd-o! Get your eyeful because you may never see it again._

I set the shorts on the counter and she nodded at me before I exited the bathroom again. I sat on the edge of the bed waiting for her to emerge. I picked at the bacon and drank almost a full glass of juice before she emerged. Her hair was thrown up into a messy bun on top of her head and there were glasses perched on her nose. I very rarely saw her with her glasses on, but I loved the enticing chocolate color of her eyes. I wondered aloud for the first time if she had colored contacts.

"Yes, I have green colored contacts," she stated as she made her way to the bed. She looked exhausted and I patted the spot next to me as she got closer. She really needed to eat something and get some drugs into her system before she would start feeling better. "Thank you..." she started, shyly nibbling on a slice of bacon. "For taking care of me...I mean...you didn't have to do that." She stuttered and glanced up at me through her lashes.

"What are friends for?" I asked with a wide smile.

"Yeah," she snorted as she reached for the glass of juice and the Motrin I set on the tray.

"What do you mean 'yeah'?" I asked, confused at her tone of voice. She sounded sarcastic and spiteful.

"Nothing," she shot back as she gulped down the water after she drained her juice. "I just...I need to go back to sleep."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea," I mused. I stood and grabbed the tray. "Oh, your sister wants to talk to you. She said something about you being the photographer for some business dinner party they are having in a couple of weeks."

"Thanks," she said softly before she lay back on the bed with a groan. She took her glasses off and threw her arm across her eyes.

"Do you want me to get an ice pack for your head?" I asked, chastising myself for not thinking of that earlier when I was downstairs.

"It's not necessary," she muttered quietly.

"I'll be right back," I told her before going back down to the kitchen with the tray. She didn't protest so I hurried back upstairs with an ice pack wrapped in a hand towel. I strode back into her room and found her in the same position. I climbed on the bed next to her and she sighed.

"Why are you doing this? Are you feeling guilty for ignoring me last week?" she asked as I removed her arm from her face and put the ice pack over her forehead.

"I wasn't ignoring you, Bella," I said quietly. "I had a lot of work to do."

_Yeah, you weren't ignoring. You were stalking. Crazy psycho._

"Right, work," she snorted as she snuggled further down into the bed.

"Yes, work," I whispered before I yawned loudly. I wasn't going to admit the hold she had on me. I liked to have the upper hand even though I really didn't right now. This girl absolutely owned me.

"Lay down," she demanded as she turned onto her side to face me and yawned again. "I think I like having someone else in bed with me. I never thought that I would after getting away from sleeping in the same bed with Jake, but you seem to mold to me. You don't disturb me...and..." she muttered each word getting quieter as I sunk down next to her. I stripped my jeans off since the buttons in the pockets were digging into me. I wanted to be comfortable for this nap or continuation of sleep or whatever it was we were doing. I wasn't about to argue though.

I slipped my arm under her and she scooted closer to me, nuzzling my chest again. She wedged her leg in between mine and I gasped as my semi-hard erection brushed her hip. She didn't seem to notice as she started snoring softly beside me. I closed my eyes and rubbed my hand up and down her spine soothingly and her soft snores soon had me lulled into a deep in slumber.

BPOV

I was totally mortified that Edward saw me puking, but I was beyond exhausted and at the moment all I cared about was sleep. His body was amazingly soft, even over the hard planes of his chest and back; the softness was unbelievable. The need to bury myself into his chest was unavoidable. His masculine scent radiated off him, bringing me a sense of peace. I felt safe at home.

After living with Jake for a couple of months, I couldn't wait for him to go out of town on business just so I could sleep alone. Having Edward in bed was an indescribable feeling. I felt like he belonged there. I molded to his body and he molded to mine like we were always meant to be together like this. It scared the shit out of me.

_Yeah, you already said that once. Just enjoy the feeling and get over it. _

I wasn't sure how much time passed, but I opened my eyes to late afternoon sunlight brushing my head. I turned my head and inhaled deeply, grinning at the fresh scent assaulting my nasal passages.

"Judging by the smile on your face, I'm assuming I smell good?" Edward drawled sleepily.

I looked up and the emerald pools were shining with sleep and happiness. "Surprisingly, you do smell good. I would have thought after a night of partying you would reek, but you don't." I yawned and let my eyelids slide closed again.

"Are you going to sleep all day?" he asked quietly.

"Perhaps," I answered snuggling deeper into the bed. "Are you opposed to that?"

"Perhaps," he repeated. "I'm rather hungry though, and as horrible as food probably sounds to you right now, you should eat."

"Mmmm...grease," I moaned. "Gatorade and grease," I sighed, "and more drugs."

"How's your head?" he asked, grabbing the warmed ice pack and setting it on the nightstand next to the bed.

"It's better. Still pounding slightly, but I don't feel sick anymore," I replied as I rubbed my head and pushed the hair that had fallen out of the bun back from my face.

"I don't know how your hair ends up looking like a bird's nest. When you sleep, you hardly move."

"Really? Jake always told me I slept like a fish out of water. Since I'm obviously asleep when I'm sleeping, I don't know if I toss and turn or not."

"You barely moved at all last night or this morning."

"Maybe alcohol had something to do with that," I stated. "Now about some grease..."

He chuckled quietly as he shook his head. "How about we shower and then head to the diner down the road to get some burgers?"

"A shower sounds nice." I opened my eyes and stared up at him. He gave me that lopsided grin that became famous in my eyes during my first week in North Carolina. "Meet downstairs in twenty?" I asked, praying that it would be easier to get out of bed once he was up and out of my bed.

He nodded his head and slid to the edge of the bed, releasing me from his arms. Standing quickly, he reached for his pants before pulling them up his legs.

_Shit...look at that delicious piece of man meat. You really need to hit that. He looks so appetizing and if his scent is any indication of his taste...you're in trouble._

He left my room and I reluctantly climbed out of bed. I rooted through my dresser for clean underwear and a comfortable sundress. I washed off quickly, rushing through my normal shower routine. As I pulled my panties up my legs, I froze, realizing that I was in nothing but a tank top and lacy boyshorts last night and this morning. I had slept in my underwear...with Edward. My cheeks heated as I determined that throwing up in front of Edward in my underwear was the worst mortification ever. EVER!

I dried my hair slightly and just pulled it back off my face. I put my contacts back in and headed downstairs with flip-flops in hand. Edward was sitting at the bar in the kitchen reading the paper. "Ready?" he asked without looking up from the newsprint.

"As I'll ever be," I said as I grabbed Rose's sunglasses from the counter and turned to head towards the garage. I slid into the passenger side of the Volvo and fastened my seatbelt before throwing my head back into the headrest and closing my eyes.

"You're still tired?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes, puking takes everything out of me. I'm sure once I eat, I'll be back to sleep as soon as we get home. Aren't you tired? I mean, taking care of my pansy ass is a big job." I snickered and rolled my eyes.

"You are the easiest hangover I've ever encountered," he said indifferently with a shrug of his shoulder.

"Really?" My voice raised a few octaves in surprise as I turned my head towards him.

"Yes, really. Why is that surprising?" he asked as he glanced at me quickly before returning his gaze to the road.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because I was a complete bitch to you, asking you to get out when you clearly were just there to help. I can honestly tell you that puking in my underwear in your presence was the most mortifying moment in my entire life."

"It wasn't that bad. At least you weren't naked. Trust me; the naked human body retching is not a pretty sight." He laughed at my disgusted expression. "That underwear was fucking hot," he added quietly.

"Glad you appreciated my attire while vomiting," I replied sarcastically.

"Believe me, it was all my pleasure," he said seriously as he narrowed his eyes and glared at the road. I sat quietly, letting that comment sink in for the remainder of the drive to the diner.

Once we were seated in a sticky booth and our orders for greasy cheeseburgers were placed, I spoke again. "So why did you ignore me all week?"

"Bella, I wasn't ignoring you. I already told you that I had a lot of work to do," he stated quietly, but he didn't meet my gaze as his eyes darted around the diner. I knew he was lying.

"Bullshit, Edward. You were ignoring me and I want to know why."

He sighed and finally let his shifty eyes settle on my face. "I'm no good for you," he said softly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"Look, I can't deny that I'm incredibly attracted to you. You pull me in like a siren pulls a ship full of sailors towards a watery death." He sighed and let his gaze travel between my eyes and the window facing the parking lot. "I can't help it or the way my body reacts to you." He stopped and searched my face for something. I don't know if he found what he was looking for but he bit the corner of his bottom lip and let out a slight groan.

I stared at him dumbly trying to take in what he was telling me. He was attracted to me? "I don't...I don't know what to say," I muttered as his face contorted into what could only be described as fear. I had no idea of what he could possibly be afraid. "How does being attracted to me have any correlation with you not being good for me? I am an _adult,_ Edward. I am capable of making decisions on my own and I honestly don't think you are bad for me."

"You don't know me," he whispered as he dropped his eyes to the table top.

"Why don't you give me a chance to find out who you are and then I can decide if you're not good for me?"

"I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have stayed with you. It was wrong. Even though you asked me...you were drunk. I shouldn't have taken advantage of that." He looked up at me apologetically.

"Edward, I was completely coherent when I asked you to stay last night. I really didn't want to be alone, and when I told you this morning that I never thought I'd like sleeping in bed with another person again, I was telling the truth. It's like you are meant to be there. It's the strangest thing." I looked at him curiously as his trademark lopsided grin slid across his face.

"How about we start out as friends?" His tone was hopeful. I nodded and grinned as the waitress set our food down on the table.

We both dug into our greasy burgers greedily as if we hadn't eaten in days. I was slightly embarrassed as small, satisfied moans escaped my mouth. "I didn't think I realized how hungry I was. This is like the best cheeseburger I've ever tasted," I stated as I shoved a handful of fries in my mouth.

"So are you ever going to tell me about the Jake guy you obviously came here to get away from?"

I almost choked as he finished his sentence, but I guess I deserved that since I dropped the whole avoiding me thing on him as soon as we got here. "It's kind of complicated," I breathed as I tried to clear the remaining food from my windpipe.

"I think I can keep up," he replied jokingly with a small smile.

"Well, he was my husband," I started, causing Edward's eyes to widen as the shock etched across his face. "Basically he was my high school sweetheart. I didn't realize how mundane and boring my life had become until a couple of years ago. I didn't go to college because Jake asked me to wait until he was finished. I didn't work because Jake didn't want me to. I never really went anywhere because my car worked just well enough to get around town. Long story short, I found out a beat too late that he was a controlling, insecure man." I dropped my gaze to the plate in front of me as my appetite flew out the window with my explanation. I still felt guilt for leaving him the way I did. I still wondered if this was where I was supposed to be and toyed with the idea of going back.

"Jesus, Bella, I had...no...idea," Edward stammered as he reached across the table to grasp my hand. "I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for. I dug my own grave and I had to lay in it, but I woke up one day and decided I was done lying down. I started feeling like I was destined for something better a long time ago, and right now I'm just trying to figure out if that something better is here or back in Forks."

"Well I hope you give things here an honest try," he said softly as his thumb brushed my knuckles.

"I'm trying, really I am. It's just hard because I kind of up and left Jacob in the middle of the night. He was away on business when my parents told me they were moving here. I decided I was coming with them and pretty much let my Dad handle the divorce proceedings. I left the papers in our kitchen with a note explaining to him how I basically couldn't stand him anymore. It was really pathetic and now I'm wondering if I made mistake."

I took a deep breath as Edward squeezed my hand in reassurance. "I feel like I owe him more than that. He was my life for so long," I finished quietly, staring at the table.

Edward squeezed my hand again gently causing me to look up. He appeared apologetic as he let his gaze drift around my face finally settling on my eyes. "I understand why you would feel guilty. It's scary...Picking up and moving your whole life clear across the country is a terrifying thing. You've only ever known Forks so you are going to have some doubts. It's normal. I really think that if you'd just give it some time...get yourself settled in and into your school routine, the guilt will disappear. You deserve to be happy and you obviously weren't happy with him." He smiled and his eyes softened as his thumb continued rubbing soothing circles into my knuckles.

"This is a lovely place to live and we are fortunate to have family that lives in an enormous house." He chuckled lightly as he released my hand and went back to eating his cheeseburger.

I smiled and relaxed visibly before I went back to eating my cheeseburger. My appetite had suddenly returned as the guilt washed away with Edward's warm smile and reassurance. Before I had time to think about the remorse I was pushing away, we were pulling into the garage at home.

We both ran through the house, Edward threatening to tickle my most horrifying childhood story out of me before I slid to a stop in the kitchen. I was breathless and feeling lighter than I had in weeks as Rose smirked in my direction.

"You're looking well for someone who was...oh, what was that word Edward used?" she asked, tapping her chin. "Inebriated...yes that's it...you were inebriated last night, but now you're fine?" She snickered and glared as her eyes stopped on the sunglasses on my head. "Those are mine," she snarled.

"Chillax, Ro Ro," I giggled. "You can share your toys, you know. If you don't, I will tell Mom and she'll whoop you." Edward snickered before Rose turned her icy glare on him and he quickly stifled his laughter.

"Wow, Bella, that was so mature," Rose seethed. "So do you want to hear what I have to say or are you going to continue acting like you're twelve?"

"Lay it on me, twisted sister," I grinned and she just shook her head and sighed.

"So, Em and I have to host a dinner party in a few weeks for some out-of-town clients. We like to have pictures of every event we host to show potential clients and just for a nice reminder of good times. I want you to take the photos. I will buy you whatever type of camera you need to do it. I figure you will have a few weeks of classes under your belt by the time we have this party so maybe you will know how to work the thing."

"By 'the thing', I'm assuming you're talking about the camera?" I snarked.

"Yes, Bella, the camera. What else would I be talking about?" Rose huffed out an exasperated breath.

"Um...well let me think about it, kay?" I gave her a serious smile and then asked, "How much are you going to pay me?"

Her mouth dropped open as she stared at me in shock. I tried to hold my composure, but I could feel Edward shaking in silent laughter beside me and I couldn't take it anymore. I burst out into a fit of giggles, clutching my stomach as Rose narrowed her eyes in my direction. "Just kidding, Rosie," I said in between breaths. I walked over to her and pulled her into an awkward hug since she was seated. "I'd be happy to photograph the socialites of North Carolina for you."

"I haven't seen you act like this since the last time I came to Forks. Are you feeling more like yourself now, Bells?"

"I'm starting to feel more like myself everyday that I'm here," I said softly as I looked towards Edward and winked. He grinned and went to the fridge. Seconds later he closed the door and threw me a bottle of water. "So what are you and Emmy Bear doing tonight?"

"Are you fucking kidding me, Bells?" Emmett's voice echoed through the entire downstairs. "_Emmy Bear_? That's just insulting. What did I ever do to you?" He feigned hurt as he walked into the kitchen from the sitting room. I hadn't even noticed him sitting there during our exchange.

I snorted as Emmett stood behind Rosalie and threw his arms around her shoulders, successfully encasing her in a light headlock. "Aww...Em I love you and you know it. I was just jerking your chain, big guy." I smiled and winked as he chuckled.

"So what are you guys up to tonight?" I repeated my question from earlier as Edward moved closer behind me. The energy around him was distracting as I tried to focus on the words coming out of Emmett's mouth. I finally snapped myself out of it as he was finishing his thought.

"...movie or television or something. I'm beat and I have an early tee time tomorrow."

"Sounds good. I think I'm going to snuggle into that massive couch in my room and watch some Family Guy or maybe a movie. I'm beat too." I nodded, agreeing with Emmett about keeping it low key tonight. At least I hope that's what he said. Edward's scent drowned out the first part of whatever Emmett was saying.

"Hello," Charlie's voice boomed through the foyer.

"Uh oh, Papa Bear, you girls are in trrroouuubbbllleeee," Emmett sang with a teasing grin. I snorted and Rose rolled her eyes at him.

"In here, Daddy," Rose called with a sickly sweet voice. It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Hey kids," Charlie said quietly as he entered the kitchen. His voice was strained and as he came into view, I gasped at the expression on his face. It was twisted with concern and anguish.

"Oh my god, Dad, what happened? Is Mom okay?" I asked quickly as he turned his attention to me.

"Bella, I'm afraid I have some terrible news," he stated softly.

"What is it?" I furrowed my brow in curiosity.

"Bella...I...don't know how to say this," he whispered as he came closer to me. "Bugaboo..." he cried as a tear leaked from the corner of his eye.

"What is it, Daddy?" I cried, quietly searching his face for an answer. He used to call me Bugaboo when I was a child and now only used it when he was being sarcastic or if something horrible was looming on the horizon. "Please just spit it out, whatever it is."

"Jacob was killed in a car accident last night."


	12. ChApTeR TwElVe

**A/N: Thanks to my betas Clarisa and keepingupwiththekids.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them**

* * *

ChApTeR TwElVe

Song for this Chapter: **Angels & Airwaves**~_Lifeline_

EPOV

I stared at Charlie as the words absorbed into my brain. Bella's ex-husband was dead. Killed. In a car crash. Dead. No longer roaming this earth. I turned to take in Bella's expression and the shock was evident as the tears streamed down her face. She physically crumpled and I caught her before she could tumble to the floor.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," she chanted. "No, no, no," she whispered as I sat her on a barstool. "Not like this," she muttered and dropped her head into her hands.

"I can't go to Forks with her," Charlie said quietly, looking at Rose. "We've got big meetings all week." He shifted his gaze to Emmett who nodded in agreement.

"I can't go either," Rose added softly. "I've got a meeting with BMW this week that I absolutely can **not** blow off." Her tone was sad and apologetic as she got up and walked around the island to sit next to Bella. She rubbed slow circles on her back and whispered reassuring words into her ear.

"Renee can't go either," Charlie said so quietly it was almost inaudible. "It's so stupid, but she has some benefit this week and she was made head chair for it."

I stared at Bella's shaking form and took a deep breath. "I'll go with her," I announced, causing everyone but Bella to look at me gratefully.

"You'd do that?" Charlie asked curiously.

"Sure," I replied with a shrug of my shoulders.

"That'd really be a help, son," Charlie drawled. "I'll take care of your flights and the hotel reservations. There's not much to choose from in Forks, but I'm sure the local Super 8 will be good enough." He nodded and smiled sadly before he pulled his phone out to start making arrangements.

"Thank you so much, Edward." Rose smiled and patted me on the arm. "I'll email her professors and ask if she can get the syllabus for her classes and explain that she won't be there next week. It's probably a good thing she's got a light load this semester." Rose nodded thoughtfully.

I nodded and let my gaze settle back on Bella. I was amazed that she hadn't said a word through all of our planning. I assumed that Rose and Charlie knew her better than me and realized that she was maybe buried in a place in her head where she didn't hear us. It saddened me, after the conversation we'd had at the diner about her feeling guilty for leaving him like she did, that this would probably compound her guilt immensely.

"I'll get her upstairs and pack a bag for her. How long do you think they'll have to stay, Dad?" Rose glanced up at Charlie before another sob consumed Bella's body.

"Billy said the wake is Tuesday night and the funeral is Wednesday morning. I'm sure he'd like to keep her on the reservation for a while after the funeral. So I'll try to get a return flight for Thursday." Rose mumbled words as an acceptance and helped Bella off the stool. I felt a pull to follow, but stayed in the kitchen to get the flight details from Charlie. He glanced at me and smiled while humming to the music coming through the earpiece on his phone. He turned his attention back to the phone and paced the kitchen, talking quickly to the person on the other line before he offered his thanks and hung up, writing furiously on a notepad in his hand.

"You're leaving tomorrow morning at nine. Then you will return on Thursday afternoon around three." He looked to me for approval. I nodded my head once and took a sip from my water bottle. "Are you sure this is alright with you, son? Don't you have to work?"

"It's completely fine, sir. Actually, I finished up all of my work in progress last week. I don't have anything to focus on currently. I won't have another influx of work for another two weeks."

"Well, I really appreciate this. There is one problem," he stated as I waited for him to go on. "There is some kind of convention in a neighboring town next week and some of the attendees spilled over to the Forks Super 8. So I could only get one room, but there are two beds."

"That's no problem. It might be better for Bella if I'm with her at night anyway. I don't know her well, but seeing how she just reacted I wouldn't feel comfortable leaving her. It's going to be difficult for her to get through this, but I'll help out the best I can." I gave him a small smile and a nod, trying to assure him I wasn't going to attack his daughter while she slept.

"I appreciate it, Edward. It really means a lot to me that you are doing this and I know Bella will be thankful to have someone there with her. This **is** going to be hard for her, that's for sure."

"It's really no trouble at all," I repeated. I was sure that I was going to be repeating this phrase a lot over the next several hours especially when Bella came around. She might be pissed that I volunteered to come with her, but I didn't care. She was going to need someone.

"I gotta get home and tell Renee the news. Just to forewarn you, she will probably be here within a half hour to fawn over Bella." Charlie grumbled as he waved and left the kitchen, leaving Emmett and me in stunned silence.

"This is rough," Emmett sighed. "I know she's been feeling guilty since she got here. I'm sure this is going to make it ten times worse."

"Yeah, we talked a little about Jacob and why she came here just a while ago." I walked to the island and sat down on the barstool Bella had recently vacated. "She's feeling so guilty, and I understand why, but he sounds like a douche."

"Dude, he was such a fucking douche. Renee and Rosie have been trying to get her away from him for years. I swear I think they started plotting when Jake asked Bella to hold off on college until _he_ got done," Emmett snarled and he shook his head in obvious disgust before he continued. "That girl is so smart and it was like she threw her life away for that mongrel. All because she thought she was in love with him. I mean, don't get me wrong, I hope he rests in peace and I'm sorry he was killed, but Bella coming here was the best thing for her."

"I take it you don't like him?" I chuckled humorlessly. Emmett shook his head. "Should I be worried about any of his friends? I mean I'm going to accompany Bella to the funeral if she likes it or not, but I want to be prepared in case any of his buddies threaten me."

"Well, Sam can be a prick and so can Quil, but they should leave you alone. As far as I know, they were all pretty decent guys. I don't know how Jacob got so fucked up, but anytime I met any of his friends, they all seemed pretty normal."

I nodded and finished off my water bottle before Em headed off to bed. I grabbed another water bottle and some Motrin and headed upstairs. I wasn't sure if Rose and Renee were still with Bella, but I could at least offer her some kind of comfort. I knocked on Bella's door and Renee answered with a sad smile.

"I brought these up for Bella," I said as I handed her the water and pills.

"Thank you, Edward," she said softly with a nod.

"How is she?" I asked trying to peer into the room.

"Not good," she started as she leaned her body against the doorframe. "She still hasn't really said anything. She's in the shower now. I'm just going to make sure she's settled into bed and then I'm heading home. I wish I could go to Forks with her. If it were any other benefit I would go, but I just can't with this one." She looked genuinely hurt as she looked up into my face. "Thank you for offering to go with her. She really shouldn't be alone. I know Jake wasn't the best husband, but Bella did love him at one time."

"It's no problem, Renee. Like I told Charlie, I won't have any more work for a couple of weeks. I don't mind going at all. I've always wanted to see Washington." I gave her a genuine smile and bid her goodnight as she thanked me again and closed the door.

I retreated to my room and headed into the shower before packing a small suitcase with some warm clothes. Emmett told me a while ago that Rose's parents lived in the rainiest city in the entire United States so I figured it would probably be cool. I selected a black pin striped suit, charcoal grey button down and a black tie for the funeral. Once I had everything packed minus my toothbrush that I would need the next morning, I headed out onto the balcony with a pack of Camels and a lighter.

I grabbed a smoke from the pack, lit it and took a long, satisfying drag as I stared out over the ocean. The salty air hung heavy like a curtain on my bare chest. I glanced over towards Bella's door and saw the handle turn before she stepped out onto the balcony. She gazed at me and I tried to hide the gasp that escaped my lips before she took the three tentative steps towards me. She looked like a broken little girl. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy. Her face was red and blotchy and her lower lip was swollen from where I was sure she was gnawing at it furiously.

"Did you take the Motrin?" I asked her wearily. She nodded and moved closer. I held the cigarette out and she brought her lips to it and took a deep drag. She seemed to visibly relax as she blew the smoke from her mouth. "Are you alright? I mean...like physically alright?" I asked, mentally kicking myself for asking such a stupid question. Of course she wasn't alright.

She shook her head no before leaning in for another drag. I brought the cigarette to my own lips before stubbing it out in the ashtray we kept on the end table next to the chaise. I took her hand, and led her over to the small couch. She leaned back and rested her head against the cushion of the couch. "I have no choice anymore," she rasped out quietly.

"What do you mean?" I whispered as her eyes slid closed.

"I never really decided if I should stay here or go back," she murmured before taking a deep breath and continuing. "He took so much from me, including this. I have no choice now. There is nothing left for me in Forks."

"It might be for the best," I mused as I stared at her profile. "Taking your choice away might be one of the only good things he's ever given you."

"He gave me a lot of good things in the beginning. He wasn't a complete ass until a couple of years ago." Her eyes fluttered open and she angled her head towards me. "Thank you for offering to go with me. You really didn't have to do that."

"Don't be absurd, baby doll. Of course I would go with you. What are friends for?" I reached my arm up and behind her as she lifted her shoulders off the cushion. She settled into my side as I wrapped my arm around her, rubbing nonsensical patterns into her upper arm. We sat silently for a while staring out onto the ocean. I heard and felt her breathing even out, and when I looked down I noticed she was asleep. Before I could move, she brought her hand up and rested it right in the center of my chest. My heart beat erratically as her fingers twitched against my skin in her sleep. Not wanting to disturb the moment of pure bliss that was coursing through my veins, I reached over and lit another Camel.

_Pure bliss? Are you a fucking girl? Good god...just because she put her tiny, warm, beautiful hand...on...your...bare...chest.........ok, maybe that is a little blissful. _

I stubbed the cigarette out and reached over to move the hair that had curtained Bella's face. "Hey, baby doll," I whispered as I rubbed the flesh of her upper arm. "Let's get you to bed," I said as she roused slightly. I dipped my arm down and snaked it under her knees as I lifted her against my chest and carried her to bed.

Once I had her situated in her bed, her eyes opened slightly and she looked up at me. "Please don't leave me," she whispered in a scared voice.

"I'm not going anywhere," I whispered back before climbing into bed beside her. She snuggled into my chest and I wrapped my arms around her slender waist feeling strangely at home.

_Yeah, we'll tackle that one tomorrow, Ed-o!_

BPOV

I woke the next morning to soft humming and a fingertip lightly tracing circles on my upper back. I opened my eyes and looked up to find Edward with his eyes closed serenely. There were dark purplish bruises under his eyes which caused me to furrow my brow in concern. "Edward?" I asked hoarsely.

"Shhh..." he whispered without opening his eyes. "I'm not going anywhere, I'm right here," he continued as he tightened his arms around me slightly.

"Edward," I said again more clearly. His eyes snapped open and he looked down at me curiously.

"You're awake this time?" he asked, but it was more of a statement.

"Um...yeah," I stammered. "This time?" I asked, hoping he would clarify.

"You had nightmares all night. You asked me repeatedly not to leave you, but it took me a while to figure out you were still sleeping. You asked your mom and dad not to leave you too. The only thing that calmed you down was me humming." He reached down and brushed some hair from my face, tucking it behind my ear. "Are you alright?" His expression looked pained.

The events of the previous evening came flooding back. I gasped and put a hand over my mouth. "Jacob," I whispered as my eyes widened and filled with tears. I looked up at Edward and his eyes were tight as he stroked my back reassuringly. I was actually thankful for his touch. I felt like it was grounding me.

I was at a loss after Charlie delivered the news of Jacob's death yesterday evening. The guilt crashed down upon me after the full realization that I couldn't go back to him became real. He took that choice away from me and I knew that sounded incredibly selfish, but I was never positive that North Carolina was my home. I still had had an option to go back to Forks and now that option was obsolete. I kept my mouth shut when this realization hit me, though. The words in my head felt bitchy and self-centered. I couldn't imagine what they would sound like aloud. There was only one person I could say them to and he wouldn't judge me.

He didn't judge me. He cared for me. He let me take drags from his cigarette; he stayed up half the night reassuring me that he wasn't leaving. He was coming to Forks with me since none of my family could be bothered.

_Bitter much?_

I knew they all had things to do, but chairing a benefit? Come on! Renee could have gotten out of that. There were going to be a thousand more benefits for inept children and sick adults. Part of me was actually glad that none of my family was going. They would fall all over me the entire time in Washington. Edward wouldn't do that to me. He seemed to sense when I needed space and when I needed him near.

_With the exception of last week._

"We need to get ready to head to the airport, baby doll. Do you need help with anything before I go get dressed?" Edward asked, breaking me out of my drowning thoughts.

"No, I think I'm good. Thanks for the offer," I stated as he got up and headed over to his room. The shock of my forwardness with him for the past two nights set in as soon as the door to my suite clicked closed. Something about him made me feel safe and comfortable. It was the only logical explanation for me practically begging him to stay. I only hoped our time in Forks found me a little more mentally stable.

I dressed quickly in yoga pants and a tank top with a zip up sweater for when we landed in Washington. The constant cloud cover and heavy mist kept things on the cooler side. I checked my bag to make sure Rose had packed warmer clothes and found that she packed exactly everything I would have packed for myself. That fact hit me like a ton of bricks. I collapsed onto the floor into a fit of heaving sobs. What was wrong with me? How could I be mad at any of my family for not wanting to go to Jacob's funeral? They saw him literally deconstruct me. They saw the fire in my soul die out a little more every day that I was with him. I knew they were all speaking the truth in their tasks for the week that lay ahead, but I automatically assumed they just didn't have time for me. How wrong I'd been.

"Jesus, Bella, what happened?" Edward's voice was pained as he dropped to his knees next to my head, gingerly lifting my body and clutching me to his chest. "Are you alright?"

"I...I'm...okay," I stuttered between dry sobs and deep breaths. "I...I...just...shit...," I whispered as he stroked my hair soothingly.

"Come on; let's get you cleaned up so we can get out of here. You've got a lot to show me in Washington." He grinned, trying to lighten the heavy mood that lingered throughout my room. I nodded morosely and let him help me into the bathroom.

I quickly brushed my teeth and threw my hair up into a messy bun, put my glasses on and grabbed some flip-flops before heading back into the bedroom.

"Got everything?" Edward asked as he led me into the hallway.

"I think so," I said as I dragged my suitcase behind me. He grabbed it and his own and led the way down to the kitchen. Renee was waiting for us with some coffee and a sad smile.

"Morning," she muttered.

Edward nodded and smiled as he took the coffee.

"Mom," I said and nodded a greeting as I grabbed the other coffee cup, taking a healthy swig.

"I'm going to go put our bags in the car," Edward said quietly and exited the kitchen.

"Are you feeling better this morning?" Renee asked cautiously.

"As well as can be expected, I guess. Are you driving us to the airport?"

"Yeah, your Dad wanted to, but he had a meeting with Emmett and Carlisle about some new security measures they have to implement."

Edward walked back into the kitchen and quickly finished off his coffee. "Ready?" Renee and I both nodded as we walked out to Renee's car. We maneuvered through the early morning traffic easily and said a quick goodbye to Renee before we made our way to the ticketing counter. The time passed in a blur as Edward sat quietly by my side reading a magazine about street racing cars while I watched people pass by our little seating area. I nearly jumped out of my skin when Edward gently touched my arm to get my attention.

"Huh?" I asked as he chuckled and grinned.

"I said, it's time to board the plane."

"Oh, right," I stammered as I stood and grabbed my messenger bag, digging out my boarding pass. Edward let me lead as he walked with his hand at the small of my back to the airline attendant checking the tickets. We made our way down the jet way and into our seats. I reminded myself to thank Charlie when we got home. He had us seated in first class and it was so much nicer than coach. I didn't want to think about how much extra he spent on the tickets as it just added to my guilt for being angry with any of them for not coming with me.

I settled in by the window as Edward buckled his seatbelt and pulled out his magazine again. A sudden unexpected wave of nerves settled over my stomach causing me to move my arm closer to Edward's. I needed the comfort that contact with his skin brought. He looked over at me as my arm gently collided with his.

"You okay?" he asked taking in my face, his own features grimacing.

"I...don't know; I will be, I guess." I shrugged. I didn't know how to tell him I needed the contact, but he seemed to sense my unease as he raised his hand and wrapped it in my own. I visibly relaxed as his warm hand pulsed around my own, enveloping my entire body in a sense of calm. "Thank you," I whispered.

"Anytime," he said quietly and turned his attention back to the magazine in his lap. The pilot announced our plans for takeoff and we were soon in the air. I rested my head back against the seat and stared out the window at the ground disappearing underneath us.

"Wanna listen to some music?" I turned to look at Edward and he was holding an ear bud out to me.

"Sure." I shook my hand from his grasp and took the ear bud, pushing it into my ear before he started his iPod and set it to shuffle. I smiled as Seether's _Careless Whisper_ came on. "This remake is so much better than the original."

"I agree." He smiled and nodded his head.

"He's got an amazing voice," I mused.

"Indeed," Edward agreed.

"You look exhausted," I stated without looking at him.

"You aren't even looking at me," he scoffed quietly. "I'm fine."

"I looked at you this morning when I woke up. I don't need to look at you now to know you're exhausted. I'm sorry I kept you up all night with my weird ramblings." I turned my attention to him and he had his gaze set intently on the magazine in front of him, but a small smile was playing at the corner of his mouth.

"It's really okay. I'll sleep when we get to Washington." He looked up at me with a soft expression. "You, on the other hand, should sleep." He waved to a flight attendant and she quickly made her way to his side. "Would you please bring us a couple of pillows?" She nodded and hurried off in the direction she came from. Before I could protest, she was back and handing the pillows over to us.

"Anything else, sir?" she asked politely with a sickly sweet smile.

"No, thank you." Edward smiled and waved her away. He placed a pillow on his shoulder and patted it. "Come on, baby doll; I have a strange feeling you won't sleep unless it's on me. So rest up," he grinned, motioning to the pillow just as Pearl Jam's _Betterman_ flowed through the small speaker in my ear. I froze, my attention directed at Edward's pillowed shoulder.

I didn't have time to think of his statement about sleeping on him as Eddie Vedder's words went straight to my guilt-ridden conscious. _She lies and says she's in love with him... _"This is like my theme song," I whispered as a tear escaped its confines and rolled down my cheek. Edward's expression softened as he quickly rolled his thumb over the wheel on his iPod. The song quickly changed to Bjork's _Venus as a Boy_. I snorted and giggled, my mood changing quickly as Edward smirked and raised his eyebrows. "This song is so you," I whispered as I giggled again, the remaining tears drying in my eyes before they could fall.

"Just lay your fucking head down and quit analyzing the music." He chuckled as I laid my head on the pillow. "Wanna know something fabulous about first class?" he mumbled.

"Did you just say fabulous?" I asked, ignoring his question.

"I did, but that's not the point." He rolled his eyes and pushed the pillow and me off his shoulder. He raised the armrest between us and lifted his arm up in the air between us.

"What's that gonna do?" I scrunched my nose and pointed to the raised armrest curiously.

He grabbed the pillow and set it in his lap rolling his eyes with a snort. "Just lay the fuck down," he whispered. I unbuckled my seatbelt and laid my head down curling my legs up onto the seat. "Better?" he asked, grinning down at me.

"Minutely," I whispered before I rose up and flipped myself around so my head was facing his stomach. "There, that's better." He grinned and rested his hand on my side just below my breast.

Staind's _Everything Changes_ came on and I glanced up at him as the guitar riffs strummed through my head. He looked down and gave me that lopsided grin stunning me momentarily. Several seconds later the grin disappeared from his face as his gaze penetrated my own. I felt naked, exposed and curious under his scrutiny. Just as I was wondering why he was staring so intently, his expression softened and the words from the song filled my head. It didn't fit us exactly, but there was a lot Aaron Lewis was saying that neither one of us was willing to admit to yet. I closed my eyes and he gently ran his fingertips through my hair.

"Go to sleep, baby doll, and we'll be there before you know it," he whispered as I reached up to take off my glasses. I leaned back and threw them into my open messenger bag lying on the floor before situating myself back into Edward's lap. He continued his gentle massage of my scalp and I fell into a deep slumber with Nine Inch Nails' _Suck_ blaring into my ear. I think I heard Edward chuckle before I nodded off, but I couldn't be entirely sure it wasn't my whacked-out subconscious.

In what felt like moments later, Edward was softly calling my name. His fingertips were brushing my face gently. "Time to wake up, sunshine." I lifted my head and Edward slipped the ear bud from my ear. "Come on, we gotta get you buckled back up. Sit up."

"I'm tired, Edward," I whined. "I want to go back to sleep," I mumbled as I sat up and buckled my seatbelt before reaching down to grab my glasses.

He lowered the armrest snickering. "You are the world's hardest person to wake up."

"How many people have you really had to wake up during your lifetime? That can't be an accurate statement!" I exclaimed, feeling grouchy.

"I've had to wake my fair share of people. I'm just glad you didn't cry out during your nap. You slept really peacefully actually. Smiled...a lot." He looked at me carefully and I turned my head to stare out the window as the pilot announced our arrival in Port Angeles.

We shuffled off the plane silently and collected our checked baggage before heading to the rental car counter. Edward insisted on renting an Audi A5. I rolled my eyes as he grabbed the keys and practically jogged to the parking lot. He stuffed our suitcases into the trunk and hastily opened my door before running around to the driver's side. He was grinning like the Cheshire cat and I had to stifle my giggles at his childish behavior.

"God, this car is so fuckin' hot," he said in awe as he ran his hands gently over the dashboard. He was worshiping the car and I snorted. He glared at me and shushed me before starting it and launching out of the parking lot.

"What is it with guys and cars? Is liking fast cars some requirement to be a guy?" I turned my gaze to ogle his profile.

He shook his head and gave me a cocky, lopsided smirk. "You wanna go fast, baby?"

"Such a guy," I muttered.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he said as he slammed his foot into the accelerator rocketing us onto the highway.

"You're gonna get a ticket, idiot. I don't have any connections in Port Angeles so you better slow your roll, homie." I chuckled and he rolled his eyes, accelerating further. We made it to Forks in no time at all. He pulled up to the Super 8 and slid into a parking spot smoothly.

"That car is fucking bangin'," he laughed as he retrieved our luggage from the trunk. A light mist started to descend on the muggy afternoon. "Shall we?" he asked and I nodded, leading the way into the lobby.

"Reservation for Swan," I said to the bottle blonde behind the counter. She tapped her plastic nails against the keyboard and snarled when she looked up at me again. Her face quickly changed into a snarky smile.

"We only have one room left and it's only got one king sized bed. It's the business suite." She eyed Edward up and down as he stood beside me.

"What? When my Dad made the reservations he said he got a room with two beds," I huffed as the Barbie tapped her nails against the keyboard for another ten seconds.

"Sorry, that's all we have left; you can take it or leave it." She looked at Edward as she spoke which really made me pissed.

"That's alright," Edward said smoothly. "We'll take it." She nodded as he handed her his credit card. He turned to me and placed his lips against my ear. "We'll figure it out when we get up there. I just really can't stand looking at this chick's ugly mug anymore." I shivered and giggled as his breath simultaneously made my lady parts burn with desire and tickled my skin.

I turned my head and our faces were only inches from each other. "I know exactly how you feel and I'm in agreement with you." I smiled as his green eyes darkened several shades. I shifted my gaze back to the blonde whore behind the counter. She was paying us no attention as she clicked away annoyingly on that damn keyboard.

"I need your license," she said sweetly to Edward, "and the license plate number of the car you're driving." He pulled out his wallet, read her the license plate number from the rental car receipt, and handed her his license. "Oh, you're from North Carolina?" she asked with fake enthusiasm. "I've always wanted to visit there. Is it as lovely as all the pictures I've seen?"

"Uh...it's kind of a big state, so it's hard to tell what part you would be talking about from pictures, but it's nice," Edward said awkwardly.

"Hmmm...well, I have a vacation coming up; maybe I can look you up when I get there?" She was really pushing her luck. I mean, I wasn't Edward's girlfriend, but good god, if I was, her eyes would have been gouged out by now. I settled for snorting and rolling my eyes. As it was, Edward and I were only standing millimeters from each other, and for all she knew, we were an item.

Edward laughed nervously and reached up to rub his hand up and down the back of his neck. "Yeah, I'm not sure that's such a good idea."

"Oh, are you two..." she said with a disgusted look on her face, shifting her eyes between Edward and me.

"Not that it's any of your business," I started as I searched around her chest area for a name tag, "Vanessa, but we are together. So if you don't lay off my boyfriend, the consequences will be great." I snarled at her and curled my lip up in disgust. She rolled her eyes and clucked her tongue as she continued staring between Edward and me.

She leaned closer to Edward and lowered her voice just enough so the two of us could hear her, "Trust me when I say I could show you a much better time than vanilla over here." She batted her eyelashes at Edward and pointed to me.

Before I could even say anything, Edward jumped in. "That was highly inappropriate. Please just give us our room key so I can go ravage my girlfriend." He put on a great act of being incredibly annoyed as he leaned in closer to the blonde skank's face and said, "And, just so you know, she's more like chocolate chip cookie dough--raw, sweet and delicious." He chuckled as the slut's face turned red. She hastily threw our card keys at us and gave Edward his identification back.

Edward snickered as we walked away from the front desk and towards the elevators. Once we boarded and the doors closed, I turned to him and said, "Chocolate chip cookie dough, huh?"

He shook his head and laughed as we made our way out of the elevator and towards our room at the end of the hall. Edward slid his card into the slot and smoothly opened the door. The room was spacious and clean, with a bedroom and living area. There was a small balcony and the bathroom had a shower stall and a Jacuzzi tub. I would definitely be taking advantage of that while I was here.

We walked in and set our bags down by the closet. I immediately unzipped my suitcase and pulled my dress out for the funeral, hanging it up. I didn't want it to get anymore wrinkled than it was. I turned to see Edward staring at the item on the hanger. "You okay?" I asked curiously.

He shook his head and mumbled something before moving further into the room. "So what are we going to do now?" he asked as he flopped on the bed, turned the television on and started flipping through the channels.

"Well, I was kind of hoping to just relax tonight. I'll probably have to meet with Jake's dad sometime tomorrow to see if he needs any help, and then I suppose I will have to show you around town." I smirked as he nodded.

"It's almost dinner time; do you want to go get something to eat?"

"Can we just hit a drive thru? I really don't feel like going out."

"Sounds good; what's around here?" he asked without looking at me.

"There's a McDonald's up the street. That's about it, though."

"Kay," he said as he rose from the bed. "I'm going to jump in the shower. I feel nasty from traveling."

"I'll hit it after you," I mumbled as he sifted through his suitcase. He entered the bathroom and shut the door. I grabbed my phone and called Renee quickly to assure her we had landed safely. Then I sent a text to Rose relaying the same information. I sat on the bed and pulled out my laptop, checking my email. I had messages from my three professors for this semester telling me they were sorry for hearing of my loss and assuring me I wouldn't miss much the first week and should easily be able to catch up when I got back. Those made me feel slightly better about missing the first week of school.

"Bella," Edward called from inside the bathroom.

I got up and quickly made my way to the bathroom door. "Yeah?" I called back.

"Do you see any towels out there?" He chuckled as my eyes flitted around the room. There was a rack inside the closet that had several towels stacked neatly on it. I grabbed two and went back to the bathroom door. "They were in the closet," I called as he cracked open the door. I tried to avert my eyes as he peered out, but his naked torso was visible in the mirror and I couldn't help the rush of air that escaped my lungs.

"Thanks," he said quietly as he grabbed the towels. I mumbled something and tried to pick my jaw up off the floor as I walked away and resumed my position on the bed. He left the door open slightly and I tried hard not to stare in the floor length mirror on the wall opposite the bathroom door, but my eyes kept wandering back to that spot as I could see his reflection moving around the bathroom. When he dropped the towel and turned towards the door, I audibly gasped as his naked form was reflected clearly in the mirror.

_We're taking a ride on the Cullen train...look at that __**PEEN!**_

I felt my face flush as he quickly pulled up his boxers and his flannel pajama pants. He strutted out of the bathroom looking deliciously edible with nothing covering his torso. His muscled chest rippled with every step he took and the scrumptious V that pointed down to the pot o' gold at the end of the happy trail was enough to make a puddle of drool form on the duvet.

"Who the hell puts the towels in the closet and not in the bathroom where they belong?" he asked as he rifled through his bag. He pulled out a t-shirt and I had to hide the disappointment dripping from my face as he pulled it over his head flattening his incredibly sexy hair. I needed to get a grip. He just wanted to be friends.

_What's wrong with FWB? That's like the hottest thing...ever!_

"That's the stupidest place to put towels. I have to agree." I giggled as he nodded furiously, agreeing with me. "Hey, Edward," I called and waited until he looked up at me. "Thanks for...that...uh...downstairs--for sticking up for me. You didn't have to do that."

"It's no big deal; that girl was way out of line, and could she have been anymore fake? Seriously...I just got away from a girl like that, hardly what I'm looking for currently."

"What are you looking for currently?" I wanted to slap my hand over my mouth, but the words just tumbled out like the socks when you open the dryer door.

"Uh...I'm not sure," he scratched his head and raised an eyebrow thoughtfully. "Definitely not a bottle blonde with fake nails and tits, though. I think I'm leaning more towards the brunette end of the spectrum." I think I was imagining the way his voice lowered a couple of octaves with that last statement and I once again had to pick my mouth up for fear of becoming a human flytrap.

"Oh, that's cool," was my brilliant reply. I mentally shook myself trying to get the stupid out, but it wasn't working. Something about this guy fresh out of the shower and looking so...so..._ungh_ had me melting into a puddle.

"So how about we go get food now and maybe stop and pick up some beer?" he asked quickly, surely trying to change the subject to avoid anymore stupid words from flowing ridiculously out of my mouth.

"Yeah...food and beer. Sounds good," I stated as I stood and grabbed a sweatshirt and the car keys. "What do you want?"

"I'm coming with you," he said as he stalked towards me and grabbed the car keys from my hand.

"You're wearing pajamas. You are going out like that?"

"I don't give a shit what I'm wearing. You can buy the beer and we are going to a drive thru for food. The last time I checked that didn't require you exiting the car." He chuckled and grabbed a sweatshirt for himself as he headed out the door.

"Such a comedian," I huffed.

"Come on, baby doll; I'm hungry and thirsty," he said, pursing his lips and holding the door open for me.

_Guh...those lips...sex on a stick...All aboard the Cullen train._


	13. ChApTeR ThIrTeEn

**A/N: Thank you to my betas Clarisa and keepingupwiththekids.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them**

* * *

ChApTeR ThIrTeEn

Song for this Chapter: **Nine Inch Nails**~_Even Deeper_

EPOV

I could see why Bella wanted out of this place so badly. I mean the trees, the mountains, the green, it was all beautiful, but also very dreary. What the hell do you do here for fun? Honestly, I was surprised that she wasn't a raging alcoholic.

It also seemed that the residents of this small town were stuck somewhere between the mid-eighties and the Grunge era of the nineties. Everywhere you looked you either saw big hair or flannel shirts with thermals peeking out from under them. That bleach blonde at the front desk was proof that the styles of today were lost on some in this area. She got under my skin and I was glad that Bella went along with the whole boyfriend-girlfriend act. I would be lying if I said a small part of me didn't thrill at the sound of saying she was my girlfriend. There also wasn't a doubt in my mind if she was in fact my girlfriend, that bottle blonde's eyes would have been gouged right out of her head. I could see the ferocious kitten boiling just under the surface after about the second pass the bitch made at me. Bella's eyes were brimming with fire, rage and jealousy as the woman sneered in her direction.

I chuckled and grinned as Bella ran out of the convenience store holding a twelve pack of Michelob Ultra looking like she just won the lottery or she was underage and had gotten away with purchasing alcohol.

"God, this place is depressing," she huffed as she got in and threw the beer in the back seat.

"No Heineken?" I raised an eyebrow before putting the car in reverse and speeding out of the parking lot.

"Gross, that shit is nasty. Since **I** had to go in and buy it we will drink _my_brand!" She snickered as I eyed her profile.

"Where are the yellow arches?" I asked her as I drove back towards our hotel.

"Just past the Super 8," she responded, pointing up the street in the direction I was driving.

"What do you want?" I asked as I pulled behind the car in the drive-thru line.

"Um..." she tapped her finger against her lips thoughtfully. "Get me the grilled chicken club...and...a chocolate milkshake...and...fries," she finished and nodded, finalizing her decision.

I chuckled at her befuddled expression. I had a feeling she was trying to decide if that was what she really wanted. "Are you sure that's what you want? We are next in line."

"Yes...yes...that's what I want." Her voice was determined. I pulled ahead and ordered our food before pulling to the first window to pay.

"You want to watch a movie or something tonight?" she asked as we waited for our turn to pick up our food.

"Sure, but do you have any movies with you?" I furrowed my brows curiously. I couldn't imagine that she brought movies with her.

"I have a couple on my laptop actually, but I'm sure there will be something on HBO or Skinemax."

"Skinemax?" I asked curiously with a chuckle.

"Yeah, because after like eleven at night, they show a lot of skin. They are the risqué movie channels," she replied as though I should have known this already.

"Oh, right," I said lamely as I drove towards the pick-up window. I grabbed the bags and handed them blindly to Bella before I grabbed her milkshake and the two bottles of water I asked for. I pulled out of the parking lot and headed back to the hotel. Once we parked the car, I grabbed the beer and the water bottles, letting Bella carry the bags with the food and her milkshake. I swear I heard Bella growl as we walked past Blondie at the front desk, but I couldn't be certain that the noise actually came from her.

We headed to the room, quickly settled in on the bed and devoured our food while watching _Family Guy_. Bella was cracking up at Stewie's antics as he dragged himself across the living room floor, begging for someone to change his diaper. I had to laugh a little too; _Family Guy_ was genius.

As time went by, I found myself more transfixed with Bella and her little ticks. She would bite her bottom lip whenever she knew a funny part of the show was coming. Her brow would furrow at the sappy commercials about rescuing dogs and cats. She would quickly occupy herself as the tops of her ears and her neck reddened whenever a commercial for KY Intense Lubricant would flash across the screen. She would bite the inside of her cheek and smirk when the red M&M ran backwards on the conveyer belt at the grocery store. She would mess with her glasses whenever something bored her. She completely fascinated me.

"I'm going to shower," she said before she turned to face me. "What?" she asked softly, furrowing her brow in curiosity at my ogling.

"Huh?" I asked her, shaking myself out of the Bella-induced haze surrounding me.

"Why are you staring at me?" she asked as she bit the corner of her bottom lip.

"Oh...I...uh...I wasn't," I said lamely.

She shrugged and got up from the bed, rummaged through her suitcase and disappeared into the bathroom. I settled my back against the headboard of the bed and continued watching another episode of _Family Guy._ Bella finally emerged from the bathroom by the end of that episode and my eyes widened at her appearance. The silk and lace nightie she had on was almost transparent. She was obviously uncomfortable as her face was flushed and her arms were fidgeting wildly. I had never seen such beautiful lingerie and I couldn't imagine why she would have packed that.

She finally raised her head and smiled apologetically. "Rose packed my bag and I didn't look through it thoroughly before we left. She only packed skimpy, lacy things for pajamas, so I'm sorry."

I scoffed and chuckled. "You hardly have to apologize for that, baby doll." I grinned and patted the bed next to me. "What movie do you want to watch?"

"Well I have a hacked version of _The Hangover_ on my laptop, but I'm not sure how good it is," she replied sheepishly.

"Okay, I'm going to ignore the hacked part and say let's just see how good your version is." I didn't want to know how she had a pirated movie that was still in the theaters so I didn't ask. We set the laptop up on a breakfast tray on the bed and lay back on the pillows as the movie started. It was great quality and turned out to be one of the funniest movies I'd seen in a long time.

Bella started shimmying her whole body around the bed as Flo Rida's _Right Round_ started playing with the end credits. She giggled as I stared at her sexy hips shaking and swaying. "You like this song?"

"I love it, but it's so crude," she giggled and stood up. She danced around the room with her arms above her head until the music stopped. She launched herself at her laptop and quickly opened her media player restarting the song again. She continued her dance, not really paying attention to what I was doing. She just worked her way around the room with wild abandon while I tried to control the drool from pooling between my legs. She grabbed another beer from the mini fridge and cracked it open. She tipped the open bottle in my direction and winked.

"I'll take one of those," I said as I nodded my head in the direction of the fridge.

She laughed and then stopped dead in her tracks to look at me before she said, "If you want one you are going to have to get up and get it yourself." I stared at her in shock as the music changed to Nickelback's _Something in Your Mouth_. I got up from the bed as Bella pranced around the room with the beer bottle constantly at her lips. I chuckled as she threw her head back and shook her ass in sync with the songs lyrics. I laughed louder as I listened to the words blare from the speakers. She was dressed up like a princess, a slutty princess maybe, but a princess none the less. She definitely smelled better than any flower I'd ever smelled. She, without a doubt, commanded all attention when she was on the dance floor. Bella danced around completely oblivious to my presence in the room until I laughed openly when she stuck her thumb in her mouth. She turned to me and narrowed her eyes. "What's so funny?"

"You are acting out every single word in this song," I chuckled as she made her way to me sucking down the last of her beer. She bent at the waist right in front of me to reach down and grab another beer. I groaned loudly as she slowly stood up to her full height. I took another long pull from my beer when the song abruptly changed to _Three Doors Down, This Time_. I looked down at her, set my beer on top of the mini fridge and grabbed her waist. We started swaying gently to the somber song. She looked up sheepishly and threw her arms around my neck. "You're a tease," I whispered into her ear.

She gasped slightly at my words and set her beer down next to mine. I took advantage of her loosened grip and grabbed the hand that was inching back to my neck. I pulled her closer to me and shoved my thigh between her legs while pushing her upper body down into a circular dip. She squealed and I forcefully brought her back up to me. Her nose was practically touching mine and her breathing picked up as she brought her hand from my shoulders to the nape of my neck. Her fingers tangled into the hair there as I moved us very slowly across the room.

"You're a good dancer," she whispered as her eyes searched mine.

"It takes two to tango," I said softly and smiled. She smiled back and pulled away as the song ended. "We should probably get to bed. I'm beat from the time change and the traveling." She nodded and gathered her laptop from the bed after shutting it down. I took care of our beer bottles and turned the television on after I turned the bed down. She climbed in and snuggled into the pillows entirely too far away from me.

She turned her head to see me staring at her again and smirked smugly. "What are you staring at?"

"I was just thinking about how you're too far away," I blurted out before I could stop myself.

She chuckled and inched closer to me until our arms were touching. I could see her smile warmly and turn on her side to face me as I flipped through the channels. "Thank you for coming with me," she said as she snuggled in closer to me. I lifted my arm and she rested her head on my chest and let out a huge yawn.

I snickered just as the wall behind us started thumping and muffled moans filled the room. Bella froze and I couldn't help but chuckle. "What is it about hotels? People just feel the need to fuck or something?"

Bella was silent as I felt her breathing speed slightly. The thumping was getting louder and the moans more frequent and I swear I heard a 'yes' screamed once or twice, but I was honestly trying to block it from my mind. I would be lying if I said I didn't long for that to be us slamming the bed into the wall. I took a deep breath in through my nose trying to control the lust building deep within my body. "Do you want to have a smoke?" I asked her, hoping we could get out of this bed for a few minutes.

"Yes, please," she responded and shot out of the bed like a bullet heading for the balcony. I followed closely, holding a cigarette and a lighter. Once outside I breathed a sigh of relief. Bella seemed to relax slightly too. I lit the cigarette, took a drag and held it out for her. She pressed her lips to my fingers and took a long drag. She exhaled the smoke in one long breath as we heard muffled laughter come from next door. It got louder and filled the quiet space as it flooded out from the balcony door next to us. The wall thumpers were coming outside.

_Great...awkward much?_

Bella stared at the couple as they emerged from their room. A woman with wild red hair came out first wearing a men's button-down dress shirt. She was giggling wildly at the man who came out in boxer shorts and socks. He had short blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was chuckling at the woman as she stumbled around the balcony. She finally turned and her eyes landed on us. She grinned and turned her attention back to the blonde. "James, we have neighbors," she cooed and pointed at Bella and me.

"Hello there," the man called out and waved to us. "Hope we didn't wake you. I'm James and this," he said pointing to the redhead, "is Victoria." They both grinned as Bella and I stared.

"I'm Edward," I said as I broke free from the motionless state I was in. "This is Bella," I said as I looked towards her. James' eyes slid from me to Bella and they narrowed slightly as his mouth twisted into a wicked grin. A chill ran down my spine and I reached out to pull Bella into my side as I took another drag of the cigarette. I held it up to Bella's mouth and she took another drag as she molded herself into my side.

"You two together?" James asked as he pointed between us.

"Yes," I answered immediately.

"Does she talk? Or do you all that for her?" Victoria asked snidely.

"I can talk just fine. I'm just a little stunned that we are meeting the people that have been going at it for the past half hour and keeping us awake," Bella snarled back.

_Welcome back__, angry kitten. Purr for me...please._

"Sorry about that," James smiled and moved closer to the railing separating us. "We didn't know anyone was in the room next to us or we would have tried to keep it down." He smiled creepily again and raked his eyes up and down Bella's body. "I could probably get you to make more noise than Vicky here though," he said as he threw his thumb back towards the redhead.

I looked down at Bella and realized what she was wearing. "There will be none of that with my girlfriend," I said through clenched teeth.

"Awww...you don't like to share your toys?" Victoria asked. I shook my head and she continued quietly. "That's a shame because I'm sure I could show you a good time, gorgeous." She smiled and eyed me up and down hungrily.

Bella growled as she tightened her grip around my waist. "You will **not** touch him. He's mine and I can guarantee you that he doesn't need to look elsewhere for a good time. Get over yourself. No one wants a redhead anyway," Bella hissed.

"Try to keep it down next time. Ignorant asshats," I mumbled as I turned to Bella. "You ready for bed now, baby doll?" She nodded and grinned as we walked back into the room. I closed and locked the balcony doors as Bella settled back into the bed.

"That was interesting." Bella smiled as I lay down next to her. "People really are ignorant asshats, aren't they?"

"That they are," I agreed as Bella leaned over to flip the light switch on the bedside lamp. I found a re-run of _The King of Queens_ and set the remote on the table next to my side of the bed. "Get over here," I demanded quietly. Bella complied and tangled herself up in my arms.

"Do you realize that today alone we've told three people that we're dating?" she asked with a snort.

"I do; maybe it's a sign?" I chuckled and stroked her hair as she settled into my embrace. "Sweet dreams, Isabella," I whispered as I dropped a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"Night, Edward," she said quietly as she pressed her lips gently to my cloth-covered chest.

BPOV

I woke, startled by the darkness still in the room. I tried to sit up, but Edward's arm tightened around my abdomen pulling my back snugly to his chest. I groaned quietly as his hardened length pressed into my lower back. Before I could control my actions, I shifted my hips back into his erection.

"Bella," he warned in a gravelly voice. I tried to move away from him, but he pulled me closer to him. "Don't tease," he whispered as he left a fiery kiss on the exposed flesh of my neck. "It makes me very grumpy," he admitted as his lips traveled to the spot right below my ear.

"Who's...teasing now?" I asked breathlessly as he nipped at my ear. "Mmmmmm...," I moaned as his hand traveled up my side brushing the underside of my breast as it moved.

"You started it. I think it's only fair that you finish it," he said softly as his lips moved from my ear to my neck to my shoulder. He fingered the thin strap that lay across my shoulder.

"I didn't start anything. You were pressing that stiffy into my back. It was instinct to press back. I can't help my involuntary reactions, Edward. What you are doing, however, is not involuntary. Therefore I think it's only fair that **you** finish what **you** started," I hissed as his teeth dragged across my collarbone.

"God, you are so fucking hot when you get pissed." He growled as he nipped at the hollow beneath my throat. "Such an angry kitten," he whispered.

I flipped to my back, grabbed a fistful of his hair and lifted his head so I could look at him. I could barely make out his features in the dark room, but I could definitely see his lust-filled gaze staring back at me. "Angry kitten?" I asked.

He chuckled and pulled back slightly. "When you get mad it reminds me of an angry kitten. You do a lot of swiping with those tiny claws and hissing with a little voice, but not much comes of it."

I snorted and let his head drop. "You don't want to see me when I get really angry. I'm much more than an angry kitten. Angry kitten...," I shook my head. "That's pretty insulting." He raised an eyebrow and smirked at me.

"I find it incredibly attractive and cute," he said as he brought his hand up to cup my cheek. I pushed it away and huffed.

"Fuck off, Edward. I'm anything but cute. I can't believe you think of me as an angry kitten."

"On the contrary, Isabella, you are very cute, especially when you're pissed. Like right now it's taking everything I have not to pin you down to this bed and ravage you with my mouth." He grinned and propped himself up on his elbows.

"Bite me," I said as I turned over and moved to edge of the bed.

"Did you mean that literally?" He chuckled and I could feel him settle back down into the bed. "I will gladly sink my teeth into your flesh if that's what you want."

I sighed angrily and said, "We are just keyed up from those idiots next door. I think we should just go to sleep and forget about this even happening."

"As you wish," he said quietly.

I lay there motionless for quite some time before I realized I was not going to get back to sleep. I threw the covers back, not caring if I woke Edward or not, and headed to the balcony for a smoke. I opened the doors and was met with the damp mist that constantly hung in the air. I fumbled with the pack of Camels I grabbed before I came out and finally snatched a smoke. I lit it hastily and took a long drag, exhaling slowly.

"You gonna share that?" Edward's raspy voice was right next to my ear, causing me to jump.

"Christ, you scared the shit out of me," I replied as I held the cigarette up for him to take a drag. He pressed his lips to my palm quickly before taking a drag of the cigarette. Something had shifted and the air around us crackled with jolts of lust and electricity. There was sexual tension between us since our first real encounter at Rose's house, but now it seemed almost unbearable. I couldn't sleep with him now. I was here for my ex-husband's funeral. The ex-husband that I just divorced like three weeks ago.

_You most certainly can have sex with him. Did you see that peen earlier? Hop on that thing NOW while you've got the chance!_

"I'm sorry, Bella," Edward started. "I honestly don't know what came over me. I do find you incredibly attractive, but my opinion still stands. I'm no good for you." He sighed and I took another drag of the cigarette. "I'm sorry I attacked you and goaded you. You really are fuckhot when you get pissed. I couldn't help myself in my half-awake state. Will you forgive me? Please?"

I offered him another drag, then took one myself before putting the cigarette out. I turned to face him and launched myself into his arms. My lips crashed to his so hard I'm surprised blood didn't spill. He immediately gathered me into his embrace as he lifted me effortlessly. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried me inside, slamming the balcony door shut, never once removing his lips from mine.

He walked us to the bed as his tongue traced my bottom lip slowly. I parted my lips slightly to sigh and he swept his warm tongue into my mouth. I felt the mattress hit my back as Edward's hands ghosted all over my body. He touched anywhere he could reach while sliding his tongue with mine effortlessly. The sensations were so overwhelming that, as his fingers played across my ribs and stomach, I almost couldn't take it. My chest tightened and a moan escaped as he pulled away from my lips to remove his shirt.

"Fuck, Bella, do you have any idea how hot you are?" he mumbled as his lips descended on my collarbone. I traced the hard planes of his chest and abs with my fingertips as he groaned. "Shit, that feels so good. How do you **do** that?" he asked as his head rolled back in pleasure.

"How do I do what?" I questioned, curious to know what he was referring to.

"It feels like thousands of electrical shocks are pulsing wherever you touch. It's the most amazing thing I've ever felt." He hissed through his teeth as I pressed my lips to his chiseled abs.

"You feel it too?" I furrowed my brow and stopped my movements as I pulled away from him and laid my head back on the pillow.

"I do feel it, Bella; it's an incredible sensation," he admitted as he looked down at me. His arms shook slightly with the effort of holding himself up, so I pulled him down to lay next to me.

"Do you think it means something?" I bit my lip and narrowed my eyes slightly.

"I'm not sure, baby doll, but before this goes any further, I think you need to mourn the loss of your ex. You aren't ready for a relationship and I'm not looking for something serious right now. Maybe we should both wait until we are in a better place mentally and emotionally." His voice was soft and smooth as his eyes searched mine for a reaction.

"Always the rational one, aren't you?" I teased as he rolled his eyes. "Can't we just be fuck buddies?" My tone was only half-serious, but I was hoping for some kind of answer from him.

"Is that what you really want? If it is, I guess I can live with it, but honestly I'd rather wait and explore the obvious connection we have. I don't want to fuck it up by jumping in head first and ruining what could be the best thing that has ever happened to me," he admitted seriously.

I sighed and nodded, but I couldn't help the rejection from shining through in my features. I let my eyes slide closed. I felt Edward brush the hair from my face then lean over and kiss my forehead, both of my closed eyes, and finally my lips. "It's not a no, Bella. You have no idea what you do to me. I can't believe I've restrained myself for this long, but I don't want to jack this up." I nodded again and pressed my face into his bare chest, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

"Baby doll, your cell has been ringing for the past ten minutes. Are you going to get up and answer it?"

I grumbled and pushed my face further into the pillow. "They can leave a message." I lifted my head to speak and threw it back into the pillow.

"Bella, I think they would have left a message on the second try or maybe the third. You should probably answer it."

I threw my hand out for the phone and Edward handed it to me. "Hello," I rasped into the device.

"Bella," Billy's warm voice greeted me.

"Hi, Billy," I said quietly.

"How are you doing?" The warmth in his voice quickly changed to a strained tone.

"As well as can be expected, I guess; what about you?" I asked as I sat up in bed.

"I don't really know. It doesn't feel real yet." He sighed and I was at a loss for words. I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my chin on them. "Would you be able to meet me today to go over some details for the funeral? I just can't do this by myself."

"Of course, Billy, I'd be happy to meet with you. Shall I come to your house or would you rather meet at the diner?"

"The diner will be fine. How about we meet at noon?" he suggested quietly.

"That sounds fine. I don't know if my Dad told you, but a friend of the family accompanied me on the trip out here. His name is Edward; he is Emmett's cousin. Would it be alright if he joined us for lunch?"

"Charlie told me he'd be coming with you. Bring him along. I'd like to meet the man that Charlie has spoken so highly of."

We confirmed the time again and said our goodbyes as I set my phone down on the table and turned towards Edward who was leaning against the headboard. "Everything okay?" he asked, his voice laced with concern.

I shrugged my shoulders as I dropped my eyes to the bed. The realization of why we were here sank in and a lump formed in my throat. I needed to say goodbye to my ex-husband tomorrow. Goodbye forever. Tears pooled in my eyes as Edward reached out for me. I quickly scrambled into his arms, needing the comfort he provided. He rocked me gently, whispering words of reassurance as the tears streamed down my face.

"Why don't you go get showered and we'll head to the diner?" Edward suggested gently. I nodded and stood up from the bed. I grabbed jeans and a lightweight sweater from my suitcase before heading to the shower. I rushed through my routine and dressed quickly, drying my hair slightly and throwing it up into a messy bun and forgoing my contacts for my glasses instead. I walked out of the bathroom and Edward was waiting with his clothes in hand. He gave me a small smile as he retreated into the bathroom.

I busied myself around the room picking things up and straightening them, trying not to think about the meeting with Billy. I knew it would be somber and dredge up the feelings and resentment I was trying to push away and block out.

"You ready?" Edward asked, causing me to jump away from the table I had straightened for the fifth time. "Are you okay?" he questioned softly.

"Just jumpy, I guess." I sighed and grabbed my jacket and phone. Edward followed closely behind me as we made our way to the car. "Just get out on the main road and take a left at the second stop light. The diner is on the right after you make the turn." I motioned in that general direction with my hands.

We made it to the diner in less than five minutes. My mind raced in a thousand different directions as we seated ourselves in a booth. Edward slid in beside me as we sat and waited for Billy. I was thankful for the silence even though I couldn't nail down one thought to save my life.

"Bella," Edward called softly, touching my arm. I turned my attention toward him as he asked what I wanted to drink. I looked up and noticed the waitress eyeing me curiously.

"Diet Coke, please," I mumbled and turned my attention back to the window facing the parking lot. I heard Edward order water and informed the waitress that we were waiting for another person. Moments later the waitress set our drinks down and left us again.

"Bella, I'm all for leaving you alone with your thoughts, but you're starting to scare me a little. Are you okay?" Edward touched my arm again as I turned my head to face him.

"I'm not okay, Edward. I know this meeting with Billy is going to be hard and I'm not really looking forward to it. It's just cementing everything that has happened and concretely closing a door in my life. It's scary and sad and unnerving." I sighed as his expression softened. "I should warn you now, my moods will probably be all over the map while we're here. I really don't know how to handle all of this."

"Don't worry about it, baby doll. I'm here to support you. You can beat me up and yell at me or even make out with me." He chuckled at that last statement, causing me to grin slightly. "I won't think any less of you. I would expect nothing less than a roller coaster of emotions from you during this time."

"Thank you," I whispered as his face grew a heart-stopping, panty-dropping smile.

"It's my pleasure," he said just as Billy approached the table.

"Bella," Billy greeted with a nod of his head before taking his seat across from us. Jacob's dad looked exactly like him, just a little older. His face was lined with age and wisdom. He offered a small smile after he sat down.

"Hello, Billy." I nodded my head in greeting as I pointed to Edward. "This is Edward Cullen, Emmett's cousin. He accompanied me from North Carolina."

"Nice to meet you, Edward," Billy said stiffly.

"It's nice to meet you too, Billy," Edward said as he held out his hand. Billy took it and pumped a few times before releasing Edward's hand.

"So let's get this out of the way right now," Billy started with a heavy sigh. "Were you cheating on my Jacob, Isabella?"

My mouth dropped open as I felt Edward stiffen next to me. "What?"

"Well there has to be a reason why you up and left for North Carolina with little or no notice. According to Jacob, you had the best marriage and things were running smoothly."

"First of all, I never cheated on Jacob. If you're asking if Edward and I are dating, the answer is no. We have become close friends, but that's all there is. I didn't meet him until after I moved in with Rose and Em. Second of all, appearances can be deceiving, Billy. Do you really think your son would tell you if his marriage was failing?" I tried to keep my cool, but I could feel the blood rush to my face in anger. Edward placed his hand on my knee under the table and began rubbing soothing circles into the denim.

Billy held his hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry, Bella, but I sat in the parking lot and watched you two for the last several minutes, and the way you two interact and move together...it's like you're a couple. I had to ask."

I nodded as my anger died down slightly. Edward continued the movement of his thumb and I was thankful for something to keep me grounded.

"I don't mean to be resentful, Bella, but it's just so hard to believe that things were so bad between the two of you when it never looked that way from the outside. You two were the picture of a perfect marriage."

"At one time I loved Jacob with all of my heart, but after being together for so long, he started to become very controlling and insecure in himself. I never went to college when he finished because he said I didn't _need_ to. I held back so much of my life for him because of his promises. I came to resent him for my mundane existence and that wasn't fair to him. I know I broke his heart, but he broke mine years ago when he didn't let me further myself. I had to get out before I had nothing left in me but a blackened soul." I inhaled deeply as Edward patted my knee and relaxed beside me.

"I'm sorry, Bella, I had no idea that it was that bad. Jake told everyone that you decided not to go to college. He also told everyone that you refused a new car or to get a job. He said you wanted to be a kept woman. We all believed him. I guess I should have gotten all the facts before jumping to conclusions." He smiled apologetically and reached across the table to squeeze my hand.

"It's alright, Billy; so many people have no idea what happened behind closed doors." He nodded and smiled again at me and then at Edward.

"Well, let's get some lunch and discuss arrangements." His expression turned melancholy again as the waitress came to take our order.

More than an hour passed before we had all the details for the funeral ironed out. I had to make a trip to the grocery store to order several sandwich platters and drinks for the reception after the funeral. Billy had also asked me to take care of putting together a collage of pictures. He brought two shoe boxes of pictures with him, some poster board and other supplies. I agreed to help with as much as I could and promised to be at the funeral home the next day at least a half hour before the service started so I could help arrange flowers and set up the collage of photos.

We said our goodbyes and made our way to the car as I gave Edward directions to the grocery store. I ran in and quickly ordered the sandwich platters and drinks for the next day. I asked that everything be ready by eleven the next morning. The woman at the deli assured me that was not a problem. I grabbed some bottled water, chips and candy bars and made my way through the checkout before returning to the car and Edward's warm smile.

"Do you need anything else before we head back to the hotel?" Edward asked before backing out of the parking space in the grocery store lot. I shook my head and he headed back towards the hotel.

Edward helped me gather the pictures, poster board, glue sticks, markers and my grocery store purchases once we got to the hotel. We made our way up to the room and settled in quietly. I lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling as I kicked off my shoes. Edward plopped down next to me and chuckled. "The angry kitten made an appearance today."

I snorted as I rolled towards him. "I was hardly angry today," I pointed out with narrowed eyes.

"Uh...the red face and clenched fists were a dead giveaway for anger. You also get this little vein in your forehead that pops out when you are pissed. It's the sexiest thing I've ever seen." Edward smiled and I couldn't help the broad grin that melted across my features. He certainly had a way of distracting me.

"You are such a welcome distraction," I stated as I rolled closer to him. "A welcome, beautiful distraction," I mumbled as he snickered.

"Shall we take a nap or do you want to work on the collage?" he asked as his hand traced up and down my arm.

"Mmmmmm....nap...definitely." I took off my glasses and set them behind me on the bedside table. I turned over, rolled towards Edward and snuggled into his side. He turned the television on and flipped through the channels while ghosting his hand over my back.

I sighed contentedly and started to slip into slumber just as Edward whispered, "You are the beautiful one, baby doll."


	14. ChApTeR FoUrTeEn

**A/N: Thank you to my betas Clarisa and keepingupwiththekids.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

* * *

ChApTeR FoUrTeEn

Song for this Chapter: **Imogen Heap**~_Hide and Seek_

EPOV

The next morning dawned with a dreary, grey sky. The sun peeked through randomly, providing bright spots in the room while I tried to figure out what I was feeling for Bella. I concentrated on the steady rise and fall of her chest, the movements keeping me glued to the bed.

Events from the previous day and night came back in a vivid rush. The thing that stood out the most was the fact that I pretty much admitted to having feelings for her. I didn't want to fuck it up and I wanted to wait until we were emotionally stable. What I really meant was that I wanted to wait until _she_ was emotionally stable, but I wasn't going to say that aloud. Tanya did a number on my mental abilities and I wasn't quite ready to jump back into a serious relationship, but emotionally I wasn't stilted.

_Are you ever going to be ready to jump into a serious relationship? You better think long and hard about this__, man...long and...hard...soft...wet...thrust...fuc-_

My feelings were conflicted this morning. The pull I felt towards Bella was undeniable and my body craved her touch. The week I spent trying to stay away from her was proof that I needed her near me. One thing I hadn't thought of since the day we met in that dusty town was the fact that I dreamt about her. She was in my dream and unattainable. I couldn't get to her or help her. She was in a box and I wasn't granted entrance. I didn't feel like I wasn't allowed in now. I was sure I possessed an all-access pass with roadie credentials and everything.

_Did you turn into a girl while you slept? Hike up that skirt and let's get this show on the road...fucktard._

"Morning," Bella rasped out quietly. Her voice was still thick with sleep and as I turned my attention to her face, her beauty took me aback. How could this girl flip that switch inside of me with just one word? She was beautiful beyond words and I wanted her to be mine. That fact aside, today was her ex-husband's funeral, and she needed support. I told her father I would be here to support her. It was time to man up and provide the perpetual shoulder to cry on no matter what happened. I had no idea what to expect from her today, but I'm sure her response would surprise me.

"Morning," I smiled and brushed the tangles of knotted hair from her forehead.

"Have you been up long?" She furrowed her brow in question and her eyes filled with concern. I was sure she was worried she had somehow kept me up or woke me up early.

"No, not long at all. I was just thinking about what's in store for us today."

She groaned and closed her eyes. "I have to finish the collage before I do anything."

"I think you are allowed to have breakfast or at least coffee before you finish. I won't call the collage police on you." I snickered as she grinned.

"Breakfast and coffee would be nice."

"I'll throw some clothes on and go downstairs to see what they have for their continental breakfast," I offered as she sat up in the bed.

"Sounds like a plan," she nodded before turning the television on and flipping to a local station for the news. I got up from the bed and threw my jeans on from yesterday along with a black t-shirt and my Docs. I stopped in the bathroom to brush my teeth before heading downstairs.

I made it to the lobby and gathered several muffins, bagels, cereal, cartons of milk, orange juice and coffee. I arranged everything on a tray and grabbed napkins, plastic cutlery and condiments before making my way back up to our room.

I walked in and found Bella sprawled out on her stomach on the bed arranging pictures. When she sorted through the pictures last night, things turned emotional quickly, but she reined herself in just as fast. I wasn't sure if she was masking herself for my benefit or if she was just trying to move on from her past. I didn't ask and figured she would explain if she wanted. I couldn't stop my eyes from wandering up and down the creamy expanse of her smooth legs. It was like they were laid out and on display just for me.

"That was fast," she commented as her eyes drifted from the pictures up to my face.

I shrugged my shoulders and set the tray down on top of the dresser across the room from the bed. "There wasn't anyone down there."

She nodded before getting up and retrieving some coffee and a bagel. She moaned in pleasure as she sipped the coffee. "This is so good." I nodded as I took a sip of my coffee and picked at a muffin.

"So I'm going to finish this collage and then I thought I'd show you around Forks." She looked to me for confirmation.

"Sounds like a plan," I stated as she spread some cream cheese on her bagel and took it back to the bed to finish sorting pictures. I joined her and turned my attention to the news as I finished breakfast. I got lost in a story about the local Indian tribe. Apparently they were fighting with the state of Washington because the governor wanted them to collect sales taxes from any non-native American that shopped on the reservation. I didn't realize how much time had passed until Bella called my name.

"Huh?"

"I asked if you wanted to get in the shower first." She giggled and smiled at my dumbfounded expression.

"Oh, yeah, sure," I replied as I rose from the bed and gathered my suit for the funeral. We had a couple of hours to kill, but I was pretty sure Bella wouldn't want to come back to the hotel before the service. I washed and shaved methodically and with one last lame attempt at taming my hair I sighed and left the bathroom.

"You clean up nice," Bella chuckled and grinned as she entered the bathroom and shut the door. I took a deep breath and headed onto the balcony for a smoke while I waited for Bella. The air was thick with moisture, but it wasn't raining. The sun could be seen through the thin veil of clouds blanketing the sky. Bella appeared outside a short while later and I had to work to not audibly gasp at her appearance. Her body sliced through the mist as she walked with assured steps towards me. The black dress that covered her skin was absolutely stunning. It fell a few inches above her knees and hugged her hips just right. The top came down in a deep v between her breasts with a red ribbon tied into a simple bow right where her cleavage peaked through.

I ran a hand through my hair as I cleared my throat in a weak attempt to distract myself. "You look gorgeous," I said softly as I finally peered into her eyes. Her makeup was flawless with a dark smoky shadow pressed into the creases of her eyes. Her lips shimmered with a layer of gloss and her hair...ung. It was on top of her head in a beautiful curled mess.

_It's official...you can now turn your balls in__ to the nearest sperm bank. You won't be needing them anymore since you are a woman._

"Thank you," she replied just as quietly. "Are you ready? We can get lunch at the truck stop diner I used to work at after I show you around." I nodded and followed behind her as she slipped some strappy heels on and grabbed her purse. We made our way to the car and she pointed me out of the parking lot towards the north end of Forks.

She took me past her high school, the police station where Charlie used to work, the main shopping center, and then finally the truck stop diner.

"This is an incredibly small town," she muttered as we walked into the diner.

"It is, but at least it's not Redneck, USAright?" I raised my eyebrows in question and she nodded her head in agreement with a small smile playing at her lips. "So there are two diners in Forks?"

"Yes, one near the highway which is why they call it the truck stop diner and then the one right in town where we ate yesterday. I used to work here during my junior and part of my senior year of high school before I started working at the sporting goods store," she said quietly as we seated ourselves in a booth by the front window.

"Why didn't you go to college right away?" The words tumbled from my mouth before I could stop them.

"Jacob didn't want me to." She looked down at the tabletop and sighed deeply. "I was so stupid," she mumbled.

"You weren't stupid, Bella, you were in love. Or what you thought was love. We all make mistakes. That chapter of your life is over. Look to the future, baby doll. You've got so many options." I smiled reassuringly as she lifted her head to meet my gaze.

"Afternoon, folks; what can I get you to drink?" an older woman with slightly graying hair asked as she fidgeted with her notepad.

"I'll have a diet Coke," Bella said quietly.

"Iced tea, please." I smiled warmly at the waitress and she grinned back before leaving the table to get our drinks.

"Bella?" a man's voice called from across the restaurant. I looked to the source and found myself staring at a very large, overly muscled man. His black hair was a greasy mess and his blue eyes smiled at Bella even though his mouth was fixed into a tight line.

"Hi, Matt," Bella replied with a slight grimace before smiling.

"How are you, darling?"

"I'm doing okay. How are you doing?" She looked up at him and offered him a small smile.

"Eh...I've been better. You in town for the funeral?" He finally broke his gaze from her and looked towards me. His eyes narrowed as he glared down at me. My instinct was to stand up so I could be closer to his level, but I kept myself firmly planted in the seat.

"Yeah," Bella started quietly. "Matt, this is Edward," she said as she pointed towards me. "He came with me for moral support. He's Emmett's cousin," she offered softly. "Edward, this is Matt, we went to high school together. His dad owns the diner." She nodded at me and rolled her eyes slightly.

"Nice to meet you, Matt," I said politely and held out my hand. His eyes narrowed to slits as he stared at my hand. I didn't know who the fuck this guy thought he was, but I wasn't above throwing down in the middle of this shitty establishment if he didn't cut out the glaring.

"Yeah, whatever," he replied brilliantly as he snorted at my hand and turned his attention back to Bella, slightly turning his back to me. "Actually, my dad gave the diner to me. I'm running it now." He actually looked proud at his admission. His chest puffed out and I held back a chuckle as Bella's eyes widened slightly.

"That's great, Matt." She nodded and shifted her eyes to mine briefly.

"How long you in town? Maybe we could get some drinks and catch up?" His voice sounded hopeful and I wondered if Bella would agree to meet him.

"Actually I'm only here for a couple of days and I've got a lot to get done. I'll be back soon though so I'll catch you next time?" Bella arched an eyebrow silently asking for agreement from him.

"Sure, sure," he replied. "Well what can I get you to eat? You want the club sandwich or the turkey burger?"

"I'll have the club sandwich, please," she said with a quick nod. "Edward?" she asked as the buffoon turned his attention to me finally. He rolled his eyes and huffed as he waited for me to give him my order.

"I'll have the bacon cheeseburger and some fries."

"Coming right up," Matt said as he turned and left the table. The waitress shuffled over quickly and set our drinks down.

"Sorry about that," Bella whispered as she leaned in towards me. "I was afraid there would be more of a confrontation. He asked me on countless dates in high school before I started going out with Jake. He was relentless. It was pretty disgusting and sad. I turned him down every single time. It's terrible to say this, but he was probably pretty excited when Jake died."

"That's terrible," I started as I leaned in further towards her. "I hope he wasn't excited."

She rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Please," she said. "He was so excited. I guarantee it."

The rest of the meal passed by without incident and we were soon headed to the funeral home to set up for the service. I stood in the back quietly after Bella rearranged the flowers half a dozen times. The collages were another story. She moved them so many times I gave up after the fifth time of rearranging the easel. The casket was closed and I was thankful for that. I didn't think I had a strong enough will to not feel guilty for feeling the way I did about Bella. It was his funeral, for Christ's sakes. I should be able to tone down what I was feeling, but watching her wander around the room rearranging things had me so worked up and not in the best way. Her personality completely changed and she quickly switched into 'housewife' mode. The way she stopped and fixed petals and stems so they were just right led me to believe she was grieving in her own way and silently saying goodbye to this old life where she was basically Jacob's caretaker. If he wasn't dead, I would have found him in this instant and strangled him with my own bare hands for the way she was acting. It wasn't her and just the fact that the switch was flipped so easily angered me tremendously.

I watched as people filtered in and out of the parlor to pay their respects. Bella lost it a few times as several dark skinned individuals walked up to her to offer their condolences. The tears streamed silently down her face as Jacob's dad stood next to her, nodded, and thanked each person for coming.

The tension in the room increased significantly when a group of younger men entered the parlor. I assumed that they were Jacob's friends. Each one enveloped Bella into a tight hug, but they were quickly on their way after that. The hours slipped by and soon Bella was at my side tugging on my suit jacket sleeve. She pulled me to the car and silently got into the passenger seat.

"I couldn't take it anymore. I told Billy I couldn't come to watch him be buried. I couldn't be in there anymore. I just couldn't do it. I need a fucking drink. Edward, please," she said quickly. Her words were hurried and as our eyes met I was taken aback by the crazed expression lingering in her features. "Please, Edward," she squeaked out as tears started streaming down her cheeks. "Please, can we just go to a bar or something?"

I nodded and took her hand in mine as I started the car. "Just tell me which way to go, baby doll," I said and squeezed her hand gently. She pointed to the left and I turned, heading out of the parking lot. Soon we were in a parking lot of a bar that looked to be falling down around itself.

Bella got out of the car and led me into the bar. I was surprised to hear the thumping music and see the crowd of people milling around since the place seemed like such a hole in the wall. I followed her up to the bar and as soon as she waved a bartender down she ordered two beers and two shots of tequila as well.

"Bella, I'm not doing tequila. I have to drive us back to the hotel," I yelled over the music.

"The hotel is right across the street, Edward," she grinned as she handed me the shot, salt and lime. We did two shots of tequila each before we even sipped our beer. The thumping baseline of Justin Timberlake and Ciara's _Love and Sex and Magic_ blasted through the speakers. Bella squealed and grabbed her beer before swaying to the middle of the dance floor. She was only a few feet from me, but there were people all around so I had to crane my neck to see her properly.

Her hips were grinding into the air seductively as she slowly turned in a circle. She dropped her ass right to the floor before she slowly made her way back up to a standing position. She threw her arms up in the air, still holding her beer, and swayed her hips in a wide circle. My pants grew tight as I watched her move across the dance floor. I was so focused on her I hardly noticed every other male in the bar staring at her erotic motions. The other women dancing moved away from her giving her a wide circle in the middle of the floor. Several men were moving in slowly and the growl that rumbled deep within my chest took me by surprise. I gulped my beer down, removed my jacket and rolled up the sleeves of my shirt to my elbows. I removed my tie, threw it over the back of the bar stool and unbuttoned the top three buttons of my shirt.

I made my way out onto the dance floor just as Usher's _Make Love in this Club_ started. I grinned and grabbed Bella's hips grinding my erection into her ass. "Fuck," I hissed under my breath as she pushed herself back into me. I looked up and noticed several disappointed faces retreating back to their seats. The couples closed in around us as the lyrics echoed through the room. I lowered my head and softly sang the words into her ear.

_You see you searching for somebody that'll take you out and do you right.  
Well come here baby and let daddy show you what it feel like.  
You know all you gotta do is tell me what you__'re sipping on? Eh  
And I promise that I'ma keep it coming all night looooong.  
Looking in your eyes,  
While you on the other side, hey  
(and I think that shawty I got a thing for you, yeah)  
Doing it on purpose, wind it and work it.  
I can tell by the way you looking at me girl._

She shivered as my lips traced the shell of her ear. She quickly turned in my arms and smirked. She stood on her tiptoes and said, "You've got quite a nice voice."

I turned on the charm and gave her the best cocky grin I had. I watched her eyes glaze over before I leaned down and placed my lips right against her ear. "You've got some nice moves," I replied as she shivered and ran her hands up my back then around to my shoulders and finally hooked them together behind my neck. Her fingers played with the hair at the nape of my neck as she swayed her hips against me.

The song ended entirely too fast and she dragged me back to the bar. "That made me really thirsty," she grinned. I shook my head and chuckled as she ordered two more shots of tequila.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" I asked as she handed me the saltshaker. She grinned evilly and snickered before she turned towards her shot. I don't know what came over me, but I grabbed her hand and shook my head. "Uh-uh," I said as I turned her to lean back against the bar. I tilted her head back and drew a long line with my tongue up her neck. I could feel the vibrations from her throat as she moaned. I moved back and sprinkled the salt on the wet trail then grabbed a lime and stuck it between her lips before I moved to lick the salt from her neck. I threw my shot back and dove in for her lips. She sat up slightly as I brought my lips to hers and grabbed the lime. I pulled back slightly to suck the lime and grabbed the rind quickly throwing it on the bar before my lips captured hers again.

She sighed and parted her lips allowing me entrance to her mouth. I swept my tongue across her lips gently. Bella had other plans as she grabbed my head and threaded her fingers through my hair. She groaned as her fingers tugged on the strands forcefully. I growled and forced my tongue into her mouth, effectively winning the battle of dominance. She broke the kiss and narrowed her eyes at me. "My turn," she said as she pushed me to sit down on the barstool.

She hopped up on my lap straddling me and licked a slow line from my jaw to the hollow beneath my ear then quickly sprinkled the salt on the moist flesh, and followed the same path with her tongue again. I grabbed a lime and held it in between my fingers as she threw her shot back. I held the lime up just out of her reach. She came close enough so that I could capture her lips with mine again, but she growled and pulled back. "Give me that fucking lime, now," she demanded.

"Fuck, Bella," I groaned as she grabbed the lime from my hand and put it in her mouth. My resolve was quickly fading as the demanding words came out of her mouth. If things kept going like this, I was going to be royally fucked. She sucked the lime and threw it on the bar before hopping down from my lap leaving my straining erection on display for public view. I stood quickly and discreetly readjusted myself.

She gave a little scream as Kid Rock's _So Hott_ came blaring through the speakers. She hurried to the dance floor, dragging me behind her. The slow grin spread across my face as she mouthed the words to me while gyrating her hips and running her hands all over her body. I was so hypnotized that I was cemented to my spot on the dance floor. She threw her head forward and back quickly causing some of her hair to cascade out of the pile she had on her head. She bit her lip and looked up at me through her lashes.

My already straining erection felt like it was turning into a titanium rod as she knelt down on the floor at my feet and whipped her head around. She looked like one of those models in a Whitesnake video that thrash wildly. It was delectable to watch and I was sure I would be wiping a pile of drool from my shirt when she was done. She ran her hands up my legs and hooked her fingers through my belt loops using them to steady herself as she dragged her body up mine slowly. The thought of imploding actually sounded enjoyable at this moment. In that moment I knew that if Bella and I didn't have sex, like right now, I might possibly never be able to come out of the shower for the entire rest of the trip. Fuck being friends. I needed this girl, yesterday.

I actually fucking whimpered when the song was over and she dragged me back to the bar again. This time her step was faltered slightly as the effects of the alcohol obviously washed over her. I was starting to feel it slightly, but I was sure it would take a lot more for me to get drunk than her. She couldn't weigh more than one hundred and ten pounds soaking wet. She hopped up on the barstool and ordered two more beers with a slight slur and it took every ounce of self-control I had not to throw her over my shoulder and take off to the hotel room. I had a feeling I was in for a long night.

BPOV

I was done with this, done with everything in this town, done with memories of Jacob, done with Forks, Washington. I stopped feeling guilty for being upset that Jacob took my choice away from me. Being back here in this rainy town made my choice for me. I wasn't coming back here. I never intended on it, but the thought of having to start my life over again and moving onto the things that I actually wanted to do scared the shit out of me. I had no idea why, but I was scared nonetheless.

Edward was such a powerful force with a magnetic pull that I was having an incredibly hard time resisting. He was sex on legs and the hardest part of resisting him was his caring nature. I could tell he tried to hide it, but it came out in full force when I was being threatened. He admitted his feelings for me, which was amazing in itself, but the fact that he didn't want to fuck it up because of our past relationships was just swoon-worthy. He was amazing and he looked fucking edible in that suit.

Feeling his control slip as he ground his erection into my ass on the dance floor was one of the best things I had ever experienced. Feeling his tongue drag across the flesh of my neck had my lady parts quivering for a release. I couldn't resist throwing my head around like an 80's video vamp when _So Hott_ came on. It was the perfect song. Unfortunately thrashing my head had the room spinning thanks to the sweet tequila running through my veins. I dragged him to the bar and ordered two more beers. I glanced at Edward out of the corner of my eye and found him staring holes into my head. I took a long pull from my beer as the room finally settled and turned my attention to him with a sweet smile on my face.

"Do you work for the devil, baby doll?" he whispered seductively into my ear.

"Why ever would you ask that, Mr. Cullen?" I batted my eyelashes and gave him a lazy grin. He growled as his lips descended upon my neck again. His lips left a fiery trail on my flesh as he made his way up to my ear.

"I ask that question, Isabella, because you are killing me. My resolve is fading, rather quickly I might add, and I don't know how long I can hold out with you teasing me as you are." He nipped my ear lobe with his teeth before continuing. "You are pure sin, lust in its rawest form."

A shiver trickled down my spine as his words floated through the air around us. I smiled shyly as Josh Gracin's _Stay with Me_ blared through the speakers. Leave it to a small town bar to play such a variety of music. Edward slipped his hand in mind and led me to the dance floor with assured steps. He spun me out and pulled me back, crashing me into his body. Our bodies swayed effortlessly as he led us around the dance floor like a professional. My knees buckled when he started singing the lyrics for the second time that night.

_Baby, the clock on the wall is lying  
It's not really that late  
It's too cold outside to be walking around  
the streets of this town  
Anywhere if you think you have to be can wait  
(Baby) Why don't you stay with me  
Share all your secrets tonight  
We can make believe the morning sun never will rise  
Come and lay your head on this big brass bed  
And we'll be alright as long as you stay with me, yeah_

I melted into his touch as his left hand caressed my lower back, the words of the song flowing from his mouth so freely as his green eyes pierced right through to my heart.

_Baby, there's just no use in hiding  
The way that I am feeling right now  
With you standing there baby I swear I can't help but stare  
Girl you're wearing me out, wearing me out_

He smirked as the last line left his lips. The chorus repeated again and Edward licked his lips as he dropped his head to mine. "So fucking hot, Bella," he whispered against my lips. Our tongues battled for dominance and before I knew it we stopped dancing. The music in the background was much more upbeat as I felt the heat from pulsing bodies close in around us.

"Take me home," I said as I broke the kiss and leaned further into him.

"As you wish," he nodded and led me to the bar for our things, then out the front door towards the hotel. We rode the elevator in silence and as the doors opened, I threw myself into his arms, which caused him to chuckle and me to stumble. "Let's try to get into the room first, shall we?" I giggled and took off in a sprint down the hall towards the last door on the right. "Don't fall," he called after me. I reached the door, took off my shoes and waited not so patiently for him to saunter down the hall with the key card. "In a hurry?" He raised an eyebrow in a curious fashion.

"I have to pee," I twisted my face and he laughed loudly.

"By all means then," he said as the light on the lock turned green. I pushed the door open and flew into the bathroom. Finally satisfied that I had relieved myself I exited the bathroom to find Edward standing on the balcony smoking. I threw my shoes onto the floor by my suitcase and set my purse down on top of the dresser before I made my way out to him. I ran my finger up his arm until I reached the bunched fabric of his sleeves resting at his elbow. He turned and held the cigarette out to me. I looked up at him through my lashes and pressed my lips to his fingers to take a drag.

"Are you hungry?" I asked quietly.

He shook his head and took my hand to lead me back inside. "I'm not the least bit hungry, Isabella." He said my name so softly I had to strain to hear him. He flipped open my laptop, powered it up and clicked on a play list titled S_ensual_. I smiled to myself as I realized the slow, seductive songs that were on this list. He grabbed my hands, pulled them into place on his shoulders before he grabbed my hips, and started swaying us slowly. I hooked my hands together behind his neck and let him lead me around the room. He kicked off his shoes in the process and pulled his shirt from his pants leading me to think of his delicious muscled torso. I licked my lips in anticipation of what was to come.

I reached up and crashed my lips to his. He responded immediately, sucking my bottom lip into his mouth and biting it gently. His hands ran from my waist and around to cup my ass and lift me in the air. I locked my ankles together behind his back and squeezed as hard as I could, trying to get some sort of friction. The bundle of nerves nestled between my folds was burning with an aching desire. It had been months since I'd had any type of release. I had a hard time forcing my own hand and I couldn't bring myself to fuck Jake. My heart just wasn't in it at the end.

Edward's lips drifted from mine down my neck to the bones at my collar. He licked and kissed the delicate skin at the hollow beneath my throat causing a moan to bubble up from somewhere deep within me. "Fuck, Edward," I whispered as he lay me down on the bed. He moved his lips from my throat across to my shoulder, successfully pulling the strap of my dress down and kissing every inch of exposed skin he could reach.

"You taste so damn good," he said softly against my skin. "Like nothing I've ever tasted, Bella," he said more forcefully as he sat up to look me in the eyes. "I can tell you now that I'm already addicted. I already can't get enough and I've only had a little taste. If we do this, I don't know if I can remain detached or moot about this situation we are in. Are you prepared for that?"

"Please, Edward, just fuck me. I want to scream at the top of my lungs. I want you to pound me into this mattress. I want you to slam the bed into the wall. I can't take it anymore and I'm tired of resisting." My eyes rolled back in my head as my back arched off the bed, my body looking for some kind of contact.

"Shit, you are so beautiful. I don't think you realize the effect you have on me," he muttered as he hovered above me. I opened my eyes and stared up at him, trying to convey the urgency I was feeling.

"Please," I begged. That flipped the switch; he was off the bed in a flash, stripping himself of clothing. I sat up on my elbows watching him flail around trying to get his pants off. I laughed and he growled before pouncing and attacking me. He pulled the straps of my dress down while his lips met mine and searched for the zipper. I guided his hand to the side and he yanked the teeth of the zipper apart with force before tugging the dress off my body. I couldn't wear a bra with the dress so I lay before him in nothing but very tiny, black, lacy panties.

"Mmmmm..." he groaned as he ripped the panties down my legs. I placed my feet flat on the bed and lifted my hips. Before I could think twice Edward was on me, his hands exploring all the untouched flesh, making circuits from my nipples to the soft flesh of my breast and down to my overheated core. I could feel the alcohol pumping through my system slowing my reactions, but increasing my pleasure. The electrical impulses flowing through my body were erotic and welcome as my back arched and I thrashed around wildly while Edward's expert fingers played my clit like a fine tuned instrument.

"EDWARD," I screamed as the light burst behind my eyelids and my whole body tensed. His fingers slowed their pumping action, but still continued, softly bringing me down from possibly the best orgasm I'd ever had.

"You _will_ be screaming louder than that when my cock makes you come," Edward growled as his latex sheathed hardness entered my awaiting center. I moaned and threw my hands out to the sides to fist the sheets. My back came off the bed as he started moving. The sensations were almost unbearable, but in such a delicious way. "Shit, you are so tight, baby doll."

"God, Edward...so...fucking...," I couldn't finish as words were getting increasingly hard to form. I looked up at him and bit my lip shyly. He grinned that sexy-as-hell crooked smirk and dropped his lips to mine. I devoured his mouth willingly as his pace increased. I whimpered and whined as he pounded into me, forcing me back down into the mattress. I cried out as he threw my legs up to rest on his shoulders and hovered directly over me. He looked down upon me with a mischievous glint flashing in his eyes.

"You are so fucking amazing, Bella," he stammered as his thrusts faltered and became jerky. "Come with me, baby doll." His pleading tone and roaming hands had my muscles tightening and with several more strong thrusts the lights flashed behind my eyes again causing him to grunt and whisper my name before he collapsed on top of me. I welcomed the weight, but before he got too comfortable, he slipped out of me and disposed of the condom. He climbed back into bed and I snuggled on his side, falling into a deep, restful sleep.

_I think I was in love with Edward Cullen's peen._ _Ramifications be damned!_


	15. ChApTeR FiFtEeN

**A/N: Thanks to my betas Clarisa and keepingupwiththekids**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them**

* * *

ChApTeR FiFtEeN

Song for this Chapter: **Stone Sour**~_Through Glass_

BPOV

I woke with a groan and a heavy head. My eyelids felt like they had concrete blocks on them and I squirmed under the pressure of Edward's arm.

"Five more minutes," he rasped out, his voice heavy with sleep. His hand brushed my naked breast as my nipple pebbled in response.

_Wait...what? Naked...you are NAKED under this sheet? _

I slowly opened my eyes and looked down to my bare torso. My eyes wandered from Edward's hand up his arm to his naked chest. The sheet had fallen dangerously low on his hip revealing his lack of undergarments.

_SCORE, Swan!! YOU FUCKING NAILED HIM!!! Wait...why don't I remember this? Where was I?_

I squeezed my eyes shut and desperately tried to recall any sort of information from the previous night. Things hazily came into focus as I recalled the shots of tequila and suggestive dancing. Then I remembered....

_THE PEEN! We are in LOVE with the E. Cullen peen! That rod did glorious things to the lady parts! Just get up and try to walk...I dare ya!_

I wasn't sure what to do with this information. On one hand, I felt a little disgusted that I pretty much threw myself at him on the day of my ex-husband's funeral. On the other hand, I honestly couldn't control myself anymore. I was finished holding back, and since Edward admitted he had feelings for me, it felt like I was given the green light.

"Mmmm....Bella," Edward moaned softly. That was interesting; he talked in his sleep. I'd never noticed that during the nights we spent together. "So fucking hot," he whimpered as his eyes crinkled and his nose scrunched.

I rolled my head, testing out the severity of my hangover. The walls stayed in place so I figured I was going to be okay. My head pounded slightly, and my legs did feel a little like gelatin, but I could get past that. I did not want to be throwing up the morning after having sex with the most gorgeous man on the planet. That probably wouldn't send a very good message. He might think I was too drunk last night to realize what we did.

_Inebriated is the word, dolly. You were intoxicated and danced your ass off for the fuckhot piece of ass laying naked in the bed next to you. WHY AM I STILL TALKING? All aboard the Cullen Magical Express...next stop...O-town!_

I tried to remove Edward's arm again, but he squeezed his fingers around my breast causing my breath to catch in my throat. His touch was electrifying and the shocking impulses floating through my body quickly set my skin on fire. I lay motionless for a few more minutes until he finally groaned and rolled to his back. I took the opportunity to hop out of bed and rummage through my bag for some comfortable clothes before heading to the bathroom. I took my time in the shower letting the lavender body wash awaken me and soothe my aching muscles. Once out of the shower I finished my morning routine quickly, throwing on some capri pants and a tight v-neck, short-sleeved t-shirt.

With a deep breath, I exited the bathroom and peeked around the corner of the wall to see if Edward was awake yet. His slumbering form was one of the most exquisite sights I'd ever seen. His strong chest rose and fell methodically, creating a soft melody that floated through the room. One arm was bent and resting above his head on the pillow and the other was straight out at his side where I was laying not twenty minutes ago. I smiled softly, grabbed the plastic room key and headed downstairs to gather some coffee and breakfast. I glanced out the doors of the lobby to make sure the rental was still across the street. Once I spotted the bumper, I was satisfied and made my way back to our room.

I opened the door and closed it softly behind me before I tiptoed across the floor with the tray of assorted breakfast items. Edward was still sleeping peacefully so I took the chance to prepare my coffee the way I liked it and headed to the balcony with my cup. I grabbed a cigarette and lighter before exiting through the doors as quietly as I could. I sipped my coffee slowly before lighting the smoke as I looked out over the small town and came to the realization that I wouldn't miss it at all.

The people were small minded, and the town was tiny with no prospects for a job. Even if I were to come back here after I got a degree, the chance of finding something in the field of photography was slim to none. Mr. Calhoun owned the only photography studio in town and I didn't think I could compete with the sixty years of business that had been run strictly by his family. I didn't relish the thought of living in Seattle, although it was an option.

North Carolina held so much more for me, so many opportunities to move forward with my life the way I originally intended. I could feel the dying embers that were left of my soul slowly coming back to life. I could see the light shining through the dark interior and I wanted to go towards that. I wanted to move forward and ignite the fire within on the sandy beaches of North Carolina.

Edward was another story wrapped in his own beautiful binding. Last night we gave into the force that seemed to pull us together, but how would he feel this morning? He had made it clear that he didn't want to ruin what could be the best thing to happen to the both of us, and I knew that dealing with what Jacob had turned me into should be my first priority before even thinking about being in another relationship, but I was tired of ignoring the magnetism between us. I couldn't refuse it any longer. I just had to hope that he would stick with me through the rough patches that were sure to pop up every now and then.

"Morning," his voice rasped quietly, pulling me out of my thoughts. I turned and gave him a warm smile. His hair was in delightful disarray and I could practically feel my fingers running through the silky strands. The stubble splattered across his jaw was incredibly sexy and defined its strength even more. His green eyes were smoldering with want and perhaps a hint of question.

"Good morning," I replied. "I was wondering when you were going to join the land of the living. I got us breakfast." I chuckled as he yawned his mouth opening wide like a lion.

"How do you not have a hangover? I don't understand how you puked your guts out just a few days ago from drinking beer and you are fine after consuming copious amounts of tequila. That is absolutely confusing." He knitted his eyebrows together slowly and turned his gaze to the floor.

"I have no idea why I don't have a hangover. I had a bit of a headache when I woke up and my legs were really sore, but I took some ibuprofen after I got out of the shower and it helped immediately."

"I feel like shit," he mumbled.

"How about some coffee and a bagel? That might make you feel a bit better," I offered with a smile.

He nodded and headed back into the room. I followed closely behind, wondering when and if he was going to bring up the journey we took last night. He stood at the dresser where I placed the tray of breakfast essentials, struggling with a packet of sugar. I walked up behind him, placed my hand flat in the middle of his bare back, and whispered, "Why don't you go and sit down? Let me take care of that for you." He inhaled sharply with the contact and nodded before going and sitting down on the bed.

I stirred two sugars and one cream into his coffee and handed it to him before I prepared a bagel. I grabbed a muffin and headed back to sit on the bed next to him. He flipped on the television and settled on a local station to watch the news. I handed him his bagel and he thanked me quietly without really looking at me. I frowned and opened my mouth to say something, but snapped it closed quickly when words ceased to form. I settled back into the bed and picked at my muffin before finishing my coffee. I leaned my head back on the pillow to watch the news and nodded off again.

EPOV

What a fucking douche I was. I practically threw myself at her. I was a complete asshole, luring her to me like that. The memories of the previous night flooded back clear as a bell as soon as my eyes opened and I realized Bella wasn't in bed with me. I saw the doors open to the balcony and sighed in relief knowing that she hadn't left in a fit of terror. I went to the balcony expecting her to glare and refuse to speak to me, but I was met with a warm smile and promise of breakfast.

I was totally confused. Shouldn't she be running away from me screaming bloody murder? She wasn't, though; she was sitting on the bed next to me throwing off waves of the most pleasant scent. It wasn't until I heard soft snores coming from next to me that I actually allowed myself to really look at her. She was beautiful. Her lips still looked swollen from my kisses. Her tits were forced together from the position she was laying in and it took every bit of restraint I had not to reach out and squeeze them or stick my face in them and make motorboat sounds.

I don't know how long I stared at her, but my head finally stopped pounding and the ringing in my ears was gone. I got up from the bed and made quick work of my normal morning routine. I dressed casually in grey cargo shorts and a black t-shirt. When I emerged from the bathroom, my feet carried me to the balcony immediately. I sighed and sucked the misty air deep into my lungs.

My phone chirped somewhere far off as I scrambled back into the room in a frenzy searching for the offending noise before it woke Bella. I dove for my pants and quickly retrieved the device before hitting the accept button and whispering, "Hold on a sec." I ran back out onto the balcony and closed the doors before putting the phone back to my ear.

"EDWARD!" Alice screamed.

"Christ, Alice! Must you always be so flamboyant? I've got a headache. Lower the rangeabout four decibels."

"Where are you?" she fired, ignoring my pleas for less screeching.

"Forks, Washington."

"Are you with a girl?"

"Did you talk to Mom, Alice?"

"Yes, but that doesn't matter, Edward. She's the one. I can feel it and I knew it before I talked to Mom. I just got this...this...feeling. I was in the middle of a meeting and I ran out leaving Jasper to make excuses for me. What's her name? What does she look like? How did you meet?"

"Whoa, Alice, slow down. One question at a time, please."

"What's her name?" she repeated impatiently.

"Isabella; next question."

"What does she look like? How did you meet?" The excitement in her voice practically vibrated through the phone. I spent the next ten minutes explaining what Bella looked like and how we actually met in detail. I felt a little like I was a gushing teenage girl, but I found myself not really caring.

"We are coming home Saturday, Edward. I want to meet her. Bring her over and we will have dinner. You must come," Alice demanded, still speaking very loudly.

"I don't know what her plans are when we get back. I'll have to let you know." I rubbed my hand over my face, because not only did I not know what her plans where when she got back, I didn't know what her plans were for the next day. I hoped I was included in those plans, but I wouldn't know for sure until I grew a set of balls and actually talked to her about last night.

"Why are you even in Forks anyway? Mom told me someone close to Isabella passed away. Why did you go? Why not one of her parents?"

I launched into another explanation of Jacob, and Bella's life before North Carolina. Alice remained eerily quiet throughout my explanation.

"Let me get this straight," Alice said, quietly for once. "She is freshly divorced and her recent ex-husband was killed in a car crash?"

"Yes, Alice that's right," I huffed impatiently. I just explained all this to her.

"You had sex with her last night." It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"Yes," I said hesitantly.

"Oh, Edward, what were you thinking?"

"I know, Alice. I threw myself at her. I couldn't take it anymore. You don't understand. It's like there's a magnet right in the pit of my stomach that draws me to her. I've been fighting it for over two weeks. I couldn't take it anymore. Plus, I was drunk last night. I lost all reason pretty quickly."

Alice sighed quietly. "Well, it is what it is. I hope it doesn't screw things up for you two."

"I know." I ran my hand through my hair and pulled slightly.

Bella opened the patio doors and peeked outside just as I hung up the phone with Alice.

"You didn't have to hang up because of me," she stated quietly as her eyes trailed down my body and settled on the floor.

"No, it's okay. I was done anyway. That was my sister, Alice. She and her husband Jasper live near Rose and Emmett, but they've been in Texas for a real estate conference for the past two weeks. She's insisting that we come to dinner when they get back." The words all rushed out of my mouth before I had a chance to even think about them.

"That would be nice," she replied quietly.

"Bella, I have to apologize for last night." I looked up and tried to give her a genuine smile. She furrowed her brows in curiosity. "I threw myself at you and I never intended for that to happen. I feel like a complete hypocrite and douche for what I did."

"Edward," Bella said forcefully, causing me to jerk my eyes to her mouth, "if anyone is to blame for last night, it's me. I'm the one that seduced you. I knew what I was doing, and even though I was drunk, I did it anyway. I couldn't fight the pull anymore. I feel awful and I hope I didn't ruin any chance of a future for us before anything even started."

I walked quickly to her and pulled her into a warm embrace. "I think we need to work on communication or this fledgling will die before it has a chance to grow. Obviously last night was a mistake on both our parts, but what a beautiful and wonderful mistake it was." I snickered and smirked as she snorted into my chest.

"It was amazing, Edward. I do have one problem though."

"What's that, baby doll?"

"If you tell me we can't have sex again or you want to take things slow physically, I might have a breakdown." She giggled and looked up at me through her lashes. I groaned and swept her up in my arms before I carried her back into the room.

"You won't be having any breakdowns on my watch, sweetie." I grinned and dropped her on the bed before attacking her neck ferociously.

****

After several hours of just laying in bed together, we decided it was time to go get something to eat before packing our bags to head home the next day. Bella looked exhausted and I couldn't hide the smug grin that stayed on my face the entire time we were out on the town. She was exhausted because of me and it was such a good feeling. The connection we formed while having sex was amazing. It was something I'd never felt before and I wasn't sure I could ever go without it.

"I want a number one and a diet Coke. Oh, and I want a milkshake too." She grinned as I pulled up to the McDonald's drive-thru.

"Hungry?" I asked her with a sly smirk.

"Funny...very funny." She laughed and shook her head. I placed our order and moved to the window to pay and get our food. Soon we were back in the hotel parking lot and making our way to the room.

We set up a picnic on the bed and found a SpongeBob marathon to be mildly entertaining. "Are you sad to leave tomorrow?"

"Not entirely. I didn't realize how much I hated the rain until my return. I miss the humidity of summer and the sun of North Carolina. There's nothing for me here anymore and I'm okay with that." She smiled at me before taking a healthy bite of her sandwich.

"I'm glad you're okay with that. I don't know if life would be the same without you around that gigantic house." I nibbled on a chicken nugget as she chewed slowly.

"I think you'd survive," she snarked back with a wicked giggle.

My phone chirped annoyingly, breaking the conversation and making me forget what I wanted to say. I glanced at the screen and grinned brightly as I answered it. "Joe, my man! How's life treating you?"

"Edward, where the hell have you been?"

"Eh...you know...here and there. I'm back now though and I've gotta finish that Mitsubishi Eclipse. You got some time later this week?"

"Anything for you, man. Where are you housing that beauty?"

"She's at my parents' house. I only have a little bit of work left before I can take her to the drag track. The paint is still fresh and Mom has kept her under a sheet at the back of the garage. I should be good to go for the drags in a few weeks."

"Right on, man. Why don't you come in on Friday and we will sit down with my parts book and figure out what we need to get nine seconds out of that car on the eighth mile?"

"Sounds good. I'll see you on Friday morning." I said my goodbye and hung up the phone before I turned my attention back to Bella.

"What the heck was that about?" Her brows knit together and her nose wrinkled as if she smelled something putrid.

"I have a 1996 Mitsubishi Eclipse sitting in my parents' garage. I used to street race when I was in high school. It still needs a little fine-tuning and I decided last week that I need a hobby. So I'm going to unveil her when we get home and finish up her fine-tuning before I head to the drag strip with her."

"Wow," she said as her eyes widened. "I never thought you were one of those guys." The smile that graced her features was blinding.

I turned my attention back to the television and my lukewarm chicken nuggets. "I've got a Kawasaki ZX-10 R motorcycle too." I smirked as I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye. Her expression was priceless.

"You've got a crotch rocket?" She sounded amazed and surprised.

"Yes, if you want to refer to it as that. Want a ride sometime?" I snickered as I turned my attention back to her.

"They are suicide machines, Edward," she scoffed and stuffed a fistful of fries in her mouth.

"Have you ever ridden on one?"

"No, my Dad wouldn't let me. He said he'd kill me if he ever caught me riding one."

"I guess we'll just have to make sure we don't get caught then." I laughed at her surprised expression. "You will ride my bike, baby doll. It's gonna happen so you better just relax about it now instead of worrying about what's to come."

"I'll ride it as long as I get to come and cheer for you when you drag your car."

"I wouldn't do it if you weren't there." I smiled warmly at her as I reached my hand out to caress her cheek. "You'll have to come to Joe's with me so I can introduce you. I do most of the work on the car at my parents' house, but sometimes I take it to Joe's so he can give me some advice on things I need to fine tune."

"I'd love that," she whispered as I dropped my hand and dove into the rest of my dinner. "I honestly can't wait to go home tomorrow. It sounds so strange saying that because this has been my home for so long, but something has changed. Home is now in North Carolina and I can't wait to get back."

"I know what you mean. Home for me has always been North Carolina, but I needed to spread my wings for a while. It's always nice to come back though. Are you excited to start school?"

"I'm excited, but a little nervous since I've missed the first week of classes. I think time is going to fly once we get back and into the groove of things." She gnawed on her bottom lip furiously until I brought my thumb up and ran it across the tender skin, releasing it from her teeth.

"Don't do that. You aren't going to have any lip left and I've grown particularly fond of it in the past twenty-four hours," I whispered to her as I leaned in to drop a gentle kiss to the soft skin. She responded immediately and molded her lips to mine. The kiss grew in intensity as I swept my tongue across the seam of her lips. She moaned quietly as she opened her mouth and let me into her warmth.

I pulled away briefly as I let my lips travel down her neck while I whispered, "I can't wait to get you into my car and on my bike," against her skin. She groaned as I nipped at her shoulder, gently tugging the skin there with my teeth.

"Edward," she moaned as I lowered my head to her breasts and bit her nipple through the offending t-shirt she was wearing. She reached down and tugged the shirt up and over her head as I flicked the clasp at the front of her bra. The mounds of flesh spilled forth from the cups as the material fell from her body. "Please," she pleaded. She didn't have to ask me twice.

I dove in and relished one breast with attention from my tongue while my hand worked the opposite. I switched positions and repeated my actions. She whispered something unintelligible that sounded a lot like, 'get rid of the shirt.' I removed my mouth from her skin and shed all of my clothing but my boxers. She giggled and shimmied out of her capri pants. I gathered our food wrappers and threw them into the wastebasket before diving back onto the bed.

Our lips met in a fiery crash as my hands explored her skin. I shivered as she ran her hands from my shoulders down my back to my ass where she squeezed with all her might. Laying her body down against the pillows I let my lips slide across her skin delicately at first and then with more passion as I neared her neck. My hand floated down her abdomen on its own mission to heaven. Once I reached her panties, I sunk my hand down into her soft, wet folds, eliciting a deep growl from my chest. She whimpered and moaned as my fingers worked her clit furiously and dipped deep into her wetness simultaneously.

"You're so wet," I groaned into her ear as I felt her hand wrap around my dick through my boxers.

"Off," she demanded quietly. I obliged and fumbled with the fabric all the way to the floor. I retreated to the bed and removed her panties quickly before unrolling a condom onto my shaft. She closed her eyes and arched her back gracefully waiting for me to make contact with her skin. "Edward, please," she breathed.

I took her hips in my hands and positioned myself at her entrance. The flush of her skin was entrancing as I dove forward into the slice of heaven I discovered last night. I pulled her to me and pushed her away while my hips rocked into her core. "You feel so good, Bella."

Her back flattened out as her breathing became more and more labored. "Mmmmmm..." she moaned. "You fit me like a glove," she groaned as her eyes popped open. My fingers found her clit as her mouth opened in pleasure and awe. I could feel the electrical impulses shooting through my body as my pace sped up. "So...so...close, please don't stop," she whispered as her head rolled back and sank into the mattress.

I pulled her legs up and placed them over my shoulders as I rocked into her faster. She squeezed her thighs tight to my ears, muffling the sounds in the room, but within seconds she was screaming my name and writhing underneath me. It only took her final wave to coax the orgasm out of me. Her walls fluttered around me again as I groaned and whispered her name before collapsing next to her in a heap.

"Shit," she said quietly.

"I agree." I nodded while trying to catch my breath.


	16. ChApTeR SiXtEeN

**A/N: Thanks to my betas Clarisa and keepingupwiththekids**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them**

* * *

ChApTeR SiXtEeN

Song for this Chapter: **Sick Puppies **~ _All The Same_

EPOV

We had been back from Forks for two weeks and I had hardly seen Bella at all. We had yet to give a name to what was going on between us, but I'd like to think she was my girlfriend. Honestly, I didn't know how she felt or classified me. Her spare time was spent studying as she leapt head first into her schoolwork.

Her workload was light this semester, and she only had classes on Monday, Wednesday and Friday, but she spent Tuesday and Thursday with some douche named Trey. They were assigned to work together on a project for her Art History class and he had been at the house a few times. I restrained myself from marking my territory, but that didn't mean I didn't glare at him every single fucking time he walked through the front door. I even took to hanging on the couch outside of our suites just waiting for that asshat to make his exit from her room. The first day he was all smiles and practically glowing when he shut her door until he looked up and spotted me. His smile quickly turned to a frown as he eyed me wearily. I just narrowed my eyes and willed him to read my murderous thoughts. I think he got the point and scurried off before I actually uttered a single word.

We were nipping at the heels of Rose and Em's big dinner party. Bella was nervous from what I could gather. I tried to comfort her during our brief visits in the evenings, but she didn't seem to hear any reassurance that I offered. She always had this blank look as if she were a million miles away while I offered her words of comfort.

It was Thursday afternoon and I was lounging comfortably on the couch, waiting patiently outside of our suites for that idiot Trey to leave Bella's room. I practically begged her to come with me to my parents' house to see my car. I had some fine-tuning to do to the programmer I had installed and she wanted to bring some schoolwork. I didn't even care that she wanted to study. I just wanted to be in the same room with her.

"Yeah...we'll...uh...just pick this up next Tuesday." I heard Bella's voice and she sounded hesitant as the door to her suite opened.

Trey walked out and turned back to face her quickly without noticing me sitting in the hallway. He had to know I was sitting out here. I was out here every time he left her room. "Isa, why don't you want to come with me? It's going to be great. Mike will be there too. He's interning at the museum. It'll be a good time." The fucker sounded hopeful and as if he was asking her on a date.

"I really can't, Trey, but thanks for the offer." Her voice cracked as her profile came into view in the doorway.

"Well, what about coffee next week? We could meet at Java Joe's on campus and discuss what classes we want to take next semester." He was practically fucking whining and I'd had enough.

"I think she told you no. She's got fucking plans and she will have plans for the rest of her life where you're concerned." I stood and walked towards the douche.

He finally turned towards me with his eyes widening. "I...uh...sorry," he stammered and mumbled something else before he hastily turned and took off down the hallway.

I watched him until he was out of sight before I turned back towards Bella. "Sorry, baby doll, but he was starting to grate on my fucking nerves." I smiled sheepishly as she looked at me blankly.

"Edward," she sighed and shook her head before she turned and walked back into her room. I followed her into the disaster area that was her suite. "I could've taken care of that myself."

She was walking around the room frantically searching for books and tossing them into her oversized messenger bag. "I know you could've, but I couldn't let him walk around gloating with hope and shit. He's not getting his grubby paws on you."

"Can we just get out of here? I'm ready to leave this room and spread my shit out somewhere else." She glanced up and for the first time I realized how tired she looked.

"We can go anytime you're ready. Are you doing okay?" I furrowed my brow as she glanced up at me and then quickly turned her attention across the room.

"I'm as well as can be expected." She sighed and walked out of her room once again not wearing shoes.

"Are you going to put some shoes on? We are going to be in a garage and there is grease and shit."

"I left shoes in my car. I'll grab them before we leave."

We made our way to the garage and then to my Volvo before heading to my parents' house. I pulled up to the large garage at their houseand got out, waving to my mom in the kitchen window then going to help Bella out of the car.

"Wow," Bella stated as she walked into the garage. She took a few tentative steps toward my car before she stopped abruptly and turned to stare at me. "This is the car?" I nodded and smiled smugly. "It's beautiful."

"Thanks," I offered as she moved closer to the car. I knew it was nice. The paint job was fresh and the motor was just itching to be pushed to the limit. I couldn't wait to get her into the passenger seat and let the G-Force push her petite body into the seat. "It used to be orange, but I had it painted Kawasaki green a while ago."

She nodded and smiled. "It's a really bright color. It looks like that car from the movie _The Fast and The Furious_." I nodded again, because that was the image I was going for. "Yeah, so I'm just going to...set up...over here." She turned and motioned to an empty workbench. I nodded and walked over to my toolbox to gather what I needed.

Half an hour later, I was up to my elbows in wrenches, screwdrivers and fuel lines when Bella huffed in frustration. I had blocked out the previous exhalations as I was concentrating on my car. "What's wrong?" I finally asked her after a few more minutes.

"Nothing," she said quietly, but her voice broke slightly.

"Bella," I started as I stood up from under the hood of my car. "Something is going on with you. You're obviously not sleeping because you look exhausted. I've hardly seen you since we came home two weeks ago and you only have classes three days a week. Please...just tell me." I moved towards her, but stopped in the middle of the garage once I saw the look on her face. She narrowed her eyes to slits as she jumped down from the stool and marched towards me.

"Let's get one thing straight right now. I have a light class load, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to work my ass off to get the best possible grades I can. As for being exhausted, I've had other things on my mind besides school. Sleep doesn't come as easily as it used to." She took a deep breath and her eyes softened slightly. "I'm sorry I haven't been spending that much time with you. I feel like I don't have a spare moment to myself so I don't know how I'm supposed to fit you in too."

I walked to her and pulled her into my arms, as the sobs broke free from her chest. "Baby doll, it's okay. It's going to be okay. What's really going on? Why won't you just tell me?" I rocked her back and forth gently, trying to offer some comfort.

BPOV

Two weeks...I couldn't believe it had been two weeks already. School wasn't impossibly hard, but I was working harder than I ever had at anything in my life. I was determined to do the best I could.

Guilt was keeping me awake at night. I hardly slept and I longed for Edward and his reassuring form to soothe me, but I couldn't ask that of him. He had already done so much for me.

I was glad for the distraction of school. It kept me away from Edward. The connection we shared could not be ignored, but I was no good for him. After I learned how Jacob really died, I knew I could never be good enough for anyone again.

Two days after we returned to North Carolina, I got a phone call. I almost didn't answer it and now I wished I hadn't. It was Jacob's best friend, Sam.

_"Bella." Sam's voice was harsh and dry._

_"Sam?" I asked, unsure if it was really his voice._

_"Do you know what you've done?" His voice cracked as the harshness pounded through my earpiece._

_"Sam, what are you talking about?" _

_"You killed Jake."_

_"Sam, I wasn't even there...I didn't-" _

_"Exactly, Bella, you weren't here. You fucking left him. You left and he fell apart. Did Billy tell you where he was going when he wrecked?" The bitterness from his voice seeped into my veins as his words cut through my fragile walls like a hot knife through butter. _

_"N...no," I stammered._

_"He was coming back from the cliffs at First Beach, Bella. He was coming back from the location of your first date. He wasn't sober either. He went there every single night. He was so broken. You broke him. You fucking..." Sam's voice faded as his breath hitched. _

_"Sam, I-" _

_"No, Bella, no apology is going to fix this. I knew Billy wouldn't tell you what really happened. I couldn't let it go. You needed to know what you did to him. You fucking killed him. I hope you're fucking happy in your new life, Bella." _

With that, the phone call ended. I don't remember much after that until the next morning when I had to get up and get ready for school. I tried to push Sam's words out of my mind, but bits and pieces swam to the surface when I wasn't fully distracted.

"I got a phone call shortly after we got back from Forks," I started as Edward rocked us gently in the middle of the garage. I wanted nothing more than the comfort of his arms, but once again, I pulled away.

"From who?"

"Sam, Jacob's best friend," I said quietly as Edward pulled back and narrowed his eyes.

"What did he say?" he asked through clenched teeth. I could tell he was already bracing himself for impact.

"I...he...Edward, I...killed him," I whispered as I dropped my eyes to the concrete floor.

Edward groaned and pulled me to his chest. "I had a feeling this was going to happen. Some douchebag was going to unload the blame on you. Bella, you have to realize Jacob's death wasn't your fault. No matter what happened, it wasn't your fault."

"It was my fault, Edward," I said quietly. "I broke him. I broke his heart and he died because of me. He died because he couldn't keep himself together."

"Bella, if you would have stayed in Forks when your parents left, where do you think you'd be right now?" He let his hands rest on my shoulders. "What would you be doing right now at this very moment?"

"Probably laundry," I grimaced as Edward's grasp tightened on my shoulders.

"Exactly. Do you think you'd be happy doing laundry? Aren't you doing something right now that you want to? Isn't getting a degree and learning all there is to know about photography what you wanted to do?" He spoke so reassuringly I had to remain quiet for several moments to absorb what he was saying.

"I'm not happy, Edward," I started and sucked in a deep breath. "I don't think I'm destined to be happy, no matter what happens. I can't figure out my life. I just...I can't...I don't know what to do next."

"Bella, I realize you have a lot of grieving left to do. I realize that the loss you've suffered isn't going to go away tomorrow or next week. You need to work through it and you're doing exactly what you should be doing. You are trying to better your life. You are trying to better yourself. What more could you want for yourself?" He looked at me with a perplexed gaze, trying to figure me out. How could I explain to him what I couldn't even put into words myself?

"I don't have words to explain this, Edward. I don't feel like I'm doing the right thing now. All I feel is guilt. I feel like I should have been there for him, as if I should have never left him. If I was still in Forks, Jake would still be alive." I buried my face in my hands. I was throwing my own pity party here in Edward's garage.

"When someone's number is up, they're done. That's all there is to it. His time here was up. It was an unfortunate way for him to pass, but it would've happened if you were there or here."

"I can't have this conversation anymore," I whispered. "I really don't want to have a pity party for myself. I need to deal with this on my own." I wiped the wetness from my cheeks as I gathered my books and put them back in my messenger bag.

"Do you feel like going for a drive?"

"Can you just take me home? I have a lot of studying to do," I stated, trying not to look into his eyes.

"You need a break and you haven't met my sister. There is somewhere I want to take you first."

"I really don't feel like a meet and greet with your sister, Edward," I huffed in annoyance. I wanted to go home and sulk in the disaster that was my bedroom. Before I could comment further, Edward thrust a smooth black helmet into my hands.

"Put it on," he demanded with a stiff nod.

I followed his instructions as he walked over to the front corner of the garage and pulled a dingy white sheet off a beautiful motorcycle.

"Get on," he demanded again and motioned behind him. I climbed up onto the bike and wrapped my arms around his waist as he positioned his helmet. "Hold on tight," his voice was softer and more carefree.

Seconds later the machine purred to life under my ass and between my thighs. I moaned quietly and closed my eyes as the vibrations sent beautifully numbing sensations through my body. He shifted into gear and sailed out of the garage, pointing the bike towards the ocean. We drove for miles right along the beach. I relaxed into Edward's back, just enjoying having him this close to me again. Soon we started on a slight incline that weaved away from the water and into thick forest. Edward slowed the bike and veered left off the pavement and onto the sandy shoulder of the road. Before I had a chance to ask him if he'd lost his mind, he shut the bike off and slid the kickstand down to touch the ground.

"What is this place?" I asked as I removed my helmet and turned to take in my surroundings simultaneously.

"This, my dear Bella, is a forest." He chuckled as he pointed out the trees around us.

"No shit, Captain Obvious. What's special about this place?"

"How about you follow me and find out for yourself?" he asked as he held out his hand to help me off the bike. He led me through the trees and into a clearing that looked out over the water. The view was breathtaking. Seagulls cried overhead as the waves crashed to the shore below.

"This is beautiful, Edward," I said softly as he pulled me further forward right to the edge of the cliff. He tugged me down to sit next to him on the sandy grass dotting the ground.

"I used to come here a lot to think when I was in high school. It was the only place I felt tranquility and at peace," he mused as he looked out over the water.

I sat, transfixed with the constant pull and push of the tide. For moments, my mind wandered into depths of nothingness. I didn't think about Edward, or Jacob, or the fucked-up twists my life had taken. I just stared…into the water.

"Thank you for this, Edward," I said softly as he reached over and squeezed my hand. He started to pull back, but I gripped the flesh as if it was my lifeline.

"You're welcome, Bella." He smiled crookedly before letting his knee drop beside me and turning his body to face my side. He inched closer until his lips grazed the lobe of my ear. "We all need to be grounded at one time or another. This is home base; this is where you're safe. You can come here to regain your footing so you don't fall. We all have times where we falter, baby doll. If we didn't, it wouldn't be life." He spoke so softly and the vibrations from his voice that filtered through my eardrum created the most delicious sensations throughout my body.

I did feel grounded here in this spot. I felt safe and my mind was cleansed. It was as if my problems washed away with the water below us. I closed my eyes as Edward brought his hand to rest on the small of my back.

"Can I share a story with you, Bella?" I nodded for him to go on with his tale. "My Gram Cullen died when I was sixteen. I was so close to her, Bella. She was so full of sage wisdom and I ate up every bit she offered me. She taught me so many important lessons through her stories and recollections of her past. Even as a teenager, I visited her often. It was a Tuesday afternoon the last time I saw her alive. I went straight to her house after school to tell her I was going to homecoming with this girl Carrie that I had a major crush on. I couldn't wait to tell Gram and knew she would be excited for me. She was anything but happy about my date. Turns out Gram and Gramp Cullen had a falling out with Carrie's family way before our time. Gram told me I couldn't go to the dance with Carrie, but I flat out refused to listen to her. I was determined to go to the dance with her. I mean, the feud had nothing to do with Carrie or me, so I told Gram in so many words that the fight between her family and ours didn't matter. This wasn't Shakespearean times and I wasn't fucking Romeo." Edward took a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair.

I finally turned my head to look at his profile. He seemed lost looking out over the ocean and was so attractive I had a hard time not leaning in and licking his jaw. He turned and green sought brown as I gasped at his broken expression. The emotions in his face paralleled what I saw in the mirror daily.

"Gram died of a heart attack not six hours after I left her house in an angry rage." His voice seemed detached now--his mind wasn't experiencing the events again, rather just retelling facts. "Bella, I'm not telling you this so you'll have pity on me."

"Edward, I don't pit-"

"I can see it in your eyes. You are emotional about my situation, and that's completely normal, but that wasn't the point of this story. My point is, you're not alone in this process of healing you need to work through and I've been there." He reached his hand up to cup my cheek before continuing. "I know all about the fucking guilt eating you alive. I've felt it and know that your stomach is in knots constantly and your mind is a swirling abyss of black thoughts."

"Edward, I can't even begin to describe to you what I'm feeling, but it's been incredibly difficult for me to handle. I feel like I'm going to crumble from the pressure any minute. I feel like I could have prevented it all from happening." I sighed deeply as his thumb rubbed soothing circles into my cheek.

"Guilt is one of the hardest emotions to overcome and I can't tell you exactly when I realized that Gram dying wasn't my fault, but I can tell you that it will get better. You will get past this, but you have to realize that Jacob's death wasn't your fault." The hand holding my cheek applied gentle pressure nudging me towards him as he moved in and brushed his lips against mine in a feather-light touch, causing me to visibly shiver and inhale sharply. "Let me help you, baby doll. Let me take care of you, Bella," he pleaded as my eyes closed and our lips met again gently.

He moved carefully over my bottom lip, then my top lip, nipping tenderly and tugging the delicate skin lovingly. I parted my lips and allowed his tongue to probe delicately as the kiss deepened. I moaned serenely as he took charge, sliding his arm behind me along with his leg creating a soft spot to cradle my body. The hand cupping my cheek moved to the nape of my neck and tangled with my hair.

"You're so beautiful, baby doll," he said quietly, melodiously as his lips moved over the skin of my face. "Please just let me take care of you, please." I exhaled feeling overcome with the need to be taken care of, defeated by the guilt, and too fucking tired to fight anymore.

"I don't think anyone else would be a very good fit for the job, Edward." I felt him relax against me as his lips continued to move over the flesh of my cheeks and neck. "Honestly, I don't know how I managed to stay away from you for almost two weeks. I think it almost killed me."

"I know how you feel," he chuckled darkly. "I tried to stay away from you for a week and nearly went completely mad with the need just to be near you. What is wrong with us?" he questioned rhetorically. "Why do we do this to ourselves?"

"I don't know, but I'm fucking exhausted from fighting it," I breathed out as I felt an invisible weight lift from my chest and shoulders. "Maybe I'll get some decent sleep tonight," I tittered, as his kisses grew softer and more subtle. I opened my eyes and met his adoring gaze.

"Ready to meet my sister?" his grin turned crooked and mischievous as the words fell from his lips.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I admitted before reaching up for one more kiss.


	17. ChApTeR SeVeNtEeN

**A/N: Thanks to my betas Clarisa and keepingupwiththekids**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them**

* * *

ChApTeR SeVeNtEeN

Song for this Chapter: **Pearl Jam** ~ _Oceans_

EPOV

Something in me lifted and released after I told Bella the story of my gram. Her death affected me greatly. She made such a huge impact on my life. I was pleased I could share that with Bella.

I sent a quick text to Alice announcing our impending arrival then mounted the motorcycle after Bella. I pulled her arms around my waist as I started the machine. The magnificent purr of the engine rumbled quietly like a stealthy cat approaching its prey. Driving such a powerful machine always gave me a huge adrenaline rush. I rocketed back onto the road and down the way from which we came.

Several minutes later, we pulled up in front of Alice and Jasper's house. I helped Bella from the bike as she gazed at me while nervously biting her lip. I chuckled and pulled her into my arms. "There's nothing to be nervous about, baby doll."

"What if they don't like me?"

"That's ridiculous. They'll love you just like the rest of my family does." I pulled away slightly and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "One thing I do have to warn you about, though," I started hesitantly as she looked up at me anxiously. "Alice is a little…enthusiastic. Don't take too much of what she says to heart."

"Okay," Bella offered timidly as we made our way to the front door of my sister's house. Before we could knock, it flew open, revealing my beaming sister and a sheepish-looking Jasper.

"Bella," Alice squealed loudly as she bounded out the door and into Bella's arms. "It's so nice to meet you."

"Thanks," Bella offered quietly.

"Bella, this is my sister, Alice." I laughed as Alice pulled away from Bella and returned to Jasper's side. Bella smiled widely as Alice bounced in place. I turned towards Jasper and said, "This is her husband, Jasper."

"The pleasure is all mine, darlin'," he drawled, taking Bella's hand and brushing his lips across her knuckles.

_Smooth motherfucker._

"It's very nice to meet you both," Bella said quietly as her grip on my hand tightened.

"Please, come in." Alice moved aside and swept her hand in towards the house. "We're going to have an early dinner and chat," she offered eagerly.

We headed inside, following Alice into the kitchen. She immediately went to work checking on things in the oven and stirring various items on the stove.

"I'd like to say that my brother has told me all about you, Bella, but he has offered nothing." She glared in my direction, which elicited a dramatic eye roll from me.

"Christ, Alice, I haven't seen you to tell you anything. What do you want from me, a fucking notebook with details? That shit isn't happening…I'm not a chick."

"Excuses, excuses," she chided as Jasper laughed quietly.

"Would you like a drink, Bella?" Jasper offered politely with a warm smile.

"I'll just take water," she said timidly.

Jasper handed her a cool bottle from the refrigerator and she offered her thanks. "What about me?" I asked with mock outrage.

"Get it yourself, fucker. You know your way around this house." Jasper snickered as Alice laughed loudly.

"Let's head out to the patio while we're waiting for that roast to finish." Alice smiled at Bella and motioned to the French door off the kitchen. "Edward, grab the pitcher of lemonade and some glasses."

"Sure thing, boss," I snorted as she flipped me off while walking outside with Bella.

Once they were out the door, Jasper turned to me with a probing expression. "She's fucking hot," he stated. "How did that happen?"

"What's that supposed to mean, you ass?" I snarled and quirked an eyebrow while I pulled the pitcher of lemonade from the refrigerator.

"I meant exactly what I said. How'd that happen?" he repeated.

"I don't know. It just did. She has some issues, though. I'm hoping she'll let me help her deal with them."

"Baggage can be tough, Edward," he pointed out.

"I know that, but I'm willing to suffer through it. She's worth it."

"I'm sure she is," he chortled. "She looks like she'd be worth it. What's she like in bed?"

"No shame with you, is there?"

"Nope, there isn't. So you gonna spill the beans or what?" Jasper looked anxious, like a three-year-old waiting for a very unhealthy dose of candy that he knows he's not supposed to have.

"What exactly are the beans anyway? Where in the hell did that saying come from?"

"Are you avoiding the question? She must not be that great." He shrugged and rolled his eyes as I turned towards the door that led to the patio.

"She's a fucking firecracker in bed," I said quietly right as we made our exit from the kitchen. "Better than you could ever imagine," I said with a smile as we approached the table where the girls were sitting.

I turned, looked at Jasper's shocked expression and grinned smugly before I took a seat next to Bella.

"I adore fashion, but my passion lies in real estate," Alice babbled on while Bella nodded enthusiastically. "Once you get your degree we might be able to work out a contract for you to photograph the houses going up for sale."

"Wow, Alice, you don't have to do that. I don't even know if I'll be good or not. I just started classes," Bella said nervously.

"Nonsense, you'll be great," Alice assured her with a vigorous nod of her head. "Now that I'm all caught up on your history, that Edward so graciously declined to offer, we should make some plans to hang out again sometime soon." She glared in my direction again, which produced a giggle from Bella.

"Oh no, you've got her giggling at your ridiculous antics already?" I rolled my eyes and huffed. "That's just great. I leave you alone for two fucking minutes and she's laughing at me. What'd you do to her?"

"I talked about our childhood a bit," Alice sneered as she glowered at me. "We also talked a bit about you. It's not my fault if she's seen the light."

"Dude, there's a storm coming up the coast right now. You want to surf the swells tonight? The outer bands of the storm should be here in a couple hours," Jasper interrupted asking eagerly, effectively ending the staring match between Alice and myself.

"Sure." I nodded.

"Wait." Bella turned in her chair towards me. "You're going surfing at night, like in the dark?"

"Yes," I answered hesitantly.

"Isn't that…I don't know…dangerous?" she asked with an eerily calm tone.

"Well, technically yes, but we're experienced surfers." I shrugged my shoulders as Jasper started talking.

"We surf at Rose and Em's beach. They have huge floodlights for the volleyball courts, so we can see pretty well. We usually only stay out for a bit anyway. The waves have a tendency to beat you up." Jasper chuckled and turned towards Edward before he continued. "Plus this one here is a little out of shape. He won't last long in the eight footers they're predicting," he ended, jabbing his thumb in my direction.

"I can out-surf you any day," I proclaimed before turning towards Alice. "So what were you really talking about before we came out here?"

"Paranoid much?" Alice snickered evilly before she continued. "Well, if you must know, I was just going to tell Bella the story of Mrs. Sullivan's cat."

I laughed loudly before glancing at Bella. "You want to hear that story, baby doll?"

"You didn't hurt it, did you?" she asked hesitantly.

"No, nothing like that; it's actually a pretty funny story." Alice giggled and buried her face in her hands. "When I was fourteen, our neighbor, Mrs. Sullivan, went out of town for a week to visit her sister or something. My mom told her we'd watch over the house and take care of her cat. Alice and I would go over, get the mail in everyday and feed the stupid ass cat. That thing had it out for me, I swear," I chortled.

"The cat did **not** have it out for you, Edward. You just liked to think sinister, dark things when you were a teenager." Alice shook her head and motioned for me to continue.

"Whatever; the cat had it out for me. Anyway, the day before Mrs. Sullivan was coming home, I took a roll of scotch tape over with us." Bella gasped as I paused.

"You didn't tape it to the ceiling or something did you?" She looked horrified and I just laughed harder before shaking my head and continuing.

"I found the cat sleeping upstairs on this crazy-ass, tree-looking thing that was covered in carpet. So I very gently applied scotch tape to all four of the fucker's paws. That shit was the funniest thing I've ever seen. The cat would try to walk and then shake its paw violently trying to get the tape off." I was cracking up with Alice and Jasper. Bella looked appalled as we carried on with our giggles.

"That's terrible," she whispered before breaking into a wide grin and snorting.

"Did you just snort?" I asked as tears streamed down my face. She nodded her head and I clutched my stomach as my abdominals contracted painfully.

"Please tell me you took the tape off the poor things feet before you left," Bella asked, trying to compose herself.

"After we were able to stop laughing long enough, yes, we managed to corner it and peel the tape off." I took several deep breaths trying to calm myself as I wiped the moisture from my face.

"On that note," Alice began, "I think dinner is ready."

BPOV

Meeting Alice and Jasper was an experience. Alice was bubbly, animated and beautiful. Of course, having the same genes as Edward, I expected nothing less. It was nice to get away for a couple of hours and just not think about everything that was going on in my life. I was tired of the guilt and the endless, murky thoughts swimming in my mind. I wanted to be free from the darkness, but it seemed infinite. The happiness was fleeting and I knew that later tonight the culpability would creep back in and take over, twisting my world into something undeserving.

I was stunned when Edward shared the story of his grandma with me. We all had skeletons in our closet, but his past seemed to parallel my present and for that I was slightly grateful. Then more guilt set in when I realized that I was happy for his misfortune, if only to make me feel a little better in my current situation.

"What's got you thinking so hard, baby?" Edward whispered as he slid off his bike at Rose and Em's house.

"Just life, Edward," I stated with a shrug as he took my helmet.

"Let's go get you changed into a sexy bikini." He wagged his eyebrows at me, causing me to grin and roll my eyes at his ridiculous antics. He was doing a very good job of keeping me distracted.

"Why would we need to do that? I'm not swimming, especially if the swells are going to be eight feet."

"I think you should at least get your feet wet," he said as he grabbed my hips, lifting me from the bike. "I will teach you how to surf, but not tonight."

"I don't need a bikini to get my feet wet, Edward," I said insolently as I stomped my foot like a petulant toddler.

"You want help getting it on?" He smirked devilishly as I turned and raced into the house.

I made it to my suite and into my bedroom with Edward hot on my heels. We were both giggling like schoolchildren and out of breath before we fell on my bed. Edward immediately grabbed for my shirt trying to tug it over my head.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked in mock horror.

"Getting you into a bikini," he said as if he were stating the obvious.

"I think I can handle that myself. How about you go get yourself changed? I'll meet you downstairs in ten minutes." He huffed and reluctantly left the room, only to rush back in and plant kisses all over my neck and face a few times.

Twenty minutes later Jasper was traipsing through the kitchen with board shorts slung low on his hips and his rash guard shirt draped over his shoulder.

"Water?" he asked as he opened the refrigerator. We both nodded as he grabbed three bottles and headed out the back door to the lawn leading to the beach. Edward stopped once we reached the tree line and walked over to a box, opened it and flipped a rather large switch. It flooded the walkway, most of the beach and part of the ocean in light.

"Wow," I breathed. "Those are really bright."

"Told ya," Edward whispered into my ear from behind me. "Nothing to worry about." He chuckled as I shivered from his warm breath cascading down my skin. He walked ahead of me, leaving me planted to the spot where I stood. He looked over his shoulder coyly and asked, "Are you coming?" I shook myself out of the daze and hurried behind him and Jasper.

I was in no way, shape or form interested in Jasper, but seeing both of them standing there in board shorts with their torsos exposed, I had a hard time keeping my tongue in my mouth. They both seemed to be chiseled from perfection. I must have been staring a beat too long as Jasper turned and smirked wickedly. "See somethin' you like, darlin'?"

"Lay off, motherfucker," Edward scorned playfully. I blushed and looked out towards the ocean. The water spreading out and up over the sand hypnotized me and had me moving forward all at once. Once I reached the edge of the tide and I looked out into the ocean, I realized how corpulent the swells actually were. I stepped back unconsciously as a wave broke close to shore and completely drenched me. I retreated further, coughing and sputtering as both boys raced towards me.

"Fuck, Bella! Are you okay?" Edward asked frantically while they both looked me over for visible injuries.

"I'm fine," I gasped. "I just didn't see that until it was practically on top of me."

"Jesus, you scared the shit out of me," Jasper laughed placing his hand over his heart. "Maybe you should stand back further."

"I'll be fine, you guys. Go have your fun." Edward sighed and moved back towards his surfboard.

"You shouldn't have worn a white bikini," Jasper said quietly as he popped me on the ass before jogging up to where Edward was fixing his rash guard shirt.

"Keep your hands to yourself, you jackass," Edward warned with a mischievous grin.

I wasn't sure what to think of Jasper touching my ass. I stood, trying to figure out if I should be offended or just take it in stride. "Sorry about that, baby doll; he tends to be all hands when he thinks someone is attractive. That's just him. Don't take offense to it," Edward said into my shoulder as he laid gentle kisses across my skin. "I'm not trying to be forward here, but I can't wait to take this bikini off later. Jasper is right though; you shouldn't have worn white." I shivered again as he took off for the water with Jasper right behind him.

I watched as they paddled into the water diving under the breaking swells of engorged, white foam. I was in awe watching them paddle through the water. My eyes were trained on Edward as I watched his hands slice through the water smoothly. As they rounded to face the beach, a large wall of water loomed behind them. Edward paddled frantically, standing as soon as the wave threatened to take him. His board slivered through the glossy water as he let his hand slash through the inside of the wave, creating two trails behind him. I lost sight of Jasper as Edward continued to ride out the monstrous wave. As he rode it to shore and got closer to me, I could see the blinding smile gracing his features and I released a breath I didn't know I was holding as I raced into the water to meet him.

I launched myself at him after he removed the strap from his ankle.

"Shit, that was so fucking hot," I murmured into his ear. He chuckled and pulled back slightly, letting his lips crash to mine. The salt water dripped down my chest from his hair and his chest was heaving from the exertion and exhilaration of riding something so dreadfully large and beautiful. He slid his hands under my ass and lifted me as he walked out of the water, dragging his board behind us.

"I think I might stay out here longer than I originally anticipated tonight if this is the reaction I'm going to get every time I catch a wave." He smiled, set me down and kissed my nose before he wiped the water from my face. "You're so gorgeous," he whispered before he molded his lips to mine once again. "Can I catch a few more?" he asked and I smiled.

"Of course you can," I said enthusiastically. I giggled as he grinned childishly and took off in a sprint towards the water. I jumped up and down as he caught the next wave and waved as Jasper whistled at Edward's epic surfing.

I gasped and turned as the familiar strains of Chris Brown's _Forever_ rang out across the beach. Rosalie and Emmett were jogging down the pathway to the beach laughing and holding hands. I raced towards them and danced around them in circles as we all sang along to the song.

_Ima take you there. _

_Ima take you there. _

_So don't be scared, I'm right here, baby. _

_We can go anywhere, go anywhere. _

_But first, it's your chance. _

_Take my hand, come with me_

Rose and I held hands, spun in circles letting our heads fall back as if we were five years old again, and had not a care in the world. Before long, all the boys surrounded us as we belted out the chorus.

_It's like I waited my whole life, _

_for this one night. _

_It's gon' be me, you and the dance floor. _

_'Cause we only got one night. _

_Double your pleasure, _

_Double your fun. _

_And dance forever, ever, ever. _

_Forever, ever, ever. _

_Forever, ever, ever. _

_Forever. _

_Ever, ever, ever. _

_Forever, ever, ever. _

_Forever, ever, ever. _

_Forever on the dance floor. _

"What are you two doing down here?" I asked breathlessly as Rose plopped down on the sand.

"We saw the lights from the house when we got home from our business dinner, so we decided to come join you. I couldn't resist playing that song." She chuckled as Edward circled his cool arms around my waist. I shivered as the water dripped down my back.

"That was so fucking hot," he whispered as everyone else carried on conversation about the storm rolling in.

I turned in his arms and smiled widely. "You liked that?" I raised an eyebrow as he nodded enthusiastically.

"Can I take your bikini off now?" he asked impatiently.

"No," I laughed and rolled my eyes. "I'm not sure the others would appreciate that."

"They wouldn't care. I can guarantee it. Actually, I know Jasper wouldn't care. He'd probably welcome it." It was his turn to roll his eyes as he cocked his half grin. "How about we head up to the house?" he whispered seductively into my lips as he peppered them with chaste kisses.

I melted as his eyes darkened and his grin widened into a knowing smile.

EPOV

"We're going to bed," I announced as I dragged Bella from the beach without waiting for a reply from any of the idiots surrounding us.

"Christ, Edward, will you slow down?" Bella begged, tugging on my hand. "Are you in a hurry?"

"Absolutely," I replied while hauling her up the lawn to the back door. "It's been over two weeks, baby doll. I'm about to explode." I chuckled at her sudden intake of breath. "If I recall correctly, I think after the first time we had sex you said something about not being able to hold back once you had a taste. Well, it works the same way for me and let me tell you, two weeks is too fucking long."

"My suite is a mess," she mumbled as I towed her up the stairs to the second floor.

"Luckily I'm pretty clean for a guy, so we can go to my room," I replied instantly as we passed through the door to my suite. I turned to her, dropped my surfboard and slammed the door. I tried to take things slowly and hold back, but that lasted for all of two seconds. Before I could think twice, my hands were in her hair and my lips were on hers. A sound I'd never heard from her bubbled up from her throat. It was a cross between a moan and a squeak. "Shit, baby doll," I whispered against the skin of her neck, "your noises are so fucking sexy."

"Edward, please," she implored as her hands ran up my back, tugging the fabric of my rash guard shirt. I lowered my hands to the hem of my shirt and yanked it over my head. She ran her petite hands down my chest gently, as I felt my muscles bunch and release at her ghosting touch.

"What do you want, baby?" I asked against the flesh in between her still-clothed breasts. "Tell me and it's yours."

"Fuck, Edward I want you…all of you," she groaned and threw her head back, thrusting her chest up and out for my enjoyment. I reached up and yanked the tie behind her neck, freeing her breasts from their confinement.

"So alluring, so beautiful, so breathtaking," I said softly into her hardened nipple. I licked and tugged the delicate flesh as her breathy noises became desperate moans. "You want more?"

"Mmmmm," was all she said. I yanked the tie around her back and let the skimpy white material fall to the floor. She let her head fall back as my arms circled around her waist. Our lips met anxiously as I slid my hand up her back to the nape of her neck.

A deep, guttural sound simmered in my throat as she dug her fingernails into the flesh of my chest. "Please," she begged eagerly as her eyes fluttered closed and then opened again. She was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. I smiled and lifted her effortlessly, carrying her to the bedroom.

She dropped from my embrace and bit her lip shyly as she loosened the ties on my shorts. I grinned and let them fall the floor, my erection springing free. I pushed her back onto the bed and let my lips guide me from her calves to the apex between her thighs. She was dripping wet as I slid my finger through her folds and inhaled deeply. She whimpered and I groaned as my tongue met her moist flesh.

"Edward," she yelped as my tongue circled her clit, the bundle of nerves vibrating with anticipation. Sucking it between my teeth, I added two fingers deep within her clenching walls causing her to scream a string of profanities. I chuckled against her skin, sending vibrations through her core. "Yes, yes, yes," she chanted. "Don't stop," she panted. Her juices flooded my mouth as I pumped my fingers faster, hitting her g-spot with every stroke. "Fuck," she shrieked as her back arched off the bed.

I lifted my face from her after the convulsions stopped and placed gentle kisses as I made my way up her body. I sucked on the juncture between her neck and shoulder making her squirm and squeal in laughter. "Does that tickle?" I whispered against the bone of her collar. She giggled as I lifted my head to look into her eyes. Her perfect, rosebud lips were begging to be kissed. I gladly obliged and bent down to touch them with my own. She opened immediately and traced her tongue throughout my mouth, exploring at her own pace.

"I need you to be inside me," Bella pleaded as she gently pushed me back until I was lying underneath her. I grasped her hips as she straddled me and lowered herself over my length. I hissed and clenched my jaw as her tight heat sucked me in.

"Fuck, Bella," I growled as she bent over and left open-mouthed kisses across my chest. I couldn't take the stillness anymore and I gripped her hips tighter as I lifted her up and down my length. She sat up and ran her hands the length of her body, tangling them into her hair as she moved slowly above me. The sexiness rolled from her in waves as she rotated her hips around my cock. I trailed my hands around to the small of her back as I tried to pull her down to me, but she wouldn't budge, enjoying her position above me. I held tight to her waist and sat up penetrating her deeper. I settled her on top of me and grabbed her ass cheeks pulling her to me.

"Ed…ward," she heaved breathlessly. "Shit," she cried as I thrust up while pulling her towards me. "Oh, god."

"Mmmmm….baby doll, you're so tight. I'm not going to last much longer," I admitted as I pulled her towards me faster while thrusting up simultaneously.

"Harder, Edward," she pressed in a firm voice that took me by surprise. She looked down at me and smirked devilishly before whispering, "Fuck me," against my lips. I let my tongue snake out and probe her lips. The heat radiated from the pit of my stomach as her muscles started tensing and releasing quickly. I flipped us over and pushed Bella's thighs into her chest before thrusting with a fevered pace.

"Come with me, Bella," I demanded. "Let me feel you milk my dick."

She cried out and fisted her hands into my hair as her eyes scrunched up and her lips pursed just before releasing peacefully. Her eyes opened wide, her hands dropped from my hair and a quiet calm fell over her. I grunted and released almost painfully as my dick throbbed.

I released Bella's legs and collapsed on top of her. "So good," she mumbled before sighing deeply.

"Better than I've ever had," I said contentedly.


	18. ChApTeR EiGhTeEn

**A/N: Thanks to my betas Clarisa and keepingupwiththekids**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them**

* * *

ChApTeR EiGhTeEn

Song for this Chapter: **Flyleaf **~ _Believe in Dreams_

BPOV

Classes on Friday passed quickly. Trey tried to talk me into meeting with him again the next week to discuss our classes for the next semester, but I declined. He was nice enough, but I couldn't help but feel that he was looking for a way to ask me out informally. I didn't want to lead him on or give him mixed messages. I reminded him again that I had a boyfriend. He finally relented and I headed home after my last class.

Edward and I hadn't made plans, but I was looking forward to an evening of peace before the big dinner party tomorrow night. To say I was nervous would be an understatement. The butterflies that had taken up residence in my stomach ever since Rosalie asked me to be their photographer had quadrupled in numbers. I felt a little green around the gills and I was hoping Edward would just want to settle in with a movie and some popcorn for the evening.

A welcoming, much deserved break was on the horizon from homework this weekend thanks to my hard work over the past few weeks. It couldn't have come at a more opportune time and I was glad for the respite. As it was, Mr. Harper, my Introduction to Photography professor, was completely floored that I was photographing an event of this nature so early in my training. He pulled me aside today to discuss an internship with one of the most well-known photographers in North Carolina.

"_Bella," Mr. Harper said, "you have shown such promise throughout these past few weeks. I hope you don't mind, but I've taken the liberty of sending some of your work to Felix Volturi down in Wilmington. He never takes on freshmen, but as I said, you've shown such promise and potential. I had to share your achievements with him. We should know by the beginning of December if he wants to offer you the position." _

"_Thank you, Mr. Harper," I replied, stunned. "I don't really know what to say. I doubt he'll choose me, but I guess we'll find out soon enough." _

"_Well, you are up against some stiff competition, but you have as much of an eye for the art as your competitors. In addition, I want some pieces that you take this weekend. Would you be willing to share them with me on Monday? It would probably be wise to add some to your portfolio." _

"_Absolutely; I'd like your opinion on them anyway." _

_He nodded and ushered me out of his classroom._

I was so excited about the prospect of interning with Felix Volturi, but it was another thing that added to the stress and nervousness of my current state. The internship was only for one month, but it was still one of the most coveted at the school and so few students had the opportunity. I steeled my nerves and made the decision to push thoughts of the internship to the corner of my mind, at least until the dinner party passed.

I made my way through the silent house and up to my suite. Once I was inside, I started picking up books and papers, organizing and throwing things out from the tornado that had struck my living space. Before long, I managed to restore order to my rooms. I plopped down on the couch and turned the television to a mindless sitcom.

"Bella." My name was being whispered directly into my ear. "Wake up, baby doll."

My eyes fluttered open to the magnificent vision of Edward smiling down upon me. "Hi," I said softly.

"Hey, beautiful." He smiled and bent his head down to kiss me gently.

"I didn't realize I fell asleep. What time is it?" I asked groggily, trying to fight back a yawn.

"It's almost five. Are you hungry?" he asked as he brushed several strands of hair from my forehead.

"I'm starved," I admitted as my stomach rumbled loudly. He chuckled and extended his hand to help me from the couch.

"Let's get you fed then," he said as he twined his fingers with mine and led me out of the room and down to the kitchen.

Rose's voice could be heard shouting orders before we saw her. As we rounded the corner into the kitchen, I gasped at the chaos in the room. People in white tuxedos were running around, looks of terror on their faces as Rosalie ordered them back and forth.

"What are you doing, Rosalie?" I asked as my eyes further took in the scene surrounding us.

"We are having a very large dinner party tomorrow, Bella. I thought you knew about it since you're supposed to be the one taking the photos." She narrowed her eyes at me as she spoke.

"Yeah, the party is tomorrow, not tonight. Why are you acting like Stalin on steroids?" I giggled at my comparison as Rose stood to her full height from her leaning position on the counter.

"I only employ the best catering company for my parties. Jon Paul likes things to be done properly so we start at least forty-eight hours before the event. These gatherings take time to perfect."

I waved my hand in her direction, dismissing the current line of conversation. "So is the kitchen like…off limits for food then?" I joked, still not understanding the importance of having these workers in tuxedos scurrying around like scared rabbits numerous hours before the actual party.

"Uh…yeah, the kitchen is currently closed. You'll have to go out if you want food." She turned her attention to a worker that seemed to be struggling with an appetizer and snarled her disdain at the horrible job he was doing.

I shook my head and led Edward away from the kitchen. "Where to, baby doll? We need to get you fed," he stated as he took the lead and walked towards the garage.

"I don't care as long as it's edible. I'm starved."

"How about some red wine and chocolate?" He snickered as he waited for my reaction.

"That sounds delicious, but can we save it for after dinner?"

"Sure; did you want to do something tonight?" he asked thoughtfully.

"I was hoping we could just relax and watch a movie or something."

"Mmmmm…a movie…couch…snuggling," he rambled.

"What are you talking about?" I couldn't help but laugh lightly at his playful tone.

"I can't stop thinking about you in that bikini," he muttered as we climbed into his car. "You are so fucking hot, Bella. I don't think you realize how beautiful you are. You have no idea the effect you have on me."

"So you only like me for my looks?" I asked in mock horror.

"Absolutely not," he scoffed and turned up his lip teasingly. "Your mind is just as beautiful as your body, Isabella," he said somberly. "I've never told you this, but the night before we actually met while I was driving cross country to North Carolina, I dreamt of you."

I stiffened at his words and turned my attention to him as he let his last words linger in the car. _He had dreamed of me? _"Wh…what?" I stammered.

"I had a dream about you. Obviously I didn't know it was you, but once you walked into that gas station in Redneck, USA, I realized that I had seen you before, in sleep." He paused for a moment as if he was considering his next words. "You were trapped and I couldn't get to you. I couldn't help you."

I sat in a bewildered silence trying to absorb what he was telling me. Did he have some kind of sixth sense? Why would he have seen me needing help? I did need help, and I knew that, but I was hoping he would be the one to help me. I felt as if he already had helped me. He had shown me such caring and compassion in the short time we'd known each other. I was truly starting to believe that fate had brought us together. The guilt came crashing down as I realized that I had been using Edward as a crutch during my grieving. Remorse rained down over me as Edward spoke again. "You're not freaked out, are you?" he asked apprehensively. "I knew I shouldn't have told you. It was just a stupid dream," he stated as we exited the car and headed into the local diner.

"I do need help though," I said quietly as we sat in a booth near the front of the restaurant. "The guilt is immense, Edward. I've started to move past it, and actually grieve the loss of Jacob, but your support…you give it so willingly. I feel like I'm taking advantage of you. It has to stop because it is just adding to the weight on my shoulders." I sighed and dropped my gaze to the menu in front of me.

"Bella, look at me," Edward commanded gently as he took my hand in his from across the table. I drew my eyes up to stare into his endless green depths. "You are not taking advantage of me. I would never let anyone walk all over me, and that includes you. Please don't feel guilty over anything to do with me. I'm so glad I've been able to help you, but you have a long way to go, and I don't mean that negatively, nor am I saying it to bring you down. I'm just making a statement." He set his stare on my eyes. The emotion I saw flickering beyond his irises startled me. He was being truthful. Not that I ever expected anything less, but I still couldn't help the dread piling in the pit of my stomach over the anguish I had caused him and would surely be causing him in the future. My emotional baggage was nothing short of horrifying for me. I could only imagine what it must be like for him.

"I know you don't think I'm taking advantage of you, but I can't help thinking that I am in some way using you."

"Can I take your order?" The waitress lazily looked over Edward before turning her attention to me briefly.

"We'll both have a turkey club with salad instead of fries. Ranch dressing on the side," Edward stated firmly. I didn't stop to think how he knew what I wanted when we hadn't talked about food at all since stepping foot in this establishment.

"You want something to drink, sugar?" She drawled and turned her lips up into a forced smile.

"We'll both have water." He handed her the menus and turned his attention back to me.

"How did you know what I wanted to eat?"

"You were mumbling about a turkey club in your sleep," he grinned at me guiltily.

"Were you in my room for long before you woke me?" I smirked at catching him red-handed.

"Well…uh…um…" he chuckled as he glanced up at me through his lashes.

"Oh no, that look isn't going to get you out of this hole, buddy. How long?" I demanded playfully.

"Only about ten minutes," he admitted in defeat. "In my defense though, I wasn't being like creepy and standing over you or anything. I was just sitting on the coffee table across from the couch watching you. As I said before, you're beautiful and I couldn't pass up a few moments to just absorb that."

I blushed, but quickly recovered. "That's still creepy," I smirked. My lips turned into a frown as I remembered what we were talking about before Edward stealthily changed the subject.

"Baby doll, don't do that. Don't close yourself off. I'm here and you aren't using me. I don't feel that way, so you shouldn't either."

I nodded and turned my attention to the food that was placed in front of us. Dinner passed in comfortable silence. We exchanged little words, which gave me time to think about my parasitic actions. I believed that Edward truly thought I wasn't taking advantage of him, but I couldn't help the feeling of shame that accompanied my dinner. I made the decision to drop the subject as we ate in strained silence. I couldn't think about it anymore.

******

"Will you get your fucking dress on?" Rosalie scolded from my bedroom door as I rushed out of the bathroom. It was only twenty minutes before the party was scheduled to start and I was nowhere near being ready.

"I'm getting there! Christ, Ro," I huffed out in annoyance as I yanked a pair of lacy boy shorts up my legs and slipped the flowing black-blue dress over my head.

"I think you'll turn a few heads tonight, little sis," she smirked as she sauntered out of my room. "Be downstairs in ten," she yelled before I heard the door to my suite close.

I rushed into the bathroom and applied smoky eye shadow and a velvet black liner. I topped that with black mascara and clear lip-gloss. A tossed my head upside down, applied some lightweight wax into my hair, scrunched and I was good to go.

"Are you ready, baby doll?" Edward asked as I stumbled out of my bedroom and into the living room.

"Just…shoes," I mumbled looking around for the heels that Rose had left for me earlier in the day. "Oh, fuck and jewelry," I took a deep breath as Edward pointed to a shoebox near my desk. I smiled and thanked him as I moved towards the box. The jewelry boxes sat on top of the shoes and I had everything on in less than two minutes once I located it all.

I turned towards Edward and gave him a small smile. "Well?" I asked with raised eyebrows. I felt my skin flush as his eyes travelled the length of my body. After several moments of quiet, he finally found my eyes.

"You look stunning." He smiled crookedly and held out his hand. I finally took in his appearance as we made our way downstairs.

"You look very handsome," I whispered as we entered the chaos that was Rosalie Hale's dinner party. He grinned before leading me into the dining room where my camera equipment laid waiting for me.

"Where are you going to set up?"

"I think I'm going to set up in the foyer first so I can capture the guests arriving. Once the majority of the party goers are here, I'll move around without the tripod getting candid shots," I explained as he nodded and grabbed my tripod before heading to the foyer.

An hour later, most of the guests had arrived and I was deeply satisfied with the shots I had taken. Most people commented on how beautiful I was as my mother stood with me in the foyer, introducing me to the prominent couples, all of who were involved in her garden club in some way. Edward stayed close by the entire time, but kept his distance as I worked.

EPOV

Bella was absolutely gorgeous in that dress. The dark blue layered with black paired with the ivory tone of her skin created a flawless, timeless beauty. The dress was short, but not too short. She was beyond beautiful.

I knew she thought she was using me and I spent most of the previous night after dinner trying to figure out how to convince her otherwise. She wasn't using me. The truth was I wanted to help her. I wanted her to lean on me and use me however she needed. The constant pull to be there for her was an overwhelming emotion that I couldn't fight. I wanted to be the one that fixed her. I wanted to be the shoulder she could cry on, because if it weren't my shoulder it surely would be someone else's.

That selfish part of me wanted her to need me as I needed her. As time went by with her in my life, I was slowly coming to the realization that I couldn't face life without her light in it.

As the servers cleared the dessert dishes, people started standing and mingling with each other. Bella sighed and stood to start snapping candid shots again. I could already tell by the way she worked, that she was going to be a phenomenal photographer. People hardly noticed that she was there. Not to say that she didn't turn heads because she certainly did her share of that. She blended into the guests so well that no one even noticed the flash of her camera.

By the fourth hour of the party, I had lost track of Bella and wandered around the crowd aimlessly. I searched every corner and crevice that she could hide in, but every spot was empty or filled with happy guests. Finally breaking from the crowd, I made my way into the kitchen and out the back door. Bella was standing in the back lawn, barefoot and gazing at the full moon. Her hair billowed out gently behind her, and if I thought she was a vision before, that paled in comparison to the way she looked now. The beams of moonlight that bounced off her skin created an ethereal glow around her. The layers of her dress swished gently in the breeze and as I stared, I saw her lips moving.

I furrowed my brow as her whispers were carried away with the wind. She dropped her head down and stared out towards the trees and the ocean. When she stared towards the beach, I couldn't stop myself from following.

I watched her look out over the surf for a few moments before I made my presence known. "What are you doing?" I asked quietly.

"Shit, Edward." She jumped and turned to look at me. "You scared the shit out of me." She chuckled and smiled. "I'm just unwinding. It's been a long night."

I nodded and moved to stand next to her. Her warm fingers twisted with mine as she breathed in deeply. "Are you okay?"

"I'm good." She pulled her lips up into a satisfied grin. "I think I got some good shots and it seems like everyone had a wonderful time. So I decided I was done for the evening."

"Are you ready to head up to bed?" I asked hopefully.

"I think I am," she stifled a yawn and moved to walk back to the house.

Most of the guests had left except for my parents, Alice, Jasper and Bella's parents.

"You did great, Bella," Emmett congratulated her. "I can't wait to see the shots printed." He grinned and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug.

"Thanks, Em." She smiled shyly.

"I'm so impressed, Bella," Alice beamed. "I think I can safely say that you'll have plenty of work once you graduate. We can even start sooner if you'd like."

"I appreciate that, Alice, but I think I want to focus on school for a while. Maybe after I have a couple of semesters under my belt, we can talk about me working for you guys."

"You did great," Rose complimented as everyone else nodded.

"We are heading to bed," I stated, trying to dismiss the small talk. Bella deserved the praise, but I was tired and hoping for maybe a little groping before falling asleep.

"Good night, you two," my mother stated as we waved and headed up to our rooms.

"Your room or mine?" I asked her as we walked down the hallway towards our suites.

"I need to shower."

"What a coincidence, so do I," I chuckled as she rolled her eyes. "I can't wait to take this dress off you," I whispered into her shoulder as I let my lips rest against her skin.

"Edward," she growled in warning. I smirked and lifted the hem of the gauzy material once she shut the door to her room. "Please," she whimpered.

"Please what, baby doll? What do you want?" My dick hardened and strained against my suit pants as I goaded her to say more.

She sighed as I walked her backwards to the bathroom, my lips never leaving her skin except for the moment I pulled my shirt over my head. I carefully set her dress on the counter of the bathroom as she shed her jewelry. Seconds later we were both standing under the spray, our lips attached and moving at a frenzied pace.

The second her hand met my cock, I groaned and squeezed my eyes shut. It took every ounce of willpower I had not to blow my load immediately. "Shit…fuck…" I trailed off as she squeezed her hand up my shaft.

"Edward," she moaned as I sucked the flesh below her ear and fondled her breasts simultaneously. "Please," she begged again.

"Tell me what you want," I said forcefully.

"I want your cock to fill me up," she whispered and averted her gaze from me the moment I pulled back to look at her face. I felt my eyebrows rise as the shock melted across my face.

"It would be my pleasure," I offered as I thrust into her roughly.

"Oh," she yelled. The noise and the snug walls of her pussy triggered a primal moan to rip from my chest.

"You feel fucking amazing," I ground out between clenched teeth as she wrapped her legs around my waist. I walked forward until her back was against the wall and increased the tempo of my thrusts. "I've been fantasizing about this all night. Watching you work was so erotic. The way you hold the camera and bite your lip looking for your next subject, it's fucking amazing." I don't know how I spewed all that out as my concentration lay within the coil tightening in my abdomen, but I wanted her to know what she did to me. She was completely astounding.

"Fuck, Ed…Edward," she cried out as her walls compressed around my dick. Her whole body went rigid as she threw her head back and knocked it into the shower wall. I smiled as I crashed my lips to hers while the pulsing slowed. Her tongue thrust deeply into my mouth as I plunged my dick into her, rapidly approaching my finish.

I growled as she bit down lightly on my neck. "Come for me, Edward," she murmured causing me to spill my seed deep within her center. My erratic breathing evened out after several moments.

"You were amazing tonight, Bella." I peppered her neck and chest with chaste kisses before pulling out completely.

"Thank you," she grinned and reached for the body wash and loofah. "You're going to smell like me now. I don't have your body wash in here," she pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't give a shit." She giggled and ran the loofah up and down my chest. I hoped this was the first of many showers we'd take together.


	19. ChApTeR NiNeTeEn

**A/N: Welcome back! Read the A/N's below for important information! **

**Thanks to Clarisa and keepingupwiththekids for betaing! Big thanks to Edwardandbellabelong2gether for prereading!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

* * *

Song for this chapter: Guns N Roses _November Rain_

ChApTeR NiNeTeEn

BPOV

Time seemed to pass in slow motion. Mr. Harper was thoroughly impressed with the shots I got at Rose and Emmett's dinner party. He added them to my portfolio and sent some of them off to Felix Volturi for his review. Felix called Mr. Harper two days later and offered me the position. I was more than thrilled, but was at a complete loss as to what to tell my family and Edward.

_Edward…bropper-headed god. Mmmmm….he makes my girly bits tingle. Alright…back to the game plan._

Edward was more than accommodating to my constantly changing mood. It seemed he always knew what to say in any situation. _I_ felt nauseous from the constant roller coaster my emotions were on so I couldn't even imagine what it was like for him. The entire situation made me feel guilty, but I tried to shove it to the back of my mind. He assured me on many occasions that I wasn't using him, but I had such a hard time accepting his help without feeling shame. He was entirely too good for me. I often wondered when he would realize this.

I still had no idea how to break the news to him or the rest of my family. I knew they would all be proud of me, but the internship was for an entire month. Mr. Harper assured me that my professors next semester would understand and in reality, I would only be missing about two weeks of school since the job started right before Christmas.

That was another thing entirely. I would miss my first Christmas in North Carolina with my family. I would miss my first Christmas with Edward. Mr. Harper assured me that I would be very busy between all the jobs that Felix would take on during the Christmas and New Year holiday. Then I would spend the remaining two weeks after that following his developing technique along with some studio sessions.

My departure was less than one week away and I had yet to tell anyone. Angela, my friend at school, was the only person besides Mr. Harper that knew I would be leaving. School had ended for the semester, but I was headed back today to speak with the professors I would have next semester. Mr. Harper had contacted them all before my meeting, but I was still nervous that I would be missing too much. I already missed time during my first semester to attend Jacob's funeral. It just didn't sit well with me, but the opportunity was too good for me to just let it go.

"Bella?" A high-pitched feminine voice shook me from my thoughts.

"Yes, that's me," I replied quietly while standing. A petite blonde woman greeted me warmly with a genuine, wide smile.

"Jane Sansone, I'm your Chemistry of Photography professor next semester. Please come in and have a seat." She waved her hand in towards her office.

"Thank you for seeing me."

"It's not a problem at all. Mr. Harper tells me that you've been offered Felix Volturi's intern position."

"Yes, I leave next week." I smiled as she grinned.

"It's a fabulous opportunity. I had the same chance when I was a freshman. I debated for weeks before deciding to actually take it. I was so uneasy about missing Christmas with my family and friends, but it was the best decision I ever made."

I nodded and lowered my head. I wondered how she would react if I told her that my family didn't know yet.

"You haven't told them yet, have you?" she asked quietly.

I shook my head as tears stung the back of my eyes. I sucked in a breath trying to keep the moisture at bay, but it was a lame attempt. Several escaped their confines and I sniffled embarrassingly.

"Oh sweetie," she started softly, "come sit on the couch with me." She stood and her hand appeared in my line of vision. I don't know why I felt comfortable with her, but she had a motherly aura surrounding her and I took the offered hand as she led me to her couch.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, thank you," I squeaked as she shuffled to a water cooler in the corner of the room. She quickly prepared two cups and presented me with one before sitting next to me.

"Are you afraid they won't be happy for you?"

I raised my eyes and took in her concerned, but sympathetic expression. Her eyes danced with sadness and understanding.

"No, I know they'll be proud. I'm just…this is my first year away from my hometown. I moved here to get away from my ex-husband. I met someone who means the world to me and I just feel like this is all happening so fast. I can't turn down this opportunity, but I'm afraid that if I leave, things will change. I don't want them to change. I finally have someone in my life that treats me as I'm meant to be treated. I'm an equal in his eyes. I've never had that.

"I've never…felt this way about anyone. I don't know how he's going to react." I sniffled again as I lowered my gaze to the steaming liquid. The plumes of vapor twisted and curled in the cool office air, floating into the atmosphere. At that moment, I longed to be those plumes. I wanted to be free from my guilt. Guilt for Jacob's death and the guilt of using Edward. I wanted to be sure about this decision and I wanted to be sure of my relationship with Edward.

"It seems like you've been through a lot in the past few months." I nodded silently. "Can I ask why being with this new fella has you feeling so guilty?"

I looked up and furrowed my brow at her. How could she possibly know that I felt guilty?

"It's written all over your face, sweetie. If he treats you how you want to be treated, why are you feeling so much guilt?" She raised her brow in question and offered a small smile.

"Well my ex-husband…died. He was in a car crash shortly after I left and I…I feel like it's my fault. His best friend called me shortly after I got back here and told me he died because of me…because he was so heartbroken."

"Do you really think that he died because of you?"

"I don't know," I stated honestly. I really didn't know and I hadn't examined the entire truth to Sam's statement. I hadn't called Billy to double check the chain of events. I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

"When it's our time to go…it's our time to go. There is nothing you could have done to stop it from happening. Even if you hadn't divorced him and you would have been there, still living with him, he would have passed."

I let out a short, maniacal laugh. Jane knitted her brows together in confusion.

"Edward told me almost the exact same thing." I chuckled at the similarities of their statements.

"Ahhh…so his name is Edward?" She smiled sweetly and patted my hand. "You are enamored with him. I could tell by the way your eyes lit up when you said his name."

"He's…he's amazing. I've just never felt like this. I've never felt so connected to someone. I'm petrified of losing that now that I've managed to find it."

"Well my first bit of advice to you is to seek out a grief counselor. My second bit of advice to you is to tell your family and tell your fella about your achievements. They will all be proud of you.

"Put yourself in his shoes, sweetie. If he had an opportunity like this and waited to tell you until a week before he left, how would you feel?"

"I would be pissed," I stared straight ahead, wondering how I was going to broach this subject with Edward.

"I have no doubt that he will be upset, but it's only for a month. You aren't traveling abroad for a semester or anything like that. You are just going to be a couple hours down the coast. Maybe he'll even visit you on weekends."

"Thank you for your advice. You have no idea how helpful you've been."

"It's not a problem, dear. From what Mr. Harper has told me and shown me, you're showing great potential. I have no doubt that you will go far in the field of photography. So don't worry about missing a couple of weeks. I know in my class you'll be able to keep up. What else are you taking next semester?"

"Well, your class, andI'm taking a lighting class and the second Art Appreciation class."

"Ahh…you'll have Mr. Molina and Mrs. Carpenter besides me then. Have you met with them yet?"

"No, you were my first meeting today."

"I'm so glad you came to me first. Don't worry about Mr. Molina or Mrs. Carpenter. They are both great professors and I can assure you that you won't miss much in their first two weeks of class either."

"Thank you."

"No trouble at all. Now let's discuss the syllabus. I'll give you a brief run down and a couple homework assignments, then you can be on your way."

***

My other two professors were very nice and accommodating, offering me mounds of praise for landing the internship. I stopped by the bookstore to get my new books for the next semester and was on my way home to relax. My phone buzzed, indicating I had a text message while I was in line at Starbuck's.

**When are you coming home? The shower isn't the same without you! :(**

**~E**

I smiled and snorted a giggle. Edward and I seemed to share a shower everyday now. It was one of the many things I looked forward to either in the morning or before bed. I typed a reply quickly while I was waiting for my coffee.

**Be there in twenty. You can shower without me you know. ;)**

**~B**

I grabbed my coffee and got back in my car, heading towards home. My brain couldn't decide if I should be happy that Edward was at home waiting for me or feeling dread because of the conversation that was impending and sure to happen sometime today. Dread was quickly winning out over elation. Just as I was turning onto the road that led to Rose and Emmett's house, I got another text message.

**Have to go meet with my agent. She's in town and didn't tell me until just now. Be back as soon as I can. I miss you already!**

**~E**

I sighed in relief at having to avoid the conversation for just a bit longer.

**Have fun! Miss you too! :***

**~B**

I clicked send and gathered my things before I got out of the car. Before I could retreat to my suite, Rosalie called me from the sitting room next to the kitchen.

"Get your ass in here; we need to talk. NOW." She didn't sound happy at all.

I walked slowly to the sitting room and found my Mom, Dad, Rose and Emmett all seated with similar looks of annoyance on their faces. "What?" I asked defensively.

"Were you going to tell us that you got an internship in Wilmington or just leave in the middle of the night?" My mother sounded pissed. Not that I could blame her, but I had just walked in the door; the least they could do was let me get settled before attacking me.

"I was going to tell you all today. I hadn't really decided if I was going to take it or not," I huffed as I glared at all of them.

"You aren't going to be home for Christmas," Rose stated.

"No."

"I can't believe you kept this from us, Bella." My dad was visibly upset and I think equally shocked.

"Listen, I don't need this from any of you. I was going to tell you. I just…I didn't know how. It's a pretty prestigious internship and I'm lucky as hell I even got it."

"We know that, Bella, and we're all very proud of you, but I just don't understand why you wouldn't tell anyone." Renee looked hurt.

"I'm sorry that I didn't involve all of you in this decision. Don't worry, once my internship is over I won't be coming back here to stay. I'll get a place of my own. I don't want to let you all down anymore than I already have." I nodded and left the room quickly before the tears could betray my anger.

"Bella," Rose called out, but I ignored her.

Once in my room, I started packing clothes. I didn't even know what I was packing. I was just throwing items into my suitcase. I was sure that Edward's reaction would be similar to my family's and I didn't know if I could handle that. This was the out I needed. I wasn't good enough for him and now was the chance to set him free and let him move on…I would leave and it would be as if I never existed. I would make it that way so it would be easier for him to find someone else.

I flipped open my laptop and did a quick search on hotels in Wilmington. I found one close to the studio where I would be working and booked it for the next week. I plugged the address into the GPS on my phone and started packing more clothes.

I was filled with nervous energy and just wanted to pack my entire room so I could have my boxes delivered to my new place before I even returned. I quickly buzzed Franklin and asked him to bring up some boxes. He complied without any question and I was like a tornado going through my suite and packing up anything and everything that crossed my path. Luckily, I didn't have much. There was one last call I needed to make before I could leave. I found the number and hit send.

"Hey, Bella; what's up?"

"Hey Ang! I've um…run into some complications at home. Um…I'm leaving tonight for Wilmington. I was wondering if there was any way I could stay with you for a bit once I get back from my internship. It would only be until I could find an apartment."

"Oh my god, Bella! You can absolutely stay with me! What's going on at home? Is everything okay?"

"Well, not really, but I'll give you a call in the next couple of days and explain. I can't thank you enough. I've just finished packing all my stuff and I'm going to have it sent over in the next week or so."

"It's no problem, girl. You're always welcome. Good luck and I can't wait to hear how things go down there. You're so lucky!"

"Thanks, Ang. It really means a lot to me."

"Sure, drive safe and I'll see you soon."

"Bye Ang," I sighed and clicked end before stuffing my phone in my purse. I grabbed a sheet of paper and a pen from the desk in my room and scribbled a quick note to Edward. I couldn't describe how awful I felt for leaving him like this. My heart was literally cracking with every word I etched into the paper, but I had no choice. I knew it would be better this way. I didn't deserve him.

**Edward,**

**I can't tell you how much you have come to mean to me in these past few months. You seem to understand me better than my own family. You came to me at a time when I needed someone the most and for that, I will be forever grateful. **

**I can't keep up the façade any longer though. You deserve someone so much better than me. I'm broken and the hope I once harbored for being fixed is gone. I don't know how to get past my guilt and I can't accept your help any longer. You have been my crutch for far too long. I just can't let it go on any longer. **

**Please know that I will never forget you. I never could… you mean too much to me, but things will be better this way. I've been offered an internship for a very prominent photographer in Wilmington. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it sooner, but I just couldn't bear to see the hurt etched on your face. I don't want to hurt you, but I don't see any other option. I'm sorry things ended this way and I wish you nothing but the best in the future. Thank you for all that you've done for me. **

**Always, **

**Bella**

Several tears fell and spattered the paper as I entered Edward's suite. His familiar, comforting scent enveloped me, bringing me to my knees. I felt as if my lungs were shriveling. I sucked in air, but it never seemed to be enough as the sobs racked my body. I left the note on his keyboard and quickly left the room.

I grabbed my luggage, took one last look around my suite and headed down to my car. I was thankful that my family seemed to be absent from the lower level as I quickly sought out Franklin and gave him Angela's address to have my things sent to her as soon as possible. He wished me safe travels and I was on my way, tears soaking my t-shirt.

EPOV

I swear to God my agent was the biggest dipshit in the entire world of agents. Once I got to the diner where she requested I meet her, she had no idea why she needed to see me. I stayed anyway and we discussed several upcoming projects. She informed me that I would have to travel to L.A. right after Christmas. I wasn't too happy about it, but hoped Bella would come with me. It was the week before school started back up for her so I anticipated her being free for a trip.

On the way home I stopped and grabbed a quart of ice cream for Bella, feeling giddy about spending the evening wrapped in a blanket, watching movies and discussing our plans for Christmas.

I made my way through the garage and into the house. I tried to hurry up the stairs, but was stopped by Rosalie before I could get any further than the third step.

"Edward," she cried softly, "she's gone."

"What? Who's gone?" I would never understand women and their hormonal ways.

"Bella. She…she left." I furrowed my brow and raced up the steps to Bella's suite. I knocked once and burst through the door. The room was empty except for several boxes stacked by the door. I blinked once, twice and shook my head, trying to figure out if I was dreaming.

I opened the door to my room, half-expecting Bella to be lying on the couch or unpacking boxes in my suite. She wasn't there either. I set the ice cream down and plopped onto the couch trying to figure out why Bella would leave. I nervously bit the skin around my thumb and searched the room with my eyes for clues. That's when I spotted the paper on my keyboard. I jumped from the couch and snatched the paper from its resting place. I read it once and then again, not believing what I was seeing. I pinched myself the third time I read it and the fourth time I felt the moisture snaking down my cheeks.

I felt the blood pumping through my veins so heavy and thick. I couldn't hear anything but the rush in my ears.

_How could she do this? How could she think that I deserve better? I only want her._

I pulled out my phone and found Bella's number, hitting send. After several rings, it went to voicemail.

"Bella, please call me back. I don't understand why you left. How can you even think that I could do better than you? Bella…I don't…please come back," I stuttered as more tears escaped my eyes. I hit end and set the phone down, but picked it back up immediately typing a text.

**Please let's talk about this. I need you Bella. More than you'll ever know. Please come back.**

**~E**

I set the phone down again and bit my lip. I let out a strangled laugh as I realized I never bit my lip until I met Bella. I didn't do a lot of things until I met Bella. She slowly turned into my whole world and I wasn't sure how I would survive without her.

* * *

**A/N: Shall I go into hiding? I promise I've already started Chapter 20. So everyone that reviews gets a teaser! **

**Some important announcements: **

**You can now find me on Facebook under Dolphin Sixtwentyfiveninetyeight. Come friend me and join the new group I created called Underappreciated Twilight Fanfiction! I haven't posted anything there yet, but I'd like it to be a group to share underappreciated fics that we all may run across at one time or another! **

**Follow me on Twitter: WithTheVamps80-My tweets are protected, but send me a request!! :)**

**I'm now on formspringme! It's a super cool site that allows people to ask anyone questions be it annonymously or via their username. The link is in my profile! Feel free to pop on over there and ask me a question!! :)**

**One last thing...I've had so many people add Fire to their Favorites and/or Alert lists! I'm so very excited about this! I am wondering where you're all coming from though! LOL! So if you found me somewhere please let me know so I can thank the source!! :) **

**Click that green button, leave me some words and get a teaser for Chapter 20 in return! :)**


	20. ChApTeR TwEnTy

**A/N: WOW! So I'm sorry to keep you all waiting, but I hit a terrible block with this chapter! I know it's short, but I figured rather than agonize over more words I'd give you all what I have so far. I've started on the next chapter and we are getting ready to wind down here with Fire of my Soul. The good news is I've already gotten 10 chapters written of my next fic! It's currently title-less, but I plan to start posting once Fire is done! Anyway...more announcements at the bottom!**

**Thanks to the super fast amazing Clarisa! Her grammar skillz astound me! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them! SM does, but I enjoy playing with them!**

* * *

Song for this Chapter: Saving Abel _18 Days_

ChApTeR TwEnTy

EPOV

The first day of Bella's absence was the hardest. I felt like I was on a wicked seesaw. One moment I was worried sick that she wouldn't get to Wilmington safely. The next moment I was nauseous that Bella was actually gone and technically not coming back.

The second day I spent hours trying to talk myself out of following her to Wilmington. She obviously needed to do this by herself, but my heart hurt. I was devastated that she hadn't at least called me to tell me that she had arrived safely.

The third day I was filled with joy when my phone buzzed indicating I had a new text message.

**I'm sorry, Edward. I can't come back right now. I arrived safely so please stop worrying. **

**~B**

I tried to call her as soon as the text came through, but her phone was off. She anticipated my call. My joy turned to dread and longing.

Christmas at Rosalie and Emmett's house was a very somber occasion. My parent's house wasn't much better, and I assumed they were treading lightly around me, not sure of how I was handling Bella just up and leaving. Alice was her usual chipper self, which offered me some solace. I felt like she was the only light in my universe at the moment, which is why I followed her and Jasper home on Christmas night. I needed some insight into the situation with Bella and Alice was really the only person I could talk to about it. I knew she would have some words of wisdom that no one else would.

"Edward," Alice sighed as we sat at their kitchen table, "Bella is a complicated person. She has so much guilt. Even if you don't know her, you can see it all over her face. It's like she's wearing a lead coat that weighs her entire being down. I know you care for her, Edward, but is she really worth it?"

"I have been wondering that myself, Alice, but I just…I've never felt like this about someone. She was…is my whole world and I don't know how to show her that."

"She needs help, Edward, and I don't think you can provide exactly what she needs. She needs a grief counselor or a therapist." She took a deep breath and stared straight ahead before continuing. "When do you leave for L.A.?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Go to L.A. and do your work. Give Bella some time. Obviously this internship is important or else I don't think she would have just left like she did."

"I know she needs time, but I wish I could be there for her."

"How did everyone find out about her internship?"

"I guess her professor called the house to find out how everything went with the meetings she had. Apparently she had met her other professors for next semester. Rose obviously didn't know so she couldn't tell him. So then he asked her if she was excited for Bella's internship. I guess she said they were very happy for her and when Bella got home, the entire family was there to confront her."

"Oh, that's terrible. It's no wonder she left like she did. They shouldn't have approached her like that, but on the other hand, I wonder why she didn't tell them or you at least."

"I know," I furrowed my brow and scratched at a line of grain in the wood of Alice's kitchen table. "I'm sure they ambushed her and, really, that's the last thing they should have done. Bella needs to be handled with care and I don't think any of them realize that. I just wish she had told me. I would have been more than supportive of her decision either way."

Alice patted my hand and nodded. "It will work out the way it's supposed to, Edward. Have faith and if it's meant to be, then it will be." She winked and giggled as I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks, oh wise one." I smiled and felt a chuckle bubble from my throat.

Shortly after that, I wished both Alice and Jasper a Merry Christmas and headed home to pack my bag for L.A. Once I was done packing, I opened my laptop and typed a quick email to Bella. I didn't feel right flying across the country and not telling her.

**Bella,**

**I hope things are going well there and I hope you had a Merry Christmas. I got you a gift. I hope to be able to give it to you when you return. After many days of persuasion, Fucklin finally told me where you had your things sent. I'm sorry that you feel you have to move out once you return, but I wish you would give it some more thought. Life is not right without you in this house. **

**Anyway…the point of this email was to tell you that I have to go to L.A. I have some work to do out there, but will be back before your return. I just didn't feel right going to the West Coast without letting you know in some way. **

**I'm sure the internship is keeping you busy. I never got the chance to tell you this, but, Bella, I'm so incredibly proud of you. You are so talented and you deserve this. Please believe me when I say that I will not move on; you are my whole world. I miss you terribly and I'm counting down the days until you are back in my arms. Please be safe.**

**Yours,**

**Edward**

I sent the email and shut the laptop down, settling it in my messenger bag and setting it by my luggage.

The plane ride to L.A. went much quicker than I thought it would. Soon I was settled in my hotel and Kate, my agent, was practically knocking down my door.

"Jesus, calm down," I scolded as I opened the door. "What's got your panties in such a twist?"

"Time, Edward," she started. "I have no time." She glanced down at her watch as she spread out several files on the coffee table. "Listen, you've got to meet with several clients while you're here. I think I've got you booked with work for the next six months easily. You're going to be loaded down, so I took the liberty of hiring an assistant for you. She's willing to go to North Carolina and stay close by so she can help you whenever you need it."

Her words were so rushed I had a hard time comprehending what she just said. "Wait…what?" I asked.

"I said," she started, "I hired you an assistant." She spoke slowly as if I was a toddler incapable of understanding simple words.

"Why?"

"Because your work load is going to be heavy for several months and you're going to need someone to help you out. I've taken on a few new clients and am not going to have the time to coddle you."

"Since when have you ever coddled me?" I asked skeptically.

"Whatever, Edward. Mary will be here in about ten minutes. Be nice to her or else," she warned. "The files here are all color-coded with the spreadsheet of appointments you have in the next few days. A car will be here to pick you up thirty minutes before each meeting. You can do whatever you like with the rest of your time."

"Uh…thanks. So you're not staying?"

"No, I'm not. Did you not just hear anything I said? I don't have time. You'll have to make your own introductions with Mary, and for God's sake, be nice and don't push her away! She's only here to help you."

"Why do you think I'd be mean to her?" I wondered what I had ever done in my past to make her think I would be nasty to someone with no just cause.

"I don't know, Edward; just be nice to her, okay?" She huffed and looked at her watch again. "I managed to get Mary's flight to North Carolina booked yesterday. She's on the same flight as you. As far as accommodations go, I'm not sure what you want to do. She's going to need a bit of time before she finds a place to live out there."

"There's plenty of room at Emmett and Rosalie's house. Don't worry about it," I offered immediately.

"Alright then, good luck, Edward, and I'll be in touch." She left in a hurry, slamming the door with her exit. I wondered what the hell had happened to make her so uptight and nasty towards me. I hadn't done anything to her and I'd never been a problem. Maybe it was time to look for a new agent.

Before I could think on it anymore, a timid knock sounded at the door. I hurried and swung the door open to reveal a petite, youthful woman. "Hi," she squeaked out shyly. "I'm Mary, your new assistant."

"Hello, Mary." I smiled warmly. "I'm Edward; please come in," I offeredpolitely. She nodded and entered the room. I took in her appearance and silently said a prayer of thanks that I didn't find her attractive. I wasn't sure about having an assistant in the first place, but I knew it would only be worse for me if I found her attractive.

"So I take it Kate told you all about me?" she asked as she gracefully sat on the sofa.

"Actually, she didn't tell me anything about you except your name."

She giggled and blushed slightly. The sound and pink cheeks reminded me of Bella, causing me to grimace. "Why don't you tell me about yourself?"

"Well, um…I'm actually from Virginia. I went to college for public relations. I ended up as an assistant to the Dean of Admissions at the college I attended. The college had to downsize recently, and since I was the lowest on the food chain, my job was the first to go. Since then I've just been freelancing and helping wherever I'm needed."

I studied her expressions as she spoke and groaned quietly when she bit her bottom lip between sentences. Her shy demeanor reminded me so much of Bella. I wondered if my subconscious was just pointing all of these traits out to mock me or if she really did act like Bella.

"What about you?" she asked, effectively breaking me from my thoughts.

I told her all about my college experience and my recent move back home. I also assured her that there was plenty of room at the house for her to stay. She was more than thankful and assured me that I would be happy with her work. I nodded and we started in our plan of attack for my appointments and new workload. I wondered if I could allow her to stay in Bella's room. It would be easier since we would be working together, but I didn't know if I could let her in there. I didn't know if I was ready to let go of the intense concentration of her scent that remained in that room just yet.

BPOV

The drive to Wilmington was uneventful except for my wicked mood swings. I spent a good portion of the time crying and another portion being angry with myself for overreacting so badly. I didn't understand what had come over me. Why had I left in such a hurry and why was I so quick to discount the way Edward felt for me? I had no right to make this decision for him, but in my heart, I knew he could do so much better than me. I needed help and I knew it. I vowed that as soon as this internship was over and I was back to school, I would seek out a grief counselor. I needed someone to talk to about my issues and my guilt, someone on the outside that knew nothing of my past or me.

My first meeting with Felix was overwhelming and amazing. He was a very kind person and assured me that I would go far in this industry if I kept up the work I was doing. We discussed the portfolio of my work that Mr. Harper had sent to him. We discussed it until I was blue in the face and hashed out every detail of each picture straight down to the composition and light exposure. By the end of the day, I was exhausted but proud that I hadn't thought about my shitty situation or Edward the entire time I had been with Felix. I did finally turn my phone on to listen to the countless messages and read the endless text messages. My heart broke a little further with each word Edward expressed. I wanted to run back to him and apologize profusely, but I needed time, time away from him and that life, time away from the guilt that I couldn't seem to contain anymore. I felt like it was seeping out of every pore on my body and I was disgusted by it.

I knew I needed to fix myself before I could go back to Edward. I told him I wouldn't be back, that he needed to move on, but that was the furthest from the truth. I had always planned to go back. I couldn't let him go that easily. If he moved on while I was away, I'd know it wasn't meant to be and I would need to do the same with my life. I had no doubt that it would hurt like hell, but I'd have deal with the stupid, hasty decisions I'd made.

I finally sent him a text telling him I'd made it safely then immediately shut my phone off. I knew he would try calling me and I just wasn't ready to talk to him. He should be angry with me, not pleading for me to come home and back to him.

I called home early Christmas morning and wished my family a Happy Holiday on the answering machine. I wasn't going to have time to call later with all the work Felix did this time of year and explained that in the message. I really didn't want to talk to them and using Felix as an excuse was just easier. I was sure they were all extremely pissed at me, not that I could blame them, but I would get help and then apologize to all of them for my behavior. I could only hope for their forgiveness, but I was sure that it wouldn't come easily, especially with my parents. I had hurt them in many ways and it would take a lot to earn their trust back again.

"You've been a million miles away all day," Felix observed.

"Sorry," I mumbled and turned my gaze to the ground.

"Hey," he whispered as he lifted my chin. "I know it's tough being away from your family during the holidays, but it's only one year. There's always next year," he said brightly.

"Yeah, next year," I murmured, reaching down to gather his equipment. The day had been a dream come true for me. Seeing a real photographer in action was absolutely amazing. He flawlessly moved around the parade and crowd. No one even noticed him and I knew he got some amazing shots. His talent was remarkable and I felt honored just to be in his presence.

After a very long day, he sent me back to the hotel and told me to take it easy. He then told me he didn't want to see me before noon the next day. He said we'd work for a couple of hours and then go for dinner and discuss my goals as a professional. I was thankful to have someone so experienced and brilliant to discuss my life goals with. I knew he would be able to relate.

I collapsed on the bed, turned on the television to catch the last showing of _A Christmas Story_ and powered up my laptop. I checked my email and gasped when I saw Edward's name. The tears welled and fell as I read. I felt like even more of a fool.

The heartbreak was debilitating as I sobbed and sucked in labored breaths for what felt like hours. I wanted to scream and laugh at the same time. Once I had calmed down enough to think rationally, I vowed to get better, lose the guilt and be the woman that Edward needed. I had so much to repay him for and I was hell bent on gaining a healthier outlook on life and my past so I could move forward with the man of my dreams.

* * *

**A/N: So you guys either majorly hate Bella or you feel sorry for her! The reviews were divided right down the middle last time! The angst won't last forever and I promise a HEA! I gained so many new readers since I posted the last chapter! I'd love to thank whoever is sending you so please let me know where you all are coming from! :)**

**Has anyone heard of The Writer's Coffee Shop? I joined last week and it's a great site! It's set up a lot like Twilighted! I haven't posted any stories over there, but I plan to post Beaches and Fire soon! I'm also in the midst of reworking Mended Hearts too. I am going to start reposting that soon. The storyline won't change, but I need to fix the grammar mistakes! **

**I posted this during the last update, but I figured I'd mention it again! I started a Facebook group for Underappreciated Twilight Fanfiction. It has exploded with members and I'm completely astounded! There are some links to some great stories over there that don't get nearly enough love! So check out the link in my profile, join the group and check out the stories!! The link to my fanfiction Facebook is on my profile too! Friend me! :) **

**As usual...reviews get a teaser for the next chapter! If this fic gets to 500 reviews I think I will cry tears of happiness!! I hope with all my heart not to have to keep you all waiting this long again! If I do I apologize in advance! Happy Hump Day!**


	21. ChApTeR TwEnTyOnE

**A/N: I'm fail! I do know this and I could give you thousands of excuses, but I won't! I can promise you the next chapter is almost done! Longer A/N is at the bottom!**

**Thanks to Clarisa for her mad beta skillz! Thanks to edwardandbellabelong2gether for prereading! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or these characters!**

* * *

ChApTeR TwEnTy-OnE

Song for this chapter: **Pink** ~ _Please Don't Leave Me_

BPOV

Working with Felix was an amazing opportunity. I learned so much from him about the art of photography. Besides teaching me things about composition and light metering, he helped me realize what I had left at home. Slowly, he pulled the details of my pathetic life from me as we worked side by side every day for two weeks. He told me the same thing that everyone else did and it strengthened my resolve to seek out a grief counselor as soon as I got home.

I stayed in touch with Angela who kept me updated on what was happening at school. I had talked to Rosalie and my mom a few times also. They both apologized for cornering me and attacking me about the internship. I apologized to them for overreacting and running away. I still wasn't going back to Rosalie and Emmett's house. I wanted very much to reunite with Edward, but I was petrified that he had given up on me or moved on with someone else. He had every right to do that and I couldn't hold it against him. I was foolish for leaving him like I did. I tried to ask Rose how he was doing, but she refused to give me any information and quickly changed the subject.

My drive back home from Wilmington was uneventful and I was looking forward to unpacking my stuff that was boxed up at Angela's. I pulled up to her apartment, sent Rose a text that I had arrived safely and made my way inside.

"Hey, Bella," Angela called as I entered the apartment.

"Hey, Ang," I replied as she stood to wrap me in a hug. "Thanks for letting me stay here," I whispered, trying to swallow the tears that were threatening to fall.

"It's not a big deal." She pulled back and smiled. "I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of unpacking some of your stuff. You've got fresh sheets on the bed and there are only a couple of boxes left for you to unpack."

"Thanks so much. What would I do without you?" I chuckled as she led me to my bedroom. The apartment wasn't huge, but it wasn't tiny either. We would share a rather large bathroom and the bedrooms were a decent size. The living room, dining room and kitchen were just big enough for two people. It was cozy and comfortable.

"Well, you'd probably have a lot of boxes to unpack," she giggled as I playfully slapped her arm.

I walked around in awe of everything that she had done for me. Some of my pictures were hung and the only two boxes left to unpack had school stuff in them, which wasn't anything that needed to be unpacked right away. "Thank you," I breathed as I threw my bag onto the floor and collapsed on the bed.

"You going back to school tomorrow?" she asked.

"No, I'm going to wait until Monday. I've got some things I need to take care of," I admitted. "You don't know of any grief counselors, do you?"

"Actually, yeah, I do. I grew up with a girl named Candace. Her mom is a grief counselor up in Elizabeth City."

"Really?" I was astonished. I didn't expect her to know a grief counselor.

"Yeah, let me go get her contact information for you." She left the room and was back even quicker, holding an address book with a bright green cover. She rattled off the information as I entered it into my iPhone.

"Thanks so much, Angela. You're a lifesaver." I smiled and she nodded.

"I'm glad you're going to see one. I think it will really help."

"I hope so. I miss Edward like crazy and I feel like I need to get myself straightened out before I even try to find my way back to him."

"Have you talked to him since you left?"

"Not really. I can't tell you how many times I've almost called him. I just…I'm scared of what he'll say. I was such an idiot to leave like I did and I'm afraid he's already moved on." I sighed and dropped my head to my hands.

"Bella," Angela started in a scolding tone, "if you could be on the outside looking in, you'd know that he hasn't moved on. The way he looked at you was like nothing I've ever seen. Just call him. I'm sure he'd be happy to hear from you." She rubbed my back soothingly before exiting the room and quietly shutting the door.

I pulled up Edward's number and stared at it. I didn't know what to say to him. How would I feel if he didn't even answer the call? I wasn't sure if I could handle the rejection just yet. I decided on texting him first. I'd have to work my way up to calling him.

**Just wanted to let you know that I made it back home safely. ~B**

I kept it simple and short. I didn't want him to feel like he had to answer. I called the grief counselor's office right after. I made an appointment for the next morning at ten to meet with her. I was relieved that I had taken the first step and I was looking forward to getting my life back on track.

I collapsed back into the bed and fell asleep almost instantly. I woke several hours later to a darkened room and a note on my bedside table.

_Went to dinner and a movie with Ben, might not be home tonight. ~A_

I smiled at that, happy that Angela was hanging out with Ben. I made my way out into the kitchen to look for something to eat. I couldn't find anything even slightly appealing so I made a shopping list and posted it on the fridge for Angela to add to if she wished. I'd go after my appointment tomorrow. I decided Sonic was my best option right now and grabbed my keys to head out to get some food.

Once I was parked and waiting for my food, I remembered that I had sent Edward a text earlier. I fished my phone out of my purse and touched the screen, but disappointment quickly washed over me when I realized I had no unread text messages waiting for me. What did I really expect though? After weeks of no contact, why would he decide to respond now? The worst part was that it had only been a couple of weeks and I felt like it had been an eternity. I was sure that it would be a while before I would be ready to approach him again and that hurt even more. I wanted nothing more than to run to him and hold him in my arms, but I knew I didn't deserve that. I had no right to make decisions for him and after lonely nights filled with nothing but thinking, I realized that. I only hoped going to counseling would help me find my way back to myself and eventually Edward.

~*~*~

Joan Higgins welcomed me with a warm smile, understanding eyes and open arms. I immediately felt comfortable in her presence. She reminded me of a grandma or a woman that was just destined to be a mother. Her voice was soft and her features were so comforting.

We spent over an hour discussing Jacob and my relationship with him. We also discussed the difference between grief counseling and grief therapy. We both agreed that I should be coming to her for grief therapy since it was a bit more in depth and involved. She instructed me to stay away from websites having to do with grieving because they tended to put a person's grief in a box. I wasn't entirely sure what that meant, but vowed not to search for 'grief help' on Google. I had no interest in searching for any information about grieving online anyway.

She also encouraged me to start journaling. My homework was to buy a pretty journal and find a good pen that I loved, then get to work recording my feelings, thoughts and actions throughout each day. Before I left we agreed that I would come visit her once a week until I felt comfortable with my life and moving on from Jacob.

So I returned to the apartment with a new journal, a pack of blue Paper-Mate pens, groceries and a renewed vigor for life. I plugged my iPod into the speakers in the kitchen and started on making a tray of lasagna. Before I got too deeply involved, I sent Angela a text letting her know that dinner would be ready when she got home and to invite Ben over. She replied with a 'will do'.

There was something soothing about cooking. The methodical steps helped me to focus on the task in front of me instead of the world spinning around me. I needed the distraction because after my session with Joan, my brain wanted to deem myself 'alright' enough to call Edward. I had to resist. I felt a million times better just explaining things to Joan, but I knew I'd at least have a few more sessions before I would be ready to move on.

Once the lasagna was prepared and in the oven, I retreated to my room and started unpacking my books for school. I arranged all of my notebooks, went over each syllabus and organized notes that my professors had given me before I left for my internship. I was thankful that I didn't have any assignments to complete just yet, but I was sure that would change next week.

"We're here," Angela called out as the front door to the apartment opened.

"Hey," I yelled walking towards the kitchen. "Food's almost done."

"Hey, Bella," Ben said entering the kitchen and inhaling deeply. "Damn, that smells good!"

I giggled and said, "Thanks."

"Is it cool if a couple of my buddies come over too?" Ben asked. I wasn't sure if he was asking Angela or me. When Angela didn't answer, I turned and looked at him.

"Are you talking to me?" I asked, knitting my brows together.

"Yeah, you are the one making the food," he pointed out.

"Oh, I don't care who comes over. I made enough for an army."

"Cool," Ben murmured as he started punching keys on his phone.

"Don't mind him or his friends. I don't think any of them have had a home-cooked meal in ages." Angela laughed and bent down to peek in the oven.

I waved her off before speaking. "It's no big deal. I'm happy to cook for all of them. It's soothing for me to have something like this to do. I think I bought enough food to make dinner every night this week."

Angela groaned. "Man, I'm going to be a cow before long."

"Oh, shush," I scolded then chuckled.

Before long, the apartment was filled with deep laughter and belches that would make Emmett blush. Each of them thanked me profusely for the dinner and I was happy that there wasn't a drop of anything left. They had eaten every last bit of salad and bread, but I couldn't complain. No leftovers to clog the fridge was a good thing.

"So are you going?" I heard one of the guys, Tom, ask Ben.

"To what? Cryptic motherfucker. Am I supposed to read your mind?" Ben scoffed then chuckled.

"To the drags, man. Three more weeks until they start."

"Do you mean the drag races?" Ben asked slowly as if he was talking to a toddler. The other guys laughed. Something in my stomach tightened when Ben said drag races and I wasn't sure why.

"Yes, the drag races, you douche; what the hell else would I be talking about?"

"Boys," Angela scolded lightly. Ben smiled at her and planted a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"Sorry, baby, we just get carried away sometimes," he admitted. Then he turned back to Tom and said, "Yeah, I guess we're going. You girls wanna come?"

"I doubt I'll have anything going on." Angela smiled and turned to me.

"Uh, sure?" I shrugged my shoulders and nodded my head, but I wasn't sure if I'd be able to go.

"You're going," Ben stated. "It'll be fun. There's a ton to do and see and the drags are so cool."

"Okay," I nodded and smiled as Ben changed the subject to some online game they all played together. I tuned them out and thought about why my stomach tightened when drag racing was mentioned.

~*~*~

The first two weeks back to school flew by. Term projects were assigned and tasks were doled out for the semester. Each of my professors was very interested in how my internship went and wanted to know how much I learned from Felix. I explained the two weeks in the most detail I could, and then proceeded onto my next class. It was daunting and annoying having to repeat every single detail, but I did it knowing that they were just excited for me and my supposed success.

I had seen Joan two more times. She was so helpful at guiding me through the thoughts and questions journaling brought about. I started to feel more like myself and was happy with the progress I had made so far.

The drag races were looming just around the bend, and as the time drew closer, I became more nervous about attending this event and I couldn't understand why. I stood in my closet trying to figure out what I was going to wear, wondering what one was even supposed to wear to drag races.

I settled on skinny jeans, a tan colored long-sleeved top and brown knee-high boots. I threw my hair back into a messy ponytail and applied minimal makeup. Angela and I were riding together so we headed out after she was ready. After the sun set, I was glad I had brought a sweater; there was a chill in the air that just wouldn't go away. I chalked it up to still being winter and was thankful that it was at least in the fifties; it could have been much worse anyway.

We entered the drag track and walked around to some of the vendors displaying products and flea market-type items. Angela chuckled at the guy trying to sell Sham Wow knock offs. I just rolled my eyes and kept walking.

Ben met up with us not long after we had arrived and ushered us back into the 'pit' area. I wasn't sure what the big deal was. It was loud, smelled disgusting and filled with pissed off people that seemed to be yelling at everything around them. We walked for several moments before Ben informed us that we were entering the 'import' section. Angela looked at me and I shrugged. I had no idea what that meant either.

Ben chuckled at a guy that was running up and down the roadway trying to sell high octane fuel. Other people were hopping from car to car looking for spare parts. Once we reached our destination, I took a moment to look around at all the people in the small area. There were many 'import' cars here and I almost felt like I was in that movie The Fast and The Furious. Then it clicked.

Edward…drag racing…The Fast and The Furious.

I swallowed thickly and looked around the area. I wasn't sure if I would recognize his car, but I hoped that he was here. Then I chastised myself for feeling that hope.

"Are you alright?" Angela asked. She must have noticed the blood drain from my face as my eyes darted from one car to the next.

"Yeah, I'm…just…going to find a bathroom." I tried to smile reassuringly and scurried off before she could follow. I darted down one aisle and then the next, briefly wondering if I would ever find my way back to Angela.

"Fuck it," a loud voice yelled. I felt like it came from right next to me, but as I looked around I noticed the figure several feet away hunched over a green car. "Motherfuck," he chanted in a raspy voice. I held my breath, almost certain that it was Edward. "Oh, for the love of God," he said and the smooth quality that I remembered about his voice seemed to be missing. Maybe it wasn't Edward.

"Edward, what are you doing back here?" A small woman appeared from behind the car.

"Trying to get this piece of shit fuel line to bend," he coughed and sneezed.

"Jesus, why are you so hard headed? You should be at home in bed! That cold won't get any better being out here you know."

I was literally frozen to my spot. He had moved on. It had been over a month and he had moved on, with someone else.

_Don't get upset…this is what you deserve. _

"I had to get out of that house, Mary." He sounded tired and defeated.

"You've got so much work, Edward. You can't afford a break right now," she warned him.

"Whatever," he mumbled as she shook her head and walked closer to him.

"Are you ever going to move on?" she asked him in a soft voice. I inhaled sharply in shock at her words and then bit my lip as my eyes widened. Edward stiffened and slowly turned to face me. I was worried what his eyes would convey, but it was just dark enough that all I could see of his eyes were the bright overhead lights glinting against them.

"Bella?" he gasped in a whisper before slumping against the front bumper of the car in defeat.

* * *

**A/N: Okay before you all stone me to death...nothing is 'wrong' with Edward. He's not like sick or anything. I'd say I'm sorry for the cliffie, but I'm not! *snickers evilly* The next chapter is all EPOV and like I said above it's almost finished. **

**I know I've said this in a few previous AN's, but with everything going on in the fandom I figured I'd mention it again. If for some reason I ever disappear from this site please know that I'm currently posting at The Writer's Coffee Shop Library! The links are on my profile!! I've started posting Beaches over there and wil start posting Fire there also! So head on over and check the site out!**

**Pimpage time: Okay I've been betaing a few fics that I think are definitely worth mentioning here!! Check them out and tell them I sent you!!**

Family of Perfection by DazzlinSparkle05 http : // www dot fanfiction dot net/s/5628740/1/

Adrenaline by Ohio Girl USA http : // www dot fanfiction dot net/s/5727101/1/

Sand, Surf and Sex by M-Loves-Lemons http : // www dot fanfiction dot net/s/5588746/1/

New Moon Tavern by Edwardandbellabelong2gether http : // www dot fanfiction dot net/u/1472772/

The Hunt by Acrosstheskyinstars http : // www dot fanfiction dot net/s/5668096/1/

**Reviewers get a glimpse into EPOV from the next chapter!! :) Have a great week everyone!**


	22. ChApTeR TwEnTyTwO

**A/N: I didn't keep you waiting long...at least I don't think I did. The days seem to melt together lately! Anyway...**

**Thanks to my super beta Clarisa! Without her I'd be a mess of commas, semicolons and periods all in the wrong spots! Big super thanks to my prereaders: edwardandbellabelong2gether and M-Loves-Lemons! ILY both SFM!! :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or these characters**

* * *

ChApTeR TwEnTy-TwO

Song for this chapter: Slipknot ~ _Snuff_

EPOV

Mary was a fucking slave driver. I learned that the first day we were back in North Carolina. Her outward appearance of sweetness meant nothing. It was just a façade. After the first week, I wanted to smash her face with a blunt object. She took my moods in stride though. She would just roll her eyes, tell me to get back to work and go back to her little world of 'assisting'. I wasn't sure what Kate told her about the job description, but I wouldn't put it past her to have told her to be hard on me to keep me on my toes. If that was the case, she sure was doing her job. I felt like I didn't have a moment to myself,

After an agonizing flight from California back to the East Coast, I had decided to put Mary in the suite across from mine. There was no way I could let her stay in Bella's suite. She eyed the door to that suite and looked at me strangely, but didn't object to moving in across the hall. I was glad she didn't question me or ask what was behind that door because I would sometimes sneak over there and just collapse on the couch, desperately seeking some of solace and maybe a hit or two of Bella's leftover scent. I was officially a creepy whack job.

As much as Mary pissed me off, I was glad to have her here with me. I was thankful for the heavy workload and the distraction. It kept my mind off Bella. Rosalie kept me informed on her progress during her internship. That was it though; she wouldn't give me any details about how she was coping or handling anything. She told me I'd have to contact Bella myself. That was a lost cause though, so I didn't bother. I wanted to ask Rose if Bella had asked about me, but I didn't do that either.

After I knew she got back to Wilmington safely, the anger gradually took over the sadness and hurt. I was fucking pissed that she didn't bother to come see me or even call to see how I was doing. All I got was a lousy text. I wasn't taking the first step. I couldn't do it. The ball was in her court and she had to know that.

Mary eventually drew out the source of my anger and hurt. I explained everything to her hoping she could give me sound advice, but for the most part, she didn't offer anything. She just listened when I needed to talk and told me that everything happens for a reason and I just needed to be patient. I was sick of hearing that. Alice said the same fucking shit and I was tired of it. I wanted what I wanted and if I didn't get it, I was going to act like a tantrum-throwing toddler. There wasn't any way around it.

After several long weeks of hard-ass work, I decided that it was time for some fun. I informed Mary that I was going to drag race my car during the season opener and if she didn't like it, she could kiss my ass. It figures I got a head cold two days before the drags. I wouldn't let it deter me though.

Mary insisted she accompany me to the track to see what the hype was all about. I laughed and told her that she would never understand it until she actually raced the car down the track. The adrenaline rush was thrilling and addicting. She scoffed and said she was sure she could absorb just as much without having to drive a 'fire breathing death trap' down the track. I let it drop and didn't argue because if I had learned one thing in the past few weeks it was that Mary could hold her own and I was getting tired of fighting with her. Sure, in the beginning I would pick fights with her just to get her flustered. It was my only source of joy and entertainment. She soon caught onto this though and ceased engaging me in the verbal sparring.

"What are you doing back here?" Mary asked, walking towards me as I was hunched over the hood of the car.

I muttered something about a fuel line and she retorted with me being hard headed. _Whatever, bitch…Imma do what I want anyway!_

We bickered for a moment until she asked me if I was ever going to move on. I heard a gasp behind us and froze in my spot. _It couldn't be. _I thought I caught a whiff of her, but dismissed it to my overactive imagination. I turned, slowly and let her beauty wash over me.

"Bella?" I gasped in a whisper. My entire body slumped onto the bumper of my car. I felt defeated and worn out. At that point, I wasn't sure if she was a figment of my imagination or the real thing. The way Mary stiffened beside me led me to believe that she was actually here. "What…" I croaked and cleared my throat. "What are you doing here?"

"I…uh…I came with Angela and Ben," she said softly. "How are you?"

I snorted and rolled my eyes. Mary mumbled something about going to look around and walked away. "Well that's a loaded question if I've ever heard one," I rasped. My voice came out sounding much clearer than I thought it would though. She winced at the tone and I was glad. I wanted her to hurt as much as I had.

"You sound awful," she pointed out.

"Thanks for that, Captain Obvious." I pursed my lips and turned my attention back to the engine compartment of my car.

"Edward," she called out. I squeezed my eyes shut because my body's natural reaction was to go to her and comfort her, but I wasn't doing that this time. I fought my instincts; beatthem down into the recesses of my soul.

"I can't do this here, Bella," I warned her. I felt her closing the distance between us, but I still kept my head buried in the engine compartment.

"I…I'm sorry."

"Really?" I turned and was assaulted with a wall of her scent. It almost knocked me onto my ass. "Because I couldn't tell. I mean you never called me after you came back. You never bothered. What's the point now, Bella?"

"I've been seeing a grief counselor," she blurted out. "I needed to get myself straightened out, Edward. I know that is a shitty reason, but it's the truth."

"I'm glad you fixed yourself, Bella. It doesn't fix what you put me through though."

"I know it doesn't," she muttered in a small voice. Her gaze dropped to the ground. "Well, I suppose I should get back. Good luck out there," she looked at me one last time and smiled before turning to leave. She stopped and turned back around before I could move. "Do you think…would you meet me for coffee next week sometime?"

"Why, Bella? As I said before, what's the point?"

"I need to discuss something with you. It's about my term project at school. I can understand your reluctance, but I've already made my decision on the project and I need your consent. I should only take about a half hour of your time."

"Whatever, just let me know when." I turned back to the engine, not entirely sure what I had been working on before she showed up.

"Thanks, Edward," she offered softly. "A banana, honey and milk smoothie should help that head cold," she offered before disappearing into the night. I breathed out through my nose heavily and climbed into the driver seat of my car. I let my head rest on the seat-back and tried to absorb and process actually seeing Bella again. I couldn't imagine what her term project could have to do with me, but I wondered if I'd regret meeting her later in the week. I did know that I couldn't just forgive her for what she did. I was still too angry to even think about forgiving her right now.

~*~*~

Mary actually let me take several breaks throughout the week since I was still nursing the damn head cold. Wednesday afternoon I called the end of the day around three because the pounding in my head just wouldn't quit. Mary wasn't too thrilled with cutting two or three hours off our workday, but she would have to get the fuck over it. I felt like shit.

Just as my head hit the pillow Wednesday afternoon, my phone buzzed with a text message. It was from Bella. I had been checking my phone obsessively since Sunday afternoon. I don't know why she still had this hold over me, but it was pathetic. The text was short, simple and to the point.

**Can you meet me at Phil's around five on Friday night? I'll buy dinner. Let me know. ~B**

I didn't text her back right away because my eyes just wouldn't stay open. I passed out and didn't wake up again until Thursday morning. Mary's incessant pounding on my bedroom door had me stumbling around the room in a sleepy, grumpy stupor.

"What?" I snapped as I yanked the door open.

"How are you feeling?" she asked sweetly. I swear that if I could have crushed her neck, I would have.

"Like shit, but this is not news. What the fuck do you want?"

"Is your head still throbbing?" she asked with a little more venom, her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Yes," I drawled out impatiently.

"I made you an appointment with a doctor. I think you've got a sinus infection," she huffed, handed me a slip of paper with an address and time then narrowed her eyes further. "You can take the day off, but you better be prepared to work your ass off tomorrow and Saturday."

"I'll work on Saturday, but I need to be done by four tomorrow afternoon."

"Why?" she screeched. Damn, it was too early for that shit.

"Fuck, Mary, I think the dogs down the street can hear you. Tone that shit down!" I knit my brows together and frowned. "I have to meet with Bella," I admitted.

She rolled her eyes and stomped out of the room. "She better be worth it." I slammed my door and looked down at the paper she had given me. I still had four more hours before I needed to be at the doctor. I collapsed back into bed and set my alarm so I would wake in time for my appointment. Then I remembered that I hadn't texted Bella back. My fingers flew across the screen of my iPhone as I composed a message to her right before sleep claimed me.

~*~*~

Friday passed much quicker than I anticipated and I hardly had any time to think about my impending dinner with Bella. The combined efforts of a raging sinus infection, heavy doses of amoxicillin and Nyquil had me sleeping like a baby a good portion of the evening on Thursday and well into Friday morning. Mary finally dragged me out of bed by my hair around nine and I wasn't too happy with her for interrupting the best sleep I'd gotten in over a month.

She went on her normal rampage of bitching and moaning about how much work I needed to get done, but I ignored her ass. I was in no mood to deal with her bullshit today. I quit work for the day around four, which had Mary snarling about being ready to work at seven tomorrow morning, but I shoved her out the door before slamming it in her face. As I said, I was in no mood to deal with her bullshit today.

Preparing to see Bella and actually hold a conversation with her again was wearing me down even more than the infection ravaging my sinuses. I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to see her because I really did, but the anger that had blossomed over the past few weeks just wouldn't relent. Honestly, I was growing tired of the constant fury, but I wasn't sure how to squelch the ire that seemed to run rampant whenever I thought of Bella. I knew once the fire was doused I'd be left even more drained than I was now, but I'd deal with that when it happened.

I pulled into the lot at Phil's around four minutes to five. I was glad to see Bella hadn't arrived yet, leaving me some time to gather my thoughts and myself. Once I was seated and had my drink order placed, Bella slid into the seat across from me.

"Hello," she said, timidly offering me a small smile.

"Bella," I nodded and turned my attention back to the menu. I wanted to hold onto the anger even though I was drinking in her beauty through my peripheral vision. She seemed to be projecting sorrow and longing. I could tell by her appearance and facial expressions. I knew she was sorry, but I couldn't forgive her so easily. She was slowly breaking me down though; that much was very apparent to me but I refused to show her the chink in my armor.

"Thank you for meeting me," she said softly. "I'm sorry to bother you with this, but I really do need your consent."

"Let's order first," I murmured without really looking up from my menu. I could see her nod once, but then shake her head.

"Su…sure," she stammered.

The waitress was back for our orders only moments after Bella had set her menu down. After she took our order, I was left fidgeting with the straw wrapper. I felt exposed without the laminated paper in front of my face. "So what's this project that you need my consent on?"

"Well, um…I actually have to present in two weeks. I'm not sure how my professor figured that one out since I missed the first two weeks of the semester, but anyway…" she stuttered and spoke quickly, but softly. I managed to look at her, but she barely made eye contact. Her bottom lip was taking some serious abuse from her teeth and the anxiety rolled from her and over me like a tsunami.

"Just spit it out, Bella," I snapped. She flinched and dropped her gaze to the table. I didn't mean to sound so harsh, but I knew she was dancing around something and I just wanted to know what it was.

"Sorry," she said, before taking a deep breath and continuing, "I chose to do my term project on people that have influenced me throughout my life. Several people are on that list, but you are pretty close to the top. I was hoping to get your consent to include you in this project." She sighed before looking up at me. "I was really shitty to you, Edward and I'm really pissed at myself right now for not getting help sooner, but I can't change the past. That being said, if you would rather I choose someone else for this project, I completely understand. You don't owe me anything."

I stared at her, like really stared at her, for the first time in over a month. The first thing I noticed were the purple bruises under her eyes. I knew she wasn't sleeping, but I couldn't feel bad about that. I hadn't been sleeping either. My eyes trailed a path across her face until they stopped abruptly on the lines around her eyes. Lines that I assumed were from smiling, but seemed to increase in intensity with her frown. She wasn't happy. It was a simple fact, a simple fact that brought me so much joy I almost wanted to kick myself. Her frown increased and I furrowed my brow wondering what could have her more despondent than she already was. Then I realized I had yet to give her my answer.

"What would I have to do?" I asked evenly.

"Not really anything, I have most of the pictures I'm going to use, but I was hoping maybe to meet you at the drag track this weekend so I could get a few more shots of you in your element."

I sighed and turned my attention to the parking lot outside the window. I had reached a crossroad and I knew this point would be reached eventually, but I hadn't thought of which direction my life would take. I was either going to allow Bella back into my life or push her out. It was as simple as that.

"Okay," I said quietly, hoping like hell that I wouldn't regret this decision.

* * *

**A/N: Well? I'd love to hear your thoughts! Edward is a little bitter as he should be. We are nearing the end my friends...like maybe 2 chapters left! **

**Find me on Facebook! Check out The Underappreciated Twilight Fanfiction Group I started. Links are on my profile page! **

**Have a burning question to ask me, but you're too shy to ask? Go to and ask annonymously at formspring . me-link for that is on my profile page too! **

**As usual reviewers get a teaser of the next chapter, but I have to warn you-I haven't started it yet. I know exactly what's going to happen, but haven't had time to sit and write it. So it might be a few days before I reply to your reviews with a teaser, but I will provide!**

**I've got another story brewing and about 13 chapters written. It will go up after Fire is completed so make sure you have me on Author Alert-I'll post the summary in my next AN!**

**Leave me some luvin'!**


	23. ChApTeR TwEnTyThReE

***Steps up to podium and taps microphone* Is anyone out there? Anyone still with me? I'm so incredibly sorry that this has taken me so long! I really can't tell you the amount of times I started this chapter, got four pages in and deleted it because I hated it! I seriously wish I would have saved all the documents so I could give you all a count. It just wasn't coming out the way I wanted it to! But...it's here. It's here at last and I'm sorry a million times over for leaving you all hanging! Also...this is the last chapter! The only thing after this is the epilogue and it's written and being beta'd as we speak so there will be no waiting for that! I'll be posting that in the next couple of days! I'm going to save my thanks for the epi! All that being said...I do hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Mega huge thanks to my beta Clarisa and my prereader Edwardandbellabelong2gether**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

* * *

ChApTeR TwEnTy-ThReE

Songs for this chapter: CAVO ~ _Crash_ *AND* Secondhand Serenade ~ _Twist in My Story_

BPOV

The acrid smell of rubber and high-octane gasoline had me feeling a little loopy. I tried to keep it together as I observed the revolving door of emotions cross Edward's face as he prepared to race down the track, but the need to comfort and reassure him was strong. My feet were moving towards him before my brain had a chance to stop them.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly. He didn't look at me, but bit his lip and nodded silently. "Are you sure? If this is too much…if you want me to leave…" I trailed off, hoping he wouldn't ask me to leave. I had only gotten a few decent shots, but in my defense, he was incredibly distracting. Watching him work under the hood of the car was incredibly hot and the way the grease smeared across his arms only added to the attraction. I found it incredibly difficult to work when all I could do was stare.

"No…I just want you to be quiet for a few minutes," he snapped. I nodded and backed away, leaving him to stew in peace.

His assistant Mary came out of nowhere with drinks in hand. She offered some water as she passed me. I nodded and thanked her, taking a bottle and watching as she approached Edward, practicallythrowing a bottle at his outstretched hand.

I had to admit I was worried when I officially met her this evening that something more was going on between them, but after watching their interactions for a while, it was obvious they only had a working relationship. That's not to say that they didn't share a closeness of some sort. I was sure she knew what I put him through and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't slightly intimidated by her. She could definitely hold her own and it was apparent that she didn't put up with anything from Edward.

A voice rang out over the loudspeaker asking the street racers to line up. I pulled out my camera as Edward climbed into his car. The sun was setting behind him as he lowered himself into the driver's seat. I gasped at the look of sheer determination on his face. It was perfection and he looked right at me, flashing his cocky half-grin as he revved the engine and spun the tires for a second before taking off down the aisle towards the staging area. I was smart enough to snap pictures the entire time he was showing off. I had to smirk at his self-assured attitude and his showboating. I felt like, maybe, I did have a chance and that all hope wasn't gone.

"This next part takes a while," Mary said as she nodded towards the track. "Apparently they have to go line up and then wait their turn to be evaluated before they can race. It'll probably be a good half hour before he actually races."

"Thanks," I said as she nodded and started heading towards the track. I placed my earbuds in my ears, gave my phone a good shake to shuffle the songs and headed over to the observation area. I took some generic photos on my walk to the track and observed some very strange people doing some very strange things during my perusal of the area. I wasn't sure if these people just had strange traditions before racing, but a two hundred pound man walking around in underwear and tube socks wasn't exactly appealing. After that, I scurried over to the barriers at the edge of the track. I got some good shots of the lights that the drivers watched, that told them when to go. I was sure I'd be able to use those.

I saw Edward about two cars back from the current racers and my heart started pounding. My fingers found their way to my mouth and I started nibbling nervously, waiting for him to pull into the staging area. CAVO's _Crash_ started playing just as Edward was pulling up to the lights. I had to sigh at the lyrics as they flowed into my ears, relaxing me slightly.

_You're a beautiful wreck now, you're out of control_

_Crossing the double lines_

_You're a perfect disaster, the road to catastrophe_

_Don't stop for the signs_

I could see Edward's face from where I stood and the concentration lining his features had me biting my lip in anticipation. I swear he winked just before the lights started flashing from yellow to green. As he took off down the track, my stomach plummeted.

_Every mile gets you further away from the past_

_Feels like you're shattered and covered in broken glass_

_And I'll be there the next time that you crash_

As he crossed the finish line, beating the other car, I found myself sprinting back to the place where Edward parked his car. I arrived just as he was climbing out and I don't know what caused me to do it, but before I could stop it, I threw myself at him. My arms wound around his neck as his came around my back, lifting me off the ground and spinning me.

"You were amazing," I panted, trying to catch my breath. "That was amazing. Are you okay?"

He chuckled and set me down. "Yes, I'm okay, a little shaky, but otherwise fine."

I realized the full weight of what I had done, what he had accepted and I couldn't help but smile brightly. He pulled back slightly, still grinning with his win. "Are you done now?"

"I've got one more race in the finals then I'll be done." He let his arms drop and stepped back just as Mary approached. "Are you leaving now?"

"No…I mean unless you want me to," I stammered and looked down. I didn't want to leave. I wanted to watch him do it again. The thrill of seeing him sail down the track was addicting after only witnessing it once. I had to see it again.

"No, you don't have to go. I just don't want you to get bored. It'll probably be another half hour before I go out again." I gazed up at his features. I wanted to stay, but if his face showed any sign of tension, I would leave.

"I won't be bored," I said softly.

"Well, I've got to do some adjusting under the hood." He pointed to the car. "Then I can relax for a few minutes before going out again." I nodded and let him pop the hood on his car before he grabbed a few wrenches and set to work. I stood back and took a few more shots as he worked.

Mary approached me and pulled me away from him slightly. "Listen, I don't know you and I'm not entirely sure what your side of the story is, but I have to tell you that he's been through hell. That boy has been in turmoil for the past month and it's been agonizing to watch. It's definitely not my place, but I feel that I need to tell you to watch yourself. I'm not sure that he could go through that again."

"What he went through was entirely my fault and I know that." I sighed and looked over at him. "I'm fully prepared to do whatever I have to do to get him back because he is literally the best thing that has ever happened to me. I have some issues, but I'm working them out. I just hope I'm not too late."

She offered me a small smile and nodded. "I've never seen him this happy in the short time I've known him. I don't think you'll have to do much to win him back, but just be careful with his heart. It's still pretty fragile."

"Thanks, Mary." I bit my lip and smiled.

"It's no problem. I had to say something and I'm sorry if you feel like I'm overstepping my boundaries, but it's been eating away at me. That being said, I'm heading home. Edward has a lot going on next week and I'd like to take the day to relax tomorrow and catch up on some seriously smutty fan fiction." She snickered and waved before disappearing between two neighboring cars.

"Where'd Mary go?" Edward asked as I approached him.

"She said she was heading home."

"It's about damn time. I don't know why she feels like she has to watch over me, but it's getting old. She's not my mother." He chuckled and slammed the hood shut on the car.

"Thanks for agreeing to let me come tonight," I said quietly, looking out over the track and other racers.

"It's not a big deal, Bella." I winced slightly at his tone, but nodded, moving away from him slightly. "I'm sorry," he said after a few seconds of silence. "I didn't mean to snap, it's just…it's hard not to be mad…at you." He pushed his hands through his chaotic hair and sighed deeply. "At the same time it's really hard to restrain myself around you. I feel like things are back to normal in a sense and I want nothing more than to just hold you."

"I know what you mean," I whispered, "about things being back to normal. I just want to snuggle into your arms, but I know that's too much to ask. I feel like such an asshole. Leaving you was the stupidest thing I've ever done in my life." I whimpered a bit involuntarily before continuing. "I'll regret it for the rest of my life."

"Bella," he sighed and turned to me. "When you just threw yourself at me, when you were in my arms, it felt right. It felt like my entire world shifted back to where it was meant to be, back to the place that it was before you left. I can't deny that any longer. I can't deny the attraction or the pull to you, just like I couldn't deny it from the beginning."

"Edward," I said softly as I moved closer to him. "I'm sorry," I whispered and pressed my lips to his. I shouldn't have done it. I knew it was too soon, but logical thought seemed to have left me. Just as I thought he was going to pull away and reject me or tell me that he wasn't ready for that yet, he pulled me into him further and groaned. I hesitated momentarily, before poking my tongue out to trace the seam of his lips.

"Fuck," Edward murmured, opening his mouth for me and bringing his arms around to the small of my back. I breathed roughly through my nose as his tongue moved with mine. "Bella," he grunted as he turned and lifted my body, sitting me on the hood of his car. "You taste so good," he growled before attacking my lips again.

I cried out and shoved my fingers into his hair, tugging forcefully, trying to bring him closer to me. I wanted to devour him. His incredibly strong hands curved around my jaw, fingertips caressing my skin. I sighed in contentment as little grunts and moans escaped his mouth. The feel of him on me again, pressed between my legs was something I would never get enough of; his body was sheer perfection and I wanted to bury myself within him.

Before things could get any further, a tinny voice crackled through the loudspeaker calling the drivers in Edward's class back to the starting line. "That's me," he murmured against my lips.

"I know," I whispered nuzzling my nose against his.

"Can we continue this when I'm done here?"

"Absolutely," I breathed and giggled as he lifted me off the hood and set me gently on my feet. I knew the smile on my face was wide and threatening to crack my skin, but I didn't care. Edward's was just as wide as he hopped into his car, revved the engine and winked before taking off down the pathway to the track. I jogged to the barriers, ready to watch the action again, taking several more shots of things I knew I could use in my presentation.

Edward ended up winning in his class and he was so excited that he swept me into the biggest bear hug I'd ever received the moment he was out of his car. "I raced like shit last week. You must be my good luck charm, so I hope you're prepared to be here every week for the rest of the season." He grinned and brushed his lips against mine urgently.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," I promised, letting him lead me to the winner's circle with his arm woven tightly around my waist.

****

I struggled for over a week with my song selection for my presentation. The entire thing was comprised completely of Edward, and I couldn't find a single song that I felt represented him or what he properly meant to me. Nothing jumped out at me after searching through my vast catalog of music.

I was trying to avoid something cliché and overplayed, but I didn't have time to go through the Indie rock stations to find something obscure. I didn't want it to overpower my presentation, rather add to it. That being said, it needed to be the perfect mixture of instrumental, vocals and background.

I had spent countless hours rearranging the photos into some form of a slideshow. I had pictures from when I first met Edward that I included as well as the pictures I had taken of him working on his car and racing. Each hour was accompanied by several different songs. I literally listened to thousands of songs. I just couldn't find the perfect one.

I returned from my final class of the semester on a Friday afternoon in May and collapsed on my bed. My presentation was the next morning. I still hadn't found _the_ song and it was pissing me off. The phone was ringing off the hook, my eyes were exhausted and my nerves were frazzled. I almost threw the phone across the room, but decided against it since I didn't really want to pay another two hundred bucks for a new one.

"What?" I snapped as I answered the phone.

"Oh, touchy I see?" Rose chuckled into the phone.

"What do you want, Ro?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Well, I wanted to see if you were up to a movie with me, Em and Edward, but obviously, that's out of the question. What's got your panties in a twist?"

"My fucking presentation is tomorrow and I cannot find a song to go with it," I huffed in irritation.

"Have you tried just not thinking about it, Bella?" I scoffed, but before I could retort she continued. "I know that's a strange suggestion, but often I find if I just stop thinking about things, the answers come."

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard. If you aren't going to give me something useful, I have to go," I snarled.

"See you tomorrow, Bella," Rose sang and hung up the phone. She knew to just ignore me when I got like this, but seriously, I was about to blow a gasket.

I fell back against the bed again thinking about the past few weeks spent with Edward. Things were still shaky; I was uncertain and shy most of the time, but something always ended up happening to break the ice, bringing out the snarkiness in both of us. I felt confident that my presentation tomorrow would solidify things for us. At least I'd hoped he would see the slideshow for what it was, and that was a very big apology. I couldn't stand to live without him, but if I had to, I would. If it meant he would be happy, even if it were with someone else then I'd have to learn to live with it. It was twisted, but I'd stand there and take it. I'd force myself to watch him with someone else because I was the one that fucked up.

I'd shouted, he'd shouted and we both said things we didn't mean, but now I felt like we were slowing down. I felt like things were finally coming together. My therapy sessions were down to once every other week. I felt that I didn't really need them anymore. Honestly, after I started journaling I let so many things go. I finally knew, deep down, that it wasn't my fault Jacob died and I knew Billy didn't blame me. Our relationship was doomed from the start. Recording the words was like shedding an old skin, and once I'd written them down, I forgot about them. If I learned one thing, it was that there was no use in dwelling on things in the past. I was also taught not to dwell on things that were out of your control. There was absolutely no point in that and it was a waste of precious time. My outlook on life was much brighter after I'd had those phrases ingrained into my head.

Looking back on the relationship I shared with Jacob, I realized all the mistakes I made. First, I should have communicated with him more. I was taking the coward's way out by never speaking up. I let him drain the life out of me, let him dim my fire and I had complete control over it. I didn't control his actions, but I could control mine and it was ridiculous to think that I didn't just put my foot down and do what I wanted. Again, I was shedding my old skin. That was my former life, my former self and I was a changed woman. I would never let someone walk all over me like he did.

I finally had myself back; the fire within me was lit and burning bright. The credit for my blazing inferno went to Edward. I had no doubt that I would have come back into my own at one point or another, but he had a way of bringing out the best in me. I loved him for it. I loved him. He was amazing and I kicked myself everyday for not realizing that until after I had left. Some small part deep inside of me knew how amazing he was before I up and left him, but the voice was so tiny that I couldn't hear it until it was entirely too late to change my actions.

I sighed and rolled on my bed to turn on the radio on my alarm clock. Who even listens to the radio anymore? I lay thinking about my past and my present. My parents were completely understanding and supportive of my decision to attend therapy and move out of Rosalie's house. I never went into detail with either of them about Edward or our relationship, but I was sure my mom had some idea that we were mending our fences.

After I apologized for leaving like I did, we had a long talk about Jacob and my life in Forks. She helped me to see that his death had nothing to do with me. My dad said little during these conversations, but his support in just being in the same room was enough for me. I shared a new relationship with my parents too, and for that I was thankful.

_Slow down, the world isn't watching us break down_

My relationship with Rosalie and Emmett remained unchanged, but that was okay because we were solid before I lost my shit and left. Yeah, she pissed me off in more ways than one, but I loved her and Emmett. They were overprotective and loyal I would never want that to change.

_It's safe to say we are alone now, we're alone now_

_Not a whisper, the only noise is the receiver_  
_I'm counting the seconds until you break the silence_  
_So please just break the silence_

Angela had been a huge supporter of mine before I even returned from Wilmington. I was so grateful for her presence in my life. She announced yesterday that she was moving in with Ben next month. I would be lost without her as well as homeless. She'd helped me through so many nights of sobbing uncontrollably after particularly intense therapy sessions.

_The whispers turn to shouting_  
_The shouting turns to tears_  
_Your tears turned into laughter_  
_And it takes away our fears_

I hadn't thought about where I would live after she moved out. I couldn't stay in the apartment because there was no way I could afford it on my own. I had a brief thought of asking Edward to move in with me, but quickly pushed those thoughts aside. I wasn't sure that he would want to be my roomie after living in Rose and Em's house. The apartment was like a shack compared to their mansion. I knew I could move back in there, but I was reluctant to take that step and I couldn't really put my finger on the source of my hesitation.

_So you see, this world doesn't matter to me_  
_I'll give up all I have just to breathe_  
_The same air as you till the day that I die_  
_I can't take my eyes off you_

I gasped and my eyes widened as I flipped around to stare at my radio. That was it. It was _the_ song. I scrambled off the bed and increased the volume listening to the words. The voice singing sounded vaguely familiar, but I couldn't place it.

_I'm longing for words to describe how I'm feeling_  
_I'm feeling inspired, my world just flipped, turned upside down_  
_And turned around, say, what's that sound?_  
_It's my heartbeat, it's getting much louder_

_My heartbeat is stronger than ever_  
_I'm feeling so alive, I'm feeling so alive_

My jaw went slack. The melody was perfect, the tune was subdued enough that it would fit perfectly into the background of the slideshow and the words were perfect. I grabbed a folder from my backpack and a pen and started furiously scribbling lyrics down. It would be my luck that the DJ wouldn't give credit to the band when the song was over and I needed something to look up if that was the case. I held my breath as the song came to a close.

_"That was Secondhand Serenade with Twist in My Story," _the announcer warbled. I slammed my palm on the radio to turn it off and ran to my laptop, powering it up. Within minutes, I had the song downloaded and inserted into my slideshow of pictures. I sat back and watched the progression of Edward on my screen as the words and melodies fit perfectly to the pictures I'd arranged. After the first viewing I was satisfied, but not completely happy so I set to tweaking the spacing of slides and adding some special effects.

I was finally satisfied after hours of refining the presentation, adding quotes and effects that even boggled my own mind. I sat back and watched it one final time before smiling widely and crumpling into my bed.

****

I was incredibly nervous walking into the auditorium for my presentation. My stomach was in knots, and as I paced around backstage, I had no idea what was going on outside my little bubble. I didn't pay attention to anyone that was ahead of me. I didn't know what they were speaking about or if they were also doing presentations. I could only think of one thing:

This was going to make or break my relationship with Edward.

He was either going to be flattered or pissed. I held out hope that it was the former and not the latter because I didn't know how I'd handle the rejection if he didn't approve. I started second guessing my work, the pictures, the song, the effects, everything. I didn't know if it would measure up to the standards I had set for myself.

Before I had time to think about it anymore, the Dean was ushering me onstage. I gulped and tried to swallow the dry lump in my throat, but it was useless. I fidgeted with my laptop on the table to the left of the podium while he introduced me. The auditorium applauded quietly and I tried to squint past the lights to see the first row, but I couldn't really see anything so I gave up and focused on the empty stage in front of me. I found it much easier to speak if I pretended the room was void of human life except for me.

"Thank you for coming," I spoke timidly into the microphone. "When I was assigned this presentation it only took me seconds to decide who it was going to be about. While I have many people to thank for getting me to where I am today, the most thanks goes to a very good friend that helped me up every time I fell. I do want my family and friends to know that their impact on my life has not gone unnoticed and I can't thank them enough for their support and help on this journey. It means the world to me. That being said..." I paused and hit the play button on my laptop. "Enjoy," I breathed into the microphone as I stepped off to the side to watch the show on the projection screen. I hoped it sent the message I intended.

EPOV

I sat in the front row of the auditorium. I wasn't sure how I got this seat, but Bella's family wasn't anywhere close to where I was sitting. I was sandwiched between two incredibly old people. I chalked it up to luck and being early. The nerves were swirling in my stomach, but I was mostly anxious. The wait for this presentation was finally over and I was dying to see what she'd come up with.

I knew she thought I hadn't forgiven her and this presentation was going to serve as her closure. She'd never actually said those words to me, but I could tell in the way she talked about it. She was waiting for this moment and in her mind, this would seal our fate. For some reason she thought I wouldn't like it or wouldn't approve, but honestly, it could be my naked baby pictures up there on that exceedingly large screen and I wouldn't be mad. I finally grasped how much work she had put into this thing one night about a week ago.

I decided to surprise her with Chinese takeout and a movie. Although I had talked to her every day, I hadn't actually seen her in several days. Between her schooling and my grueling work schedule (no thanks to Mary, fucking bitch) we just couldn't find time to connect, in more ways than one. I was longing to feel her above me again, but I refused to rush things between us no matter how much my dick protested. The vivid dreams I was having every night left him pissed off and ready to knock someone out. I would never admit that my surprise was also a ploy to get into her pants again. I just couldn't take the pressure anymore. When she answered the door wearing tiny black boyshorts and a tight as fuck black tank top, **he **all but pulled me into the apartment. The added benefit of her glasses and messy hair just served to drive me forward, but once I actually looked at her face and into her eyes I knew that sexin' of any kind wasn't happening.

She looked wholly exhausted and stressed out. The smile that spread across her face as she eyed the takeout brought the sparkle back to her eyes, but I resolved to take it easy tonight and maybe even get a night of sleep with her in my arms. We ate and both passed out watching Family Guy reruns. I woke the next morning with a stiff neck and a half-naked Bella on top of me, which did not help the situation in my pants. Once we had coffee and time to actually wake up, she explained that she had been spending practically all of her waking hours working on the presentation. In the back of my mind I wondered how putting together a slide show could be that arduous, but I bit my tongue because I really didn't want to offend her.

Today was the first time I'd seen her since that surprise visit. When she walked out on the stage adorned in the tight, black pencil skirt, white button down shirt tailored to fit her spectacular curves and stilettos that shaped her calves and lifted her ass I almost lost it. Her little speech had me bouncing in my seat, the anticipation crawling up my spine as I waited with baited breath for the show.

When the opening chords of Secondhand Serenade filled the room, I sighed. I was familiar with the song and it was very fitting for our situation. I was astonished and sat with my mouth slightly open throughout the entire presentation. She peppered quotes throughout the show that also fit. The pictures were absolutely breathtaking. I didn't know when she took most of them, but she had a knack for capturing people in their element and candidly. It was amazing and beautiful. I could tell she had learned quite a bit from her internship and I was left feeling thankful that she had some guidance in her dream of becoming a photographer.

As the song ended, beautiful script appeared on the screen. I gasped as the words became clear.

_Thank you for lighting the fire within my soul._

I knew in that moment that I was going to marry this woman. She was my life; she was it for me. I sat stunned with this revelation as the lights brightened and riotous applause erupted all around me. I was frozen in my seat as people stood, praising Bella. She had come to the center of the stage, smiling timidly and biting her lip looking out over the crowd. When her fiery gaze landed on me, I melted. I stood and sprinted up on the stage, gathering her in my arms and lifting her while spinning around the stage giddily.

She giggled. "I'm assuming you liked it?"

"I don't think there are words to describe how I feel about that, baby doll." I set her down and cupped her face, capturing her lips in a scorching embrace. Moments passed and I forgot where we were until the applause increased in tempo and several whistles and catcalls rang out. I chuckled and reluctantly pulled back, ducking my head in slight embarrassment.

"I love you," she whispered as her fingertips traced my lips.

"I love you," I sighed and rested my forehead against hers. "For all of time, Bella, I love you more than you can imagine."

She sighed and bit her lip again looking up at me through her lashes shyly. She said I had lit the fire within her soul, but I think it was the other way around. She held the torch that ignited my soul, and as long as we were together, the blaze would never dim.

* * *

**So there you go! :( I'm so incredibly sad it's over, but we have the epilogue still! Like I said that will be up in just a few days. I've had that written for quite some time now! Anyway...so much has happened since I last posted. Did everyone see Remember Me? GAH! So good!! My 30th birthday has passed, we had Easter! UGH! I missed so much! I have started two new stories and thought I knew which story I was going to post next up until a couple weeks ago. I've completely changed my mind, but I have the first 6 chapters written of this new story and I plan to write until I can't anymore before I actually post. So...make sure you have me on author alert although it may be some time before I actually start the posting process, but at least then you'll be guarenteed chapters at least once a week. I really don't want to make my readers wait for an update again so this is my solution!! :) **

**So...click that new little bubble type button down there and let me know what you thought of the chapter! I'd love to hear from you if any of you are indeed still with me! **


	24. Epilogue

***sniffles* I'll talk more at the bottom!**

**Thanks to Clarisa for her awesome beta skillz and edwardandbellabelong2gether for prereading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or these characters!**

* * *

Epilogue

_Eight Years Later_

"I'm here with Edward and Isabella Cullen, the 'it' couple of the East coast." I smiled warmly and tried to keep my composure. I couldn't believe I was sitting in this room with these two—Edward especially. He was even more beautiful in person.

"How does it feel to be nominated for this award?" I smiled again, hoping Edward would answer. His voice was so smooth and just…dreamy.

"We're very excited. We have both worked very hard for this achievement, but we are up against some very stiff competition and wish each nominee the best of luck." Edward grinned and winked as he squeezed Isabella's shoulder.

"Well, it's a very prestigious award when it comes to making commercials." I grinned in congratulations before continuing. "Can you tell me a little bit about how you two met?" Isabella actually snorted and Edward chuckled.

"That's a rocky story with lots of ups and downs," Isabella admitted.

"Well, please enlighten our viewers," I asked politely, hoping Edward would take the lead again.

"I met her in a small town in the middle of nowhere." Edward smirked and Isabella blushed. "We talked about mullets. It was pretty humorous."

"We ended up in the same end location, my sister's house. My brother-in-law is Edward's cousin." Isabella bit her bottom lip and turned her gaze to Edward. "We hit it off, he helped me through a very tough time in my life and I ended up shutting him out, but he forgave me and I'm grateful for that second chance every day."

"How did you get back into his good graces?" I directed my question towards Edward, but I had a feeling Isabella would be answering this one.

"I actually had a term project at school. It had to be about someone that was an inspiration to me. I chose Edward because he made such a huge impact in my life. I definitely didn't put the project together to ask for his forgiveness, but he gave it to me anyway. My project wasn't even that good." She chuckled and ducked her head.

"Don't be modest, Bella," Edward chided softly. "Her project was amazing. It was well thought out and put together. And don't lie, you totally put that project together to ask for my forgiveness." He snickered as she blushed and looked away.

"I did, but it worked," she laughed while staring at him lovingly.

"It definitely worked, but what you didn't know and refused to believe was that I forgave you long before that presentation."

"You two were married how long ago?" I asked quickly, trying to change the subject. They were looking like they wanted to eat each other alive and I wasn't sure how to handle that on live television.

"It will be four years next month," Isabella, said with a smug smile. I couldn't fault her for being smug about it, but it didn't help squelch the need to smack that smile off her face.

"I know you two have tried to keep your personal lives out of the public eye, but you do have a child, correct?" I asked sweetly, hoping to coax the information out of them.

"Yes, Melanie ,we do have one child. He's two years old and the love of our lives," Edward offered with a beaming smile. "His name is Jackson."

"Well, congratulations on your marriage and the baby." I smiled and nodded. "Can you tell me how you two started working together?"

"Actually it was Edward's assistant at the time, Mary, that got us working together. She had seen a few photos I had taken at the local animal shelter. Edward was working on a soundtrack for a group of shelters in Seattle. Mary had the bright idea that we could strike out on our own, making commercials with my photos and his music alone." Isabella laughed and looked over at Edward. "This one here was a little put out when Mary suggested we work together. I think he thought I would drag him down. In his defense, it was pretty early on in our renewed relationship and I don't think he fully trusted me yet."

"Nonsense," Edward scoffed. "I was worried that you'd start working with me, but then move onto bigger and better projects, leaving me in your dust."

"Whatever," Bella mumbled then giggled as he rolled his eyes playfully.

"So you moved onto other charities from there?" I probed.

"Yes, we started with church charities and then branched out from there. We did the majority of them while we were both still working full time for other companies. Once we started getting calls from overseas, we decided that starting our own company was the way to go. Now we have fifteen employees working with photos and music alone to create emotionally moving commercials for several different types of charities." Edward spoke clearly and the proud grin spreading across his features was contagious.

"Well, it sounds like you've both come a long way with your careers." They nodded and intertwined their hands. "Do you have any parting words for couples working together out there?"

"I do," Edward started looking at Isabella. "If you find the fire that's in your soul nestled within someone else, grab onto it and don't let go. It will get you through the tough times and the good times and it will be worth your while in the end." He smirked at her as she blushed and nodded while looking into his eyes. I wanted to vomit from the sickly sweet love that seemed to be radiating from them.

"Thank you. Reporting live from New York One Studio here in The Big Apple, I'm Melanie Walker and we thank you for tuning in to our program. This concludes our 'Working Couples in Real Life' segment. Have a wonderful weekend and we'll see you here bright and early Monday morning where we will be meeting with werewolf expert Embry Call. Apparently, werewolves exist. Who knew?" I laughed at that one. "Good Friday, New York."

* * *

**A/N: I can't believe it's over!! WOW! It's been a long journey for me and a very emotional one at that! I had a lot happen during my RL and Fanfic life in the duration of this fic!! I couldn't have come out of it without the help of several people. One main one being Erica! Thank you for always pushing me to write more and better!! You are such a great friend! **

**Mostly I have to thank my readers and my reviewers! Without you guys...I just wouldn't be doing this! I would have stopped a LONG time ago! I really have the best bunch of reviewers out there! **

**Lastly...I'm working on my next story! As I said in the last chapter-I never want to make you all wait for an update ever again. So I'm going to focus on getting the story mostly written or complete before I post it! That being said I have a couple of one-shots for a contest and a gift exchange that will be posted soon! So...if you don't have me on Author Alert make sure you remedy that! I promise the next story I'm working on is going to be good and something you've possibly never seen before! It will be ExB, because I really don't think I could write another pairing and it's AH! **

**So what do you say....one last time....click that Review button below and leave me some love!! **


	25. Outtake

**SURPRISE!! Yes....I'm back and it's an outtake!! More like a smuttake!! :) So I thought for sure that when I hit that complete button I could move on with my life and continue with my next story, but NO....Edward screamed at me daily until I just sat down and wrote this!! He's a bit more satisfied now, but that's not to say that another one won't be coming! I'm thinking either the proposal, wedding or the birth of their son?! Which would you prefer to see? Let me know!!**

**Thanks to Clarisa for her awesome beta skillz!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own them!**

* * *

OuTtAkE

EPOV

It had been two months since Bella's presentation and I felt like things were finally going great. Aside from Mary being a complete bitch and making me work long ass hours, everyday things were running smoothly.

After Angela moved in with Ben, Bella moved back into her old suite. I could see her practically anytime I wanted to. Most nights I ended up crawling into bed with her after unsuccessfully trying to sleep in my own bed. I worried that it would piss her off, but she assured me that she didn't sleep well without me next to her. Honestly, I wasn't sure how much of that was true, but since she wasn't pissed, I really didn't care.

Sleeping with Bella was great, but that's all we did. _Sleep. _There were no other activities going on and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't going to explode soon from lack of attention. Rosy and her five friends were getting tired of their daily workout. I took it upon myself to plan a little getaway for just Bella and me. Mary had to leave for a few days to take care of some business in LA and I fully intended on slacking off while she was gone. She left me with a shit load of crap to get done, but I wasn't doing any of it. I felt like she was my boss, not my assistant, and I just wanted to rebel.

Rose wasn't too happy that I was stealing Bella away for the Fourth of July holiday, but I didn't give shit about what she thought. For living in a giant mansion with our own suites, we lacked serious alone time and I was going to get it this weekend come hell or high water. So I did a bit of research and found out who had the best fireworks display in the area. I rented a small beachfront cottage about a mile away from a pier where the fireworks were set off and was assured by the owner that you could see the display plain as day right from the backyard. I was giddy as hell for this little vacation and I hoped all of my thoughtfulness would at least get me laid.

"You ready, baby doll?" I asked her as I walked into her suite. Not much had changed. She was on break from school for the summer, but her room still looked like a tornado had recently blown through. Alice had hired her for the summer as sort of a trial photographer for when she graduated. It worked out that Bella hardly had to work and she made a decent amount of money just for photographing houses.

"Oh my god, Edward, I'm not done packing yet," she huffed. "Why do you have to rush me?"

"You've had three weeks to pack. I told you about this trip three weeks ago. Why didn't you pack then?" I snapped.

"Christ, who the hell packs three weeks in advance? I've been busy, okay?"

"With what? You work like four hours a week. What have you been doing?" I cringed as soon as the words left my mouth. I really tried hard to think about what I said before I said it, but I was getting irritated. I was ready to leave hours ago and she _still _wasn't ready.

"I'm going to ignore those questions--unless you want me to get nasty?"

"Sorry," I mumbled as she walked out of her bedroom, rolling a small suitcase behind her. "We're only going for the weekend," I pointed out, looking at the suitcase. She raised her eyebrows, silently asking me what my point was and I just shook my head and grabbed her stuff.

An hour later we were settled into the cottage and enjoying some pasta salad, rotisserie chicken and wine. Bella visibly relaxed the longer we were here and I was happy for that. The last thing I wanted was for the weekend to be ruined by tension. Things were still a little rocky between us, but it was getting better by the day. She snapped at me more often, but I bit right back and then two minutes later we were making out. It was a vicious cycle, but I think we were working out the kinks nicely.

"So are you excited to have Mary gone for a few days?" she giggled, rolling her eyes.

"Fuck yeah, I am. She's a slave driver and I was about ready to junk punch her. I needed a break from her, that's for sure. She left me with a shit ton of work, but I'm not doing any of it until she gets back. She's forgetting that she's my _assistant, _not my boss."

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe she just wants what is best for you? Like maybe she wants to see you succeed?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

I sighed and rolled my neck a few times before I stood to gather our dishes. "She's a slave driver," was my response. Bella chuckled and moved into the kitchen to help with the dishes.

"I missed you this week," she said softly as I stuck my hands in the soapy water.

"I know; I feel like we never get to see each other anymore."

"Ohmigod," she screeched in a rush. "I forgot to tell you. Guess who called me this week?"

"Who?" I asked, not in the mood for guessing games.

"Mike Newton," she laughed.

"What? Why the fuck was he calling you?"

"Calm down there, Caveward," she chuckled. "He wanted to know what classes I had in the fall. Wanted to see if I needed a _study buddy_," she said as she air quoted the words "study buddy".

"He better stay the hell away from you. What the fuck is he thinking? I'll junk punch him and then kick him when he's down," I snarled.

"Holy fuck, what the hell is wrong with you? Let's tone down the testosterone," she laughed again as we finished drying the dishes. "I don't need you to junk punch him. What's with that anyway?"

"What's with what?" I furrowed my brow in confusion.

"Junk punching. Is that something new and how would you even junk punch a girl? We don't have junk to punch. Unless you're implying Mary is a dude," she raised her eyebrows as her eyes widened. "She's not a guy, _is she_?" she whispered.

I laughed, hard, doubled over in pain laughing. When I finally caught my breath, I replied. "You can junk punch anyone, and no, Mary isn't a dude. She's just one tough chick." I laughed again while Bella nodded. I could see her brain working while she wiped down the counters. "I won't hesitate to junk punch Mike Newton if he comes anywhere close to you either and I don't really give a shit if that makes me sound like a caveman," I said softly as I moved to cup her cheeks. I titled her face up and pressed my lips to hers. She moaned, causing me to smirk against her lips. I pulled away slightly as she moaned again.

"Edward," she whined.

"Admit it," I demanded in between chaste pecks against her lips.

"Admit what?" she replied breathlessly.

"Admit that you like it when I'm possessive."

She groaned as I lifted her up onto the countertop. "I like it," she whispered.

"That's all I needed to hear," I grunted before plunging my tongue into her mouth. She moaned and let me trace my tongue deep within her warmth. Before things could get too heated, she pulled away.

"Edward," she breathed.

"Yes, baby doll," I groaned and moved in to nuzzle her neck.

"I don't…I don't know if I'm ready," she whispered. I had to bite back a groan of frustration.

"It's okay," I murmured as I stepped away from her. She slid down from atop the counter and mumbled something about showering. As soon as she was out of the room, I took a deep breath and let it out slowly through my nose. I grabbed a beer and headed out to the back deck. The sun was setting, casting an orange glow over the beach and its few remaining visitors.

I didn't know or understand why Bella was holding back, but I did know that I was going to explode if I didn't get some kind of release soon. In reality I knew I'd wait as long as it took her to feel ready to connect with me again, but the in-between was killing me.

I quickly chugged my beer and headed to the bedroom ready to settle in for the night. Just because I wasn't getting any action tonight didn't mean I wouldn't pick up trying again tomorrow.

We'd spent the day on the Fourth meandering through the beachfront tourist shops. Bella bought some cheesy shot glasses for Rosalie and Emmett. She found a magnet for her dad and a new teacup for her mother, along with some t-shirts for herself.

Watching her throughout the day was sweet torture. The way her brow would furrow when she found something distasteful was adorable. Her teeth would rake the plump flesh of her bottom lip, containing an excited grin when she found something she liked.

Our banter and chatter throughout the day was easy and natural. She clung to my side when we entered shops that were overflowing with vacationers, almost afraid that she would lose me in the chaos. I found myself growling when men leered at her from afar or got a little too close. She accused me of just trying to turn her on, but in all reality, the reaction was natural, instinctual for me. She was _my _girlfriend and I didn't want some creep staring at her or any of her assets.

We made it back to the cottage just in time for an early evening dinner. I was looking forward to grilling some chicken breasts and having some crisp salad with fresh vegetables that Bella had handpicked from the farmer's stand just down the road. I had brought some chocolate covered strawberries and champagne for consumption during the fireworks display. A blanket spread on the sand in the backyard, dessert and fireworks would be the perfect end to the perfect day.

"How's your course load looking for the fall semester?" I asked in between bites of salad.

"Not too bad actually; I should still have enough time on the weekends to photograph houses for Alice and Jasper," she replied. "I'm excited about this year though. I think I'll learn a lot more about technique than I did last year."

"That's great; maybe if I can get Mary off my jock for longer than an hour, we can spend more time together than we were allowed to last semester," I huffed, causing Bella to giggle.

"We have the rest of our lives, Edward," she sighed and blushed as her eyes widened at the realization of her words. Her gaze was quickly diverted to her lap.

"Hey," I called softly, reaching across the table to cup her chin in my hand. "No need to be embarrassed. I feel the same way, baby doll. I just enjoy spending time with you, and last semester it felt like we were never allowed any extra time."

"I love you," she breathed.

"I love you too," I replied with a shit-eating grin. "Let's clean up and prepare for the magic in the sky.

"You are so cheesy, Edward," she giggled as she carried our plates into the kitchen.

Thirty minutes later, we were snuggled onto a large blanket, reclined in the sand waiting for the colorful holiday display to light up the sky. I sipped my champagne and pulled out a strawberry to feed to Bella.

"Mmmmm…." She moaned in appreciation as her teeth cut through the lush berry. My dick hardened as soon as the wanton sound left her mouth.

"Fuck," I mumbled as I leaned in to suck the juice trailing down her chin. I scattered kisses down her chin and over her collarbone causing her to groan. I pulled back and she looked at me with lust-hooded eyes. The want and passion had finally returned to her eyes and in that moment I knew that tonight I would get what I'd so desperately wanted for months now.

I glanced around us to make sure we were alone and leaned in once again to capture her lips in a fiery kiss. An adorable squeak bubbled up from her throat as she lowered her head to the sand. I quickly climbed over her, hovering, trying to cover every inch of her skin with my body. I wanted to consume her.

"Are you sure?" I asked because I knew once I got started I wouldn't be able to stop and I didn't want to do anything she wasn't ready for.

"I'm sure," she nodded as I groaned and dove for her neck. I trailed kisses up to her ear and bit gently at the flesh there. She mewled and squirmed, causing the soft cotton of her sundress to hike up to her waist.

"Jesus," I moaned as her bare sex was laid before me. I snaked a hand down her torso and slid one finger through her wetness. She was sopping, which only caused my cock to stiffen further. "You're so wet," I mumbled. "I…this isn't going to last long," I warned her.

"Neither am I," she agreed in a whimper. "I just…I need you, Edward, now," she begged.

Well, who was I to refuse?

I yanked her dress up and over her breasts then her head, letting it drop to the blanket. "Off," she demanded as she started grabbing at my t-shirt and board shorts. Quickly I stripped my clothes and dropped back to the blanket, in between her thighs. _Home._

I palmed her breasts as my cock teased her entrance. I wanted to prolong the torture and sink myself into her inch by inch, but she had other ideas and swiftly had me enveloped in her warmth with one upward thrust of her hips.

My neck craned back unconsciously as the first firework exploded above our head. As cliché as it sounded, I felt like fireworks should have been going off somewhere during this moment. Being inside Bella again was more than perfect.

"Edward," she whimpered. "Please…god…please," she begged and I hadn't realized until that moment that I wasn't moving. I snapped out of my daze and lifted her legs to wrap around my waist while kneeling. My hands found purchase on her hips as I pulled her to me and pushed her away frantically. "Fuck," her low voice echoed off the walls of sand around us.

"You feel so good, Bella," I hissed as her walls tightened slightly. I knew she was getting close and her hips started bucking on their own. I took a moment to splay my hands out over her hips and run them slowly up and down her ribs, ghosting my touch along her breasts. "God, I've missed this."

"Me…too," she panted. I ran my hands up and under her arms, lifting her to sit in my lap. I wanted to look into her eyes as we came. As she gazed down at me, I had to reach up and brush my lips with hers. I nipped and sucked at her bottom lip as our thrusts continued to become more erratic. She was clawing at my back, leaving indentations from her nails, but I didn't give a shit. All I could focus on was the rhythm of my strokes and her pussy clamping down on my hard shaft.

"Come with me, baby," I grunted as I snaked a hand in between us to rub at her tightened bundle of nerves.

"Edward," she cried out as I sucked the fleshy part of her breast.

"Fuck…Bella," I groaned as her orgasm clamped around my cock, coaxing me to release. My thrusts slowed as her head dropped to my shoulder. We collapsed to the blanket just in time to see the firework finale burst in bright colors, lighting the sky with red, blue, purple and orange.

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

I looked over at her and smiled. "You sure are, baby. Happy Fourth of July."

"I love you," she breathed before pressing her lips to mine gently. I hoped the next holiday would trump this one.

* * *

**A/N: So...what do you think? I'd love it if you'd let me know what you thought by hitting that review button down there!! :) Another one to come....possibly soon? Again...make sure you have me on Author Alert if you don't already....I've got some one-shots coming up along with a gift exchange story and of course my next multi-chapter fic!! :) Thank you all to the great reviews and for reading!! I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you all! :) **


End file.
